Sanctuary
by Cattyfan
Summary: After her mothers' death the Lady Elizabeth was left in the care of her Aunt Mary Stafford. Whilst the new Queen Jane has been successful in reuniting King Henry with his eldest daughter Elizabeth still remains an outcast. Desperate to help her young niece, Mary Stafford sends word to her old lover King Francis who offers them sanctuary in his kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Mary Stafford nee Boleyn watched over her daughter Annie and her niece Elizabeth as they slept. She always tried to put on a brave face when they were awake, played games with them, give them lessons but when they were asleep and the house was silent she could truly grieve for the people she lost. Her children by William Carey were stolen from her by her in-laws because they believed Mary to be an unfit mother. George and Anne were murdered unjustly by the King of England and her husband William Stafford, the one person who didn't judge Mary for her past had been killed fighting for the Kings Army against rebels to the crown.

Mary had hoped that a show of loyalty to the King against the Pilgrimage of Grace would soften his heart toward his daughter Elizabeth who had been in Marys' care but he chose to stubbornly believe the lies of his court. It angered Mary how courtiers would show sympathy to the Lady Mary Tudor who defied her father at every turn but not care one bit for a child not old enough to understand what it was her mother supposedly had done to deserve death.

However Mary Stafford could not hold anything against Mary Tudor herself as she was the only one willing to help pay for Elizabeths' upkeep. Sadly that was not going to last as the new Queen Jane Seymour had recently birthed the King of England a son and managed to persuade him to allow Mary Tudor to be married off to some foreign noble.

Jane Seymour was praised as the peacemaker for bringing father and daughter together but what of the Kings' other daughter, Mary Stafford thought bitterly. What of the daughter of the woman Jane helped to destroy. Whilst Mary knew her sister Anne was no angel she did attempt to reach out to the Lady Mary initially. Lady Mary refused of course but as Anne started to lose power and became more paranoid for her own daughters' welfare she became less kind towards her step-daughter but Jane had already given the King a son what did she have to gain by keeping Elizabeth away. Elizabeth would never be seen as a threat to her son Edwards' position so why keep the child away from her father, why take away the Lady Mary the only family member willing to support Elizabeth.

It wasn't in Mary Stafford to hate anyone but as time continued on and Elizabeth was left forgotten her feelings toward the King and Queen soon turned to hatred. In her desperation she had Elizabeths' godfather Archbishop Cranmer who whilst not in the position to persuade the King of England to see his daughter he was able to send a letter to the King of France on Mary Staffords' behalf.

In her youth Mary Boleyn was a mistress to the King of France. No one ever considered them to be close considering the way he mocked her in public calling her the 'English Mare' but like King Henry King Francis didn't like to share and when her father Thomas Boleyn had designs to send Mary into King Henrys' bed Francis decided to humiliate Mary as Henry did Anne. Only in Marys' case she wasn't married to Francis and wasn't required to be loyal to him. Whilst Marys' feelings were hurt due to Francis behaviour she was able to walk away with her life unlike her sister Anne. It was difficult for Mary Stafford to swallow her pride and ask Francis for help particularly after he had hurt her so badly but for her niece's sake Mary felt she had to.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Grabbing her deceased hubands' dagger and concealing it in her dress she answered the door cautiously. A man in fine clothing with a French accent asked, "Are you Madam Stafford formally Mademoiselle Boleyn?"

"I am." Marys' hand tightened around the dagger in her skirts. "And you are Monsieur."

"I am the French Ambassador Clarence." The man introduced with a bow handing Mary a note with Francis royal seal. "My master King Francis has offered you, your daughter and your royal niece sanctuary in France."

Mary opened the note and began to read;

 _My dearest Mary_

 _Words cannot express how sorry I am for your brother and sisters' death. Like the rest of Europe I was shocked that King Henry would go so far as to kill your siblings on such absurd charges but now my shock has turned to disgust when I learned how he has treated his youngest daughter the Lady Elizabeth._

 _Though I cannot offer to persuade King Henry to see Lady Elizabeth let alone take her into his care, I can offer you, her and your daughter a place to stay in France. She will be given the proper care befitting a Royal daughter._

 _Whilst I may not be your King I will act as your loyal knight and protector._

 _HRH King Francis I of France_

Mary looked up from the note towards the Ambassador who was waiting patiently whilst she was reading the note. "He truly means this?" She asked, "He will take care of Elizabeth, myself and my daughter Annie?"

"There is a boat ready to leave tonight but it must be now." The Ambassador answered truthfully, "We don't know how King Henry will react once news reaches him of Lady Elizabeths' disappearance."

"That's if he notices at all." Mary said sadly turning to where the girls were sleeping peacefully. "Very well I suppose we should get moving." She moved to pick up her sleeping daughter and offered her to the French Ambassador, "You carry Annie whilst I'll take Elizabeth."

"Don't you have any luggage Madam?" The Ambassador asked gently taking little Annie into his arms.

"Just these." Mary stated taking two pearl necklaces with a gold 'B' pendant off the side table. Marys' mother had them made for both Anne and Mary when they were girls. It was the first piece of jewellery that they had ever owned. When Anne and Mary had married they stopped wearing them when they had taken on their husbands name but they had still treasured them to remind them where they had come from. Though the name had been tainted thanks to Thomas Boleyns' ambition it did serve as a reminder to tread carefully when dealing in court life. If Mary was to see Francis again she was going to need that reminder now more than ever.

* * *

King Francis was preparing to leave the palace. When he had received a note from his former mistress Mary Boleyn he had been surprised. He had last seen Mary in Calais when King Henry wanted support for his marriage to Anne Boleyn. Francis suspected Mary had been invited to sweeten the deal in supporting Anne only Mary seemed less enthused of the idea. Throughout the night Mary had given him the cold shoulder much to her fathers' frustration.

Many assumed that Mary was the meek one of the Boleyn sisters but Francis knew she could be just as stubborn as Anne when she wanted to be. Francis confronted Mary privately over why she was so cold to him and she told him that she didn't appreciate his comments about her to others. When Francis offered to make amends to her Mary seemed insulted. She stated that she wanted no rewards, or titles, or even a crown, all she wanted to know is that she had once mattered to him. Francis almost assumed it was a Boleyn ploy to reap more rewards from another King but after so long without one word from Mary he believed her words to be genuine more so after he heard of her marriage to that common soldier William Stafford.

Then finally over a year after her sisters' death Mary wrote to him:

 _To my dearest friend_

 _I'm not sure if 'friend' is the right word to describe our relationship but I am running out of friends so quickly these days that I'm in desperate need of one._

 _You have no doubt heard of my siblings' untimely death. I shouldn't have to tell you of the lies told about my siblings for I know you are wise enough to know that the charges against them were false but unfortunately King Henry doesn't see them that way. He refuses to see his daughter Elizabeth on the grounds that he believes she is not truly his child but anyone can see by just looking at her that she is a true Tudor in every way that matters._

 _My husband and I have tried to take on the role as parents in her fathers' absence by raising her alongside our own daughter Annie but unfortunately God has saw fit to take my husband from me too._

 _I'm all alone now with no friend or ally. My own uncle who placed my sister in front of the King in the first place refuses to help us because he doesn't want risk further disfavour with King Henry. I have never asked you for anything but now I'm begging you please help. Elizabeth is all I have left of my precious sister and Annie is the only child I have left since my other children were taken by my first husbands' family._

 _Your ever loving servant_

 _Mary Stafford nee Boleyn_

Mary may not have the gift of poetry like her sister did but her words were honest. Francis had his own spies in England who confirmed the Lady Elizabeths' welfare. He couldn't imagine his own children let alone his bastards being subjected to such treatment. It was thinking of them that he decided to offer Mary and her girls sanctuary in France.

Unfortunately his current Queen Eleanor didn't see it that way. "I don't see why you would offer that little bastard sanctuary."

"She has a name Eleanor." Francis growled at his wife irritated with her behaviour. Francis only agreed to marry Eleanor to secure his sons' release and he was slowly beginning to regret it. His eldest son Francis had died of illness probably brought on by his imprisonment whilst his second eldest Henry clung to his mistress Diane de Poitiers skirts. There were many in court who would prefer Francis youngest son Charles to take the throne after him but Francis would never consider it. Whether it was Francis own guilt for putting his son into such a situation he couldn't say but he would honour his son Henrys' birth right.

"Her mother was a harlot who stole King Henry away from my aunt." Queen Eleanor insisted.

"And you're worried her daughter might push you of throne one day." King Francis mocked his wife, "I wouldn't worry, the Lady Elizabeth is far too young for me."

King Francis was just on his way out the door when he was stopped by his wife's voice, "And what of the girls aunt Mary, wasn't she one of your early mistresses?"

Francis turned and glared at his wife. "You can rest assured dear wife that I'm nothing like my dear brother Henry VIII of England though the lord knows I have been tempted to discard you over the years. The Lady Elizabeth and her family are my guests. If I find you've been mistreating or disrespecting them in any way I'll make sure you'll wish that you had been discarded like your poor Aunt Katherine."

As Francis walked away he couldn't help but think about how he had just threatened his Queen. King Francis didn't like the idea of treating his wife that way. He thought such behaviour was not becoming of a King but Queen Eleanors' behaviour wasn't much better.

Francis first wife Queen Claude wouldn't have objected to allowing the Lady Elizabeth into their home. She would have considered it her Christian duty to care for Elizabeth in her time of need. Despite Mary Boleyn being Francis mistress, Claude chose to remain kind to Marys' sister Anne and Anne had greatly respected Queen Claude because of it. In King Francis mind he only had one true Queen and at times like these he truly missed her.

* * *

Mary Stafford held little Annie close to her as Elizabeth stared out of the window looking at the sea. When the girls first woke up to find themselves on a boat sailing to France they thought they were dreaming but Mary soon told the girls that they weren't. Mary explained that they were going to stay with a friend she knew when she and her sister used to live there. It took a while before Mary give in to the girls constant questioning that the friend Mary was referring to was the King of France.

"We're staying with the King of France?" Annie squealed excitedly.

"Not exactly." Mary smiled at her daughter indulgently, "The King of France is going to provide lodging for us and schooling for you girls." At least Mary hoped he would, Francis didn't exactly outline any particular details on what he would be providing for the girls but Mary knew he could be generous when he wanted to be.

"Why couldn't Papa give us those things?" Elizabeth asked turning towards Mary.

Mary didn't want to answer that question but she knew Elizabeth was smart and would figure it out eventually. "Come here Elizabeth." Mary patted a place next to her as Elizabeth sat next to Mary she placed her arm around the child and tried to explain. "Do you remember when your sister used to live with you at Hatfield?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Papa was mad at her and made her work in bad clothes."

"You're Papa wasn't mad at your sister and he's not mad at you either." Mary said delicately stroking her young niece's flaming red hair. "Your Papa was mad at Mary's mother because he believed she lied to him."

"Did Mama lie to Papa too?" Elizabeth questioned, "Is that why Mama had to die?"

"No Elizabeth." Mary said sternly, "Your Mama never lied to the King." Mary knew that what she was saying wasn't strictly true but she didn't want Elizabeth to believe that her Mama deserved to die. "Some horrible people who didn't like your Mama told some nasty lies to your Papa that made him upset with her. These nasty people made your Papa believe that your Mama was committing treason against the crown and we talked about the penalty for treason when Annie's Papa went to fight in the war."

"Those bad men who rebelled against the King and killed Papa had to die." Annie commented.

"That's right Annie." Mary kissed her daughters' head.

"So Papa thought Mama was committing treason like those rebels?" Elizabeth said slowly putting the pieces together.

Mary nodded, "As King it is your Papa's duty to have traitors to the crown executed."

"Lizzie's Papa is stupid," Annie said, "Aunt Anne loved him she would never be like those men." Ever since Annie could remember her Mama told her stories about her beautiful Aunt Anne who fell in love with King Henry and got married against all the odds. The idea that King Henry believed those stupid lies and had killed Aunt Anne was just silly to young Annie. "The King of France isn't that stupid is he?" Annie asked nervously not wanting to end up like her beloved aunt.

Mary laughed at her daughters' question, "No sweetheart. King Francis isn't stupid like King Henry but I wouldn't go around saying things like that. It's naughty to say nasty things about royalty even if it is true."

"What is King Francis like Aunt Mary?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Mary was glad for the change of conversation. Someday when Elizabeth was old enough she would know the full particulars about her mothers' story but for now Elizabeth would be a little girl starting a new adventure in France with her Aunt Mary and her young cousin Annie Stafford.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary was in her cabin preparing to meet the King of France. The French Ambassador had told Mary that the King intended to meet them when the ship had made it to port. Elizabeth and Annie were ready wearing their mothers 'B' necklaces whilst Mary checked her appearance in the mirror. She didn't know why she was doing this, it wasn't her that King Francis wished to see but her royal charge. However Mary couldn't be rid of the burning anticipation of seeing her old lover again and wondered if he would still find her attractive as he did when they had first met. "You're being foolish Mary." Shaking her head and berating herself, "He's not coming to see you."

"I wouldn't be too sure my lady." The Ambassador smiled having just walked in to see Mary Stafford. During their short trip over the English Channel he became rather fond of the lady. He heard rumours of how arrogant the Boleyn family was but he saw no trace of it in this woman and he saw her living conditions. It was certainly no place for a royal daughter. "My master usually wouldn't involve himself in these matters personally but the fact that his majesty is choosing to meet you directly must mean you're important."

"Elizabeth is important your excellency." Mary corrected, "She's King Henrys' daughter whilst I'm too past my prime to draw a Kings' eye."

"You're not without beauty madam but we'll find out soon enough." Ambassador Clarence smiled. "Take a look out of the window." Mary did as was instructed and saw a face she hadn't seen in years. Mary had thought she had matured over the years but seeing Francis again made her feel like a teenager again. The Ambassador noticing the lady smiling as she gazed at the King through the window commented, "It's the first time I've seen you smile since we've met. I'm sure my master will be just as pleased to see you again my lady."

Mary blushed at his comment and tried to calm down. "We probably should get going we wouldn't want to keep his majesty waiting." As she went to collect the girls she couldn't help but hope that the Ambassadors words were true.

* * *

King Henry was enjoying his breakfast with his wife Queen Jane. For the first time in his reign he felt he could rest easy as he finally had a son and heir he always wanted. Unfortunately the birth wasn't without some complications, the birth had been long and difficult for his Queen. The physicians told him that the Queen needed some time to heal before he can consider trying for another child but Henry didn't mind waiting. Queen Jane had already proved that she was capable of having sons and she didn't mind him taking a mistress. Lady Ursula Misseldon was very accommodating to King Henrys' appetites and his Queen didn't object. Everything seemed perfect but Henry couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

His thoughts were interrupted by Thomas Cromwell, "Your Majesty some terrible news has just arrived about your daughter the Lady Mary."

"Is the Lady Mary well?" Queen Jane asked in concern.

"She is well your majesty." Cromwell answered, then nervously turned to the King. "Her betrothed the Duke however has just died your majesty."

"That is terrible Lord Cromwell." King Henry said gravely, "She only just left the country recently to marry him. When does she return home?"

"That's the problem your majesty, she has no intention of returning." Thomas Cromwell handed him a note from one of his spies in Rome. "The Pope is planning on giving Cardinal Pole a special dispensation to marry the Lady Mary and encourages them to take your majesties throne."

"Those hypocritical bastards!" The King rose in fury. The Church of Rome condemned those like Thomas Cranmer for taking a wife. Although the King of England himself didn't believe that members of the church should be allowed to marry he could never forget what Thomas Cranmer had done for him so he chose to turn a blind eye. Yet here was the Bishop of Rome encouraging a man of the cloth to break his vows and marry his daughter all in an effort to overthrow the King of England. Then Henry looked at his Queen who looked down at her hands nervously as she was the one who had encouraged him to allow the Lady Mary to marry. "And my daughter she agrees to this treachery?"

"It is not known your majesty." Cromwell informed, "Her cousin the Emperor has her heavily guarded in Spain. However the traitor Pole roams free in France trying to drum up support for his claim though I'm not sure he will be successful. As you know your majesty King Francis has no love for the Emperor and will not likely support Pole's marriage to the Lady Mary."

"He will if the Pope orders him to." Henry huffed thinking about when Francis had first supported his divorce of Katherine then went back on his word all because the bloody Bishop of Rome told him to. "Send Sir Francis Bryan to France and have him bring Pole back here. I want the pleasure of signing his death warrant and Cromwell send for the Lady Elizabeth. She may be a bastard but I can't afford someone else using her against me like the Lady Mary." The truth was he hadn't thought of her much since he had her mother executed. It was strange because his wife who had campaigned for Lady Mary to be reunited with her father had not even said a word in support for his youngest daughter to be reunited. King Henry may have been angry with the girls' mother and probably was still angry at Anne's betrayal with those men but it wasn't Elizabeths' fault.

"I'm afraid that's not possible your majesty." Thomas Cromwell said nervously.

In a surprising show of concern for the child Henry asked, "Is she ill? Has a physician been sent for?"

"No one has seen her your majesty," Cromwell gulped nervously staring at the floor. "She's gone missing."

"So you mean to tell me Lord Cromwell that not only have I lost one daughter to your incompetence but two?" The Queen jumped back in fright as King Henry flipped the table over in a rage. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"We didn't want to worry you your majesty." Cromwell trembled in fear. The truth was he didn't know what the King of England felt for his youngest daughter. He had no way of predicting his moods.

"You didn't want to worry me?" Henry laughed sarcastically, "But you wasted no time at all informing me of the Lady Marys' betrayal." Henry should have known that the Lady Mary was a lost cause but Elizabeth was still a child and would have easily conformed to her fathers' wishes. Now Elizabeth was gone possibly with someone who would turn her against him as Katherine turned Mary. "Get out all of you, I wish to be alone!" Jane remained behind after Cromwell and the servants had scattered. She went to place a comforting hand on the Kings' shoulder but he shrugged her off with a growl, "I said I wish to be alone." After Jane had finally left the room King Henry collapsed in a heap and cried for his missing daughter.

* * *

King Francis didn't know what he was expecting when he saw his guests arrive. He had never met the Lady Elizabeth before but when he did he was surprised that the King of England could deny her lineage. The striking red hair, the way she carried herself with the grace of a princess, the way she greeted him in perfect French. Her cousin Annie curtsied clumsily and giggled in way that reminded him of the girls' mother Mary in her youth.

Mary looked as though she had little to smile about these days but when their eyes met there was a genuine relief and warmth in her eyes. She made him feel like a knight in those tales he used read about when he was a child. The kind of knight that rescued the fair damsel and Mary certainly was fair. Gone was the childish teenager who he had seduced into giving him her innocence and now was a mature young woman who knew her own mind. This woman Francis wouldn't mind getting to know. He reached for Marys' hand and kissed it with a warm smile. "It is wonderful to see you again Mary."

"It's been a long while your majesty." Mary blushed prettily, nervous at his attentions. "Much has changed since we last met."

"Yes it has," Francis agreed. When last he saw Mary the Boleyn family were on the rise but now they had fallen so far. His beautiful Mary now reduced to wearing rags and having to beg others to help support her niece and daughter. "Though starting today things shall change for the better." The King of France promised. "Come let me show you ladies to your new lodgings."

The King of France took Mary Stafford by the hand and led her to the horses. Annie shared a horse with her mother whilst Francis shared a horse with Elizabeth. As they rode through the lower town of Boulogne people stopped and waved to the King of France. Annie waved excitedly whilst Elizabeth gave a polite nod and the occasional wave. Once again Francis was struck by how the young lady behaved. He didn't think his own children behaved with such dignity. He still remembered his eldest son the late Prince Francis rubbing his face in disgust when his betrothed the then Princess Mary kissed his cheek and her responding to the slight on her by pushing the young prince down much to the delight of King Henry. Francis should have known then that the alliance between the two countries wasn't going to work though he couldn't imagine this little girl sitting in front of him behaving the way her sister did.

They arrived at the Chateau de Boulogne and Francis playing the part of the chivalrous knight assisted the ladies off their horses. Annie looked around the courtyard in wonder. "We're staying in a Castle?"

"Yes my lady." Francis smiled indulgently at little Annie's question. "I'm giving your Mama a new Castle and a title. From now on your Mama will be known as the Countess of Boulogne."

Elizabeth smiled at her younger cousin, "That means you'll be a Lady like me."

"Well not quite." King Francis explained to Elizabeth, "You are still the daughter of a King so your rank will be slightly higher than your cousin the Lady Anne."

Annie giggled at the use of her new title. "Will I get new dresses?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see." King Francis motioned for one of the servants a young Brigitte Rousselot. "Show these two young ladies to their chambers and help them find something appropriate to wear."

"Yes your majesty." The young servant went to take the young children but Elizabeth hesitated. She saw the unsure look on her aunts' face and wondered whether it was wise to follow. Mary gave her niece a reassuring nod and Elizabeth followed her cousin who was chatting animatedly with Brigitte.

Mary Stafford wasn't sure if her decision to come to France was wise. She didn't expect all this when she wrote to Francis but then she saw the King offer his hand for her to take, "Care to take a walk with me Countess Boulogne?"

* * *

Thomas Cranmer didn't like to attend court. He tended to stay away from it as much as possible. Whilst Cranmer didn't agree with the Pilgrimage of Grace religious practises, he did agree that the King was being led astray from the right path by corrupt individuals namely Thomas Cromwell. Like the late Queen Anne Boleyn Cranmer believed Cromwell was being too heavy handed with the monasteries, perhaps if Cranmer had voiced his concerns Anne could have avoided her death but if Cranmer was honest with himself he could have died alongside those four innocent men. Thomas Cromwell was no longer the man Cranmer once knew, he allowed power and greed to corrupt his heart which was one of the main reasons why Cranmer chose to stay away. Thomas Cranmer didn't want power and greed to corrupt him as it did his friend.

Unfortunately Thomas Cranmer couldn't ignore a summons from the King. No one told him what the King wanted him for which made the Archbishop nervous. Cranmer found the King staring at a miniature of someone the Archbishop couldn't see from a distance but Cranmer could see that the King was in pain not in body but in spirit. Assuming that the King of England wanted spiritual advice Thomas Cranmer decided to offer his service. "You wish to see me your majesty."

The King finally noticed the Archbiships' presence. "Ah yes I did." The King of England quickly concealed the miniature Anne had given him of Elizabeth during their marriage and began to speak to his Archbishop. "I understand that you made frequent visits to my daughter the Lady Elizabeth."

Archbishop Cranmer shifted nervously. For so long he prayed that the King would bring up the matter of the Lady Elizabeth but now that the King had brought it up Cranmer was unsure of what to say. "As the Lady Elizabeths' godfather it is my duty to offer her guidance when she needs it."

King Henry laughed at the Archbishops answer, "It's one of the many things I like about you Cranmer, you always take all of your duties seriously." Then the Kings eyes turned dark, "If only others took their duties as seriously as you do."

"I'm sorry your majesty but I'm afraid I don't follow." Thomas Cranmer couldn't be certain but had a feeling that the Kings' chancellor Thomas Cromwell had displeased the King in some way.

"Cromwell has lost contact with my daughter Elizabeth." Henry said bluntly.

"Is that what he told you?" Cranmer said in utter disbelief. It was just like Cromwell to down play his part like this.

"Do you know something different?" King Henry was tired of people lying to him. He wanted to know the truth and he knew that Thomas Cranmer was an honest man.

"I do your majesty but I fear you will not like it." For a long time Cranmer believed that the King of England intentionally allowed Elizabeth to suffer in poverty but now he was beginning to believe that wasn't the case. "I suggest your majesty that you should check the royal ledgers then you can begin to understand what it is that Cromwell has done."

"Was my Elizabeth not provided for?" King Henry questioned surprised that the Archbishop didn't just tell him what Cromwell had done but Cranmer was clever he didn't want throw accusations around without definite proof. "What will I find?"

"You'll find that the royal treasury hasn't been providing for the Lady Elizabeth since her mothers' death." Thomas Cranmer explained carefully not using Anne's name knowing how much it would upset King Henry. "Though Lady Bryan did attempt to write to the chancellor requesting money for new clothes as the young lady had out grew them. However when Prince Edward was born and the Lady Bryan was summoned to join his service no replacement governess was hired for the Lady Elizabeth. Your young daughter found herself in the care of her Aunt Mary."

"But her Aunt Mary was married to a common soldier, William Stafford. They don't have the resources to care for a royal child. Why didn't Norfolk take her in? They're kin are they not?" Norfolk had plenty of wealth to take care of a royal child. "Why not the childs' grandfather?" King Henry knew Thomas Boleyn had nothing to lose by taking Elizabeth in, he was already in exile without any heirs to take over his estate.

"Neither one of them wanted to risk further disfavour by taking her in." Thomas didn't mention the fact that both of them abandoned George and Anne to their fate. Norfolk was one those men who gave Anne and George the guilty verdict. There was no way he was going to take the Lady Elizabeth into his care.

"I'll tell you one thing Cranmer both of those men are going to fall farther than ever before." The King stood up and started to pace. "Do you know where I can find Mary Stafford?" Being married to a common soldier she could be anywhere.

"I'm afraid I cannot your majesty." Cranmer answered truthfully. "The last time I saw Mistress Stafford her husband had just died fighting the rebels against your majestys' crown. She wasn't coping very well on her own so she asked me to assist her in sending a letter to a friend in France."

"Did she say who this friend was?" Henry asked. Henry didn't think that Mary was popular in France considering her reputation and it was thinking of that reputation made him worry for Elizabeths' welfare even more. When Cranmer had shook his head in a negative answer to the Kings' question Henry decided to send Sir Francis Bryan a further note requesting that he search for Lady Elizabeth as well. He would not allow her to become tainted like her mother.

* * *

King Francis and the new Countess walked in the castle grounds. Mary still struggled to believe that all of this was hers. She should have felt grateful but deep inside she was frightened. It was all too much for her, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Was this what Anne had felt like when she was made Marques of Pembroke. It was thinking of Anne that made Mary feel faint. Francis noticing Marys' distress put his arm around her to steady Mary and led her to a nearby bench. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"This is all too much." Mary said taking deep breaths to calm herself. "I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do." Francis insisted, "Elizabeth is your royal ward, being a Countess gives you the resources needed to care for her."

"I shouldn't be here." Mary was struggling to keep calm; her distress was growing by the minute

"You had nowhere else to go." Francis was getting worried, he didn't mean to upset her. He thought Mary would be happy with her new accommodations.

"You don't understand." Mary shaking her head with tears falling down her beautiful face. "I wasn't with them. They weren't supposed to die, Anne was so clever and George was a good brother, he died protecting her and I wasn't there. I'm the oldest I should have been taking care of them; I should have died with them."

At these words Francis took Mary into his arms stroking her hair in comfort. "You shouldn't say that and you mustn't believe it. God had spared you so that Elizabeth wouldn't be alone."

Mary looked up into Francis eyes. "But Anne was her mother, she should be in this Castle taking care of her not me."

"Anne wouldn't want you to think that way. Anne would have wanted you to be happy." Francis then stroked Marys' cheek affectionately, "Do you remember what her motto was?"

"The most happy." Mary smiled in the way Francis loved.

"And that's what you shall be, I promise you." Francis sealed that promise with a kiss not knowing that a little Annie Stafford was watching them through the window. She didn't know King Francis that well but she knew that he made her Mama smile in a way she hadn't seen for a long time not since her Papa was alive. Whilst Annie looked on the scene with much joy Elizabeth looked on in concern. She knew firsthand how fickle Kings' could be; her Papa was a prime example and she remembered how heartbroken her Mama was when she pleaded with him for one more chance. Many assumed Elizabeth didn't remember because she was too young. Whilst Elizabeth didn't remember the exact words spoken between husband and wife she did remember the feelings. Her Papa being so angry and her Mama being so terrified of him. Elizabeth gave a silent prayer that things would be different this time, that King Francis would be a different man than her Papa and that Aunt Mary wouldn't suffer the same heartbreak as her Mama did.


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Jane was becoming more worried for her husband. Since finding out about Lady Marys' betrayal and then Lady Elizabeths' disappearance the King had retreated into his rooms not wishing to see anyone. Jane couldn't help but feel that she had displeased the King in some way. He hadn't been this cold towards her since before Edward was born and she had tried to get the Lady Mary reinstated as princess.

Now Jane could see her support for the Lady Mary had been a mistake as the woman she had campaigned for had betrayed her by trying to steal her sons' birth right. Now she could understand why her predecessor Anne Boleyn would be so reluctant to help Mary. Anne had her own daughter to think about and for Anne to support the Lady Mary rights was like admitting to the whole of Europe that her own daughter Elizabeth wasn't a princess. Jane could understand the mothers' ruthless protectiveness over her own child as she had felt the same for her own son Edward which is why she had kept Elizabeth away. There was no doubt in Jane's mind that Elizabeth would despise the woman who replaced her mother. As Elizabeth would grow and eventually learn to understand the particulars of her mothers' downfall there would be no doubt on whom she would blame.

In hindsight it was a big mistake to keep Elizabeth away from her father because now she was missing and could become another potential threat to her sons' place as heir. Jane needed to speak to her husband and find out what was to be done for her own peace of mind.

Jane entered into her husbands' rooms and found him surrounded by a bunch of ledgers. King Henry looked up acknowledging his wife's presence. "I was just about to summon you." The King smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He gestured her to come closer to his desk. "Do you know what this is my Queen?"

"No your majesty." Jane shook her head. "It's not my place to get involved in governing your majestys' realm."

Henry was no longer fooled by his so called sweet Jane's words. He now knew she was just saying what she thought he wanted to hear but he played along. "Let me show you sweetheart." Henry sat his Queen down in front of an open ledger and stood right behind her leaning over her shoulder. "You see this line here?" Henry said pointing to a certain line in the ledger. "This is the money spent on the late Queens' imprisonment." Queen Jane shivered as he mentioned the Late Queen. The last time he mentioned her was when she had tried to persuade him to reinstate the Lady Mary and he outright threatened her with Anne's fate. Jane was so nervous that she had almost missed Henrys' next question, "Do you know where this money came from?" Jane shook her head; she clearly didn't know and didn't want to either. "The same place where the money for your coronation came from." Henry explained, "It came from my daughter Elizabeths' household."

"I didn't know your majesty." Jane said confidently. "It was not my place to discuss matters of finance."

Henry could see that Jane was trying to please him but he was far from pleased when he showed her the next ledger. "This shows the money you've spent as Queen." He pointed to various lines on the ledger, "Gifts' for the Lady Mary; dresses, jewels, little trinkets to go into her estate at Hudson."

"I didn't know that she was going to betray you your majesty." Jane defended standing up to face her husband, "I was merely trying to bring you two together."

"Really sweetheart," Henry said sarcastically clearly not impressed with his wife's explanation. "Then where are Elizabeths' gifts? Where are her dresses and jewels because I'm looking at these ledgers madam and they are not there." Henry slammed one of ledgers down on his desk in a rage.

"I didn't want to upset you by helping the late Queens' daughter." Jane knew it was a flimsy excuse but she didn't want the King to think too badly of her.

Unfortunately for Jane Henry wasn't convinced by Jane's excuse, "You gave no thought at all to upset me by giving my traitorous daughter gifts. You thought nothing at all about aiding the Lady Mary in her escape."

"That's not what I was trying to do at all your majesty. I was merely trying to be a good step-mother to the Lady Mary…" Jane tried to insist.

"But not a good one to the Lady Elizabeth." Henry finished looking at his Queen in disgust. "You know once I thought you were sweet and your intentions were pure but now I see you're exactly like your predecessor. I don't think I can bare to look upon you anymore madam."

The King attempted to walk away but then Jane grabbed hold of his arm in fear and desperation. "Your majesty I beseech you," Jane pleaded with tears streaming down her face, "for the love you bare our child, for the love you have for Edward have mercy."

It was the wrong thing to say because all he could see was Anne. All he could see was the woman who had betrayed him and then tried to use his love for Elizabeth to hide her guilt. He shrugged the Queen off him. "The fact you would use your own child to play with my emotions just shows me how much like her you're really are." He took his ledgers and left the Queen crying on the floor. Henry knew he could never discard her not now that they have a son but he could no longer look at her the same way again. King Henry VIII no longer loved his wife and his dreams of them ruling together happily were now gone.

* * *

The King of France spent several days in the Chateau de Boulogne making his new guests' feel welcome. Both Elizabeth and Annie adored listening to his stories at dinner whilst Mary enjoyed the more private moments. Though they hadn't shared a bed yet just a few kisses, Francis was willing to wait. Marys' recent experiences had knocked her confidence and it would be some time before Mary would trust him with her body though they did enjoy each other's companionship. Sadly the time had come for him to return to his own palace but he promised that once they were settled he would invite them to court.

That night would be the first time Mary would be in her new Castle without the Kings' presence and she found it truly daunting. She still struggled to come to terms that this was now all hers. Mary had just finished tucking the girls in bed when Annie asked the most unusual question, "Are you going to be Queen Mama?"

"No Annie," Mary said firmly silently berating herself and Francis for being so obvious in their affections. "King Francis already has a Queen."

"It didn't stop Auntie." Annie said remembering the stories Mama used to tell.

"Well your Auntie got into a lot of trouble for it." Mary insisted. When Mary had told Annie those stories her sister Anne was still Queen. Mary would have never guessed it would end in tragedy. "She made a lot of enemies along the way."

"Was it them who told Papa those lies about Mama?" Elizabeth asked from her bed listening to the conversation.

"Yes Elizabeth." Mary confirmed. "The Queen before her was very popular and they hated your Mama for taking her place."

"Is the Queen of France popular Mama?" Annie asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, I've never met her." Mary said truthfully.

"Does King Francis love her?" Annie questioned.

"Annie I'm not marrying Francis." Mary said sternly. She didn't want to give Annie the wrong idea. "Not all Kings marry for love but to secure alliances with other countries. For a long time King Francis was fighting in wars with the Queens' brother the Holy Roman Emperor Charles. The Emperor had King Francis sons locked away in a tower…"

"Like the Princes of the Tower?" Elizabeth interrupted remembering the story about two Princes who were locked away in the Tower of London by King Richard III and were eventually murdered or so she had been told.

"Not exactly, you see in order to get them out of the tower King Francis had to promise to marry the Emperors' sister Eleanor and stop the war." Mary explained, "The King of France's marriage to Eleanor put an end to the bloodshed."

"So if King Francis leaves Queen Eleanor the war would start again." Elizabeth guessed.

"And people would hate you like Lizzie's Mama." Annie said sadly holding onto her mother tightly. She didn't want people to hate her Mama she loved her.

"You have nothing to worry about because King Francis isn't leaving his Queen." Mary said kissing Annie's forehead in reassurance.

"So you're going to be the Kings' Mistress." Elizabeth said bluntly.

"Who told you about Mistresses Elizabeth?" Mary didn't like the idea of her young niece learning such a term so early.

"Some of the maids at Hatfield used to talk about it." Elizabeth answered but she didn't fully understand what the term meant. She heard her own sister Mary mention it a few times when referring to Elizabeths' mother. When Elizabeth asked Lady Bryan what it had meant she got all defensive just as her aunt was being now. Whatever it was it must be bad, Elizabeth thought.

"What's a Mistress?" Annie asked not understanding why the word upset her Mama so much.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older but until that time I don't want you two talking about it especially in front of the King and Queen. Do you understand?" The girls nodded in agreement and Mary kissed them goodnight.

In an ideal world there would be no need for Mistresses but life was not ideal. Thanks to Elizabeths' royal status she was safe from such unsavory advances but what of Annie. Mary knew Annie was a pretty child and someday she would grow into a beautiful woman who would attract a lot of attention and with Marys' reputation as it was Annie would be easy prey for men looking to take advantage of her. Mary had to find some way to improve her reputation in France without relying too heavily on the Kings' favour. Mary had to prove that she was worthy of her position as Countess of Boulogne by behaving in a more charitable and dignified manner. Though Mary didn't have much of a political mind as her sister once did she had to try for the sake of both her girls.

* * *

 _King Henry was walking through his gardens, thoughts of his daughters plaguing him through the night. Despite what many would think of him he did truly love them and would want nothing more than to show it to them but matters of state wouldn't allow him to be kind to them. Mary could never understand that what he had done to her was a matter of politics. As long as she refused to sign the oath and remain defiant he could not show her kindness. Now in an act of selfishness Mary had not only betrayed her father but her country as well. Then Henry thought bitterly, Mary had always showed more loyalty to Spain and its Emperor rather than the place of her birth. Henry could thank Marys' wretched mother for that, filling her head with that nonsense._

 _He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when heard a laugh which used to give him great joy but now with the evidence of her betrayal caused him great pain. He saw Anne in a beautiful yellow gown twirling with their giggling daughter. "Elizabeth, my dear heart." Anne smiled holding their little girl close, "I love you Elizabeth and I pray you never forget it."_

 _Henry clenched his hands into fists refusing to believe this woman had a heart at all and went to approach them. He would not have his youngest daughter be poisoned by her influence. As soon as Anne saw him she gave him a cold look which he wasn't expecting. She turned and walked away from him carrying Elizabeth in her arms. Henry followed her calling out to her, "Anne stop!"_

" _You lied to me," Anne said with anger in her voice as she continued to walk away from him. "You always have."_

" _No!" If anyone lied in their relationship Henry thought, it was Anne. Her relatives arranged everything and Henry was foolish enough to believe her lies._

 _Anne spun around and faced him in a fury, "You were not what you seemed! You and Cromwell arranged everything."_

 _Before Henry could figure what on earth Anne had meant by those words she and Elizabeth disappeared into the palace. Henry went to follow them inside but guards blocked his path. "What's the meaning of this?" Henry raged trying to push past the guards but they would not move, "I'm the King of England!"_

" _Are you sure Harry?" Henry knew that voice. As he turned around he found himself no longer in the palace gardens but now in a throne room with his mother sitting in a throne looking as regal as ever with the Crown of England sitting on her head._

" _Mother." Henry didn't know what to say to her nor could he understand the cold look he was getting from her. He was used to receiving such looks from his father but never from his mother._

" _You've always assumed Harry that a girl on the throne would bring about civil war and yet it was me, the last surviving heir of Edward IV who brought peace to England when I married your father." Elizabeth rose from her throne and glared at her son, "Your quest for a son brings war to this land and for that I find you guilty of treason." Elizabeth of York nodded to some guards behind him, "Take him to his place of execution."_

 _Henry struggled against the guards' hold not believing that his own mother had sentenced him to death. He found himself being led to a scaffold where his eldest daughter the Lady Mary awaited holding a sword ready to execute him. Henry was forced onto his knees by the guards. He saw his mother sitting on her throne flanked by Anne Boleyn and Katherine of Aragon. His brother Arthur was stood next Katherine looking at him in pity and just as his daughter began to swing the sword that would end his life Henry woke up._

"Your majesty, are you alright?" One of the grooms heard the King gasp from his bed and quickly brought a dagger out in case there was an assassin.

"I'm fine." Henry said waving the groom away, "It was just a nightmare."

"Would you like a drink or anything to calm your nerves?" The groom offered, eager to help his King.

"A drink would be good, thank you." Though Henry knew a drink wouldn't do him any good at all, he just wanted the groom out of his chambers for a while so he could collect his thoughts. The dream had felt so real, was God trying to tell him something? Was Mary really going to be his death and what of Anne? Why did she make out that he was the one who was guilty? Why at his execution was she stood amongst his family as though she was his true and natural wife? Katherine of Aragon was there too but she was stood next to his brother Arthur. Did God favour his union with Anne; was he displeased with Anne's death? If that was so then why did God bless Henry and Jane's union with a son? Then he remembered his mothers' words about her being Edward IV's successor. Henry couldn't deny the truth of her words, his parents' marriage did bring an end to the War of the Roses and despite not having any power herself she was vital to Henry VII's reign. Maybe that was what God wanted for him, to see the value in his daughters but Henry had to wonder was he too late?

* * *

Brigitte Rousselot watched her mistress study the paperwork on her desk. Mary Stafford wasn't like any noble Brigitte had ever met, not many noblemen let alone ladies would walk into the town and listen to the people's grievances nor would they create various charitable projects to improve the lives for the common people but Mary wasn't reckless with her money. Marys' time in poverty had taught her how to live on a budget and to make the most out of her money.

Brigitte looked over one of the projects Mary had been working on, a new school where commoners could learn their letters, numbers and also a trade. "How did you come up with this?" Brigitte asked Mary curiously.

"It was my sisters' idea." Mary smiled fondly thinking of her sister Anne.

"The late Queen thought of this?" Brigitte asked not sure on how her mistress wanted Anne to be referred as. Brigitte heard a lot of stories about Anne Boleyn, none of them were good and there was no story Brigitte had ever heard where Anne showed a charitable side.

"My sister was fortunate enough to receive a good education in Europe, almost on par with a princess." Mary explained, "When she became Queen she wanted to share that good fortune by helping others to better themselves as she did but sadly that wasn't meant to be."

"Why my lady?" Brigitte enquired noting the look of sadness in her mistress face.

"The chancellor and the King of England thought it wasn't her place to deal in such matters, though they were content to let her shoulder the blame for their decisions." Mary clenched her hands into fists staring at the document regarding the school. "She had only one role in court and when she couldn't perform it they got rid of her." When her siblings died Mary came to London in search for answers regarding their death. No one told her anything except Thomas Cranmer. He told her of Anne's disagreement with Cromwell regarding the monasteries and how King Henry placed him in charge of the investigation. There was only one verdict Cromwell was looking for and that was guilty. Henry got what he wanted a son and an obedient Queen whilst Cromwell got to dispose of the monasteries how he saw fit. Mary often wondered who they would use as a scapegoat now that Anne Boleyn was no more.

Brigitte placed a hand on Marys' shoulder in a comforting gesture, "Your sister would be proud of what you're doing, not just for Elizabeth but for the people here as well. The people of Boulogne will never forget your acts of generosity and they will always be grateful to you."

"Thank you Brigitte." Mary smiled in gratitude. "How are Elizabeth and Annie enjoying their studies?" These projects Mary was working on took a lot of her time and she couldn't be with her girls as often as she wished. Brigitte was wonderful with them and often gave Mary reports on how well they faired.

"Both are doing well my lady," Brigitte smiled fondly, "Elizabeth has a great affinity for languages and it won't be long till she is fluent in both French and Latin. Whilst Annie may not be as bright as Elizabeth she makes up for it in enthusiasm, she won't give up until she's mastered it."

"Much like her namesake." Mary smiled affectionately thinking of her youngest daughter. "Will they be ready in time for Christmas? King Francis has invited us to court to spend Christmas with him and I want everything to be perfect for their debut." She had the dresses made already, along with their head pieces, now all she needed was the girls to be properly trained in court etiquette.

"You don't have to worry madam." Brigitte assured, "They have already learned the basic rules of court and now they'll be moving onto to dancing. You'll have to forgive me my lady but I used the dancing lessons as a sort of bribe to get them to learn all the rules of court."

"That's very clever of you Mistress Brigitte." Mary knew how difficult it was to get children to learn certain lessons they didn't like. Marys' sister was notorious for disappearing during sewing lessons whilst it took forever just to get her brother to sit down during language lessons. Mary herself couldn't remember what subject she was least fond of because at the time she was so distracted by her siblings' antics. It was hard for Mary to watch Elizabeth and Annie grow without being reminded of her own childhood experiences. A time when Marys' father actually cared about his children, a time when the only thing he cared about was seeing that his children were happy and well provided for. Now he couldn't even speak up for them in their defense because all he cared about was his ill gotten titles, the same titles he sacrificed his own children for. Mary wondered what her mother thought of Thomas Boleyn now, watching over them with both Anne and George at her side in heaven. Whilst Mary had no idea what her mother now felt towards Marys' father she did hope that her mother Elizabeth Boleyn and her siblings Anne and George were proud of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Stafford and the girls along with Mistress Brigitte arrived at the palace in good time. The lodgings were beautiful, more than what Mary was expecting. Francis had been more than generous to Mary already in providing her with a title and a castle. She wondered if receiving all this favour from the King would hurt her campaign to redeem her family but Brigitte assured her that she would be fine provided she was gracious about it and made the right friends in court.

Mary was determined to make this debut a success. When they were finally left alone Mary decided to give Annie and Elizabeth last minute advice, "Right girls, I want you to remember your lessons Mistress Brigitte has taught you. Annie if there is anything you don't understand come and ask me in private." Mary knew her daughter had a talent for asking awkward questions, although Francis found them highly amusing in the privacy of her castle Mary doubted he would appreciate it at court in front of his nobles. Mary then continued, "Above all else girls you have to be nice to everyone you meet even if they are not nice back."

"Why wouldn't they be nice Mama?" Annie asked in confusion.

"Is it because they don't like what Mama did too?" Elizabeth questioned remembering the enemies who told lies to her Papa because they didn't like that her Mama replaced the previous Queen.

"Not just your Mama Lizzie but something I did when I first came here." Mary explained, "I didn't understand the ways of court and made many mistakes which is why I want you two to be on your best behaviour." A servant came in and informed them that the King and his family were ready to meet them now. Mary turned to the girls, "Are you ready?" Both Elizabeth and Annie nodded their heads; Mary took them by their hands giving them a reassuring squeeze, "Let's go then."

They were led to the throne room and curtsied before King Francis as they were taught in their lessons. "Countess Boulogne, welcome to my court." Francis smiled signalling them to rise, "I'm glad you and your family could join us this Christmas."

"Your majesty was very generous to offer us an invitation." Mary answered in perfect French. As Mary Stafford rose she observed the French royal family. It didn't surprise Mary at all that the Queen didn't like her; Eleanor was Katherine of Aragons' niece after all. The Dauphin seemed disinterested by the whole affair; he was probably used to meeting his fathers' mistresses whilst his wife the Dauphine seemed to be studying her to see if she was a potential threat, whilst young Charles and Margaret were looking at Elizabeth and Annie rather curiously.

It was a beginning Mary thought but now was the tricky part, trying to win over the court. Mary knew that there would be many in court who wanted her to fail; rival mistresses, enemies of her sister, the clergy but Mary would not fail. Although she was now known as Mary Stafford she was still a Boleyn and she would achieve her ambition to regain her family honour whatever it took.

* * *

"Mama, Papa!" Prince Edward squealed rushing towards his parents. Lady Bryan despaired, after several lessons with the boy in proper court etiquette he still managed to break royal protocol. Elizabeth never used to behave like this Lady Bryan thought grimly. It was thinking about the missing girl brought pain to the governess chest and she asked Catherine Champernowne or Kat as she was better known to watch over the proceedings whilst Lady Bryan rested.

"Is there something wrong with Lady Bryan Mistress Kat?" Queen Jane asked hoping any illness Lady Bryan had would not be passed onto her son. Since their fight the King refused to share a bed with her. The only reason why he was in the same room as her now was for Edwards' sake.

"No madam." Kat answered solemnly. "Ever since she heard of the Lady Elizabeths' disappearance she has begun to see herself as a failure to your majesties."

"There is no need for that," Henry assured, "Prince Edward adores her, don't you my Prince?" Edward nodded eagerly at his father. Lady Bryan took care of him so of course he liked her. Henry then smiled at his young son, "Then I must speak to her so this whole thing is cleared up." The truth was King Henry wanted to know about the chancellors' response to her when she requested funds for the Lady Elizabeth. He had seen countless of letters from her to Cromwell requesting funds for the Kings' daughter, then suddenly they just stopped and he wanted to know why.

He found Lady Bryan holding a baby blanket. At first he thought it had must have been Edwards' but then he noticed the white falcons on it, Anne's symbol. After noticing that the King had entered the room Lady Bryan nervously tried to hide the blanket away but Henry stopped her. "There is no need," he assured, "I'm touched that you care for my daughter so much. However something puzzles me."

"What is it your majesty?" Lady Bryan wasn't sure of his moods. He could turn on people so easily which is why Lady Bryan tried to stay out of court life.

"You sent countless letters to Cromwell requesting money to keep my daughters' household running." Lady Bryan began to protest but the King stopped her, "I'm not upset that you made those requests. I am more upset at Cromwell for not giving you sufficient funds." This surprised Lady Bryan for she was sure it was on his majestys' orders that Elizabeth would be left without proper funds. She was so shocked at the revelation that she almost missed the Kings' question, "Why did you stop the requests and why did you join my sons' household?"

"It's not something I'm very proud of your majesty." Lady Bryan sighed looking down at the baby blanket. "I wanted to refuse Cromwells' offer to be Prince Edwards' governess but he made it seem like I didn't have choice."

"Did he threaten you Lady Bryan?" The amount of evidence concerning Cromwells' cruelty to Elizabeth was growing though Henry made no move against the chancellor, not yet.

"He sent me a letter reminding me of what happened to Lady Marys' governess the Lady Salisbury." Lady Bryan hands tightened around Elizabeths' blanket remembering the poor womans' death. Lady Salisbury had been butchered at her execution and Cromwell had threatened to do the same to Lady Bryan. "I apologise for my cowardice your majesty but I thought …"

"You have nothing to apologise for Lady Bryan." Henry took Lady Bryans' hand in reassurance, "Cromwell is the one to blame not you and I can assure my lady he will pay for this. Did you happen to keep this letter Lord Cromwell sent to you?"

"I believe I have it here somewhere your majesty." Lady Bryan got up to search through her papers leaving Henry to admire Elizabeths' blanket.

It was beautifully made with white falcons' perched on green vines which had numerous Tudor roses on them. "Do you know who made this Lady Bryan?" Henry asked.

"It was the late Queen your majesty." Lady Bryan answered nervously unsure how the King would react.

"Anne made this?" Henry couldn't believe it, "But she hated to sew." Anne preferred more intellectual pursuits than womans' arts, quite the opposite of his current Queen.

"Elizabeth was her first child your majesty." Lady Bryan smiled approaching the King with the letter from Cromwell she had found amongst her papers, "She wanted to give her something made with a mothers' love."

"I see." Henry said looking at the blanket in his hands. He had almost forgotten what it was like being a parent for the first time. His first childs' life ended so suddenly, after a series of miscarriages he suddenly became numb to it. He wasn't sure he had felt anything when Mary and Elizabeth were born but for Anne Elizabeth was her first child. What should have been a happy moment for Anne was ruined by the disappointment that she felt by not giving Henry a son. Henry shook his head at such thoughts; she had betrayed him, he had no reason to feel sorry but somehow he couldn't help but feel guilty.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking in the royal gardens frustrated with her new tutors. When King Francis heard of how quickly Elizabeth and Annie progressed in their lessons he insisted that they would be taught alongside his son and daughter, much to his Queens' indignation.

Elizabeth could already tell that the Queen of France didn't like her. It didn't surprise her for she knew that Queen Eleanor was related to Katherine of Aragon but at the same time her attitude didn't make any sense to Elizabeth. Her half sister Mary was Katherine of Aragons' daughter and yet she had played games with Elizabeth and taught her Spanish. Elizabeth really missed Mary sometimes because she knew what it was like to have her fathers' love and then lose it. However Elizabeth wouldn't begrudge her sister for going away to get married as she always knew that Mary wanted a family of her own and prayed that her sister would find the happiness she craved.

Elizabeth still had Annie who was becoming more like a sister every day even if she was silly at times. Elizabeth always had to slow down and wait for Annie to catch up in lessons so when Elizabeth had learned that she would be taking lessons with the prince and princess of France with proper tutors she was excited. Unfortunately that excitement was short lived, though Princess Margaret was nice and eager to learn as Elizabeth was, Charles was disruptive, believing that because he was the Kings' second son he didn't need to know these things. However that wasn't the only problem, Charles didn't like it when he got a question wrong and Elizabeth got it right. He accused her of showing off and trying to upstage him. Elizabeth tried to keep her promise to Aunt Mary and be nice to him even when he was being so horrible to her but she had enough.

Elizabeth stormed out of the rooms and headed into the gardens where she could calm down. There she found the Dauphine sitting on a bench reading a book. Elizabeth was curious and asked, "What are you reading?"

Catherine De Medici was surprised to see the Lady Elizabeth Tudor here, "Shouldn't you be attending your lessons young lady?"

"Prince Charles was being difficult so I left before I said something I shouldn't." Elizabeth didn't want to offend Catherine after all she was Prince Charles sister in-law.

Fortunately Catherine didn't seem all that offended, she seemed kind of amused by Elizabeths' words. "It must run in the family because my husband Prince Henry is exactly the same."

Elizabeth giggled at Catherine's comment and asked, "Is that why you're here my lady? You don't want to lose your temper with a Prince of France too?"

Catherine De Medici only wished it were that simple but she didn't want to burden young Elizabeth with it. Instead she asked, "What did my brother in-law do to upset you Lady Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was beginning to like Catherine so she decided to tell her what happened, "Prince Charles got this Latin translation wrong and when I got it right he said I wasn't supposed to know these things because I was a silly girl. It's not my fault I know the answers and he doesn't."

"No it's not." Catherine agreed liking this little girl already, "In fact if anyone is silly it's Charles for not taking his studies seriously but I'm surprised. You speak French so well for a girl your age and you know Latin as well?"

"I also know a bit of Spanish too." Elizabeth said proudly.

"Really, then perhaps you wouldn't mind giving Italian a try." Catherine smiled patting a place on the bench next to her opening her book. Life was so boring for the Dauphine, maybe teaching this child Catherine's native language was just the distraction she needed.

"You'll really teach me?" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Do you really want to learn?" Catherine asked shrewdly. Elizabeth nodded eagerly and sat next to the Dauphine. "Well let's begin." Catherine opened her book and began with some simple phrases.

* * *

Charles Brandon was really worried for his friend. The King was beginning to close himself off from everyone including his wife which surprised Charles. Charles assumed just like everyone else that once Henry had the son he always wanted he would worship the ground Jane walked on but now he was acting cold towards her as he was to Anne Boleyn near the end of her life.

Charles Brandons' feelings for Anne were kind of mixed. At first he thought she was greedy and ambitious like her father but as she began to lose power he almost began to pity her, not that he would ever tell his wife that. Catherine Brandon still thought of her as a snake in the grass who deserved her death and yet after the part Charles had played in the Pilgrimage of Grace she wouldn't go near him and thought he was monster. Sometimes Charles thought he was a monster, the investigation into Anne, the innocents that were executed and little Elizabeths' exile into poverty all could have been avoided if he just let his dislike for Anne go.

Charles Brandon knew the King was carrying out his personal investigation against Cromwell. He had heard from the Seymours' about the Queens' confrontation concerning those ledgers. It was only a matter of time before the Kings' investigation would lead him to Anne's trial and that would be very bad news for Charles. He had to find a way to limit the damage against himself and the best way of doing that was to speak to the King about the allegations against Anne. Charles knew it was risky but if he could convince the King that Charles was only looking out for Henrys' best interest then perhaps he could avoid the block himself.

Henry was staring at Elizabeths' miniature holding the blanket Anne had made for their child. It was easy for the King to put is feelings for his eldest daughter to one side as he knew where Mary was but his little Elizabeth could be anywhere and it was all thanks to that scheming Cromwell. He barely noticed Charles entering the room until the Duke was sat beside him.

"You shouldn't worry your majesty." Charles tried to offer his friend some words of comfort. "Sir Francis Bryan is on the case, he will find her."

"If he doesn't find her it won't be me he has to worry about." Henry smirked at his friend, "His mother the Lady Bryan is eager to know of the childs' welfare herself." Then Henry frowned thinking about the strain the woman was put through, "She told me that Cromwell threatened her. It's all there in that letter." The King slid the letter over to Charles. Charles read Cromwells' reminder of what happened to Lady Salisbury and what would happen to Lady Bryan if she continued fight for Elizabeths' welfare. Charles looked up and saw his friend clench his hand into a fist then slammed it down on the table in anger. "Elizabeth was just a child Charles." King Henry stood up and began to pace like a caged lion, "Why would he do this?"

"Guilty conscience maybe?" Charles suggested. Charles knew that if the King were to meet Elizabeth it would cast doubt in the Kings' mind about Anne's case. Unlike Prince Edward who favoured the Seymours' in looks, Elizabeth was a Tudor to the core. The only features that Elizabeth did possess that belonged to Anne was her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Henry leaned on his desk looking to where Charles was sat.

"He did carryout the investigation into Elizabeths' mother." Charles reminded Henry knowing very well that if he said one word wrong that he could be incriminated along with Thomas Cromwell.

"Need I remind you Charles that it was you who informed me about the rumours concerning Anne in the first place." Henry growled not liking where Charles was going with this.

"I told you of rumours Henry, speculation at court. I didn't know if they were actually true or not." It was a lie of course; Charles knew Anne would never betray the King in that way but Henry didn't know that. "I was just as shocked as you when I found out that she was guilty."

"You hated her!" Henry raged not sure if wanted to believe Charles or not.

"I did hate her and probably still do because she hurt you in the most horrible way." It was probably the first honest thing he said through this whole meeting. Charles remembered how devastated the King was when he found out Anne was guilty "However if Cromwell has lied about Elizabeths' finances there is a good chance that he could have lied about the late Queen too which has caused your majesty an even greater injury."

Henry wanted to dismiss Charles words as falsehoods but memories of his dream resurfaced. Henry remembered Anne's accusation in the dream that he and Cromwell arranged everything. Did she mean her death? The King then looked at Charles and wondered why was he defending Anne now? Why would he defend a woman he hated? "I'm still not certain if should trust you Charles but I'm going to give you the opportunity to earn my trust." Henry had enough of people lying to him and he wanted to be certain of Charles Brandons' loyalty so he sat down and looked at Charles directly in the eye. "I want you to investigate the case against the late Queen, I want you to report your findings to me, every last detail whether she be guilty or innocent and if I find any hint that you've lied to me in this investigation, that you've forged any evidence to hide the truth from me, I'll have your head."

As the King left Charles wondered what he'd got himself into. Whilst Charles was confident he could provide the King with honest evidence, he wasn't sure how King Henry would view it. Charles would hope the evidence would lay the blame at Cromwells' door but there was a good chance that the King would blame Charles for bringing the rumours to the King in the first place. Perhaps it would have been better to never mention Anne's case at all but then there was the chance that Henry would decide to look into the case himself. That was what Cromwell had feared which was why he kept Elizabeth away but now there would be no escape for him but hopefully if all went well with the investigation Charles would escape with his life intact.

* * *

Mary Stafford wasn't happy. The day started with such promise, she had just spent time with King Francis talking about her charity projects and he offered her some advice on how to win certain people over. He supported her decision to want to improve her reputation in French society and promised he would be more discreet in their dealings with each other in future. Mary rewarded Francis gesture by giving him a kiss. She assured him that her feelings for him had not changed and even if all they had were these secret moments together then she would be happy.

However their happy moment didn't last long as the tutor Francis assigned had lost the Lady Elizabeth. It took everything she had not to lose her temper with the man especially when he didn't seem at all apologetic. Francis looked as though he wanted to dismiss the man altogether but he knew he couldn't do that without making Mary look bad and he had made a promise to let her fight her own battles.

They eventually found Elizabeth laughing with the Dauphine of France Catherine De Medici. Francis was surprised because he hadn't seen his daughter in-law this happy in a long time. When the Dauphine and the Lady Elizabeth noticed the King of France approach them they dropped into a low curtsy. "My ladies," Francis acknowledged, "Lady Elizabeth you were supposed to be in lessons."

"My apologies your majesty." Elizabeth said solemnly, "I didn't mean to offend anyone."

"There was a slight difference of opinion between his Grace the Duke of Oléans and the Lady Elizabeth though I may have found a way to rectify the situation." Catherine explained, "I know of a tutor who would be perfect for this young lady."

"You don't have to do this." Mary Stafford wasn't sure if she should trust this woman but Elizabeth seemed to like her and it wasn't like Elizabeth to trust people so easily.

"Please Aunt Mary." Elizabeth pleaded with Mary, "I want so much to learn."

"It would be a crime to let such talent go to waste." Catherine insisted, she knew what it was like to have your talents go to waste. Catherine knew she had a lot to contribute to France but all she was considered as was a brood mare and not a very good one as she had yet to conceive a child. It wasn't her fault that her husband preferred the company of that harlot Diane de Poitiers.

"Very well, I'll give him a week and if Elizabeth likes him he can stay." Mary agreed knowing anyone would be better than that man she had just met.

"Thank you Aunt Mary." Elizabeth hugged her aunt in happiness.

"No Elizabeth," Mary smiled at her niece, "Thank her highness for she was the one who suggested it."

"There is no need Madam." Catherine said sincerely, "Elizabeth is a charming girl and I hope one day I would have a child just as talented as she is."

Francis knew how sincere his daughter in-law was, for years France waited for Catherine De Medici to produce a child. Most of Francis nobles suggested for the Dauphins' marriage to be annulled but Francis knew the same problem would happen with any bride Francis would pick for his eldest. Diane de Poitiers had a firm grip over his sons' heart and no matter how many times Francis asked him to send her away Henry always threw Francis affairs right back in his face.

Whilst it was true Francis wasn't the most faithful man to Claude he never let his mistress dictate the terms of his marriage. Everyone knew his wife was valued unlike his poor daughter in-law who was often ignored not that Eleanor got better treatment. Francis tried to love Eleanor, to get to know her but their relationship was always tainted by the fact that the Emperor had forced this union upon Francis and even then relations between the two countries had never improved.

Francis family life was a mess, spending time with Mary and her family in Boulogne had granted him some measure of peace. He wasn't lying when he told Anne Boleyn that he wouldn't want to wish his fate upon anyone and he shuddered to think what would happen to his country when God called his son Henry to the throne.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine de Medici entered her rooms to prepare for the upcoming banquet. She did not relish the idea of attending and watching her husband flirt with Diane but as the Dauphine of France she was required to attend. It wasn't like she didn't expect her husband to keep a mistress as it was fairly common but what she didn't appreciate was having her life dictated to by her husbands' mistress. Diane decided when Henry made an appearance with his wife, what gifts he would give her and when they made love. Catherine had a feeling that Diane chose the days when Catherine would be least fertile but she couldn't prove it and Henry certainly wouldn't hear anything bad said about his precious Diane.

She was suddenly surprised when her husband Henry entered her chambers. She wanted to ask if Diane granted him permission to come and speak to his wife but she bit her tongue. Instead she gave him a polite greeting, "You wish to see me husband?"

"It has been brought to my attention that you've been spending a lot of time with the Tudor bastard." Henry stated trying to look important but failing miserably at it.

"What's it to you who I spend my time with?" Catherine inquired not caring for the way he spoke of Elizabeth. The Dauphine liked that the young Elizabeth looked up to her and Catherine was flattered by the little girls' attention. Everyone else just seemed to ignore Catherine.

"I'm you husband." Henry responded.

This time Catherine didn't hold back, "No you're not Henry, at least not mine. You've been more Diane's husband than you ever been mine."

"Be careful Catherine on how you speak of her." Henry threatened, "Remember you have yet to give me a child so I'm well within my rights to discard you."

"Was that your plan all along?" Catherine snarled, "To constantly ignore my bed for Diane's and when no child was produced get the nobles to agree to have the marriage annulled." Catherine laughed cynically, "It doesn't matter if I'm discarded Henry, they will never allow Diane to be your bride." Catherine took a sip from her goblet and smirked, "Even she hasn't been able to give you a child in your long relationship together. Maybe you're not capable."

Henry lunged at Catherine putting his hands at her throat when a servant announced that the Countess of Boulogne was here to see the Dauphine. Henry reluctantly let go of Catherine's throat and stormed out of the room ignoring Mary Stafford. Catherine watched as Mary glared at Henrys' back and wondered, "How much of our conversation did you hear my lady?"

"You'll have to forgive me your highness." Mary apologised. "It wasn't my intention, only your servant asked me to wait whilst you were engaged in a private conversation with your husband." That was the nice way of putting it Mary thought. Outside it sounded like an all out war. "When it began to escalate I sent your servant in to inform you of my arrival."

"Well thank you for your intervention madam." Catherine didn't know how violently Henry would have reacted if Mary hadn't interfered. "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention what happened here to anyone including the King."

"I won't tell a soul." Mary promised. "You've been so kind to my niece these past months your highness that it would be a shame to lose your friendship. In fact that's why I'm here." Mary smiled gesturing for a servant to come in carrying a box. "To show my gratitude for what you've done for the Lady Elizabeth I've had a dress made for you and I hope you'll wear it to tonight's festivities."

"You didn't have to do that Lady Boulogne." Catherine looked into the box curiously. It was a beautiful golden dress, Catherine recognised the Italian style but it had a distinctly French twist to it. It was certain to turn a few heads a court. "Lady Boulogne, I'm afraid I won't be able to do this dress justice. It's far too beautiful for me."

"Nonsense," Mary insisted with a smile, "this dress was made for you. No man not even your husband will be able to resist you."

"You really think so?" Catherine blushed. Mary could see that although Catherine put on a confident façade of not caring for her husband she really wanted to make her marriage work. "Henry doesn't really see me when Diane is in the room."

"Trust me my lady," Mary gave the Dauphine's hand a squeeze reassurance. "After I'm done with you his highness won't even remember Diane's name."

* * *

The investigation into Anne's trial was progressing rather quickly. Charles had thought that with Henrys' investigation into Elizabeths' finances Thomas Cromwell would have disposed of the documentation regarding Anne's trial. Cromwell was either very arrogant or very foolish. Charles had Cromwell and his staff under house arrest so he could look through the documents without any interference. Charles Brandon had little understanding of the technicalities in some of the legal documents so Henry suggested that Thomas Cranmer assist him.

It was very unusual for Charles to meet someone of Thomas Cranmer status display such humility. He let Charles form his own opinion and didn't try to sway him though some of his suggestions were helpful. Cranmer suggested to Charles that he should question the Tower warden Master Kingston on the condition of the prisoners.

The condition of Mark Smeaton had been disturbing and was difficult for Charles Brandon to hear. Charles believed that if he was subjected to the same treatment as Mark he would have welcomed death and judging by the records of his execution Mark did. The report said he couldn't even walk and had to be placed onto the block for the executioner to take his life. Charles didn't know whether to pity the man or admire him for holding out for as long as he did.

"Your Grace," Cranmer approached Charles with a pile of papers, "I've found the court attendance records and there appear to be discrepancies."

"Such as?" Charles enquired.

"Well if you look at Lady Rochfords' statement she says that she saw her husband in the Queens' bed chamber on this date." Cranmer said pointing to a place on the attendance records.

Charles read the record. "It says here that Lord Rochford was in France negotiating a betrothal for his niece. Lady Rochford will have to be brought in for questioning." In Charles mind either Lady Rochford was mistaken or she was lying in which case Charles wanted to know why. Charles continued to look down the list of names on the attendance record. "Are there anymore discrepancies like this?"

"Plenty more," Cranmer answered in disgust, "each suspect including the late Queen was placed somewhere else when the alleged affairs had taken place and what is worse it was mentioned during the trial in their defence."

The Archbishop showed Charles the trial records. Charles shook his head as he looked at the records, "The King is not going to like this." Charles said gravely, "All these men were found guilty despite the evidence presented at the trial showing them to be innocent."

"This is not just an embarrassment to the King but the whole legal system." Thomas Cranmer slammed the documents down. "I could almost understand if some of the evidence shown was being withheld from the trial but to blatantly show false evidence that was so easily disproved and still have them be declared guilty makes the people of England look foolish." It wasn't in Thomas Cranmer to be angry but it was hard not to be when he looked through the papers. He could only imagine how the King was going to react to seeing them.

"Did you see the confession given by William Brereton?" Charles asked. Brereton had confessed to adultery but his account of the act didn't make any sense. William described Anne having many deformities like a sixth finger which Charles Brandon knew for a fact wasn't true. William also claimed that Anne had moles covering her body. Charles knew how superstitious his friend the King was, if Anne had such markings Henry wouldn't have went anywhere near her.

"I have and I need to look at Cromwells' reports on Rome." Cranmer stated and began to look through the shelves.

"Why Rome?" Charles knew Thomas Cromwell had spies in Rome. It was how they had found out about the plot to place Cardinal Pole and the Lady Mary on the throne of England but Charles couldn't see the connection between William Brereton and Rome.

"Anne Boleyn was a figure head for the Reformation." Cranmer explained, looking through the papers. "The deformities William Brereton believed to be on the late Queen are given to the Devils' servants, which I'm sure the Catholic Church believed Anne to be." Cranmer found the piece of parchment he was looking for, "Here we are."

"What is it?" Charles was looking at a list of names.

"Rome has a list of Catholic Martyrs; there you see Thomas More and Bishop Fisher." Cranmer pointed on the parchment in front of Charles and he continued further down the list, "Further down here is a special list of Jesuit assassins who died for their faith."

"There's William Breretons' name but what I don't understand is why Cromwell didn't use this to further his cause for the Reformation?" Charles wondered.

"It's because if Brereton were to be found out the King would have to look into the other men who died alongside him." Cranmer explained, "Cromwell couldn't afford to have this case reopened but it looks as though God had other plans."

"It would seem so." Charles Brandon agreed. Though as to what those plans were he couldn't guess.

* * *

Mary Stafford watched as the Dauphine enjoyed having newfound admirers. Catherine practically glowed in court, everyone who approached her asked about her new image and Catherine would coyly say, "I just fancied a change." Her husband the Dauphin had not approached her yet but his eyes never left Catherine much to the annoyance to Diane. However Catherine was smart enough to not let her husband know that she knew he was watching her and continued to mingle.

Catherine finally managed to find Mary and the Countess smiled, "Enjoying yourself your highness?"

Catherine blushed in embarrassment, "I'm not used to having this much attention."

"Well you should get used to it." Mary laughed, "You are the future Queen after all."

A familiar voice came from behind Mary, "I couldn't agree more, cousin."

"Cousin?" Catherine studied the somewhat handsome man with an eye patch. Whoever he was he was making Mary uncomfortable.

The man gave a bow and kissed the Dauhpine's hand, "Sir Francis Bryan, at your service madam." He then gave a charming smile, "It is truly an honour to meet you your grace. The stories of you do not do you justice."

"I've also heard some stories of you Sir Francis." Catherine slyly commented.

"Not all terrible I hope." Sir Francis said. Mary looked between her cousin and the Dauphine nervously, she also noticed the Prince glaring at them from a distance. This was not what Mary wanted at all.

Catherine didn't seem to notice as she continued to chat to Sir Francis, "It depends on who you speak to sir. If you speak to some of the women of court the stories are somewhat favourable. However if you speak to their husbands well that's a completely different story."

Sir Francis Bryan laughed at this womans' wit and intended to comment further but was interrupted by his very nervous cousin, "Speaking of husbands my lady, yours looks as though he wants to speak to you right now." Mary pointed to an angry looking Dauphin.

Catherine noticed and sighed, "I better go and see what he wants. It's a shame too; I was just starting to have fun." Catherine left the cousins with a smirk.

Mary spun around and faced her cousin angrily, "Are you trying to get yourself killed flirting with the Dauphins' wife like that? I don't know how your mother puts up with you."

"You seemed to put my mother through a lot of stress yourself, disappearing with the Lady Elizabeth like that." Sir Francis argued.

"I had no choice Francis." Mary defended, "King Henry refused to support his own daughter. I had to find someone who will."

"You think the King of France will?" Sir Francis wasn't as trusting as Mary and felt she should know the truth, "The only reason why he wants Elizabeth here is so he can have some ammunition against the Emperor."

"What are you talking about?" Mary didn't understand surely if King Francis wanted to use Elizabeth against anyone it would be Henry. How was the Emperor involved?

"I'm here on the hunt for Reginald Pole." Sir Francis explained, "The Pope has allowed him a special dispensation to marry the Lady Mary and overthrow her father in England."

"That's not possible Francis." Mary shook her head in disbelief, "The Lady Mary went away to marry someone else." She remembered the last time she saw the woman, Elizabeth was sad to see her go but had wished her all the best.

"The man died before she could marry him." Sir Francis explained, "She's in the Emperors' hands now and is considered a traitor in England. If King Francis can somehow get the Pope to favour Elizabeth…"

"That won't happen." Mary Stafford insisted, "The Pope would never support a child of Anne Boleyn. If King Francis even tries to the Pope will think he has been bewitched." That could be the worst thing for Elizabeth and her family.

"Then let's hope he doesn't for the childs' sake." Sir Francis wasn't convinced but he wouldn't push Mary on it. "Her father the King is deeply worried about her."

"Then his majesty should have shown better care towards her." Mary snapped and stormed away not knowing that the King of France was watching the scene with great concern.

* * *

Queen Jane was deeply troubled. The Kings' men had just taken her lady in waiting Lady Rochford away for questioning. Since becoming Queen Lady Rochford became a close confidant to Jane. She had informed Jane that the King had taken Ursula Misseldon as a Mistress. She was there for Jane during Prince Edwards' difficult birth and now she was being questioned for reasons the Queen did not know.

Hopefully her brother Edward knew the answer. He always knew what to do; he had coached her into becoming Queen. Jane never knew the right words to say in front of the King as she was so nervous but Edward knew just the right words that would make King Henry fall in love with her.

Getting the King to fall in love with her had been the easy part but getting the King to stay in love with her proved far difficult than even Jane expected. Jane had thought having a son would solve all her problems but this business with the Lady Elizabeth ruined any chance of King Henry loving her again. Now she was beginning to know how Anne had felt in the final days in her marriage and now Jane had wondered whether she was next to face the executioner.

Fortunately her brother Edward had arrived hopefully baring news. "Well brother," Jane asked, "do you bring news about Lady Rochford?"

"She is being questioned about the late Queens' trial." Edward explained, "The King has requested that the case against Anne Boleyn be reopened."

"Why does the King want the harlots' case reopened?" Jane's sister Elizabeth Cromwell nee Seymour asked.

"Be careful what you say regarding the woman Elizabeth." Edward warned his sister, "The King has already arrested your father in-law and now he's having Jane's chief lady in waiting questioned regarding the womans' trial. If he believes that we were in any way involved in this plot we could all suffer the same fate as the Boleyns."

"But we aren't involved." Queen Jane insisted. At least she hoped they weren't, Jane may have not have liked the woman but she didn't wish her dead.

"No we're not," Edward assured his sister but then issued a warning, "but all it takes is just one rumour. The late Queen was innocent of any wrong doing but all it took was one rumour shared with the King and her whole family fell with her. That's why I want all of you to do and say nothing that would bring suspicion on us."

"Then it's probably for the best that Thomas is away from court." Elizabeth said grimly, "I can imagine him saying something stupid that would land us all in the tower." Jane couldn't help but agree with her sister even if she couldn't admit it herself out loud. Thomas wanted so badly to be involved in court but didn't have the intelligence to make it work like Edward did and it didn't help that Thomas was so jealous of Edward. Thomas would have done anything to see his brother fail but what Thomas didn't understand that if Edward fell, the whole of the Seymour family would fall with him.

* * *

After the confrontation with her cousin, Mary was desperate to reach the royal nursery and see if Elizabeth was fine. Mary knew her cousin couldn't just take a child under the King of France's protection. For the first time since arriving in France Mary doubted King Francis true intentions' regarding Elizabeths' future. Was Elizabeth just a tool to him?

Her thoughts were interrupted by shouting coming from the nursery. Elizabeth and Prince Charles were engaged in a bitter argument. They were so involved in their dispute they didn't notice that the King of France had walked in the room. He had seen Mary Staffords' distress after her conversation with Sir Francis Bryan and decided to follow her to the nursery. What he had found shocked him. Elizabeth who was always so calm and dignified in his presence was suddenly letting her Tudor temper show. It was obvious to him that his son Charles had been involved because he had been trying to bait the young lady since she arrived but it had to stop, "That's enough!"

At the Kings voice all the children suddenly remembered their manners. The girls Anne, Margaret and Elizabeth dipped into curtsies whilst Charles bowed before his father. "Sorry your majesty." The children apologised.

It was obvious that Francis wasn't going to let them get away with a simple apology. "Will any of you care to explain to me how this argument came about?" The children looked at each other with guilty faces but no one seemed to be talking. Francis knew the exact person who would most likely blurt out the truth. He slowly approached the nervous little girl, "Annie care to tell me what the argument was about and tell me honestly."

Knowing that her brother would most likely deny it and get little Annie in trouble Princess Margaret jumped to her new friends' defence, "Charles called Elizabeth a bastard!"

"Margaret!" Charles couldn't believe his sister would betray him like that.

"It's true your majesty," Annie said nervously, "he's been mean to Lizzie ever since we arrived."

"So what if it's true." Charles huffed folding his arms over his chest, "A prince shouldn't have to be kind to a bastard anyway."

Mary looked at her niece in concern but surprisingly Elizabeth didn't show any sign of being upset. "A true prince should be kind and generous to all of his guests no matter what their status is. You your highness are neither kind nor generous."

"Do you see the way she speaks to me Papa?" Charles looked at his father pointing to Elizabeth. "I'm a Prince of France!" He shouted indignantly.

"Then act like one!" Elizabeth shouted back causing King Francis to laugh in amusement.

Everyone turned in surprise at the King of France's reaction not understanding what he found so funny his daughter Margaret asked curiously, "Why are you laughing?"

"Just watching Elizabeth and your brother fight reminds me of how me and King Henry fought years ago at the Field of the Cloth of Gold." King Francis laughed thinking about how two Kings behaved like two children.

"You and Papa fought your majesty?" Elizabeth knew her Papa could get angry at times but she couldn't imagine him actually fighting.

"Did you win?" Charles asked.

"Charles!" Margaret scolded her brothers' immaturity.

"What's the Field of the Cloth of Gold?" Annie asked not knowing what that was.

The children forgot about Charles and Elizabeths' fight and wanted to know more about the Field of the Cloth of Gold. Mary sat down placing Annie on her lap and began to explain, "The Field of the Cloth of Gold was a huge celebration of peace between France and England."

"It can't have been that peaceful if the Kings of both countries started fighting." Margaret commented slyly, sitting next to her Papa.

"No it wasn't." Francis agreed hugging his daughter close to him. "We were hosting wrestling matches between our two countries."

"Who won?" Charles asked eagerly causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes at his stupidity.

"Funnily enough I don't remember." Mary Stafford answered, "It was so long ago but I do remember how it ended." She playfully glared at the King.

Francis groaned in embarrassment, "I'll admit I didn't behave like a good King."

"You didn't?" Elizabeth was surprised. It was hard for her to imagine Francis not being a good King.

"He kept boasting to King Henry on how better France was at things compared to England." Mary smiled remembering how arrogant the King of France acted.

"We are." Prince Charles boasted causing Elizabeth to snort at his childishness.

Francis laughed at Elizabeths' reaction, "That's just how your father initially reacted to my boasts though I have to hand it to him he did try his best to ignore my behaviour but I just kept on chipping away at him."

"Like someone else I know." Margaret smiled smugly at her brother. She knew Charles had been trying to get under Elizabeths' skin for months now and to Elizabeths' credit she did well to keep her temper in check for so long. Margaret knew if it had been herself she would have lost her temper with Charles long before Elizabeth did.

Francis continued the story, "I eventually commented on how France had the better wrestlers and King Henry being the sportsman that he is challenged me to a wrestling match against him."

"Did you win?" Charles asked again making all the girls groan at the prince's obsession with winning.

"I won the wrestling match but lost the peace between France and England." Francis explained sadly, "Eventually England would make an alliance with Spain and then I became a prisoner of the Holy Roman Emperor." Both Charles and Margaret looked down after hearing their fathers' words. They remembered that their elder brothers Francis and Henry had to be traded to free their father and after they were released neither of them were the same again. The eldest Francis died and as for Henry well he didn't spend time with them anymore. Elizabeth couldn't believe her papa would side with someone else over a wrestling match. They were so lost in thought they almost missed what Francis had said, "I learned a valuable lesson from that day and that was to never let pride or vanity get in the way of being a good King to your people just like I hope Charles you won't let that same pride or vanity prevent you from being a good Prince of France."

With that final piece of advice to his son Francis left the room. Whilst the advice was just the thing Charles needed to hear it was with those very same words that put Mary on edge. Mary knew that as King, Francis had to put his country before anything else, so what would it mean for Elizabeth if France needed Elizabeth to be used as a weapon against Spain or England.


	6. Chapter 6

Sir Francis Bryans' investigation was taking an unusual turn. When the King of England had given him the task of finding Reginald Pole and the Lady Elizabeth he would have thought finding Pole would have been the easiest. Pole was trying to get support for his invasion of England so therefore there should have been no trouble for Francis in finding him. Unfortunately Sir Francis was forced to take Thomas Seymour with him. The mission Sir Francis was involved in required intelligence and finesse, attributes that Thomas didn't possess. Edward Seymour had the abilities his brother lacked and would have made a far better choice but unfortunately after Sir Francis affair with Edwards' wife the likelihood of Francis returning home alive would have been impossible if he had took Edward with him. Fortunately for Sir Francis Thomas Seymour was staying outside the palace gathering information or probably getting drunk but it didn't matter to Francis as long as he was out of the way.

Finding his cousin had been a stroke of luck. Whilst he had heard rumours of Marys' charitable work he wasn't sure they could have been the same person. The Mary he once knew tended to stay out of politics but here she was advising Catherine De Medici on how to repair her marriage. Sir Francis had just spent hours listening to Diane rant and rave about Marys' interference. Francis had no interest in Diane's relationship with the Dauphin he was more concerned about the King of France's intentions with Elizabeth.

Francis was just about to plan his next move when he sensed someones presence in the room. Sir Francis pulled a dagger out of his sleeve when a voice stopped him, "I'm sure even you aren't so foolish enough to murder a King in his own palace."

"Apologies your majesty, I wasn't expecting you." Sir Francis was surprised that the King would approach him on his own.

"I know why you're here." The King didn't see any reason for pleasantries. His spies already told him of Sir Francis Bryans' mission. "You're looking for Cardinal Pole and I would like to offer my assistance."

This made Sir Francis very suspicious, "Why would you go against the Pope's wishes to help me?"

The King of France sighed, "I'm not going against the Pope's wishes. I'm going against the Emperor." The truth was King Francis had no desire for the Emperors' puppet the Lady Mary to take the throne but Sir Francis Bryan didn't need to know that. "I'm sure that with Pole's arrest the Pope will find some other means to secure Englands' future."

Sir Francis was no fool, judging by the Kings' words his plan was to champion Elizabeth against Mary but Sir Francis was smart enough not to voice these suspicions. "What do you want in exchange for this assistance?"

"Once you've apprehended Cardinal Pole I want you to leave France." The King stated. "You can tell King Henry that his daughter is safe under my protection and if he wishes to contact her he is free to do so."

Sir Francis couldn't help but think that King Francis approach was clever. Whilst the Emperor had gained an enemy by taking the Lady Mary away and denying Henry access to her, King Francis was allowing Elizabeth access to her father increasing his chance for an alliance against the Emperor. However Sir Francis Bryan couldn't help but point out one certain flaw with this plan, "What if my King decides just to take his daughter back by force?"

"Henry could try but he risks fighting a battle on two fronts." King Francis explains, "Regardless whether he wins or loses to France the Emperor could just destroy what's left of England and place Lady Mary on the throne." The King of France approached Sir Francis looking to intimidate him, "Also I wouldn't get any foolish ideas of taking Elizabeth single handed, she is well protected. Should you choose to go after her you'll not only die but lose an opportunity to capture Pole so what's it going to be?"

Sir Francis Bryan knew he had little choice but to agree to King Francis terms. He knew that King Henry wouldn't be happy to learn that his daughter was in King Francis clutches but at least Sir Francis would be able to rid England of one enemy. Sir Francis Bryan had already decided to not tell Thomas Seymour of this development as it could jeopardise the mission but that didn't mean he couldn't share this particular information with his cousin. Sir Francis knew that Mary had only had Elizabeths' best interests at heart and she had the right to know what the King of France had planned for her niece. However Sir Francis wouldn't inform Mary of this development until he apprehended Pole and was safely out of France.

* * *

Henry had just finished reading through Charles Brandon and Thomas Cranmers' findings. The King of England should have been shocked by the outcome but he wasn't. The dreams that plagued the King at night said that Anne was innocent but he didn't want to believe it. Although the final moments of their marriage hadn't been good and though there were times where Henry thought it would be easier if he wasn't married to Anne anymore he knew that there wasn't a woman in the world who could make feel the way Anne did.

When Henry first brought the investigation against Anne forward, he wasn't sure whether he wanted Anne to be guilty or innocent but when Cromwell brought forward the guilty verdict Henry saw red. At first he thought she had done it to get back at him for his affairs but when charges against George were brought up he thought she must have done it out of desperation for a son. Whatever the reason Henry felt humiliated and wanted to take it out on her and to a certain extent Elizabeth.

It was thinking about Elizabeth now made him feel worse. Whilst Mary suffered the humiliation of being demoted to a bastard at least she had the good will of her mothers' supporters, Elizabeth had no one. Anne's own uncle condemned her to death as well as her first love Henry Percy. The King knew Henry Percy wouldn't fight for her just as he didn't fight for her when Wolsey refused their marriage. King Henry fought to marry Anne for six years, it was the main reason why she fell in love with him but somewhere along the way Henry stopped fighting for her and just let her enemies take her. How could he face his daughter knowing the part he played in her mothers' death?

"Henry?" Charles Brandon shifted nervously wanting to know if his investigation was satisfactory. The King had told Charles what would happen if he thought Charles was being dishonest. Charles knew that the evidence he given was truthful but what he didn't know was how the King was going to react to it.

"Thank you Charles for your honesty." Henry said calmly which surprised both Cranmer and Charles. "You have earned my trust and I would like you to arrest both Thomas Cromwell and Lady Jane Rochford for treason."

"There may be a slight problem with arresting Lady Rochford your majesty." Thomas Cranmer spoke up nervously. "Before we could question her she went mad. Maybe it was the guilt of what she had done or the fear that she would be found out I could not say but it's against the law to execute a mad person."

"Then have the law changed." Henry glared in rage clenching his fists. "She should consider it as a small mercy that I'm ending her life rather than having her live with the guilt of her betrayal."

Charles and Thomas couldn't tell whether Henry was referring to the Lady Rochfords' guilt or his own feelings on letting Anne die but they knew better than to argue. "I'll escort them to the Tower right away your majesty." Charles bowed and left to carry out the Kings' wishes leaving the Archbishop alone with the King.

"What will you do about the men who declared the Queen guilty?" Thomas Cranmer asked.

"I don't know." Henry said honestly. "A part of me wants them dead but that would make me more of a tyrant than I am already."

"Surely your majesty exaggerates." Cranmer said trying to sooth his King. "The people love you."

"Your very kind Cranmer but I know what the rest of Europe thinks of me." Henry sighs despondently. "They wouldn't send people to overthrow me if they didn't think of me as a monster."

"They want to overthrow you because they don't agree with your views on religion." Thomas Cranmer argued, "They sent a man to kill your wife because they believed that she was the cause of your change of view. Now that she is gone and you haven't returned to the Catholic faith they want to eliminate you as well."

"I won't go crawling back to Rome." Henry said defiantly, "I won't be part of a religion that conspires to murder a Queen for doing nothing more than support her husbands' decision." Henry knew he didn't take the break from Rome lightly but he knew that his marriage to Katherine had been cursed before he even met Anne and she was willing to support him in his decision. Jane never supported his decisions regarding Mary or religion but she knew better than to argue. Anne believed in Henry and he rewarded that belief by having her killed.

"Then you have far more courage than the other Kings of Europe." Cranmer stated firmly. "You will need that courage in the times ahead but you'll also need some strong men to follow you. These men who declared your wife guilty are not strong but weak and desperate to please you."

Henry agreed with the Archbishops' assessment but he was uncertain of how to proceed. "What would you have me do?"

"Let them know of you displeasure," Cranmer answered confidently, "but give them an opportunity to earn your trust back as the Duke of Suffolk has just done. Whilst I don't believe all of them will be as successful as Charles Brandon, you won't be perceived as a tyrant for offering them a second chance."

"Thank you for your council." Henry really did appreciate the Archbishops' advice. Unlike most of his councillors Thomas Cranmer did what was best for England whilst the others did what was best for themselves. The challenge for Henry was sorting out those who did have Englands' best interest and those who didn't. Once Henry had thought Cromwell had Englands' best interests at heart but he proved to be false. In order for Henry to learn from this experience he needed to see Cromwell one last time. He needed to discover why Cromwell wanted Anne dead.

* * *

Mary Stafford and Catherine De Medici walked through the palace gardens. Catherine had just finished telling Mary of her success in seducing her own husband. "Diane is positively seething." Catherine laughed.

Mary laughed thinking of Diane's misfortune, "A part of me wonders Catherine if you did this more to get under Diane's skin rather than to get your husband back."

"Mary you misjudge me, I love my husband." Catherine smiled coyly, "Getting under Diane's skin is just a happy coincidence."

"All the same I wouldn't gloat too much in front of his highness." Mary advised, "We wouldn't want him to accuse you of being ungracious to his former mistress now would we?"

"I think it's too early to consider Diane as his former mistress yet but it's a beginning." Catherine knew her husband was trying to appease Diane but at least this time he wasn't shutting out Catherine altogether. They had been spending a lot of time together recently and she had not only Mary to thank for that but also someone else. "Where is Sir Francis Bryan? I would like to offer my thanks in helping me get my husbands' attention too."

"He left as soon as he captured Cardinal Pole." Mary didn't know whether to be relieved or worried by her cousins' departure. Since they last spoke Mary couldn't get his words out her mind. She didn't know whether she could trust King Francis anymore.

"I still don't understand how the Cardinal was found." Catherine said voicing her opinion. "If Pole was smart he would have kept his distance from the reformers and only speak to those of the Catholic faith. The only way he would be found is if one of his own faithful had betrayed him and that would be impossible considering he was under orders from his holiness himself."

Mary didn't comment, she never shown allegiance to either one or the other. She didn't agree with the conflict it caused that's why she had made sure her girls had tutors that were tolerant of people's belief. Mary had hoped that when they were older Annie and Elizabeth could decide for themselves as their mothers had done. Some may have called it naïve, others may call it heresy but Mary wasn't going to force her girls to believe in something they didn't.

They were suddenly approached by a young maid, "I have a message for you my lady."

Catherine recognised the young woman as Diane's servant and glared, "What's your mistress's message? Stay away from my own husband."

"Actually the message isn't from my mistress and it isn't for you your highness." The young maid blushed shifting nervously. "It's a message from Sir Francis Bryan to be delivered to his cousin after he left for England."

"Now I'm intrigued." Catherine watched as Diane's servant handed the note over and scurried away. As Mary read the note Catherine began to worry as her friend turned pale. "What is it?"

"I know who betrayed Pole to my cousin." Mary breathed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Sir Francis told you?" Catherine was surprised that Sir Francis Bryan would trust Mary with such sensitive information.

"He wanted to warn me of a potential threat to my niece." Mary explained clutching the note in her hand.

"I don't understand. What does Pole's capture have to do with Elizabeth?" Catherine was very fond of the young girl and didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Pole was given a special dispensation to marry Elizabeths' sister the Lady Mary granting him a bigger claim to the English throne." Mary said quietly, "The Emperor was going to support this claim but now with Pole captured and on his way to England Marys' claim to the throne is weakened. King Francis wants to support Elizabeths' claim to the English throne that's why he's having her tutored alongside his children. He's grooming her to be Englands' Queen."

Catherine began to put the pieces together, "So you're telling me that my father in-law gave away Cardinal Pole's location to thwart the Emperors' attempts to place Mary on the throne."

Mary nodded sadly, "You know how the Pope feels about my sister. If he finds out what King Francis did to get Elizabeth on the throne it could put us all in grave danger."

Catherine couldn't help but nod in agreement. Catherine knew that world, one her relatives was Pope at one point that's how she became Princess of France in the first place. She knew of the danger Elizabeth would be facing. "You need to get rid of that letter before anyone else see's it." Catherine advised, "There's still a chance that Sir Francis Bryan could be lying to you in order to drive a wedge between you and the King. He may want to frighten you into returning to England with Elizabeth.

Mary couldn't help but agree with Catherine's logic but she wasn't so sure. "How can I be sure of King Francis intentions toward my niece?"

"There is only one way to be sure and that's to speak to the King yourself." Catherine answered and took Marys' hand in reassurance. "Mary even if you are no longer sure that my father in-law has Elizabeths' best interests at heart be sure that I will always care for Elizabeth and see that no harm comes to her." Catherine had meant it, Elizabeth changed her life and it was only fair that Catherine would protect the girl.

* * *

Henry arrived with Charles at the Tower. Charles tried to discourage Henry from visiting Cromwell but Henry was insistent. Henry had kept his distance from Anne's trial and that led to her as well as other men to be executed. It wasn't as though Henry doubted Cromwells' guilt but discovering the truth about Anne had shaken his confidence. He needed to be sure his decision was right.

On his way to the dungeons Henry noticed the chapel that he knew to be Anne's final resting place. Charles saw that his friend was distracted, "Your majesty?"

"I have to see her Charles." Henry made his way to the chapel and looked around the sparse surroundings, "This is where a Queen of England is laid to rest." He then looked to the warden Master Kingston, "Do you even know where she was buried?"

Master Kingston led the King to an unmarked spot in the chapel, "She lays here alongside her brother George your majesty."

Henry looked at the spot in disgust, "They shouldn't be here amongst the traitors." Henry knelt down and placed his hand on the spot where she was buried. "They should have a tomb befitting their station."

"You could build a new tomb here for them your majesty." Charles suggested.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me Charles." Henry stood up and looked Charles in the eye, "I want them moved. I want them to be honoured not left here forgotten. Brereton can stay here where he belongs with the rest of the traitors but Smeaton, Norris and George will be moved. I want a memorial to be built in their honour somewhere else in London and as for Anne I want her to be buried alongside other Kings and Queens of England not traitors do you understand Charles?"

"I understand your majesty." Charles knew better than to argue with the King on this matter. He knew that such a project would be difficult considering that Anne and the others have been dead for so long but he knew Henry would not be swayed. "Do you still wish to see the prisoner?"

"Yes." Henry answered with certainty, "I want to look him in the eyes and ask him why? I want to know why he would conspire against my Queen." Henry marched to the dungeons with purpose. As soon as her entered Cromwells' cell the prisoner instantly bowed and begged for mercy but that was not what Henry wanted to hear. "I did not come here to listen to you plead for your life, I want to know why did you lie to me about Anne? Why did you want my wife dead? Answer me!"

Thomas Cromwell cringed at the Kings' temper. "I did it for you your majesty. You wanted to be free to marry Jane Seymour so I gave you a way out like I did with Katherine."

Henry didn't believe Cromwells' lies. "There is just one problem with that Cromwell. You didn't arrange for Katherine to be executed for outrageous charges. Those charges made me a laughing stock throughout Europe and you're telling me that you did this for me." Henrys' rage was building and he approached Cromwell threateningly. "Anne didn't have powerful relatives like Katherine ready to rally to her cause. Anne would have walked away quietly for Elizabeths' sake but you wanted her dead and I demand to know why!"

"It was the monasteries!" Cromwell panicked in fear. "The late Queen believed that the sudden closure of the monasteries would cause unrest in England."

"What?" Charles exclaimed in shock, "You both followed the same religion why would she disagree with you?"

"We may have followed the same religion your grace but we had different ideas on how to bring the Reformation to England." Thomas Cromwell explained, "She wanted the land from the monasteries to be given back to the English people and the buildings to be used for charitable purposes. She didn't like the fact I was stripping the monasteries of their wealth and selling the land off cheaply to the nobles."

"All those people in the Pilgrimage of Grace, all those deaths and I blamed her." Charles felt he was going to be sick. He remembered every single one of those deaths and rather blame himself for their suffering he blamed Anne because it was easier.

"Charles?" Henry was confused by his friends' distress. Whilst Henry had given the order for the deaths he hadn't seen the massacre like Charles had done.

Charles did not hear Henry; he was completely lost to his anger at Cromwell. "If you had just listened to her instead of conspiring against her those deaths could have been avoided but no you were so sure that your way was the right one."

"How would you know?" Cromwell argued. "They hated Anne and the Reformation. They probably would have rebelled anyway."

"It would have been a good chance for Anne to earn the people's love and support." Henry reasoned. He remembered how desperate Anne was to prove herself worthy to the people of England. She had studied Elizabeth Woodville's own coronation meticulously in the hope of making her coronation successful. Anne wanted to be a good Queen but neither he nor Cromwell would let her. "We should leave Charles, there is no more left to say."

As they left the Tower Charles felt the need to apologise to his friend, "I'm sorry for misjudging your wife like that Henry. Maybe if I tried to get to know her more…"

"You probably would have ended up dead like her other supporters." Henry finished thinking of George, Norris and Mark. He thought of Mark especially and all the suffering he endured before he falsely confessed to adultery.

"Even so I truly wish to atone." This time it wasn't a means to save his neck Charles really wanted to make it up to Anne in some way. "Perhaps if I help carry out the late Queens' wishes for the monasteries in her name."

"That's a good idea Charles." Henry smiled genuinely at his friend. Anne may have failed in giving Henry a son he wished for but he had also failed to allow Anne to accomplish her dreams as Queen. Anne wasn't like Jane; she wouldn't just be content in providing Henry with heirs Anne wanted to make a difference. Whilst Anne would be unable to accomplish her goals during her lifetime, Henry would ensure that her dreams for England would be accomplished.

* * *

King Francis had invited Mary to join him for dinner but she had lost her appetite. The note from her cousin was playing on Marys' mind. She tried to look for any sign that he wished to use Elizabeth as a political tool but he showed none. However Francis noticed Marys' strange behaviour and asked, "Is there something wrong my love? You've hardly touched your food."

"I have no appetite your majesty." Mary said laying her cutlery on the plate. "I received a distressing note from my cousin." The King froze at the mention of Marys' cousin. He should have known Sir Francis Bryan wouldn't keep quiet. Mary reading the Kings' reaction, "So you're not even going to deny it."

Francis looked to his servants and waved his hand, "Leave us. I wish to speak with the Countess alone." After the servants had left he looked at Mary. "I did it for your niece. Elizabeth is a bright intelligent girl deserving of the title Princess."

"If the Pope finds out what you've done he will blame Elizabeth and will send his men to kill her." Mary argued.

"Not if he finds out and besides you misjudge him." Francis insisted, "Once one of his representatives meets Elizabeth and you he will see you aren't a threat to the true faith."

"The Pope's representative is coming here?" Mary was truly frightened now. "Why?"

"I invited him to see for himself that you are no threat." Francis informed. "You must understand how important it is for you to gain their trust."

"I don't care if Elizabeth gets reinstated as Princess." Mary insisted, "I just want her to be happy."

"You don't understand Mary." Francis held Mary wrist trying to sooth her, "Your sisters' enemies like the Emperor were able to speak to the Pope directly filling his head with lies about her. The Pope believed those lies and sent one of his assassins to deal with her. I believe this particular assassin confessed to committing adultery, a William Brereton. This man died believing he was carrying out Gods' work. If you can't convince Pope of your loyalty you run the risk of not only endangering your life but Elizabeth and Annie as well."

Mary felt like she couldn't breathe. The Pope had sent a man to England to kill her sister based on hearsay from the Emperor. Now Francis wanted Mary to convince the Pope of her loyalty but she didn't know if she could. How could she convince the Pope of her loyalty when she despised him so much for taking her sister away.


	7. Chapter 7

Norfolk had no idea why he had been summoned to the throne room. Since his nieces' downfall Thomas Howard did everything he could to claw his way back into the Kings' good graces. He assisted in fighting against the rebels; he distanced himself from anything to do with Anne which had backfired. Since the Lady Elizabeths' disappearance the Duke of Norfolk lost what precious little standing he had. The only good thing was that family of upstarts the Seymours had been losing favour as well. The news of Cromwells' downfall was also welcome but little was known on the reason why.

As Thomas Howard looked around the other men who had been summoned with him he began to worry. Henry Percy hadn't attended court since Anne's death. In fact Thomas began to notice that all of these men he was standing with had been involved in Anne's trial. Thomas Howard didn't have time to dwell on this development as the King of England entered the throne room.

Archbishop Cranmer and Charles Brandon stood next to the Kings' throne as Henry stared these men down. These men declared Anne guilty despite the flimsy evidence presented at court. They made a fool of the King of England and it was time they knew his displeasure. "My lords I've not been well handled. As you may have already heard Lord Essex my chancellor has been arrested for treason. Some of you may wonder what treason I'm referring to. Some of you may think it has to do with the mishandling of the Pilgrimage of Grace but that's not true. Some of you may think it was due to his incompetence which led to the loss of my daughters or maybe it's due to his stealing from Englands' treasury. That's not the case either." King Henry stood up and glared at the men standing before him. "The treason I speak of is the murder of an anointed Queen, a murder where all of you have played a part." Archbishop Cranmer handed King Henry a document which Henry held up to show the men, "This is a declaration of Queen Anne's guilt, a document you all signed despite having seen evidence that showed my wife to be innocent of all charges brought against her. By signing this document you are just as guilty as Cromwell and I have every right to execute the lot of you."

The men stood before the King shook in fear. Some of the men began to plead with the King for mercy. Thomas Howard clenched his fists in anger whilst Henry Percy seemed to be resigned to his fate. As far as Percy was concerned he deserved to die for failing Anne so badly. Henry Percy could have blamed the King all he wanted for signing Anne's death warrant but it was Percy who was too cowardly to fight for Anne. He didn't fight for Anne when Cardinal Wolsey denied them permission to wed and he didn't fight for her when she was placed on trial for adultery.

"Enough!" As much as King Henry enjoyed watching the men squirm he had enough of their excuses. "You made me a laughingstock throughout Europe by signing this document and why? Because you were either too weak, too cowardly or too greedy." King Henry glared at Norfolk in particular at the comment. Norfolk used his nieces shamelessly to get himself better rewards and threw them aside when they were no longer useful. King Henry would have loved nothing more than to sign his death warrant but he had already made a decision. "Whilst I do believe I'm well within my rights to have you executed on the grounds of treason, on this occasion I've decided to be merciful. You have all been pardoned for the crime of treason on the condition that you all attend the execution of Thomas Cromwell. I want you all to watch and realise how fortunate you are that on this occasion I've allowed you to live. However be warned I won't be so lenient next time."

The men breathed a sigh in relief. However others like Thomas Howard knew they were living on borrowed time. The chances of King Henry trusting any of these men again would be small and it could take years to work their way back into royal favour.

However King Henry wasn't finished addressing these men. "England faces a difficult time ahead. The Bishop of Rome is plotting to overthrow me and place a Spanish puppet on the throne. It is important for the sake of England that we are united against this threat. I will hear no more of this childish squabbling. If you have a grievance with another noble you must have proper evidence to support this claim. If you don't I'll be forced to banish you from court do you understand?" The men nodded in agreement and Henry dismissed them.

After the men had left Charles Brandon asked, "Are you sure they going to stop with their schemes to gain your favour?"

Henry rested in his throne and answered with a sigh, "Probably not but at least I know what signs to look out for and I also know there are at least two people in this court I can truly trust." Henry knew that Thomas Cranmer and Charles Brandon were as different in personality as night and day but he knew they trusted each other enough to put England first. Henry also knew he needed more people like them to face the threat of Rome. It was just a matter of finding them in a nest full of vultures waiting to rip each other apart for their own ambitions.

* * *

Mary was looking through some outfits to prepare for the visitors from Rome. Brigittee saw her mistress worry and tried to reason with her, "My lady the representatives are not going to pay too much attention to what you're wearing but your words."

"Oh Brigitte," Mary paced around the room in a panic, "I don't know what to say to them. My sister was always better at this sort of thing than me."

Catherine De Medici commented dryly, "She can't have been that good if most of Rome wanted her dead."

"You're not helping." Mary muttered darkly. She knew Catherine didn't mean anything sinister behind her comment. Catherine often had a morbid sense of humour that most in the court didn't understand or appreciate.

"Have you spoken to Elizabeth about this meeting?" Catherine enquired.

"She hasn't." Brigitte answered for Mary making her disapproval known.

"Mary," Catherine admonished, "Elizabeth has to know. She needs to know what's at stake."

"She's a child!" Mary cried.

"A child with a temper like her father." Brigitte commented, "If the representatives mention something about her parents she could react in the wrong way putting you both in jeopardy."

"So you're suggesting that I tell her that the men who are meeting with her are the very same people who may have had a hand in her mothers' death and are now plotting against her father." Mary snapped.

"Maybe not in those exact words but in a way that she understands." Catherine explained, "Listen Mary, I know these people. I can help you and Elizabeth find the right words to charm the representatives but you must be calm. You can't show them you're afraid or it'll make you seem guilty."

"You're right I must be calm." Mary sat in a chair and took deep breaths. She then turned to Brigitte, "You are also right, I should speak to Elizabeth about this visit though I don't think she'll be happy about it." Especially once she learns of the Pope's role in Anne's death, Mary thought miserably.

"You underestimate her." Catherine placed reassuring hand on her friends' shoulder. "Elizabeth will do what needs to be done." Catherine was confident that her protégé would able to charm the representatives regardless of her personal feelings. Elizabeth just needed to be prepared and Catherine would see to it that the girl would know exactly what to do when facing her mothers' enemies.

* * *

Sir Francis Bryan was surprised at the change in the English court. Before he left King Henry was completely besotted with his Queen Jane. Now any look the King gave to his Queen was a cold one which surprised Francis since Queen Jane had given Henry his long awaited son.

Thomas Seymour barely noticed his sisters' distress as he was already taking credit for Cardinal Pole's capture. Francis didn't care much as he had more important information to share with the King in private and he didn't know how King Henry would react. Fortunately the King seemed to be in a good mood, "Sir Francis, allow me to personally congratulate you on capturing the traitor Pole."

"Thank you, your majesty." Sir Francis bowed, "Though I can't take all the credit, I did have someone to assist me in his capture."

"I'm sure Thomas Seymour was most helpful." Henry commented sarcastically observing Thomas boast to his sister the Queen of his accomplishment. Now that Henry was no longer blinded by his affection for Jane he finally saw her family for what they were. Edward was cold and calculating, he would have been a great asset to the Kings' council if he wasn't so focused on earning more rewards whilst his brother Thomas was a complete buffoon. Henry remembered his previous brother in-law George who had the great balance of wit and intelligence. If only George hadn't been under his fathers' thumb Henry thought he would have also made a great asset to the council. Henry wondered how many more able men would provide him with good council but who escaped his notice because they didn't have any pretty female relatives. This was something Henry wanted to change but it was clear Sir Francis had something on his mind. "Is there something on your mind Sir Francis?"

"I'm afraid there is something your majesty." Sir Francis said quietly scanning the room, "However I feel it must be discussed privately."

"Very well." Henry escorted Sir Francis into a private meeting room. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

"As I said before your majesty someone did assist me in catching Pole and that person was someone you would least likely expect." Francis explained.

"Go on." Henry was intrigued. It must have been someone important if Sir Francis wanted to discuss this privately.

"It was King Francis your majesty." Sir Francis revealed to King Henry, "He told me where Cardinal Pole was hiding."

This surprised Henry for he was certain that King Francis was a follower of Rome. "Why would King Francis go against Rome?"

"He wanted to sabotage the Emperors' chances at putting the Lady Mary on the throne but that's not all." Sir Francis explained. "He has your other daughter Elizabeth under his protection."

Henry stood up and began to pace the room. "So now I have not only to worry about the Emperor stealing my throne but the King of France too?"

Sir Francis could see the rage in his King rising quickly and tried to appease him. "From what I understand King Francis doesn't want to make an enemy of you like the Emperor has but an alliance. That's why he gave away Pole's location and he has also offered you the chance to write to Elizabeth."

"He offers me the chance to write to her but not to see her." Henry sat in his chair with a scowl. "You know Rome has excommunicated me. If Rome tells him to, King Francis could cease all communication with Elizabeth." Henry never forgotten the support King Francis offered in making Anne Queen of England but he soon changed his mind when the Pope objected to the marriage.

"Then I suppose it's most important to make the most of the opportunity to reconcile with your daughter." Francis advised, "If she could be convinced of your love she would not turn against you."

"It would be at a great risk to herself." Henry reasoned. "If anyone suspects my daughter of having her loyalties divided it could put her in great danger unless I had someone there who I trusted to protect her."

"Are you suggesting that I do it?" Sir Francis wondered. Though he didn't mind the French court Francis knew he would be taking on a great challenge.

"You've already proved your worth in apprehending Pole." Henry knew he could trust Sir Francis Bryan. His mother the Lady Bryan was a governess to Elizabeth and he was very resourceful.

"Do you think the King of France will agree to have me there?" Sir Francis knew the King of France wanted him to leave the country as soon as possible. Sir Francis doubted he would be received with open arms.

"It's not like I'm sending an army." However Henry was sorely tempted to send an army but England wasn't prepared for war. "He won't deny me this one request." Henry didn't trust the King of France to keep his daughter safe. He wasn't sure just sending Sir Francis Bryan would be enough to secure his daughters' safety but if Henry had any hope of bringing Elizabeth home to him he had play by King Francis rules for now.

* * *

Fortunately for Elizabeth she only had one representative to convince as the Pope only sent one to meet her. King Francis and the Pope's representative Cardinal Lorenzo awaited the arrival of the Lady Elizabeth. The Cardinal had heard a great many things of Anne Boleyn none of which were good. However he was surprised when the Pope had ordered him to meet her daughter. It was unlike his holiness to doubt his decisions but as time went by and the King of England still held on stubbornly to the heretic faith after the womans' death the Pope began to wonder if the lady was to blame at all. That's why when King Francis had issued the invite to meet the Lady Elizabeth the Pope instantly agreed to the proposal.

The Lady Elizabeth, Mary Stafford and Catherine De Medici curtsied before the Cardinal. "Princess Catherine you're here to support the young lady?" Lorenzo was surprised to find a Medici there willing to support the young lady.

"Your eminence," Catherine spoke confidently, "The Lady Elizabeth is my protégé. I've felt it was good Christian charity to take the girl into my care."

Although Cardinal Lorenzo was pleased that Elizabeth was being taught by a good Catholic there was still the matter of the girls' aunt. "What of you madam?" He spoke to Mary Stafford. "Do you object to having your niece be taken into someone else's care rather than your own?"

Catherine had advised Mary to downplay her influence in Elizabeths' education. "Elizabeth has a great mind. I'm afraid I don't have the resources the Dauphine has to mold Elizabeths' future."

Cardinal then moved towards to the young girl. "And what future do you wish for Lady Elizabeth? Do you wish to take the throne for your own?"

"No your eminence." Elizabeth answered solemnly. "It is a sin to wish the death of a family member much less a King." Mary had taken an intake of breath at her nieces answer. She knew Elizabeth was upset to learn of the Pope's role in Anne's death but she would never think her niece would be so defiant.

The Cardinal was intrigued by the young girls answer. "You would still love your father after what he did to your mother?"

Elizabeth had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent her from screaming in fury. She knew her father had murdered her mother due to the wicked lies spread about her, particularly by a man who had orders from Rome to kill her but Elizabeth wouldn't give this man the satisfaction of seeing her fury. "I love all of my relatives your eminence, including my sister Mary." Elizabeth spoke carefully, "Despite all the sins my mother committed against her, Mary showed me nothing but love and compassion. It's through her example that I express love for all my relatives including my brother whom I've never met."

The Cardinal didn't know what to make of the response. Elizabeth made her devotion to her sister quite clear but she didn't denounce her heretic father either. "What are your thoughts about your sister and fathers' conflict on religion?"

Catherine wasn't sure how Elizabeth would respond to such a question but Elizabeth surprised everyone with her response. "I don't read windows into men's souls your eminence. I don't know what drives my father and sister to fight each other. I'm but a child who only wants her families' happiness and it saddens me that it has come to this." Tears appeared in Elizabeths' eyes, "I'm sorry your eminence." She quickly curtsied and left the room.

Mary quickly excused herself and left the room to follow Elizabeth leaving Catherine, Francis and Cardinal Lorenzo in the room. "Most unusual child." Lorenzo commented.

"She tries to be brave in the face of adversity." Catherine explained, "I was no different when I was younger."

"She could be a formidable enemy of the Church as her father before her." Cardinal Lorenzo speculated.

"With the right instruction she could be a formidable ally against her father." King Francis reasoned.

"It is possible." Cardinal Lorenzo mused. "However I will need some time to think on it. I'll spend sometime in the palace observing her and her aunts' behaviour. I shall let you know at the end of my visit." Catherine and Francis shared a look in worry. Elizabeth had done well to reign in her temper during the meeting but for a long visit that could prove challenging. Fortunately for them Elizabeth had a lot of practise deflecting Prince Charles comments so hopefully she could remain composed during the Cardinals' visit.

* * *

Sir Francis Bryan watched as his mother fussed over the young Prince Edward. Francis could tell the little Prince wasn't appreciative of Lady Bryans' efforts and was desperate to go out to play. Once Lady Bryan was satisfied with her work she left the boy in the capable hands of Mistress Kat. "I don't remember you fussing over me like that when I was an infant." Francis commented.

Lady Bryan turned to her son. "Well he's the Kings' only son. Until the Queen provides the King with a Duke of York these conditions will remain."

"A pity," Sir Francis sighed, "the King no longer cares for his wife's company not since word has reached him of the Lady Marys' betrayal."

"She was always so stubborn." Lady Bryan remembered her struggles with the girl. "I blame that Spanish Ambassador for putting foolish ideas in her head. I probably should have informed the King so he could put a stop to these visits but she would probably have hated my niece even more."

"I remember my visit to get her to sign the oath." Francis remembered the Lady Marys' behaviour during that meeting. She would have liked to consider her behaviour was perfect for a princess but what Sir Francis Bryan saw was a naïve child not fully understanding the situation she was in.

"Francis, tell me you didn't threaten the Lady." Lady Bryan didn't condone such behaviour especially after the threats she herself received from Cromwell.

"I'm sorry Mother it was by the order of the King." Sir Francis had faced many dangers but he still didn't know how to handle a look of disappointment in his mothers' eyes.

"Well I guess there is no way to predict the Kings' behaviour." Ever since the King had found out about Cromwells' threats to the Lady Bryan he done his best to be kind to her and listened to her views on the Prince's welfare.

"The King informed me of Cromwells' treatment of you following Cousin Anne's death." Francis clenched fists in anger. "You should've told me."

"My son," Lady Bryan smiled with warmth squeezing her sons' hand in reassurance. "You didn't get your resourcefulness from your father. I'm not without my wiles. Why do you think I kept Cromwells' letter?"

Sir Francis laughed to himself, "You're the greatest woman I've ever known and I've known a few women."

"I would prefer it if you found a wife." Lady Bryan commented dryly, "It would be nice to have legitimate grandchildren for a change."

If Francis had any children he didn't know about it but it wouldn't surprise him that his mother would recognise his features on other mens' children. "Who has time for that when I'm being sent away on another mission for the King?"

"Another mission so soon?" Lady Bryan was surprised that her son was to be called away again. He hadn't been back in England for that long.

"The King has asked me to go to France and protect his daughter the Princess Elizabeth." As soon as King Henry found out Anne was innocent he wasted no time in reinstating Elizabeth as Princess though he knew such titles could never replace her mother.

"It gladdens my heart to know that she's alive and well." Lady Bryan smiled thinking of her young charge. "I'm also glad to know that you shall be the one to protect her from foes seen and unseen."

"I know she meant a great deal to you Mother." Francis knew that all her charges meant something to his mother in some way or some form and he held no resentment towards them. He was honoured to have a mother so well respected. "Would you like me to send her a message from you to her?"

"I would like that, thank you Francis." Lady Bryan went off to compose a note to Elizabeth and wondered what she would be like now.

* * *

King Francis paced his throne room thinking of the outcome of Cardinal Lorenzo's judgement. The man had said very little and observed the young Lady quietly. It wasn't just the Lady Elizabeth he was observing, he also had his eye on Mary Stafford and asked about her charitable projects. Though Francis was confident that Elizabeth would convince the Cardinal that she was no threat he worried for Mary. He had tried to keep his distance from her during the visit but he also knew of the rumours about them at court and knew his wife Queen Eleanor would jump at the chance to discredit Mary. He couldn't bare it if something bad happened to Mary particularly considering he was the one to invite the representative to come to court in the first place.

He would find out soon enough as Cardinal Lorenzo made his appearance. "I've considered everything you've said and I've witnessed the young ladys' behaviour. You're quite right, the Lady Elizabeth would be a good asset to our cause. However I have some grave concerns about some of the influences surrounding her."

"What influences?" Francis was worried about what influences the Cardinal could be referring to.

"Your sister Margaret of Navarre, for one." Cardinal Lorenzo knew the woman was well loved at court but he heard of her history with the Boleyn woman." I was told that she was the one who introduced the childs' mother to these heresies be sure it doesn't happen again."

Francis would love to know who mentioned that to the Cardinal so he could have their head. Whilst he didn't agree with his sisters' choices he valued her council but that was just one influence the Cardinal mentioned, "The other influence?"

"The Countess of Boulogne, Mary Stafford." Cardinal Lorenzo explained, "Though her charitable projects are admirable, these projects are very similar to the ones started in England."

"I wasn't aware that such projects were going on in England." It was a surprise to Francis; he would have to get one of his spies to look into it.

"King Henry has discovered Breretons' involvement in the Lady Anne's downfall and is now more determined than ever to break with Rome." Lorenzo explained, "He is using these projects to bribe the English people into tuning away from the true faith."

"I see." King Francis didn't think it was a bribe but he didn't argue.

"My advice is to send Lady Stafford away to her estates and allow the Lady Elizabeth to continue her training with Catherine De Medici." Cardinal Lorenzo advised. "Now I shall take my leave your majesty."

As Francis watched the Cardinal leave he noticed Mary Stafford hiding around the corner with tears streaming down her face. "Mary." Francis approached to offer her comfort but Mary stepped away.

"If my leaving keeps Elizabeth safe then I'll happily step aside." Mary took deep breaths trying to control her tears. "You will take care of her won't you?"

Francis heart broke for Mary; he never wanted to hurt her in this way. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in comfort, "It won't be forever my love. You will see her again." He kissed her head and tried to sooth Mary but it wasn't enough. Mary raised her head and looked into Francis eyes and kissed him. She knew sharing a bed with him wouldn't change his mind but she also knew she wouldn't be seeing him for while. This was her way of telling him that she was going to miss him and that she wasn't angry at him for sending her away. For Francis he was angry at this situation, in some ways he jealous of King Henry for being able to stand up for the woman he loved but at the same time he knew of the dangers. He would never expose Mary to the dangers of loving a King and though it broke his heart to do so he would let her go.


	8. Chapter 8

Rome's plan to keep Mary Staffords' influence away from Elizabeth wasn't working. Elizabeth had more reason to dislike Rome more than ever with her Aunts' departure and she began to lose some respect for the King of France. It wasn't that Elizabeth was ungrateful for things' he provided her with. It was the fact he didn't have the courage to do what her father had done. On some reflection she began to respect what her father the King of England achieved in freeing England from the tyranny of Rome but it came at a great cost. His daughter the Lady Mary turned against him and his wife was executed due to the foul lies Rome spread about her. Elizabeths' childlike mind couldn't comprehend that her father would intentionally hurt her or her mother but judging by what she had witnessed it had to be Rome's doing. When Elizabeth heard that her father continued to fight the Pope for Englands' independence she was proud that her father had the courage and conviction to fight on.

However she couldn't express her support publically for fear word would reach the Pope and her family would be killed so Elizabeth had taken to prayer. She would pray for her fathers' good health and success. She would pray for Aunt Marys' health but also she would pray that her friend Catherine De Medici would give birth to a son.

A pregnant Catherine entered Elizabeths' rooms and noticed Elizabeth praying. She had told the girl to be careful how she prayed for fear that she would be suspected of being a reformer. Although Catherine was a catholic herself she could understand Elizabeths' reservations. The Catholic Church had given Elizabeth nothing for her to believe in. In Elizabeths' eyes this was a religion that murdered her mother and forced the King of France to send her dear Aunt away. As far as Elizabeth was concerned she had no reason to be loyal to the Catholic Church which gave the Kings' sister Margaret of Navarre no end of amusement but she kept her distance as her brother instructed.

Catherine was left to care for Elizabeth in Marys' absence but that would soon become more difficult once she was sent into confinement to give birth to her child though she wasn't the only one expecting. Word had reached the palace that the Countess of Boulogne was expecting the Kings' bastard. At first Catherine was horrified because despite the recent intimacy shared with her husband she had yet to conceive but a month after the news of Mary's condition Catherine herself began to show signs that she too was with child.

News of Catherine's own pregnancy quieted down the gossip of the Kings' mistress but she couldn't keep it from the children. Annie had been allowed to stay as a companion to Elizabeth but she didn't understand the significance of her siblings' birth. Elizabeth had some idea but was confused by the fact that she would receive more attention than her new cousin. They were both children of Kings and weren't considered legitimate so it stood to reason that they would be treated the same. Catherine explained to Elizabeth that her parents believed themselves to be married whilst there was no doubt to anyone that Mary and King Francis had never been married. There would be no possibility that this child would be considered as an heir whilst Elizabeth depending on Gods' will could be a Princess of England.

Catherine interrupted Elizabeths' prayers, "What are you praying for this time?"

Elizabeth turned to her friend and blushed, "I'm praying that your highness produces a boy for France."

"Who says I want a boy?" Catherine smiled at the girls' sweet words, "Maybe I want a charming little girl like you." Catherine had already decided to name her child Elizabeth if it was a girl.

Elizabeth smiled sadly, "When I was in Hatfield as Princess all I was ever told was to pray for a Prince. Maybe I didn't pray hard enough." Tears began to form in Elizabeths' eyes, "Perhaps if I did Mama would still be alive."

Catherine rushed over to Elizabeth and held the little girl close in comfort. "You mustn't blame yourself. I believe God was testing your father and unfortunately he failed that is why your Mama was taken away but I believe he is beginning to learn his lesson."

"How so?" Elizabeth looked up at her friend and mentor in curiosity.

"Your father has learned of his councillors' deception regarding your mothers' case and has punished them accordingly." Catherine explained, "He's also reinstated you as Princess of England but I suggest you don't use that title here."

"Because the Pope won't allow it." Elizabeth confirmed, "I suppose the Pope won't allow me to return home either?"

"No." Catherine answered sadly wondering if she had just made things worse by telling her that King Henry had reinstated Elizabeth as Princess but she had little choice. Francis Bryan was on his way over from England to serve as Elizabeths' protector, if Catherine hadn't told Elizabeth Sir Francis certainly would. "However King Francis has allowed you to write to your father and King Henry has sent someone over from England to protect you from your mothers' enemies."

Elizabeth was smart enough to know that there were some people even in the French court who hated Elizabeths' mother and therefore disliked her as well. She was glad her father had sent someone to protect her but there were more important things she wished know. "Can I write to him now?"

"Of course Elizabeth but you must be careful in what you write." Catherine advised. Though she didn't want to frighten the girl, Elizabeth had to know that the French nobles wouldn't allow letters to be exchanged without the French Councillors reading it first. It was a sad state of affairs but it would make the little girl happy to have some form of contact with her father. Hopefully with Gods' help Elizabeth and King Henry would one day reconcile and all of this ugliness would be a distant memory.

* * *

Anne Seymour nee Stanhope was watching over her son Edward or Ned as she liked to call him. She had thought that after son was born past hurts would be healed with her husband especially after she named the child after his father but unfortunately her husband had doubts on whether the boy was his.

Anne hadn't meant to betray her husband, she actually loved him in the beginning but when his sister became Queen everything changed. Edward became so concerned with favour and titles that he barely noticed Anne was alive. However Anne was determined not to succumb to bitterness as the Lady Rochford who had her husband George killed out of spite. It was no surprise to Anne that no man at court wished to marry the vindictive woman. However Anne's solution to her loneliness didn't do her any favours either. Anne chose to have an affair with Sir Francis Bryan mainly because she didn't have to love him to get satisfaction but somehow her husband Edward found out and sent her back to Wolf Hall.

When Ned was born her husband searched the boys' features for any sign that the child was not his but Anne knew right from the start the child was her husbands'. A mother knew and she cherished him because of it. Little Ned had made her exile from court bearable and reminded her of how her husband used to be before titles got in the way.

That didn't mean Anne wasn't ambitious, even in her exile she heard rumours of Thomas Cromwells' downfall and why. Anne wasted no time in following the late Queens' vision to help the common people by introducing various charity projects. Whilst her sister in-law probably wanted to distance herself from anything to do with Anne Boleyn, Anne Seymour was wise enough to know that the King wanted to honour his late wife's memory and that's what Anne tried to do. It was a welcome distraction from the drudgery running her husbands' estates.

However that drudgery would soon come to an end when she received a surprise visit from her husband. Although she was happy to see him she would not show it. She would not show any weakness to him as he was the one who sent her away. "Husband what a pleasant surprise."

Edward ignored his wife's cool tone and turned his attention to his son. Edward had little doubt now that the child was his with his fair features but his eyes were all his mothers'. Hopefully he would have his parents' shrewdness. "How is my son?"

"So now you acknowledge that he is yours." Anne said scathingly.

"You didn't make this easy Anne." Edward argued, "You were the one who had the affair with that Bryan."

"It tends to happen when a wife feels lonely." Anne snapped and walked into another room not wanting to have this argument in front of her son.

"Is that the thanks I get for all the wealth and status I earned for you?" Edward seethed following her, "You always said that I was smart enough to rise higher at court and now that I have you move your attentions elsewhere."

"Like you've moved your attentions away from me. Maybe not to another woman but to another life away from me." Anne looked away from him not wanting to show weakness. "We were supposed to be partners and you deserted me."

"Well I need your help." Edward tried to ignore the sadness in his wife's voice. Mainly because he wasn't sure whether could trust this woman but he was going to give her the opportunity to help his family. "The King no longer shows any interest in my sister."

"I know I heard." Anne said dryly not liking the fact her husband had decided to change topic and focus on his nitwit of a sister. The stupid women couldn't even survive a day without Edward holding her hand, Anne thought bitterly. "I don't see what I could to do to help her."

"I know of you efforts to keep the late Queens' memory alive with these charity projects." Edward hadn't told his sister the Queen of his wife's projects but he soon worked out what his wife was up to.

"She was a supporter of the Reformation, something both you and I shared a belief in." Anne glared at husband. "It's shame your sister doesn't share that belief and wants to undo all her work."

Edward looked away in shame at Anne's words. Both he and Anne were pleased when King Henry had broken with Rome even if the rest the Seymour family weren't. They both prayed that one day they didn't have to worship in the shadows and practise their religion in the open but like Cromwell Edward saw that Anne Boleyn was becoming a liability. Even though his sister Jane followed the old ways Edward was confident that the King wouldn't reconcile with Rome even with Jane as his Queen. "That won't happen; the King misses his late wife and will welcome anyone who supports his efforts in preserving her memory. I want you to befriend him."

Anne knew her husband wanted her do more than befriend the King of England. "You want me to disgrace myself more by becoming the Kings' whore. Has our marriage fallen so far?"

"It isn't like I'm asking you to do something you haven't done already." Edward said coldly. The truth is he didn't like the idea of his wife being with anyone but him. However his pride wouldn't allow him to say it.

"If that is what you wish Edward." Anne never knew that there could be a man she could love and hate in equal measure. She wouldn't do this for Edward or her wretched sister in-law. She would do this to secure her sons' future and if the affair hurt her husband in any way so much the better.

* * *

King Francis observed the Lady Elizabeth walking through the gardens with her new protector Sir Francis Bryan. Sir Francis Bryan hadn't been there that long before the young lady bombarded him with questions about her father and England. It had never occurred to the King of France that Elizabeth would miss England so much. She always seemed so happy in the French court until recently when he had sent Mary Stafford away.

The news of Mary Staffords' condition came as a bit of a shock to Francis and the timing couldn't have been worse. He was trying to convince his nobles and Rome that Mary had no influence over his decisions. Some of his nobles including his Queen were convinced that Mary had seduced him on purpose to get herself with child so that she could stay at court. Francis knew Mary had no such ambition as she was the one who agreed to leave for Elizabeths' sake in the first place. The only time Mary went against a decision he made was when he had given her the title of Countess and when he made efforts to get Elizabeth reinstated as Princess through Rome. The rest of the time she chose to stay out of French politics.

Although some thought it was a calculated move by Mary to befriend Catherine De Medici it was far from the truth. Mary was grateful for the dauphine's kindness shown towards her niece and wanted to repay Catherine by helping the woman reconcile with her husband. It was a success as Catherine was also expecting a child soon securing France's future.

Margaret of Navarre found her brother staring out of the window watching Elizabeth. Margaret knew he missed Mary as he even began to spend time with little Annie Stafford who was very much like her mother in terms of spirit. Margaret was never a fan of Rome or the Pope and she disliked them more because they had made her brother so unhappy.

Margaret watched as the Lady Elizabeth laughed at whatever Sir Francis Bryan was saying. Although Margaret knew that Sir Francis wasn't the most pious man she knew he tended to favour the reformed faith and her brother knew that. "It's seems that Rome's efforts to turn Elizabeth into a good catholic was a roaring success."

"Don't start Margaret." Francis knew of his sisters' views on religion and tried to be tolerant but he was no mood to listen to her go on about the evils of Rome.

"It just surprises me that Gods' so called representative couldn't predict that by sending her aunt away they would be turning her against the so called true faith." Margaret said dryly.

"Catherine says that Elizabeth follows the traditions closely." Francis insisted.

"Francis you don't understand." Margaret began to explain, "Whilst it may be true that Elizabeth is wise beyond her years she is still a child. A child who knows that the Pope had conspired to kill her mother and who may one day try to not only kill her father but herself as well. It hardly inspires love for the Catholic Church."

"I suppose that pleases you." Francis commented.

"Not exactly," Margaret stated honestly, "if we want this alliance with England to succeed we need to have the childs' favour and in order to do that we need Mary Stafford back at court."

"Believe me sister no one wants Mary Stafford back at court more than I but it's not possible." Francis turned away from his sister and sat in front of the fire.

"Why?" Margaret asked mockingly. "Is it because the Bishop of Rome told you to?"

"It's because dear sister of this." King Francis handed his sister a note he received from Boulogne.

"Mary has given birth to a son named George." Margaret read thinking of Marys' lost siblings. She couldn't imagine losing her own family in such a terrible way. Then she thought of the Queen of France who had yet to have a child. "The Queen can't have been too pleased."

"I don't believe she was." Francis sighed leaning back in his chair. "I have reason to believe that she was the one to inform the Cardinal of your influence on Anne Boleyn and I also believe she may have spoken to the Cardinal of my relationship with Mary."

"I suppose she is worried about following the same footsteps as her beloved Aunt." Margaret speculated sitting across from her brother.

"I would never do that." Francis insisted. "I may have thought about it on more than one occasion but I wouldn't risk my people's safety and security by discarding my wife."

"Does she know that?" Margaret asked. "You're not exactly close to your wife. It's no wonder she fears Mary so much and now with George born she has more reason to worry."

"What will you have me do Margaret?" Francis huffed in frustration. "Like you said I need Mary back at court to appease Elizabeth but I can't risk Eleanors' anger in case she'll go to her brother or to Rome regarding her fears."

"You'll try to reconcile with your wife." Margaret advised, "Then in time I'll go to Mary Stafford and invite her to court to assist Princess Catherine during the birth of her child. Eleanor will just assume I'm working against her by inviting Mary to distract you."

"It's an interesting plan but it doesn't give me a lot of time." Francis speculated, "Catherine has little over month before her own child is born."

"Then I suggest dear brother that you work fast in seducing your Queen." Margaret teased her brother playfully, "Don't you have the stomach for it?"

Francis chuckled at his sisters' comment. "It's not the case of having the stomach for it sweet sister but more of the case of having the heart to do it." Francis was beginning to realise it was more than simple lust that brought him to Mary. Francis believed that he was in love with her but he could never show it for fear that Mary would be quickly brought down as her sister before her.

* * *

King Henry was walking through the gardens reading a letter sent to him by his daughter Elizabeth. He didn't expect to receive a letter so soon and also suspected it to be a fake. However scanning through the letter he noticed an entire paragraph was crossed out. It was a sign that someone else had been reading Elizabeths' letter and crossed out the certain parts France didn't want the King of England to know therefore Henry believed the letter to be genuine. However he was surprised at the level of maturity Elizabeth displayed in her writing. She certainly had her mothers' way with words Henry thought with a smile.

He was so engrossed in what he was reading he barely noticed Anne Seymour approach him. "Your majesty?"

Henry looked up from his letter and quickly folded it placing the letter into his pocket. "What can I do for you Lady Hertford?"

"Nothing your majesty." Anne smiled kindly, "I was just wondering what has the King of England so engrossed that he is unable to take in the beauty around him."

Already Henry was suspicious of the womans' game but he decided to play along. "If you must know Lady Hertford I received a letter from my daughter the Princess Elizabeth."

"Really?" Anne tried to seem interested, "How is she enjoying France?"

"She likes it well enough madam." Henry said formally. "Though she misses England and she requests permission to write to her brother the Prince of Wales."

"I'm sure the little Prince will be thrilled." Anne smiled knowing that her husband and the Queen would be furious at the thought of Elizabeth writing to Edward. "The boy does get lonely sometimes."

"Do you visit him Lady Hertford?" For some reason Henry couldn't bring himself to use her name.

"I wanted the boy to meet his cousin. The Prince enjoys being around someone his own age." Anne remembered how they laughed together and she also remembered how the young Prince was almost reduced to tears when it was time for Ned to go home.

"Perhaps your son could be a companion to mine whilst you're away at court." Henry suggested thinking that would appease her enough to leave. "I'm surprised your husband hasn't suggested it himself."

"His attention gets drawn to other things." Anne said sadly.

Henry was beginning to lose his patience with this woman. "What is it do you actually want from me madam?"

"For starters your majesty I would preferred it if you called me by my Christian name." Anne noticed that since speaking to her King Henry had been unable to use it.

"I'm afraid I can't do that madam." He knew what she was trying to do and he would not insult his late wife's memory by allowing her to use her name to seduce him.

"You really do miss her don't you?" Anne could see the sadness in the King and doubted whether it was a good idea to seduce him in this way.

"I doubt you would understand." Henry had enough and intended to walk away.

However Anne had stopped him, "But I do." Remembering her early days with her husband, "Edward was my great love until the trappings court life turned him away from me and in my rage I hurt him. I don't think he loves me the same way as he did before for if he did he would have never asked me to seduce you." Anne had suddenly lost her composure and began to cry but suddenly remembered where she was and who she was speaking to. "I'm sorry your majesty, I didn't know what I was thinking. I'll leave you to your solitude."

Henry had every intention of letting her go but as he saw her wipe her face and put on her mask of indifference he was suddenly reminded of his Anne. The Anne he knew who used to walk around court as though she was indestructible even though her heart was breaking. "Lady Anne wait." Henry called out to Anne Seymour as she was walking away, "Whilst I can't promise you anything I can offer you my friendship. It's all I'm willing to give."

"If it's all the same to you your majesty I would prefer it." Anne Seymour shifted nervously, "I'm not used to making a fool I myself like this. I'm usually better than this but I guess my time away from court has left me out of practise."

"It's probably for the best Lady Anne." Henry said sincerely offering her his arm, "I'm tired of masks aren't you?"

"Yes your majesty," Anne took his arm and began to walk with him, "I really am." The truth was they both tired of the lies they told others. Whilst they knew they would never love each other as their great loves in the past but they would be content to be each others' friend.

* * *

Mary cradled her baby son George Stafford in her arms. She had no other choice for a name other than her deceased brother. She already named a daughter after Anne it was only fair that her brother should be remembered too. Deciding on a last name would prove to be difficult but she had already decided on Stafford mainly because she didn't like the names given to bastards as she thought it was cruel to single them out by adding Fitz to their names. Whilst everyone knew George was a bastard she would not subject him to that humiliation and she knew her deceased husband William wouldn't have minded as he never judged his wife for her past.

It was thinking of William that reminded her of how foolish she had been. Mary would have thought she would have learnt lessons from her past relationships but it was obvious that she was mistaken. She wondered what future awaited her son and she wondered what awaited her girls once news arrived at court of George's birth.

She didn't have to wait long as Brigitte announced the arrival of Margaret of Navarre. "Hello Lady Countess," Margaret smiled graciously at Mary and the baby, "I came to meet my nephew. May I hold him?" Mary was reluctant to hand her son over but she did so with great hesitance. Margaret observed the child in her arms with fondness, "He looks much like his father."

"Did his majesty send you?" Mary asked hopefully, "Does he acknowledge him?"

"I don't think my brother has a choice since you've displayed no interest in any man at court but him." Margaret continued to coo at the child.

"I never intended for this to happen my lady." Mary urgently made it clear that she didn't do this on purpose like most of court would believe. "Please believe me."

"Of course I believe you." Margaret eased Marys' worry. "You love Francis and this little one but convincing the court will be a different matter."

"I was under the impression that I wasn't allowed to return to court." Mary left court to protect Elizabeths' interests. "Has something happened to Elizabeth?"

"No, nothing's happened really." Margaret answered handing over George to his mother. "King Henry has sent your cousin Sir Francis Bryan to protect Elizabeth during her stay in France. Father and daughter even exchange letters."

"It's good that they are trying to reconcile." Although Mary didn't like King Henry particularly after he signed her siblings' death warrants she was glad for Elizabeths' sake that he was trying to make amends. Whether it was for political reasons or because he genuinely wanted to know his daughter only time would tell.

"There is however a worry amongst the French court that Elizabeths' loyalty could be divided between the French and the English." Margaret explained.

"You wish me to help?" Mary wasn't sure if she liked the idea. Mary wanted Elizabeth to have her own mind, not the Kings' and certainly not the Bishop of Rome's.

"My brother can't invite you to court publicly as it puts him at odds with Rome." Margaret didn't like the idea of Rome dictating the way in which Francis ruled his kingdom but getting Francis to agree with her always proved to be difficult. "However my brother needs you to secure this alliance between France and England. That's why I've issued the invitation for you to come to court myself. The Pope will just assume that I was the one to undermine his authority."

"It could place Elizabeth in more danger." Mary speculated.

"What's Sir Francis Bryan here for?" Margaret commented, "You do trust him to protect your niece don't you?"

"I do." Mary answered honestly. She believed King Henry made a great choice in selecting her cousin for Sir Francis Bryan was shrewd. Although Mary didn't like leaving her son behind with Brigitte she didn't have a choice. George was relatively safe in Boulogne whilst her girls were a different story. Mary didn't know what was going on at court during her absence but she was going to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne Seymour was enjoying her little game at court. Most believed that she actually bedded the King but it was far from the truth. They chatted together played cards and went out hunting. Whilst they did spend the night together all they actually did was sleep. Anne held the King as he mourned the loss of his wife. It was a shame that Anne Seymour herself hadn't actually met the woman who consumed the King body and soul because she felt they would have been good friends. King Henry found Anne Seymours' company to be a comfort to him; she asked for nothing from him not even his love because she didn't want it which he found refreshing. They both found it humorous that most of court believed that more was going on between them then there actually was.

Queen Jane was furious and summoned her brother Edward to discuss this matter. What she didn't know was that Anne Seymour happened to be walking by and listened to their conversion. "How could you?" Anne was surprised at the anger shown in her sister in-laws' voice. Jane always seemed like a mouse to Anne. Jane continued to rave at her brother, "It's bad enough you humiliated our father with those lies about his affair with Catherine now you seek to humiliate me as well."

Anne scowled at the mention of Edwards' first wife. It was no surprise to Anne that Jane preferred Catherine as her brothers' wife as they were both alike weak and timid. Edward didn't want hear about his former wife either, "You're still never going to let that go are you?"

"No I'm not Edward." Jane snapped, "It was because of that little scandal my betrothal got cancelled."

"You should be thanking me for that little scandal sister," Edward snarled, "because if it never happened you would have had to marry some country squire and not be Queen of England as your are now." Anne couldn't help but smile at her husbands' comment it was so easy for Jane to forget that fun fact.

"At least then I might have been happy." Jane snapped, "At least then I wouldn't have to worry about my husband bedding that whore of a wife of yours!"

"Be careful Jane." Edward growled at his sister, "You maybe Queen but I will not tolerate you speaking of my wife in that way." Anne was shocked that her husband would defend her so.

Apparently Anne wasn't the only one shocked by this development. "You still love her." Jane was unable to believe it. "This woman has humiliated our family at every turn and you still love her."

"You can never understand Jane because you have never been in love." Edward said coldly and walked away. Fortunately Edward didn't see Anne hiding in the shadows still surprised at this new development. Anne had always assumed that her husband had stopped loving her but here he was arguing with the Queen of England. Anne wondered whether she should come clean with Edward about her relationship with the King but she was torn. King Henry had become a dear friend to her and she was worried that if she told the truth to Edward he would try to use her friendship to gain favour with the King. She knew King Henry didn't like to be used and she didn't want use him in that way. Perhaps if she spoke to the King on this matter maybe he could help her.

* * *

Catherine De Medici had just gone into labour. The royal family were awaiting news privately but for some reason Elizabeth was allowed to wait with them along with her protector Sir Francis Bryan. When he first got this assignment he didn't like it, he wasn't a governess like his mother but it had soon gotten better once his cousin returned to court. It wasn't that he didn't like Elizabeth for she was an intelligent child but he felt he would be more effective mingling in court looking for potential enemies.

Queen Eleanor was a possible threat, Elizabeth had told him of the time the girl had once requested to write to her sister in Spain however the Queen refused to help her. Thankfully the Queen had little power in France though Francis Bryan knew she had been sending secret letters to her brother herself. However they weren't as secret as the Queen thought as King Francis had read every single one before sending them onto his brother in-law the Emperor. Sir Francis thought it was no different from King Henry and Katherine of Aragons' relationship, Eleanor couldn't see anymore than her Aunt could at the time that their allegiance to Spain had a damaging effect on their marriages. Neither King Henry nor King Francis could trust a wife who put Spain first before their husband.

Another potential threat was Diane De Poitier the Dauphins' mistress. Sir Francis Bryan had her maids spy on her and what they reported wasn't good. She resented Elizabeths' close relationship with Catherine and she hated Mary for advising Catherine on how to get Prince Henrys' attention. However Diane was patient, she knew she wasn't well liked in court and was just waiting for the day her lover would be King so that she would be Queen in every way but name. It was for this reason the King had her watched but Sir Francis knew the King couldn't live forever. Should Prince Henry succeed his father that would be the end of Elizabeths' protection regardless of her close relationship to Catherine.

Sir Francis observed as the Dauphin walked in with Diane at his side much to the disgust of his father. However it was Margaret of Navarre who spoke, "What is she doing here nephew?"

"I don't see the problem." Prince Henry waved off his Aunt arrogantly, "After all Fathers' mistress is in the birthing room." This comment caused Elizabeth to clench her fists in anger. She was beginning to understand the term mistress and whilst she wasn't happy that her Aunt Mary would be one it was her own choice. At least Aunt Mary tried to be discreet but Elizabeth saw how Diane enjoyed tormenting Catherine with the knowledge that she had Prince Henrys' love. Although Catherine managed to shrug off Diane's cruel comments with some sharp words of her own, in private when no one else was around she allowed her grief to show. Elizabeth accidently walked in on Catherine once during this time and learned a valuable lesson in showing your enemy no weakness.

Margaret answered coldly, "Mary Stafford is with Catherine because your wife requested it. However Catherine didn't request for Diane to be present when she risks her life giving birth to your first child."

Prince Henry was about to argue but King Francis interrupted him, "I may have had mistresses whilst your mother was carrying you and your siblings but I was never insensitive enough to invite one to accompany me whilst I awaited your births. Now dismiss Diane or I'll have my guards personally throw her out." King Francis glared angrily at his son.

"Did the Dauphine request his presence too?" Diane waved spitefully in Sir Francis Bryans' direction. "Everyone knows of his reputation and how he paid close attention to the Dauphine the last time he was in France."

"You better not be implying what I think you're implying because if you are I will not hesitate to have you arrested for treason." King Francis threatened.

"Plus what you're implying is highly improbable as I was out of the country during the happy event." Sir Francis Bryan commented slyly to Prince Henry, "Though I'm slightly surprised that you would allow your own mistress to insinuate that you're so incapable of producing a child of your own that she would accuse others of doing it for you."

Prince Henry growled at the comment and turned to Diane angrily. "Leave Diane."

Diane panicked, "Henry, I only meant…"

"I said leave!" Everyone was shocked no one had ever seen the Dauphin snap at his mistress like that.

As Diane left the room Elizabeth tugged on Sir Francis Bryans' sleeve and asked quietly, "What did you mean when you said to Prince Henry…"

"I tell you when you're older Princess." Sir Francis hushed urgently. If his cousin Mary heard anything about his comments to the Dauphin in front of Elizabeth she would kill him. It was very rare for Mary to lose her temper but when she did there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Anne Seymour was playing cards with the King. Henry noticed that Anne was distracted by something as it was the fifth hand she had lost in a row. "Is there something wrong?"

"My sister in-law is not very happy with me." Anne placed her cards on the table giving up on the game.

"It never bothered you before." Henry knew Anne wasn't very fond of the Queen for her own personal reasons and it had nothing to do with Jane's position in court. Anne Seymour tended to avoid talking about her for fear the King would assume that she was assisting the Seymour's in gaining more power.

"I overheard her saying vile things about me which normally wouldn't bother me except for some reason my husband decided to defend me." Anne was still confused by Edwards' actions as she always assumed his feelings for her died years ago.

"I thought you would have been pleased." Henry knew Anne still had feelings for her husband and never held it against her. "I'm kind of envious actually. You still have the opportunity to win back your love's heart whilst I know there is nothing on this earth that could bring my Anne back to me."

Anne reached over the table and squeezed the Kings' hand in comfort. "I'm sorry your majesty that was insensitive of me. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No Lady Anne." Henry was grateful for her support and wished to return the favour. "You never told me of how you and your husband came to be married."

"It's kind of embarrassing really." Anne smiled staring down at her cards. "He divorced his first wife to be with me."

"I don't see how that's embarrassing." Henry knew divorce wasn't usually that common but knew he didn't have room to judge.

"You'll see why when I tell you the name of his first wife." Anne shuffled the cards distractedly then looked at the King of England. "Her name was Catherine."

Henry couldn't help but laugh at the coincidence. "What was she like?"

"Pious, timid and bored Edward to tears." Anne explained, "Edward and I were more suited on a intellectual level. Unfortunately the rest of his family didn't see it that way."

"They were against the match?" Henry asked curiously.

"Why your majesty the Seymour's were a good catholic family." Anne smirked. "Of course they were against the match but after your own annulment to Katherine of Aragon we finally had the courage to act on our own feelings. Edward divorced his wife on grounds that she had been having the affair with her father in-law and sent her to a convent much to the family's horror."

"And did she?" Henry was surprised that this scandal had never been mentioned to him when he was courting Jane though it didn't surprise him. Back then he would never have heard anything bad said about his sweet Jane. Henry couldn't help but berate himself for his foolishness. At least with Anne Boleyn he had six years to get to know her before their marriage whilst with Jane he had hardly had anytime at all and what he did find later there wasn't much worth knowing as far as he was concerned.

"Honestly I don't know." It didn't matter to Anne whether Catherine did or didn't as long Anne and Edward were together. "Though Edwards' father did leave her something in his will which I know Edward disputed against. I know Jane never believed it and blamed me for everything but that's hardly surprising since any marriage prospects she once had were soon ended after that scandal."

"Until she met me." Henry never questioned it at the time on how Jane was still unmarried. She wasn't that much younger than his Anne at the time but he was so blinded by infatuation for her that he missed certain details. "Jane should be thanking you both for that incident."

"That's what Edward said when he was defending me." Anne sighed, thinking of her husband. Henry then knew he had to make it right for his friend as it was clear that she missed her husband. However he wasn't going to do it by throwing money and titles at him as it was those very things that tore the couple apart in the first place. Henry decided to talk to Edward directly and learn more about this man and see if he was worthy of his favour.

* * *

Catherine tried to hold back a scream in pain. Mary Stafford placed a damp cloth on the Dauphines forehead to sooth her but she didn't want to be soothed Catherine wanted this child out of her. "I don't know why I wanted one of these so much. If I knew it was going to be like this I would cut off Henrys'… Ahhh!" She screamed out in agony.

Some of the ladies who hadn't had child before were shocked at Catherine's outburst regarding her husband but others like Mary who knew what it was like weren't so shocked. Anyone who was there for George Staffords' birth would assume Mary was plotting treason with all the vile things she said about Francis at the time but then she remembered what it was like shortly after George was born. "Trust me Catherine you'll forget all about it once the child is in your arms. Now push!"

Catherine tried then fell back exhausted, "I can't take much more of this. Can't you do it for me?"

"Oh no Catherine." Mary teased dabbing a wet cloth on her friends' face. "I've already had mine and no one pushed for me. Now it's your turn."

"The child's almost here your highness." The midwife encouraged. "Just one more."

"You said that the last time!" Catherine screamed.

"Come one Catherine." Mary encouraged, "You're a Medici and Medici's don't give up." Catherine gave one final push and a few moments let out a sigh in relief as a child let out an almighty wail. The midwife and the doctor checked over the infant who handed the child over to Mary who then carried the baby to the mothers' waiting arms. "It's a healthy boy your Grace."

Catherine looked at the lovely boy in her arms and wept tears of joy. Mary was right she had completely forgotten about the pain and her attention was solely focused on her newborn son. She barely noticed her husband and the King enter the room."You've done well daughter in-law." King Francis smiled at his new grandson. "The whole of France is proud of you."

For so long Catherine awaited those words but there were nothing compared to what she had felt when he husband approached her in awe. "May I hold him?" Catherine nodded and placed the baby into his fathers' arms. Henry looked at his son in pride. "A most handsome boy indeed."

"Like his father." Catherine said quietly not realising that she said it out loud but Henry noticed and smiled at his wife.

"What will you call him?" Elizabeth asked standing next to her Aunt Mary gazing at the new Prince fondly.

Catherine honestly didn't know. She knew that if she had a daughter she was going to name her Elizabeth but a son Catherine knew her husband and father in-law would decide. Catherine awaited her husbands' decision and Henry finally answered looking towards the King for approval, "Francis after his grandfather."

King Francis smiled at his son pleased with his choice. "A fine choice for a fine Prince." For the first time in a long time there was peace in the Valois family and it was all thanks to the little Prince's arrival. No one knew how long it was going to last but they were going to enjoy it for as long as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

The King had summoned Edward Seymour to meet him in the royal gardens. Edward didn't know why the King wanted to meet him. In truth he was beginning to regret sending his wife to befriend the King. All of court was laughing at him behind his back and he was powerless to do anything about it. Edward particularly didn't care for Lord Surreys' smug looks or poems at his familys' expense. Henry Howard the Earl of Surrey had been sent to court by his father to repair the damage the Duke of Norfolk made by allowing Anne Boleyn to be executed. The King was fond of him and they shared similar interests but the King didn't trust him at least not yet. Lord Surrey despised what Edwards' family represented and never ceased to rub Anne Seymours' infidelity in Edwards' face. They had almost come to blows but the Duke of Suffolk put a stop to it.

Edward found the King staring at two swans swimming in the pond. "You wished to see me your majesty."

"Ah yes Lord Hertford, I believe I did." Henry turned away from the pond and began to walk away motioning Edward to follow. "I wish to talk to you about your wife the Lady Anne."

"I'm not sure I wish to know your majesty." Edward sighed looking away from his King.

"I know how you feel." Henry said in sympathy. "Before my wife's execution people were spreading all kinds of malicious lies about my wife and like a fool I believed them."

"You majesty?" Edward didn't understand why King Henry was bringing this matter up with him. He hoped the King didn't think he was involved in Anne Boleyns' downfall. Whilst in a way Edward was involved by placing his sister in the Kings' path Edward had nothing to do with investigation itself. Though his brother Thomas thought it was good idea to assist Cromwell with his lies Edward was in the firm belief that it would look better for Jane to be kept away from the scandal.

Henry could see that Edward didn't understand the point Henry was trying to make so the King assisted him. "The rumours about my relationship with your wife are not true. We're just friends and nothing more."

Edward was having trouble believing it. "Then why did you allow the court to believe it."

"Your wife wanted to punish you for placing her in the position to be my mistress." Henry glared at Edward, "I'm not particularly fond of having my emotions being played with Lord Hertford and you should be grateful that I'm fond enough of your wife to not to behead you for your insolence."

"My apologies your majesty if I caused offence." Edward bowed nervously.

"Like I said before Lord Hertford I'm very fond of your wife and she has been a good friend to me in this difficult time." Henry could see that the rumours about Anne Seymour were hurting Lord Hertford so he decided to give him a way out. "To honour my friendship with Lady Anne I'm banishing you both to your estate in Wolf Hall. Should you could find it in your heart to reconcile with one another I'll be more than happy to welcome you back to court with open arms."

"Your majesty is too kind." Edward didn't know what to feel about this. On the one hand he would have his wife all to himself but on the other his family would be left at court unsupervised.

"Your wife speaks very highly of you Lord Hertford and I've seen for myself what a bright intelligent man you are." Henry knew how shrewd Edward was. "You could be a great asset for England but you must stop this scheming to get my attention. Show me what you can do for Englands' benefit and I'll reward you accordingly but continue to scheme against others to reach my favour then I'm afraid that you will be no longer a friend of the crown. Do you understand?"

"Yes you majesty." Edward did understand that the King acknowledged his skills but refused to reward him because of his schemes to further his family. In Edwards' case he was very lucky, the Duke of Norfolk will never be in favour again thanks to his schemes and had no choice but to send Lord Surrey to earn back what his family lost. Edward had been sent away from court but had the opportunity to come back but it all hinged on the fact on whether he could earn his wife's forgiveness and knowing Anne as he did it could take a long while.

* * *

Mary Tudor was quietly reading in her rooms. When she had first arrived in Spain she had thought that she was her cousins' guest and nothing more. Unfortunately it became clear as time went on that she soon realised that she was a prisoner. She was constantly watched and wasn't allowed to speak to anyone remotely connected to her father. She had once instructed one her servants to send a note to the English ambassador. The servant instantly refused and told her that if he were to do such a thing the inquisition would harm not just him but his family as well. At first Mary didn't believe him but the next day that same servant didn't turn up for work. Mary didn't dare ask what happened to the man for fear someone else would be harmed for assisting her.

Marys' dream of visiting her mothers' home country was quickly turning into a nightmare. Spain was nothing how her mother described it and she soon wished she was back home in England with her father and Elizabeth. Mary had overheard her cousin the Emperor talk about how King Francis had taken the girl into his care and was now championing her rights. If that was true Mary feared for the child as knew her cousin would not think twice about harming Elizabeth as Mary known Charles had sent someone to do it before at Anne Boleyns' coronation. Although Mary hated Anne for what she did to her mother she couldn't condone the murder of an innocent child not even born into the world. The fact it was done in the Pope's name didn't rest well with Marys' conscience and at times like these she wished for her mothers' council.

Marys' cousin and jailer Emperor Charles had entered the room. Mary put on the mask as the most faithful and loving cousin. "Your majesty what brings you here?"

"I had hoped to bring good news about your up and coming betrothal." Emperor Charles looked at his cousin coldly.

Mary was nervous; if she accepted such an agreement her father King Henry would consider her a traitor to England. "Your majesty I'm afraid I cannot accept to such an agreement without my Fathers' permission. If you would let me write to him…"

"There won't be any marriage Lady Mary." Mary was stunned that her cousin would call her that. When she had first arrived in Spain he always called her Princess. Charles continued to explain, "I had my physicians examine you before we could begin work on finding you a suitable husband and what he found out was most upsetting."

Mary remembered that day. She had felt that her cousin had no right to make such a command but there was nothing she could do as she was a prisoner of Spain. She almost didn't want to know what he had found, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"You're barren Lady Mary." Charles stated bluntly with no hint of sensitivity. "I've reported my findings to the Pope and he agrees with me that my Aunt lied when she said her marriage to Arthur wasn't consummated. Her marriage to King Henry was cursed along with their offspring and that Anne Boleyn was his true wife."

Hearing her cousins' words was like having a blade to her heart. "It can't true," Mary cried, "my Mother…"

"Lied to me and lied to the Catholic Church." Charles interrupted angrily. "If she had told the truth in the beginning Henry wouldn't have left the true faith."

"No I don't believe it." Mary cried. For a long time Mary had believed Anne to be responsible for encouraging her father to leave his true wife and Rome. The very idea that her own mother could be responsible seemed foreign to Mary.

"It doesn't matter what you believe." Charles snapped at his cousin, "I'm now the laughing stock of Europe. I thought I was a champion of Rome by supporting you and your claim to the English throne. Now I find that King Francis has the Princess Elizabeth in his care and will use her to restore England to the true faith. If France and England are united I could lose my position in Europe thanks to your mothers' lies." Mary was heartbroken and continued to cry whilst Charles looked on her in disgust. "You're no Princess of England nor are you a Princess of Spain. You are a bastard and as such I'm banishing you to a convent to live with my other disgraced relatives."

"Why don't you just send me home?" Mary cried in despair. Her father may have declared Mary a bastard before Rome did but he never sent her to a convent. He gave her an estate and some clothes befitting a royal child. All Mary had to do was obey her father by signing the oath.

"Your Father King Henry thinks you are a traitor to his crown." Charles said coldly, "However I'm not a cruel man, I will not see a member of my family be executed but I will see you punished for humiliating our family in such a way. You will live in the convent with my mother the Mad Queen and will try to repent for your sins."

After her cousin left the room Mary collapsed to the floor in tears. Everything she had ever believed in, the Pope, her mother was ripped away from her and now she was forced to live with her mad Aunt Juana. Mary had heard the stories of how her Aunt went mad with jealousy over her husbands' mistresses and became worse after he had died. Mary had never felt more alone than she did now.

* * *

Edward was making preparations for him and his wife to leave court until he received a summons from the Queen. Anne scowled after the servant had left, "Will we ever get peace from her?"

Edward never realised how much his marriage suffered after spending his time making sure his sister didn't ruin the family. Jane's decision to help the Lady Mary whilst pushing Princess Elizabeth away had hurt the family considerably and it was up to Edward to fix it. Edward should have considered himself lucky that he didn't share George Boleyns' fate. It would have been so easy for his wife to do it thanks to her close friendship with the King but Edward was pleasantly surprised at Anne's loyalty not only to the King but himself as well.

Edward gave his wife a rare smile reserved only for her and kissed her on the forehead. "Soon my love."

He was about to leave but stopped when his wife kissed him. "Make it sooner and I'll arrange something special for you when we reach Wolf Hall."

Edward was honestly looking forward to be getting away for a while. There were times he felt out of place in his family. His father was so stuck in his old ways and his brother Thomas was a buffoon. Whilst his sisters had some potential his father never allowed them to be educated like the boys were. John Seymours' main concern was that they were married to decent men. Edward had to roll his eyes at his fathers' hypocrisy, since when was beheading your wife considered a decent thing to do but John Seymour had no qualms about having his sweet daughter be married to such a man. John Seymour thought Jane was doing a service ridding the kingdom of Anne Boleyns' influence and yet even in her death Anne Boleyns' legacy lived on.

Edward had no more time to ponder this as he entered into his sisters' rooms, "You wished to see me?"

"I was going to go to the King about getting you to stay at court and would like some advice on how to go about it." Queen Jane had no idea on how to survive in court on her own. It wasn't like she could go to Thomas for he was no help. If anything he would make things worse.

"The best advice I can give you is to don't go to the King about this." Edward advised, "It'll only make things worse."

"This is all Anne's fault!" At that moment Edward couldn't be certain whether Jane's outburst was directed at his wife or her predecessor. "If she hadn't of interfered you would still be at court instead you have to go to Wolf Hall and cater to her whims."

"She is my wife and is entitled to have me cater to her whims." Edward said blandly getting tired of his sisters' attitude. "Jane I'm tired and I need the time away." This surprisingly wasn't a lie, Edward had been solely carrying the Seymour family and all his siblings ever did was make life difficult for him. "It won't be forever as long as you don't go to Thomas for advice you should be fine."

"Well maybe I should since he's the only one willing to help me." Jane snapped childishly.

"Very well your majesty, go to Thomas for advice if that is what you wish." Edward glared at his sister coldly. He no longer cared what Queen Jane did. His wife Anne had the Kings' friendship and provided that Edward showed his worth so would he. He didn't need Jane anymore but he wasn't going to go away without issuing a warning to his little sister, "Just don't expect me to go down with you when he eventually fails."

Edward didn't even wait for a reply and left the Queens' chambers. No longer was he going to feel out of place with his own family because he was starting his own. Anne and his son Ned were going to be the only family he would ever need. Although he would still care for the little Prince because it wouldn't do for Prince Edward to be taught by imbeciles like his uncle Thomas and his mother Queen Jane. The King wanted Edward Seymour to work for Englands' benefit and that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Mary Tudor arrived at the convent terrified of what awaited her. She like everyone heard stories about the Mad Queen. Marys' mother Katherine never spoke of her sister and for good reason. Katherine was fighting to remain Queen of England it wouldn't look good for her to acknowledge Juana for fear it would give King Henry more ammunition in his divorce.

Mary struggled to believe that the Pope would be convinced that her mother would lie and that she would never have children. She struggled to believe that Anne Boleyn had won though Mary wasn't so sure Anne won either seeing as she was murdered by the man she believed to be her husband. Mary had to wonder how Elizabeth would respond to the news that she was Princess again. When Mary had last seen her sister she didn't seemed to care whether she was Princess or not only that she would be reunited with her family once again. Maybe that was the reason God was punishing Mary and not Elizabeth, Mary thought. Mary was so focused on getting her way on titles and religion whilst Elizabeth want something so simple, so basic, a fathers' love.

Mary thoughts were interrupted when she faced the woman she had been dreading to meet. "So this is the child my sister tore a whole country apart for." Juana observed Mary coldly, "I see nothing of King Henry in you only my sweet naïve sister."

"My Mother wasn't naïve." Mary defended, "She was strong, she defended England from the Scots whilst my Father was away fighting in France and she fought my Father to secure my rights."

"And what a fine job she did." Juana said mockingly, "She would have been better off agreeing to Henrys' terms and biding her time but instead she engaged in a fruitless war that cost her and her precious daughter everything."

"What would you know?" Mary snapped not appreciating her Aunt Juana taunts, "You lost your kingdom and everyone thinks you're mad."

"I was mad, thinking I could follow in Mothers' footsteps but we all fell for it even Catalina." Juana reflected, "We built our Mother up to be this powerful untouchable Queen. Catalina went to England believing she could have a partnership like our Father did with our Mother not realising that Henry would never accept such an arrangement whilst I foolishly believed that my own family would support me as they did my Mother. We were both wrong."

Mary never wanted to accept Juana's words but she couldn't deny the truth to them. "I heard many stories about you but never thought…"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." Juana smiled offering her niece a drink. "They once called my husband 'Philip the Handsome'. I assure child there was nothing about him or his family that I would consider to be handsome. Have you seen my sons' chin?"

Mary couldn't help but giggle at her Aunts' comment, "You shouldn't say such things about your own son and King."

"My dear he is not my King." Juana stated, "I may be confined here but I'm still Queen of Spain and he knows it. That's why he chooses to have me locked away here. Sometimes I think it would have been better to have daughters succeed me rather than sons."

"I don't understand." Mary truly didn't, most of her life she was told that having a son to succeed was most important and yet her Aunt would have preferred a daughter.

"As soon as I had a son there was no use for me." Juana explained sadly, "They took him away from me and raised him to take my throne from me. At least with daughters there was the hope that boys would follow. I could continue to rule as I pleased but as soon as my sons were born my reign was over."

Mary felt truly sad for her Aunt and couldn't help but feel Spain had missed out on a great ruler. However Mary was glad she wasn't alone. Mary felt a connection to the older woman in a way that she didn't feel toward her cousin Charles. Mary had grown an intense dislike for Emperor Charles and prayed that whatever plan he had for England would fail miserably.


	11. Chapter 11

Mary Stafford and Francis Bryan watched as Elizabeth danced with Prince Charles. Mary found it hard to believe that when they had first arrived Elizabeth and Charles were at each other's throats. Now they were laughing together and enjoying each other's company. Sir Francis viewed the scene in concern, "The Princess should be careful."

"They are young it's alright for them to enjoy themselves." Mary observed the scene happy that her niece was enjoying herself. Though Elizabeth still missed her father she had managed to find her place in the French court.

"She's going to be of age soon." Sir Francis reminded his cousin. "It's only a matter of time before the French or the Pope will use her against England and having her marry a Prince of France would be the right way to go about it."

Deep down Mary knew her cousin was right but she also knew her niece. Elizabeth thoughts on religion hadn't changed; she still believed her father did the right thing by breaking with Rome but the Pope didn't need to know that. Elizabeth hid her allegiances very well but her biggest test had yet to come. Mary noticed another man watching the scene intently, "Francis who is that man over there?"

Sir Francis looked toward the man she had been referring to and froze in shock. "What is he doing here?" He growled in anger.

"You know him?" Mary Stafford was worried that the man could be one of Rome's spies but as it turned out it was someone far worse.

"The Queen of Englands' brother, Thomas Seymour." Sir Francis glared daggers at Thomas. Thomas Seymour still looked like the same arrogant fool Francis had left in England. Sir Francis could only wonder what King Henry could have possibly been thinking sending such a man here.

"Do you think he wishes to harm Elizabeth?" Mary asked worried about her cousins' behaviour. It was very rare for Mary to see him so rattled.

"Whether he intends to or not he could still cause a lot of damage to Elizabeths' future." Francis Bryan then turned to his cousin to offer his reassurance. "Don't worry, I'll find out what he's up to and stop him by any means necessary."

"I know I can count on you." Mary meant every word. Normally Mary wouldn't condone harming a rival in such a way but with her familys' safety at stake she was willing to allow Sir Francis to do what he needed to do by any means necessary.

* * *

Mary Tudor lit some candles in the chapel and prayed for her little sisters' health. Today Elizabeth would be of age to marry and have children. Mary thoughts shifted to her own situation. The news of her barren status was quite a blow to Mary. Ever since Mary first held her baby sister in her arms she wondered what it would be like to have a child of own. Now that Mary knew it would never come to pass she'd now cherished those memories with her sister as it was the closest thing to having a child of her own. "Happy birthday sweet sister."

Juana observed her niece as Mary prayed for Elizabeth. "She'll be of age now and the wolves will be seeking her out to take England for themselves."

Mary nodded in agreement, "I hope she'll be a lot wiser than I once was. I've should have known something was wrong when my betrothed became ill."

"You loved him." Juana observed in sympathy.

"I did even though it went against everything I once believed in." Mary hadn't thought of Phillip of Bavaria in years. "He was of the Protestant faith and yet he loved me just the same. He even invited my friend the Spanish ambassador Eustace Chapuys and other catholic friends to stay so I wouldn't feel so alone in a strange country. I was so stupid," Mary berated herself, "not long after they had arrived my beloved became ill. Of course his relatives suspected poison but I childishly believed that my friends loved me and only wanted to see me happy. Now that I know the truth, they killed Phillip because he wasn't catholic like them."

"They weren't true Christians in any sense of the word my dear." Juana comforted her crying niece. "The lord doesn't condone murder and they are fools to think otherwise."

"The Pope condoned Anne Boleyns' murder does that make him a fool?" Mary knew that what she was asking could be considered heresy but she was so lost.

"It doesn't matter what I believe." Juana said with conviction. "You must follow your own conscience and what you believe to be right."

"But what if I don't know what that is?" Mary didn't know what to believe in anymore. Everything she ever believed in was taken from her.

"Well you have nothing but time to discover the answers for yourself." Juana encouraged her niece. "Stop thinking about what Catalina believed in. Stop thinking about what Henry believes in. Even stop thinking about what the Pope believes in and start to look deep inside yourself. Form your own opinion and beliefs. It will make you a stronger person for it."

"Thank you Aunt Juana. I shall think on it." Mary knew her Aunt was right most her opinions weren't her own but other peoples. Mary had to reflect on her life and form her own her thoughts. It was the only way for her to find true peace within herself.

* * *

A few years ago if anyone asked King Henry would he give full support to the Protestant League he would have declared them insane but since Rome had conspired to kill his wife he took a different view. The charitable projects that Anne Boleyn envisioned were a success and England was more prosperous for it. Other Protestant states followed his example and a treaty was made to unite against Catholic oppression. One of the first states to join were Cleves and Bavaria who had an intense dislike for the Emperor which seemed strange to Henry as the late Duke of Bavaria intended to marry the Emperors' cousin.

The ambassador for the Emperor approached King Henry about a secret treaty to invade France and rescue his daughter Elizabeth. This news didn't surprise Henry as the Pope declared his daughter Mary a bastard and Elizabeth a true princess. As far as Henry was concerned it was too little too late. Though Henry was tempted to have Elizabeth back in England he was unsure whether he could trust the Emperor who had stolen Mary from him.

This was why he wished to consult with the representative from Cleves. Anne of Cleves had visited with her relatives when the treaty was made with the Protestant states and instantly had taken a liking to the country. Although her brother didn't like to leave her in England he saw the advantages in her befriending King Henry and Henry saw the advantage in befriending Anne. Unlike her relatives she wouldn't lie to him as she was grateful to have her independence from her family. Lady Cleves curtsied, "Your majesty."

"A pleasure as always my lady." Henry kissed Lady Anne's hand with a smile. Henry had decided to speak to Lady Cleves in German because he didn't want anyone listening to his conversation. He recently picked up the language when he made the treaty not wanting to rely on interpreters who may lie to him. "I invited you here to discuss an important matter with you that must be kept strictly between the two of us."

"What is it do you wish to discuss?" Anne asked curiously. She knew it must be important for him to be speaking in her native language.

"The Emperor has offered me an alliance in which he would help bring Elizabeth back to me." Henry knew his Elizabeth was coming of age and there was a good chance that if he didn't act quickly he would never see her again. "However I do not wish to break my promise to your family and to our cause."

"You do not have to worry your majesty." Anne reassured, "You have given much to us already. However I would advise to take caution your majesty as the Emperor is not a man to be trusted."

Henry was surprised by the way Anne of Cleves voiced her concerned. She was normally a happy and gentile soul but the way she spoke about the Emperor dripped with venom. "Are you speaking from personal experience my lady?"

"As you know my cousin Philip of Bavaria was intended to marry your daughter the Lady Mary and despite their differences in religion they seemed to be very happy together." Anne explained sadly, "However that leech Eustace Chapuys whispered poisonous words against my cousin to try and turn Mary against him. He kept on mentioning the ladys' mother to make her feel guilty."

Henry heard similar reports from Lady Bryan and he didn't like it one bit. "Did he manage to turn my daughter against the Duke?"

"Oddly enough no." Lady Anne answered honestly, "She appeared to be genuinely in love with my cousin that's why it was such a huge blow to her when he died. However Chapuys didn't waste any time in getting the Lady Mary to leave which made my brother suspicious."

"What did he find?" Henry was genuinely worried now. It seemed as though Chapuys had led his daughter astray and he wondered what else this man had done without his daughters' knowledge.

"My cousin was poisoned with herbs only found in Spain." Anne informed, "Once we found out what the Emperor and the Pope intended we instantly offered to align ourselves with you your majesty. That's why I'm deeply concerned about what the Emperor will do if he gets his hands on Elizabeth first."

"You can rest assured he will not." Henry said with conviction. The Spanish went to a lot of trouble to steal the Lady Mary from him and now they wished to steal Elizabeth from him as well. Henry will take the Emperors' army but he will proceed with caution. Now he knew what the Emperor was capable of Henry would now try to find ways to outwit the Emperor and save his daughters.

* * *

Diane smiled at the man sitting before her. It was well known to her that the Seymours' and the Boleyns' were rivals. Diane had her own problems with that family; the brat Elizabeth befriending the Dauphine, Mary Stafford giving the Dauphine tips on how to seduce Prince Henry away and that wretch Sir Francis Bryan twisting Diane's words against Henry. Since the birth of his son Henry worshiped the ground Catherine walked on and it wasn't long until she had another child by him, a daughter named after that rotten little girl who started it all.

Diane wanted to be rid of them and making an alliance with Thomas Seymour was the best way to go about it. Thomas was a fool who was easily led. Thomas honestly thought he was sent to France because King Henry thought he would be useful here but Diane knew better. The King of England obviously sent him here to keep him out of the way. Everyone in court knew that Francis Bryan handled the relations between France and England. However Diane allowed Thomas Seymour to think he was important and then she would use him to be rid of English Princess once and for all.

Diane's maid Madeline paid close attention to what was happening. Sir Francis Bryan had paid her handsomely to spy on the Prince's mistress not that she needed the money. The truth was Madeline had been a former student in one of Countess Boulogne's charity projects. It was because of Mary Staffords' efforts that Madeline acquired a job in the palace based on her intelligence. Madeline was more than happy to be of service to her benefactor.

As she listened it became clear that Diane was trying to gain Thomas Seymours' trust and it was only a matter of time before they made their move against the Princess Elizabeth. As soon as Madeline found out what they were planning she would inform Sir Francis Bryan as soon as possible but she had to be careful. She couldn't allow Diane to know her true allegiance to the Princess.

* * *

King Henry summoned the Spanish Ambassador Eustace Chapuys to him. A part of Henry wanted to strike the man down for what he did to his family but as he watched the man hobble along on his gout infested legs King Henry realised that God was punishing Eustace already for his deeds. "Your Excellency, I've summoned you here to today to discuss the terms of this treaty."

The ambassador gritted his teeth in pain but preceded with the discussion, "My master is most eager for you to be reunited with your daughter the Princess Elizabeth."

Henry smiled as the ambassador mentioned his daughters' name. Henry had read the documentation of Chapuys referring to his youngest daughter as the 'little bastard'. It must have been galling to accept that the Pope now saw Elizabeth as a legitimate Princess. "Yes your Excellency I would like to be reunited with my daughters very much."

"Your majesty?" Eustace Chapuys shifted nervously as the King referred to his 'daughters'.

"I think it would be a good way for the Emperor to prove his sincerity by returning my daughter the Lady Mary to me." Henry knew that the Pope had a nasty habit of changing his mind and after hearing from Anne of Cleves about the Emperors' ruthlessness Henry couldn't be certain if his daughter Mary was treated fairly.

"What will happen to the lady once she has been returned?" Chapuys thought about the things that could happen once Mary was returned to England. One thing that could happen is that the the lady could be executed as a traitor which Chapuys didn't like as he was fond of the Lady Mary. Another thing that could happen is that King Henry could welcome his daughter with open arms and Lady Mary could tell the King of her treatment in Spain. Neither outcome would be good for Chapuys master the Emperor.

"Why should it concern you?" Henry glared at the ambassador noticing his hesitation. "The Pope declared her a bastard with no legal right to the throne. She is worth nothing to your master now." Henry knew he had won. The Emperor would have no choice but to return the Lady Mary to her father. All that remained was getting Elizabeth back which would be more difficult but would be easier with the Emperors' army.


	12. Chapter 12

Mary Tudor never expected to receive visitors let alone her cousin the Emperor. Since she was placed into the convent she half expected to be forgotten like her mother was. Her Aunt Juana was a comfort to Mary. Juana often told Mary stories of her mother as a girl and as Mary listened she learned that her mother was not the complete saint that Mary thought she was but very human. For so long Mary had built herself up to be like her sainted mother but now she knew that Katherine of Aragon had weaknesses and frailties like anyone else. Katherine built herself up on tails on her mothers' successes and wished to follow but Juana was more jaded. Juana knew of her fathers' affairs and his resentment of Isabella's power. When Juana took the throne her father had no desire to share power again so he spun a tale that Juana was mad and unfit to rule.

Mary thought about her own fathers' unwillingness to pass on the crown to a daughter but he had better reason to. Since her grandfather Henry VII took the throne the Tudor dynasty was constantly threatened by people who believed to have a better claim. When her father had declared her a bastard she kept on looking at it as a child being rejected by her father but now Mary was beginning to look at it from a different perspective Mary saw a King afraid that his daughter would never be accepted as Queen in her own right. It had happened to Matilda, her father declared her as heir to the English throne and when her father died the lords turned against her. Although Matilda behaved no different than any other Prince who had his birth right stolen she was still accused of being unfit to rule England.

It had taken a while for Mary to accept this fact but once she did her spirit had felt lighter. When she faced her cousin the Emperor she was no longer childish girl desperate for approval but a woman more self assured ready to face what her cousin brought. "What can I do for you your majesty?"

"Mary, your father would like you to be returned to England." Charles muttered darkly not liking the idea that his cousin could go running to her father about her treatment in Spain.

"I see," Mary said coolly, "well if my father wishes it I must obey." Mary stood up smoothing down the wrinkles in her dress then smirked when an idea came to her, "Would you mind dear cousin getting me a new gown? We wouldn't want the King of England to think you have been mistreating me do we?"

Juana smiled as her son glared at her niece and stormed away. She knew Charles had no choice but to agree to Marys' request as he needed the alliance. "That was the most entertaining thing I've seen in years."

Mary smiled at her aunt grateful for Juana's tutelage over her time in exile. "Thank you and I'm grateful for all that you have done for me. I'm sorry I can't secure your freedom as well."

"Do not worry my dear." Juana hugged her niece in reassurance, "You are more my legacy than Charles ever was and I'm eager to see what you'll accomplish in your fathers' court."

"That's if my father accepts me back." Mary said worriedly, "He could still see me as a traitor to England."

"You needn't worry Mary." Juana reassured, "I have every confidence that you'll convince him otherwise." Mary wanted so badly to believe her aunt but she didn't know King Henry like Mary did. He had once beheaded a woman who he tore the country apart for. Whilst Mary knew that Anne Boleyn had been found innocent of any wrong doing it didn't change the fact that he killed a woman he supposedly loved. Mary had to wonder whether her father loved her enough to stay his hand.

* * *

Sir Francis Bryan awaited one of his spies Mistress Madeline. Out of all his spies Madeline showed the most promise. She knew how to read people and the skill became valuable as she was spying on Diane De Poitier. When he was told that Thomas Seymour had made contact with the woman Sir Francis became concerned. Thomas was the perfect pawn anyone with enough sense to know just the right words to say could get the man to do whatever they wanted and under Diane's influence it could be lethal.

Madeline arrived curtsying quickly, "Sorry I'm late but it was difficult for me to get away unnoticed."

"I don't mind provided that the information you've given me is worth wile." So far there was nothing suspicious but Sir Francis knew it was only a matter of time before a plot was hatched between Diane and Thomas.

"There might be something." Madeline informed him of what she heard, "They spoke recently of Katherine of Aragon."

"What does Katherine of Aragon have to do with anything?" Sir Francis wasn't sure if it was significant only that Queen Eleanor was afraid of following in her footsteps.

Madeline explained, "They spoke of how your cousin Anne Boleyn was suspected of poisoning her rival to insure her place on the throne."

Francis Bryan knew that was rubbish. If anything Katherine's death made it easier for Anne to be replaced as Queen. The two women practically died in the same year which showed how easy it was for Anne to be replaced by someone not so remarkable. Francis knew many women and there was nothing about Jane Seymour that he thought was exceptional. However as he thought on about why Thomas Seymour and Diane De Poitier would be discussing it did he finally put the pieces together, "They plan to murder Queen Eleanor and blame my cousin Mary for the murder."

"It's all just speculation at this point." Madeline said practically, "Without any proof we won't be able to stop them."

"You're right." Sir Francis was impressed by the womans' logic and handed her some money. "You'll return to your post and be on the lookout for any poison."

"Why poison?" Madeline took the money and placed it into her dress.

"Poison tends to be a woman's weapon and it's the weapon they believed to be used on Katherine." Sir Francis explained, "If they want to frame Mary, poison is exactly what they'll use."

"You can count on me Sir." Francis believed she would do her duty and Francis would do his. Sir Francis would see that no harm would come to his cousin or Elizabeth.

* * *

Mary Stafford had just returned to her chambers when she saw Thomas Seymour rifling through her things. Fortunately he hadn't found her husbands' dagger that she had concealed in her dresser. Whilst Thomas was preoccupied Mary quietly reached for the dagger and hid it in her skirts. When she noticed Thomas hide something in her jewellery box did she make her presence known. "What are you doing in my rooms?" Mary spoke loudly so that her servants could hear her and alert her cousin who would be somewhere in the palace.

"I don't have to answer to the Kings' whore?" Thomas sneered trying to intimidate her but Mary had faced far more intimidating men than Thomas Seymour.

"I've heard worse insults." Marys' hand tightened around the dagger in her skirts. "I maybe the Kings' whore as you put it but I know he would be just as curious as I am to know why you are here."

"I could just tell him you invited me to your bed. I'm sure he'll love to hear that." Thomas approached her slowly trying to appear confident but Mary could see right through his act.

"I don't think so." When Thomas came close enough to Mary she pulled out her knife and pointed it to his privates. "You're going to tell me exactly what you just hid in my chambers our I'll see to it that you'll have no heirs to your name."

"Killing me will only make it worse on yourself." Thomas warned thinking she wouldn't actually do it but when jabbed him harder with the dagger he became nervous. "When the guards find me here they'll only see it as you covering your tracks."

"What are you talking about?" Mary threatened not understanding what he meant by covering her tracks.

"You're going to be accused of murdering the Queen of France." Thomas smugly boasted, "It's only fair that you pay for your sisters' crime in poisoning a Spanish Princess." Mary was going to deny his claims but Thomas took advantage of her distraction and knocked the knife out Marys' hand. He instantly put his hand around Marys' throat and lifted her skirts but Mary kneed him in the privates. Mary tried to distance herself from Thomas but he tackled her to the ground.

Thomas had Mary pinned but before he could do anything to hurt her Francis Bryan pulled Thomas off her and punched him in the face knocking him out. Francis immediately checked over his cousin, "Are you alright?"

Mary wasn't alright but she clearly had bigger things to worry about. "He said I was going to get accused of murdering the Queen of France and hid something over there." Mary pointed towards her jewellery box.

Francis looked in the box and found some poison in there. "You must go Mary and warn the Queen. She's dining with Catherine De Medici as we speak. Diane must be counting on Catherine being accused of being your accomplice."

Mary was surprised that Diane was involved in this plot but immediately made her way to the door. "What will you do?"

"Take this man into French custody and find the origins of this poison." Francis quickly bound Thomas hands and feet but he noticed his cousin still standing there. "Go! Save the Queen!" Mary immediately rushed out the room still overwhelmed over what had transpired. Thomas had been conspiring with Diane to kill the Queen. Whilst Mary held no love loss for Queen Eleanor she didn't want the woman to die. Mary was still angry at Thomas for the accusation that her sister had killed Katherine of Aragon. Mary knew her sister although Anne talked big on such things she would never carry it out. Anne was like that in France flirting as though she was a woman of experience with the opposite sex but deep down Mary knew Anne was innocent as Mary was when King Francis had seduced her. Mary tried to warn Anne of the folly of loving a King and Anne assured her that it wouldn't happen. However when the letters and poems had arrived from King Henry there was nothing Mary could do. Anne fell deeply in love with King Henry as Mary did with King Francis. Mary had been lucky so far that the fallout hadn't as devastating as it was for her sister but now it seemed as though her luck was going to run out thanks to another member of the Seymour family.

* * *

It was unusual for Catherine De Medici to be dining with the Queen. Since Catherine befriended Mary Stafford the Queen tended to avoid Catherine nowadays. What made it more unusual was Diane De Poitier was present serving with other ladies which unnerved Catherine. When Diane served the wine Catherine refused to drink it as she didn't trust the woman though Catherine knew such thoughts were irrational. Catherine doubted Diane would be stupid enough to poison the Queen and a Princess of France.

Queen Eleanor was just about to take a sip when Mary barged in, "Don't drink the wine!"

Queen Eleanor glared at the intruder, "You dare to come barging in here and make demands of me the Queen of France."

"I'm saving your life!" Mary countered, "The wine is poisoned."

"No one would dare." Eleanor argued, "Everything is tasted before it arrives at my table."

"But not after Diane had served it." Catherine looked at Diane in suspicion. This whole meeting seemed forced and Catherine wondered who was the mastermind behind it.

"You dare accuse me." Diane snapped at the Dauphine then turned to the Queen. "Your majesty I'm your most loyal and faithful subject. They are just spreading these vicious lies to turn you against me."

Catherine knew Diane was lying. The truth was Diane had no respect for the Spanish princess the only thing that brought the two women together was their hatred for Mary Stafford. Catherine decided to call her bluff, "If you are a loyal subject as you claim then why don't you drink the wine." Catherine knew that if the wine was poisoned Diane would never drink it.

However Eleanor had other ideas, "No Mary will drink it."

"Your majesty." Catherine began to protest. She didn't like the look in Eleanors' eyes when she made the suggestion. It was almost like the Queen wanted the drink to be poisoned.

"Mary made the accusation." Eleanor told Catherine and then turned to Mary, "You want to prove your family's loyalty then drink the wine."

It suddenly became clear to Mary who was pulling the strings in this plot. Mary walked right into the Queens' trap. Mary knew if she refused the wine it could be examined later. Then Mary could be accused of poisoning the Queen and her friend Catherine could be accused of assisting her. However if Mary drank the wine she could die and the Queen would be without a rival for her husbands' heart but also Marys' family would be safe. "Fine your majesty, you win." Mary took the goblet and began to drink.

Diane could barely contain her glee when Mary collapsed but it was soon short lived when the Queen called for the guards. "Arrest that woman."

"Forget the guards!" Catherine panicked cradling her friend in her arms, "Fetch the physician!"

The room erupted into chaos as the guards began to drag a protesting Diane away but one person remained calm. "Allow me you highness." Madeline made her way to Mary waving some sort of smelling salts under her nose making Mary sick.

"What are you doing?" Catherine watched as her friend began to wretch. "You're making her sicker."

"I'm sorry my lady but it's important to get the poison out of her system before it can do more damage." Madeline explained rolling Mary to her side as she continued to throw up.

"Will she be okay?" Catherine asked worriedly. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her friend now.

"It's too soon to say until the physician has arrived." Madeline explained looking worriedly at her benefactor. Madeline owed most of her education to this womans' charity projects and she hoped that with her knowledge she could save Mary Staffords' life.

* * *

Mary Tudor didn't know what to expect when she arrived on Englands' shores but she didn't expect this. Anyone would have thought that with the number of people there that it was a Princess of England returning home not a bastard. However when she saw her father there waiting for her all common sense had left Mary as she rushed in his arms.

Henry was surprised at his daughters' reaction. When they had reunited previously after Mary had signed the oath she seemed afraid of him but now she held on tightly to him as if he was her lifeline. He almost wondered if it was some sort of act but as he looked into his daughters' tearful gaze he had to wonder what the Emperor had done to her to make her act this way. "It's alright my pearl." Henry wiped the tears of his daughters' face, "You're safe."

Mary smiled knowing that her father was sincere but there was another matter. "What about Elizabeth?" Mary asked in concern for her little sister. "The French still have her."

Henry smiled glad that Marys' time away hadn't affected her feelings towards her sister. "Don't worry my pearl it won't be that way for long. Now that you're here we can work to getting my precious jewel returned as well."

"I really wish to help Father." Mary said confidently, "I will not allow my sister to be used in my cousin and King Francis schemes." Henry was surprised at his daughters' conviction. She seemed older and wiser beyond her years. Mary could be of valuable help to Henry in the wars to come. Queen Jane however didn't like what she was seeing. Before Mary was considered a traitor who tried to usurp her sons' position. Now Henry was welcoming Mary with open arms showing far more affection to her than Jane had gotten over the years. Jane knew she could no longer rely on her brothers to help her she had to find a way back to the King by herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Mary Tudor was surprised at the change in her father. Henry actually listened as she spoke of her experiences in Spain. Whilst there were some parts of her story that had him seething in anger like when Mary mentioned being sent to a convent he was quickly soothed by Mary stories of her aunt Juana. "She isn't mad like people say Father. My grandfather and cousin only used that story to justify ruling in her stead." Mary explained, "After hearing all that she went through I now understand why you were so desperate for a son."

It was surprising to Henry that Mary would come to that conclusion. "I'm glad that you finally understand what I was trying to do. Know this Mary that though my actions were cruel, don't ever think I did it because I no longer loved you." Henry placed his arm around Mary and kissed her forehead, "You're still my pearl and nothing will ever change that."

Mary was comforted by the gesture but something was still troubling her. "What about the alliance with my cousin? You don't actually think he will follow through with his promise to rescue Elizabeth do you?"

"I'm confident he'll try." Henry arm tightened around Mary as he began to worry for his youngest still stranded in France. "It's my hope to reach her first before the Emperor does. If the Emperor gets to her and has her marry his son…"

"That won't happen." Mary said confidently, "We won't let that happen."

"It's we now is it?" Henry smiled at his daughters' conviction. Henry knew his daughters were close as the Lady Bryan had mentioned it to him. In fact when the governess brought the young Prince Edward to meet his sister the two seemed to happy to see each other despite their rocky beginning when Lady Bryan was governess to Elizabeth.

"I've learnt a lot during my time away." Mary turned to her father and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Please let me do this for you. I want my sister back in England just as badly as you do."

"With your help Mary I'm more confident in my success." Henry may not have liked what Mary went through in Spain but he was happy with how strong Mary had become since her exile. She was no longer the sheltered naïve person who believed that titles meant love. She now seemed more strong and wise beyond her years. This would serve Henry well in the battle to come.

* * *

King Francis awaited news of Marys' condition in the throne room. Catherine De Medici and the Queen stood in front of him. Diane had already been taken away to the dungeons much to the anger of his son Prince Henry but Francis didn't care. The woman he loved was on the brink of death and he wanted to know what happened, "Explain to me how the Countess ended up drinking this poison."

"The Queen insisted that Mary prove her loyalty." Catherine glared angrily at the Queen.

"Please," Eleanor ignored Catherine's hateful glares and defended herself, "you suggested that Diane should drink the poison first."

"I was bluffing!" Catherine raged, "I knew she would refuse to drink the poison because she was the one who had the motive and the means to put it there."

"That's technically not true." Margaret of Navarre entered the room interrupting the proceedings. "I did my own research into the poison that was used and found something rather interesting."

"What have you found?" King Francis had enough of these intrigues. He wanted Mary to recover from her ordeal and ensure her safety.

"That this particular poison was used to murder Duke Philip of Bavaria." Margaret turned to Queen Eleanor. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you your majesty?"

"Why would I know anything about some heretic Duke?" Eleanor snapped avoiding eye contact with her sister in-law.

"Only that the 'heretic Duke' as you put it also happened to be your cousin the Lady Marys' fiancé." Margaret explained noting Eleanors' suspicious behaviour. "Your brother was suspected of the murder because he didn't approve of the match."

"He wasn't there!" Eleanor screeched not liking the fact that Margaret was accusing her brother of any wrong doing.

"But his Spanish representatives were and the poison that was used just so happened to be of Spanish origin." Margaret argued, "Diane De Poitier could not have gotten the poison neither could Thomas Seymour. It only leaves one other person who hated Mary enough to do it and that was you. You knew Thomas Seymour was an incompetent fool who would be easily caught. You knew Mary would come to try to stop the poisoning and you knew that she would drink the poison in order to protect her family's reputation."

"You dare accuse me!" Queen Eleanor spat, "I'm Queen of France!"

"You are in name only." King Francis stood up and glared at his wife. His were seething in anger. "You've always feared that you would be abandoned like your dear aunt Katherine but now your actions have forced my hand."

"Francis please." Eleanor pleaded with her husband but he was not moved.

"I can't have a Queen who would harm one of her subjects out of petty jealousy." King Francis looked up and down at his wife in disgust. "It now occurs to me that you are not like your precious aunt but more like your mad mother and like your mother I'm sending you away to a convent where you can't harm anyone else ever again."

Catherine watched as the woman broke down in tears. She didn't know if she should feel pity for the woman but she did learn a valuable lesson. Catherine would never allow jealousy to drive her to this state. Although she did love Prince Henry she knew it wasn't in his nature to be faithful. If he chose to be with mistresses she would let him at least Catherine had something unconditional that Henry could never take away from her and that was the love of her children. She would never break like Eleanor did instead she would be strong for one day her son would be King.

* * *

Anne Seymour smiled as she held her new baby boy in her arms. Things between her and her husband had improved during their time in exile. They had two daughters followed by the son she had in her arms. They also had been summoned to court on various occasions but unlike before where Edward plotted to get his sister into the Kings' good graces he and Anne worked together to ensure that Bishop Gardiner kept his fanatical influence out of court. Together they had dug up some information to keep the bishop quiet but he wasn't the only one to worry about. Queen Jane still clung to the old faith and tried to influence Prince Edward to one side but both Lord and Lady Hertford used their own sons' influence to distract the boy. What also helped was the fact both Anne and Edward were in charge of the young prince's education not the Queen. Edward Seymour should have felt bad about reducing the Queens' influence in court but he couldn't bring himself to as Jane had no idea how things at court worked. The fact she allowed their younger brother Thomas to advise her showed how naïve and foolish she was.

However Edward had no idea how foolish Thomas was until Edward received a letter detailing his brothers' exploits in France. Anne saw how the colour drained from her husbands' face as he read the letter, "What's the matter husband?"

"That foolish brother of mine has been arrested in France." Edward could barely contain his rage. "He has been caught conspiring with Diane De Poitier to frame the Countess of Boulogne for the murder of the French Queen."

"How could he be so foolish?" Anne knew that Countess of Boulogne happened to be Anne Boleyns' sister. "What was he thinking?"

"He was thinking that by poisoning the Queen of France and framing Mary Stafford for it the populace would also believe that Anne Boleyn was responsible for Katherine of Aragons' murder." Edward explained staring into the fire clenching the letter into his fist. "The stupid idiot didn't realise that should he fail he could place suspicion on us."

"But Katherine died of natural illness." Anne countered holding her baby close. "Everyone knew that the conditions in the More weren't the best."

"I know that, you know that and the King knows that but some people may think otherwise." Edward explained, "My brother just may have ruined us all."

"Edward it's too soon to say that." Anne tried to reassure her husband, "We've kept our distance from both the Queen and Thomas. We've supported the late Queens' charity projects. We may just be spared from the rumours."

"I pray you're right my love." Edward placed his arm around his wife pulled her and their son close to him. There was a good chance that Anne could be right and they would be spared. They just have to be patient. However whilst Anne and Edward may escape the vicious lies and rumours Queen Jane would not. Now Jane not only faced having to lose the Kings' love but the people's as well. Anne Boleyn had begun to grow in popularity thanks to the various charity projects. King Henry had made no secret of the role Thomas Cromwell played in Anne's downfall. When the people had learned of Anne's efforts to protect the common people from Cromwells' greed they had naturally became furious particularly people in the North who were affected most by Cromwells' fanaticism. Up until now Queen Jane had been unaffected by it because she gave England a son but with this scandal suspicions would be brought against her. Since Edward Seymour cut ties with his sister she had been spending a lot of time with Thomas and it would be so easy for the people to believe that they conspired to be rid of good Queen Anne themselves. Queen Jane would no longer be a popular Queen and Edward doubted that his sister could handle the pressure.

* * *

Mary Stafford finally regained consciousness. The Physicians informed King Francis that she would make a full recovery. King Francis sat at Marys' bedside and kissed her on the forehead. "I was so worried my love that you would not make it."

Mary was more concerned for her girls who were somewhere at court. "Are Annie and Elizabeth alright?"

Francis smiled in reassurance, "They're fine. Sir Francis Bryan shall bring them to you shortly."

Mary was glad that they were well but her thoughts turned to a lonely little boy awaiting her return, "I wish to return to Boulogne to see George."

"Whatever you want it's fine with me." King Francis kissed her hand trying to assure himself that Mary was well. "Perhaps when you go to see him you could arrange for him to join us at court."

"I don't know Francis." Mary wasn't sure she liked that idea. She still remembered the look on the Queens' face when she insisted that Mary drink the poison. "Your wife may not like that."

Francis eyes turned dark at the mention of his wife. "You don't have to worry about her anymore. She won't be bothering us again."

Mary wanted to question what Francis had meant by that but was interrupted by her daughter Annie rushing into her mothers' arms. "I was so worried about you, Mama." Annie cried.

Sir Francis Bryan came in with Elizabeth at his side. Elizabeth wanted to rush to aunts' side as her cousin did but Elizabeth regal as ever waited patiently as Annie questioned Mary about her health. King Francis decided to leave Mary to her reunion not before he kissed Mary on the head and turned to Annie. "Try not to wear your mother out too much Annie. Give her some time to recover."

"Yes your majesty." Annie giggled as Marys' arms tightened around her daughter and kissed her forehead glad that she was safe.

Sir Francis Bryan and Elizabeth joined Mary at her bedside. "You gave us quite a scare cousin." Sir Francis squeezed her hand still feeling guilty that he sent Mary on her own to confront the Queen.

"Both Diane De Poitier and Thomas Seymour were sent to the dungeons to await sentence whilst the Queen has been banished." Elizabeth explained carefully.

"Why was the Queen banished?" Mary knew that the Queen was involved in the plot but she had no proof.

Sir Francis Bryan observing Marys' body language stated, "I believe you know why."

"I wanted to believe that was all some awful dream." Still holding Annie close and stroking her hair. "I still can't believe that she would try to kill me."

"Neither can I." Sir Francis voiced his own confusion on the matter, "Whilst I knew that Thomas and Diane were involved in this plot I had no idea that the Queen would take such a risk."

"If you didn't know about the Queens' involvement then how was she found out?" Mary was so confused about the matter she had completely forgotten that Annie and Elizabeth were there.

Elizabeth however had heard much of the incident and explained, "The Kings' sister Margaret of Navarre discovered it. She had found out that the poison used in the attempt to kill you was the same poison used to kill my sisters' fiancé."

"It's truly amazing how quickly she came by this evidence." Sir Francis was still finding out the minor details when Margaret had brought her own evidence to the King. It worked out well for them in some ways as Sir Francis wouldn't be accused of tampering with evidence to hide his family's guilt but something still bothered him.

Mary noticed this and sent the girls away promising to speak to them tomorrow after she was rested. "Something is bothering you about this, isn't there?"

"Aye there is." Sir Francis explained his thoughts, "The speed in which the evidence was gathered about this incident is most suspicious and not only that. Margaret has been using this incident to forward the Protestant agenda which could be dangerous for Elizabeth."

Not only for Elizabeth Mary thought but for her friend Catherine as well. Catherine grew up in the centre of the Catholic Faith. It was the only true faith she had ever known. If Margaret of Navarre could easily bring down the Queen of France who was to say that Catherine would be soon following her. Who was to say that Margaret could bypass Prince Henry and place Prince Charles who was enamoured with a Protestant Princess on the throne after his father? Elizabeth was fond of Catherine and her children. Elizabeth would never try to take their birth right from them willingly. However Margaret could engineer events leaving Elizabeth with little choice but to go along with Margarets' plans. Mary couldn't think of this right now. She needed time away to clear her head and gather her thoughts. Mary knew King Francis wouldn't allow Elizabeth to leave with her as she was a valuable chess piece but Mary was sure some time away will help her figure out what to do next.

* * *

King Henry was preparing to leave for France. At first it looked as though things were going to be delayed thanks to the Scottish raids in the North but thanks to Edward Seymour the Scots were pushed back. The King of Scotland died leaving only a baby girl so Henry didn't waste any time having Edward Seymour arrange a marriage alliance for Prince Edward and the Scots Queen. Henry believed that everything was going in his favour and it would be only a matter of time before Elizabeth would be returned home to England.

Lady Mary Tudor arrived at her fathers' instruction. "You wish to see me Father."

"Yes Mary, please sit down." Henry sat across from Mary and began to inform her of his plans for when he left England. "As you know I'm leaving for France to bring back your sister and whilst I'm gone I need you to act as regent."

"Me Father?" Mary was shocked at the amount of trust he was placing on her. "Traditionally it's the Queens' role to act as regent during your absence."

"You've met the Queen." The scandal involving Thomas Seymour in France drove a further wedge between Henry and his wife. Although Henry knew Edward wasn't involved because he knew that Edward had more sense Henry couldn't shake the feeling that Jane was somehow involved as she was the one who convinced Henry to allow Thomas to go. At the time Henry thought it was harmless as Thomas Seymour was a fool and should he try anything to harm Elizabeth Sir Francis Bryan would be there to stop him by any means necessary. Although Elizabeths' reputation wasn't ruined by the scandal it was frighteningly close and Henry couldn't afford to have anymore close calls.

Mary knew of her Fathers' unhappy marriage with Queen Jane. A part of Mary should have felt sorry for her but she made so many foolish choices. The way Queen Jane tried to imitate Marys' mother was sad and made Mary feel uncomfortable. As much as Mary disliked Anne Boleyn at least she was wise enough not to try and copy Katherine of Aragon. Anne knew of the Kings' desire to create a renaissance England and heavily invested in the arts to suit his dreams. However Jane lived in the past Henry was trying to get away from. The old English designs reminded Henry too much of his fathers' reign that he wanted to avoid and in a way Mary understood that. "I understand you're unhappy with the Queen right now Father but aren't you worried that by denying her proper place it could send the wrong message."

"I understand your meaning Mary but under the circumstances I don't believe Jane is equipped to deal with things whilst I'm away." Henry observed his daughter. "I've seen how you behave at court. Your grasp of politics has vastly improved since you were last here in England and you're not easily led by people who would seek to use you for they own gain." Henry remembered Marys' first interaction with Eustace Chapuys when she got back. Whilst Mary acted pleasant enough towards the Spanish Ambassador Henry saw the way Mary was studying Chapuys. Once the conversation was over Mary quickly informed her father of what was said during the encounter. Mary had gotten more information about this Spanish alliance than Henry had gotten from his spies.

"You flatter me Father." Mary blushed at her fathers' compliment.

"It's not flattery my pearl it's the truth." Henry spoke honestly. "I need someone I can trust to watch over England whilst I'm away and you won't be alone. Edward Seymour and Archbishop Cranmer will be here to assist you whilst I'm away."

"Aye Cranmer." Mary muttered dejectedly. Although Mary learned to accept the necessity for her father to have an heir she still struggled with the part Cranmer played in her mothers' downfall.

"I know you're not exactly fond of Cranmer sweetheart but his a good man." Henry reached for Mary hand to try and reassure her. "Try to keep an open mind. You might actually grow to like him once you get to know him."

"I'll try Father," Mary sighed in defeat, "for yours and Englands' sake." It wasn't only for those reasons she would try and get along with Cranmer. Mary had made a promise to her Aunt Juana to form her own opinion on certain things and not follow her mothers'. It won't be easy for Mary but she would do it for her own peace of mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Mary Stafford was glad to be back in Boulogne. The recent events in court seemed like a nightmare and now she was awake playing with her son George. Mary wished Annie and Elizabeth was there with her as both Elizabeth and Annie saw very little of George. Sometimes George even forgot he had an older sister. Mary wondered if it had been the same for her own brother when she and her sister were in France whilst he had been left in England. Somehow the three of them remained close despite having spent so many years apart. Mary hoped George, Annie and Elizabeth would have that same bond. Her thoughts were interrupted when George called from near the window, "Mama look."

Mary looked out of the window and saw group of ships approaching. "Brigitte!" Mary called out to her servant in a panic, "Get your father to gather the men. War is approaching."

"Are you sure my lady?" Brigitte asked worriedly looking out the window seeing the ships.

"My late husband was a soldier. He died in battle." Mary explained, "I know the signs. Have your father gather the men. Have the women gather fresh linen for bandages and prepare for siege."

"I'll have Father close the gates in the lower town." Brigitte began to rush out of the room.

"Not before you have the people gather as much crops as they can possibly carry." Mary ordered, "My husband once said every army marches on its stomach. Well the army arriving won't be marching on food from my land."

"What will you do my lady?" Brigitte asked.

"I'm going to send word to King Francis informing him of the danger." Mary began to write a letter. "Hurry Brigitte. It won't be long until they arrive."

* * *

Mary Tudor was enjoying her role as acting regent. Though there was some lords who resented taking orders from her there were others who were supportive of her. The most surprising one was Archbishop Cranmer. When she was younger she thought the man was pure evil but as she spoke to the man face to face she soon realised that out of all the councillors he was the only one who wasn't trying to further of his own agenda. As far as Mary could tell Cranmer preferred to be away from court but he was there to help in any way he can.

It had been Cranmer who informed Mary of the trouble going on at Lambeth. According to Cranmer a girl came to one of his charity projects requesting aid for her unborn child. After further questioning the girl was a ward to the Dowager Duchess who ran Lambeth like a glorified brothel. Horrified at this Mary seized the estate in the name of the Crown. The girls who lived there would be separated into various schools run by Anne Seymour. The Duke of Norfolk would be heavily fined for his mothers' lack of care toward the girls who lived there. Norfolk of course objected but Mary warned him that if he had a problem with her actions he should take it up with her father. Mary knew Norfolk wouldn't argue as it was well known that the King despised him for using the women in his family like pawns and would be even more furious at the treatment these girls received.

One of the girls who lived in Lambeth Lady Katherine Howard became Marys' lady in waiting. She was a bit flighty for Marys' tastes but she meant well. Katherine entered the room and curtsied, "My lady a Bishop Gardiner is here to see you."

Mary inwardly groaned. Her time in Spain made it easier for Mary to spot fanatics a mile away and as soon as Mary met Bishop Gardiner it was obvious to her that he was one of them. "Send him in."

Bishop Gardiner walked in carrying a bunch of papers. "I have some papers I would like you to sign."

Mary looked at the papers in disinterest, "These are arrest warrants."

"Aye madam." Bishop Gardiner confirmed, "These people were seen spreading heresy amongst the commoners."

"What kind of heresies your eminence?" Mary had a feeling she knew what kind of heresies Bishop Gardiner was referring to and she didn't like it.

"Heresies against the Catholic church madam." Bishop Gardiner looked at Mary hoping she would understand as it was well known her mother was a follower of the Catholic faith.

However what Bishop Gardiner didn't know was that Mary formed her own views on the Catholic faith. "England is not a Catholic country your eminence and therefore I cannot sign these arrest warrants."

Bishop Gardiner was shocked at Lady Marys' rejection and proceeded to plead his case, "My lady your mother…"

Mary interrupted Bishop Gardiner right there, "Do not speak to me of my Mother." Mary raged, "My Mother served the Catholic Church faithfully for years at a great cost to her marriage and how did the Catholic Church repay her? They now call her liar and declared her daughter who she fought so hard for a bastard. So don't come here and speak to me of my Mother."

Bishop Gardiner could see he would get nowhere with the Lady Mary and decided to leave. "My apologies madam. I see now that you have completely lost your way."

"You wrong your eminence." Mary seethed at the arrogance of this man. "I've found it and I'll tell you this. As long as there is breath in my body I will not allow innocent people be tortured or burned for their beliefs in England. You want that go and live in Spain with the inquisition but it will have no place in England." Mary had meant it too. She saw the fear that Spanish inquisition caused in Spain and she also heard the stories. It was not Gods work they were doing but the work of the Devil, because it was only the Devil who took pleasure other people's pain. The Hell she had witnessed in Spain would not take place in England Mary would make sure of it.

* * *

Prince Henry was frustrated with his father. He tried desperately to convince King Francis to free Diane as she was merely a tool in Queen Eleanors' schemes. However King Francis wasn't convinced as far as he was concerned Diane still committed a heinous crime by attempting to kill Mary. What followed was a long argument between father and son. In Henrys' view his father was being a hypocrite. If Mary had been in Diane's position King Francis would do everything in his power to save her. However Francis pointed out to his son that Mary wouldn't be in Diane's position because she wouldn't have done what Diane did.

As Henry stormed away he bumped into one of his fathers' messenger who dropped a message from Boulogne. Henry growled thinking what more could his fathers' whore could possibly want. Angered with his father and Mary Stafford he tore up the message and went about his business. It was time his father knew how it felt to be kept away from the woman he loved for a change. Unfortunately for Prince Henry he had no idea just how important that message was.

* * *

King Henrys' army was camped just outside of Boulogne. As it was expected the gates were sealed but that did not matter. The army had been experimenting with gun powder and some of his men had already begun tunnelling to reach the foundations of the wall. However that would take time and some of the men were getting impatient. The Earl of Surrey couldn't keep his doubts silent and the doubts soon found their way to other soldiers.

Charles Brandon walked in as Henry was studying the maps. "It would have been easier if you gave us more time to prepare." Charles observed, "We're hardly going to reach the capital with such limited supplies."

"We're not going to invade the capital Charles." Henry stated looking at his papers.

"I don't understand." Charles voiced his confusion, "I thought the whole point of this war was to rescue Elizabeth. If the Spanish reach the capital before we do…"

"They won't Charles because like England they had to rush to gather their supplies too." Henry spoke confidently, "Why did you think I asked them to rush into this war?"

"You wanted them to fail but how does attacking Boulogne help us with Elizabeth?" Charles could see Henry had some sort of plan in his mind but Charles had problems deciphering it.

"There is a potential prisoner in Boulogne that I know the King of France won't mind trading for Elizabeth." King Henry knew this strategy was risky as King Francis may not go for the deal.

However Charles Brandon was still not following. King Henry couldn't possibly have meant Mary Stafford as there was no guarantee that she was even in Boulogne. That had only left one person, "The Kings' bastard George Stafford, but would the French nobles even consider trading a bastard for a Princess?"

"Elizabeth was just a bastard in the eyes of Europe before Francis somehow ended up swaying them into thinking otherwise." Henry commented with a wry smile, "It's only fair that I return the favour by helping George reach to new heights, maybe not to raise him up as a prince but something that would be valuable in the eyes of France."

Charles was intrigued by this plan but it still meant nothing until they had George Stafford in their hands. It was strange to see how much Henry had changed over the years. In the the earlier years of his reign Henry didn't tend to think that far ahead. Battles like this were just a quick and easy way for him to reach glory like Henrys' favourite King Henry V. However glory wasn't on Henrys' mind as he was entering into this battle. All of Henrys' thoughts were on bringing Elizabeth back to him. Charles hadn't seen his friend this driven since Henry battled to make Anne Boleyn his Queen. Who knew how far Henry was going to go to retrieve his Princess?

* * *

King Francis was struggling to enjoy the night's festivities but he couldn't. Thoughts of Mary played in his mind. He couldn't blame her for wanting to stay away for it was their relationship that drove his Queen Eleanor to try and tear his beloved down. Francis couldn't help but despise the woman he had married; he could never imagine Claude doing such a thing. Francis decided to push the thoughts of that vengeful woman out of his mind and focus on the festivities until a man barged into his court with a panicked look on his face, "Your majesty some dyer news!"

That was all Francis needed was more bad news. "What is it?"

"Spain and England have made an alliance." The man cried, "They've launched an invasion force."

Francis son Prince Charles placed a protective arm around Elizabeth who suddenly looked very pale but she tried to hold herself together. King Francis then turned to question the messenger, "When do they plan to invade?"

"Now your majesty!" The messenger exclaimed, "The Emperor marches from the south whilst the King of England marches on Boulogne as we speak."

Francis thoughts immediately turned to Mary who was in Boulogne with his son George. "How could this of happened?" He raged, "How could they launch an invasion force without us knowing!"

Prince Henry suddenly shifted nervously thinking about that letter from Boulogne he just discarded. It was obvious Mary Stafford had tried to warn his father of the danger but in his anger for what happened to Diane he threw it away. Prince Henry saw how his wife was beginning to notice his strange behaviour so he quickly made up an excuse to deflect the blame off him. "It was probably Queen Eleanor father. You know that she was sending secret letters to Spain there was a good chance she could have been intercepting messages too."

King Francis may have believed his son but Catherine knew better. She knew that every letter that Eleanor sent had been intercepted and read just like Elizabeths' letters to her father. Not only that, Eleanor was shut away in a convent before the invasion struck. Maybe the discarded Eleanor was used as pawn to justify war but there was still the matter of Mary Stafford not informing them of the danger. If her husband was smart he would have accused Mary of conspiring with the King of England but for some strange reason the Dauphin avoided mentioning Mary all together. Catherine had strange feeling that her husband knew something about this but she never spoke of it. Catherine knew that if her husband fell she and her children would fall with him that was something she couldn't allow.


	15. Chapter 15

Mary Stafford paced her rooms thinking about the siege going on outside. She wondered why she hadn't heard anything from Francis. If he had received her message about the English invading then surely they should have sent reinforcements by now. Brigitte came in and saw how restless her mistress was, "Madam you need rest. The people of Boulogne are counting on you to lead them."

"There's not much I can do for them without reinforcements from the capital." Mary slumped into her chair. "They should have been here by now."

"Do you think your message could have been intercepted?" Brigitte inquired.

"It's possible." Mary reasoned that could only have been the case as she knew that Francis would not abandon her like this. She couldn't think of this now and turned to Brigitte. "How long do you think we can last with the supplies we have?"

"Difficult to say madam." Brigitte answered, "We have been using secret tunnels to smuggle food in but our scouts report that the English have yet to make a move on the city. Either they are trying to starve us out or they are planning some other way to enter the city."

"Then we don't have much time left." Mary had to try and get a message to Francis and fast. "Brigitte, I need you and your father to sneak out of the city and deliver a message to King Francis."

"Me madam?" Brigitte was surprised at the suggestion. "With the English army out there it could be dangerous especially for a woman."

"Don't think I haven't noticed you practicing with a sword outside Brigitte." Mary smiled slyly at Brigitte. Mary knew that Brigitte was an only child and that her father had taught his daughter how to defend herself. Mary saw Elizabeth and Annie practically beg Brigitte to teach them sword skills too. Mary opposed the idea initially but when Elizabeths' safety became less certain she even allowed Francis Bryan to teach Elizabeth how to defend herself from would be assassins. "I know I'm asking you a lot Brigitte but you're the only person I can trust to deliver the message."

"I will do as you ask my lady." Brigitte went off to find her father. She knew he wouldn't be pleased with this new development but they had little option. Brigitte would disguise herself as a soldier so not to draw too much attention if they ran into trouble. Brigitte just hoped that King Francis had already received the message and was already sending troops but Brigitte wasn't so certain that was the case. It was up to her now and she couldn't fail her mistress.

* * *

Elizabeth was getting sick of waiting in her rooms. Although she could understand King Francis worry for her she did hate being coddled. Prince Charles was the worst claiming that he was going to take up arms and fight till his dying breath to defend her. Annie thought it was sweet that he was so dedicated but Elizabeth wasn't so amused. These men were her own people; regardless of how long she had stayed in France Elizabeth was a Princess of England. She didn't like the idea of people dying for her sake. Catherine De Medici her confident understood her conflict, "As Princess you must get used to the fact that men will fight for you."

"Even if it's so pointless?" Elizabeth replied, "My Father wants me home and if me following his wishes means saving both French and English lives I'll be happy to do so."

"It's more than that Elizabeth," Catherine explained, "There is French pride at stake. If France just willingly hands you over to your father the country will be seen to be weak in the eyes of Europe."

"There must be something that appeals to both sides without making either country appear weak." Elizabeth paced trying to think of a way to help.

"You're already thinking like a Queen." Catherine impressed by her protégé's thought process. "However a treaty can't be made until the battle is won. Demands can't be made until one side is victorious."

Elizabeth knew Catherine was right but the problem for Elizabeth was that she didn't know which side she wanted to win. Whilst Elizabeth yearned to be back in England she didn't want her friends in France to suffer and what about her Aunt Mary. Would Elizabeths' father punish Mary for taking Elizabeth to France in the first place? In her fathers' letters King Henry was nothing but kind to his daughter and constantly expressed his wish to see Elizabeth again. Maybe a word from Elizabeth could spare her aunt from a traitors' death.

* * *

Brigitte had failed in her mission. No sooner had they made it to the forest they were ambushed by English troops led by the Duke of Suffolk. Brigitte should have listened to her father when he told her to escape while she still could but as soon as she saw her father stabbed by the Duke of Suffolk she immediately rushed to her fathers' aid. It was one thing to practice swordplay it was something else to witness a loved one get hurt in battle. When the Duke had realised Brigittes' true gender he immediately took her as his prisoner. She was surprised when he sent for a physician to tend to her fathers' injuries but she wondered how long this kindness was going to last once he searched through her things.

Charles Brandon was intrigued by this woman. Not only had she shown courage on the battlefield but she also had a lot of trust if the papers on her person were anything to go by. "So you're Mary Staffords' closest servant are you not?" Brigitte turned away and did not answer. "I also take it from these messages that she is in the Castle awaiting reinforcements." Brigitte still remained silent at Charles words. "Mademoiselle if I wanted to harm you I would have done so already. All I want is some answers from you."

"You already know everything your grace." Brigitte spoke defiantly, "What more could you possibly want from me?"

Charles was impressed by the womans' fire but continued his interrogation, "For one thing I would like to know how you managed to sneak out from the castle walls. Is there some sort of secret entrance?"

"I will not betray my mistress." Mary Stafford didn't hand over Boulogne when English soldiers arrived so there was no way Brigitte was going to betray her mistress.

Charles Brandon admired Brigittes' loyalty to Mary Stafford but there was one thing remained, "Mary Stafford is a traitor to England when she stole the Princess of England away from her father."

Brigitte snorted at that, "Elizabeth wasn't a Princess when she came to France and she wasn't stolen either. The King of England threw the child away over some filthy lies spread at court about her mother."

Charles Brandon was surprised on how bold Brigitte was. It was only fortunate King Henry wasn't around when Brigitte spoke those words for Charles was certain Henry would have killed her. "I'm surprised you would defend the late Queen Anne in such a way. I was under the impression Catholic Europe didn't think fondly of her despite the Pope declaring Elizabeth to be legitimate."

"I don't pretend to know Anne Boleyn but I know Elizabeth and Mary." Brigitte stated firmly, "They are good strong intelligent people. If Mary Stafford believes her sister to be innocent then I believe her and that's all there is to it. What surprises me your grace is how a man could behead a woman he claimed to love so much."

"It's not for you to say Mademoiselle." Charles Brandon countered, "You don't know my King anymore than I know your mistress. All you need to know is that he will tear down every city in France to get his daughter back just as your own father was willing to tear down every English soldier to protect you." Charles Brandon left Brigitte to her thoughts. Brigitte wondered how fair it was to keep Elizabeth from her father. Brigitte could understand why Mary was so hesitant to reunite them but if the reports in England were anything to go by King Henry was doing everything in his power to make up for the past. Opening countless charity projects in Queen Anne's name, raising courtiers up based on their talents rather than based on their daughters' good looks and now he was raising an army to bring Elizabeth back to him. Brigitte wasn't sure how worthy King Henry was to have a daughter like Elizabeth but it really wasn't her decision to make nor was it King Francis. The decision for Elizabeth to return England should have always belonged to Elizabeth.

* * *

Catherine had become tired of her husbands' suspicious behaviour. Although Prince Henry had become more attentive in their relationship Catherine saw right through his act. She knew he was hiding something and she wanted to know what. "Curious husband, you have not spoken of Diane since her execution."

"What is there to say my love?" Henry said through gritted teeth trying to not let Catherine get under his skin. "She was a traitor and deserved to die accordingly."

"That's very mature of you, husband." Catherine observed her husbands' body language as he spoke. "I've been very impressed with the way you have been behaving lately with you assisting your father during this war."

Prince Henry didn't like the way his wife was looking at him. Henry knew his wife was a shrewd woman and didn't like the possibility that she could have figured out his betrayal. "I'm merely fulfilling my duties as the Dauphin of France."

"You may have your father and the rest of the courtiers fooled but don't think for one second that you could ever fool me Henry Valois." Catherine had enough of this game and she wanted answers. "You're only doing this because you're hiding something now what is it?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Henry walked away from his wife and into his rooms. "It doesn't concern you anyway."

"You see Henry it does." Catherine followed her husband and forced him to sit on the bed. "Your dear Aunt Margaret would love nothing more than to have the crown pass over us and placed onto a Protestant puppet."

Henry knew who his Aunt had her eye on to replace him. He was well aware of his brothers' infatuation with Elizabeth but he didn't think his wife would turn against Elizabeth so easily. "I don't understand, I thought you liked Elizabeth."

"I love Elizabeth but I don't like seeing her used as pawn in some other womans' game." Catherine stated standing over her husband, "I know Elizabeth wouldn't intentionally try to usurp our position but she may not have a choice if you have done something to ruin us."

"It was a mistake." Henry groaned placing his head in his hands. "I didn't know the letter I threw away was anything to do with an invasion. I thought it was just a meaningless love letter sent from Mary."

"Oh Henry." Catherine groaned at her husbands' stupidly. "The next time you get it into your head to destroy a letter read it first."

"I know that now Catherine." Henry didn't know what to make of Catherine's reaction. If anything he thought she would be more upset. "You're not going to tell my father are you?"

"Why would I?" Catherine knew if this came out not only would they lose the trust of the King but the French nobles as well. "If you go down our children will go down with you and I can't allow that."

"I hadn't thought of that." Henry looked down at his hands. It never occurred to him that his actions could hurt his children as well.

"Well you need to start." Catherine cupped his cheek forcing Henry to look at her. "You're the future King. You have to start putting other people's needs before your own."

"I understand my Princess." Henry leaned up and kissed his wife pulling her onto the bed with him.

"Henry, don't think you can distract me." Henry continued to kiss her whilst his hands seemed to be everywhere. "There is still this mess we have to clean up."

"We will my love, together." Henry looked directly into her eyes. He knew he could trust this woman to protect them from any threats to his family. She was a Medici after all, it was ingrained in her to look after their own. He never knew he would be included in the select few that she was protective over but now he saw that she would do anything to protect this secret for him. Henry also knew it was better to have this formidable woman to work with him then against him and that meant making his dear wife happy. Judging by the way Catherine was responding to his attentions it wouldn't be a chore for him. Unlike any other woman who practically fell at his feet he enjoyed his wife's feistiness. It made the moments when Catherine succumbed to his charms all the more sweeter.

* * *

Mary Stafford had just finished speaking with some of the men when the whole Castle shook from an explosion that came from outside. Mary rushed to the window to look outside when she saw the wall come down. English troops came flooding into the city.

One of the men she was talking to suggested that she barricaded herself in the nursery with her son whilst they fought the English. Mary had no choice but to agree with him. Mary just sat in the nursery kissing her sons' dark hair. He looked so much like Francis it hurt as she really wished he was with her right now.

As she held her son close she had to wonder where the reinforcements had been but she knew that such thoughts were too late. She knew England had caught them unawares and it was only a matter of time before the English would overrun the city.

Mary was immediately brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone banging on the doors. "Open up in the name of King Henry VIII."

Mary knew she had no choice but to let them in but not before she tried to sooth her son. "George, I want you to be a brave boy for your Mama. Can you do that?"

George nodded doing his best to act brave. Mary was very proud of him even if he was a bastard he was still her little Prince. Mary kissed his cheek and proceeded to open the door where her cousin Lord Surrey was waiting for her. "Nice to see you again cousin."

Mary couldn't believe the nerve of this man. She hadn't heard from the Howard family in years and now Lord Surrey was acknowledging her as his cousin. "The only cousin I have my lord is Sir Francis Bryan." She growled, "He and his lady mother are my family. The rest of the Howard clan can rot for all I care."

Henry Howard looked as though he was going to have a few choice words for his cousin but the Duke of Suffolk stepped in between them. "The King of England wishes to meet with you and your son to discuss terms of surrender."

"What does he want with my son?" Mary knew George was too young to be involved in such things.

"You're in no position to question the will of the King." Lord Surrey said rudely.

Charles Brandon didn't like Lord Surreys' attitude towards Mary. "You do not speak for the King Lord Surrey. Go and see to your men. I'll escort the Countess and her son to meet with the King." As Lord Surrey walked away Charles Brandon turned to look at George whilst trying to seem none threatening. "He certainly does look a lot like King Francis."

"You didn't answer my question your grace." Although Mary was grateful that Charles dismissed Lord Surrey she still wanted to know what was in store for her son.

"Whilst I cannot tell you the particulars my lady, I can tell you that no harm will come to you or your son." Charles promised. Funnily enough Mary believed him. Although Charles Brandon was a great enemy of the Boleyn family Mary knew he was a man who usually kept his word. However just because Mary was certain that the Duke of Suffolk would not harm them she wasn't that certain of the King of England.


	16. Chapter 16

King Francis was discussing war plans when a messenger handed him a note. Prince Henry observed how his fathers' hand shook as he read the note. "Father what is it?"

"The King of England has captured Boulogne." Francis breathed heavily, "The Countess and my son are prisoners of Henry VIII."

Margaret reading her brothers reaction ordered everyone to leave. She didn't want anyone not even his children to see him in this state. As Prince Henry was leaving couldn't help but notice the look of devastation on his fathers' face. "Will he be alright?" He asked his aunt in concern.

"He survived you and your brothers' imprisonment," Margaret answered calmly, "He'll survive this for the sake of France." It took Henry a while to comprehend what his aunt had meant. It never occurred to Henry how devastating it must have been for his father to trade his own sons for his own freedom. Prince Henry tried to imagine himself in his fathers' position and the thought was painful to say the least. Then his thoughts turned to his little brother George who although was a bastard was still Prince Henrys' blood and was genuinely loved by his father.

After Prince Henry left Margaret went to comfort her brother. She wrapped her arms around her brother as he cried, "I can't do this again. I can't. The thought of one of my children imprisoned by another ruler…"

"It won't be like that." Margaret interrupted, "King Henry wouldn't do anything to harm George especially whilst you have his daughter."

"He'll want me to trade but France would never stand for it." Francis clenched his hands into fists, "They'll never allow me to trade a Princess of England for a bastard in a million years."

Margaret knew Francis was right but she also knew King Henry that wouldn't simply offer George to trade for Elizabeth. There had to be something more worthwhile for France. "We'll just have to see what King Henry offers brother."

Francis knew his sister was right but another thought occurred to him. "What about Mary? She was the one who brought Elizabeth here in the first place. What if he has her executed for treason?"

"Francis we've read his letters to Elizabeth." Margaret tried to reason with her brother. "King Henry is clearly trying to gain his daughters' favour. He won't be able to do that if he has her beloved aunt is killed."

"I hope you're right sister." Francis wanted desperately to believe that his sister was right. Although Francis heard reports of King Henrys' recent change of character he couldn't help but be fearful for Mary and George. He lamented over the time he could not spend with George for fear that other people at court would use it against him. However despite his best efforts to keep his distance from Mary and George both were used to hurt him. Mary had been poisoned because Eleanor feared of being replaced by her. Both Mary and George were now at the mercy of the King of England. King Francis had to wonder if keeping both Mary and George at a distance was truly worth it as it still looked as though he may lose them anyway.

* * *

King Henry didn't know what he was expecting when he saw Mary Stafford again. From what he remembered of her she was always a happy soul but the years seemed to have hardened her. As a King he should have been offended at her cold glance in his direction but as a man who knew he had wronged her family he couldn't help but feel guilty. Henry knew offering her some sort of apology would be useless so his eyes focused on Marys' young son who was looking at the King curiously. "Come here child." Mary wanted to object but she could do nothing whilst she was King Henrys' prisoner. Henry smiled kindly at the child and asked, "What is your name?"

"George Stafford your majesty." The child answered confidently.

Henry of course knew the childs' name but hearing the boy speak it out loud wasn't any easier, "A fine name indeed for a handsome lad. You look very much like you father King Francis."

"So everyone tells me your majesty." The boy commented causing King Henry to chuckle at the boys' wit.

"Do you get to see a lot of your father?" Henry asked noticing Marys' squeeze her hands into fists as the boy shook his head no. Clearly she didn't like the direction in which the questions were going but Henry ignored her. "Don't be discouraged child a King gets very busy sometimes. However that doesn't mean that we don't miss our children when we're parted from them."

"Do you miss your children when you're away your majesty?" George asked boldly.

"All the time." Henrys' honest answer startled Mary for a moment but then he continued, "My youngest daughter I haven't seen in a while and I'm desperate to see her again. Perhaps you could help me George."

"How do I do that your majesty?" George asked curiously. Mary almost dreaded the answer surely Henry wouldn't threaten an innocent child. However Mary remembered how innocent Elizabeth had been when King Henry had stripped her of her wealth and status. She remembered how Mary Tudor was threatened with execution unless she signed the oath. Those had been his own children Mary could only wonder what the King would do to George if he didn't get his way.

* * *

Elizabeth held Annie close trying to comfort her as she cried. When Catherine informed them of Mary and George Staffords' capture Elizabeth instantly realised what her father intended. It was obvious to Elizabeth that her father intended to use George as a bargaining tool somehow but she wondered whether the nobles will go for it. "Has my father offered terms for George and Marys' release yet?"

Catherine should have been surprised at Elizabeths' shrewdness but she knew the girl she was dealing with, "Not yet but we suspect that King Henry will offer terms soon."

"I wish to be there when the terms are negotiated." Up until now Elizabeth was kept out of matters concerning the war with her father but this was a negotiation that she would not stay out of.

However Catherine was hesitant. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea Elizabeth."

"These negotiations do not just concern the future of France but my future as well." Elizabeth argued, "I cannot stand idly by when my aunt and cousins' lives are at stake. Please Catherine allow me to attend."

Catherine knew she couldn't refuse Elizabeths' request but she couldn't help but worry for her. This war casted doubt on Elizabeths' loyalty and one false move could land her as well as the rest of her family in mortal danger. However this was Elizabeths' only chance to secure freedom for her family and she was going to make the best of it.

* * *

King Francis waited patiently for King Henrys' terms to be delivered. His sister Margaret as well as his sons was there. Also Catherine De Medici and Princess Elizabeth were there waiting patiently for the terms. Some at court were already speculating a marriage agreement between King Francis son Charles and the Tudor Princess but Francis knew that King Henry wouldn't make such an offer. King Henry VIII had waited a long time to see his daughter; he wouldn't arrange a foreign marriage that would keep Elizabeth out of England for a moment longer.

The messenger handed over a scroll containing the terms nervously. Prince Henry impatient to find out the news took it and read the terms. Catherine noticed the shock on her husbands' face asked, "Well husband, what does it say?"

Prince Henry continued to scan of the document to see if he understood the terms correctly. "In gratitude for taking care of Princess Elizabeth in his absence King Henry VIII will ennoble George Stafford son of King Francis and Mary Stafford with the title of Duke of Calais."

"He plans on making that bastard a Duke like us?" Prince Charles said in outrage almost making Elizabeth want to box his ears. George was still her cousin and she didn't like anyone saying a bad word against him.

Margaret scoffed at her nephews' comment. "George may become a Duke but he is barred from the succession but the true question is will he be an English Duke or a French one?"

Prince Henry continued to read the document, "King Henry will give George dual citizenship as well as Anne Stafford when she inherits Boulogne. They will be classed as both English and French citizens."

"That would make them the most powerful nobles in the realm. After the Kings of course." Catherine commented, "It's almost unheard of."

King Francis agreed with Catherine it was unheard of and a far too generous offer. "What does King Henry want in return?"

"I think you know the answer to that Father." Prince Henry stated rolling up the scroll and handing it to his father. "He wishes his daughter the Princess Elizabeth to be returned to England."

"He can't have her!" Prince Charles snapped. "I say we fight on and punish him for this insult."

"May I speak for myself?" Elizabeth raised her voice in frustration getting tired of Charles childishness. Elizabeth then turned away from Charles trying to regain her composure. She then approached King Francis and knelt before him. "Your majesty in order to prevent anymore English and French deaths I humbly ask you to accept my fathers' terms and send me back to England. My father once tore an entire country apart to make my mother his Queen. Don't force him to tear apart another to see me returned because you know he will. The longer you keep me here the more the French people will despise me and everything you ever worked for to make this English alliance will be for nothing."

Prince Henry in a surprising show of support for the young Princess agreed. "Father Princess Elizabeth is right. This offer is certainly a generous one and does give us an opportunity to improve relations with England like you originally intended."

"You're both correct of course." King Francis was grateful to his son Henry for supporting Elizabeth in this. The court had recently been separated into factions. The Catholic faction supported Prince Henry and his wife whilst the Protestant faction supported his brother assuming that eventually Prince Charles would marry the protestant Princess. However with both Elizabeth and Prince Henry agreeing to the terms it made things easier for King Francis to agree. Whilst King Francis knew his younger son Prince Charles would be upset about this development Francis would be one step closer than the Emperor to gaining a strong alliance with England.

* * *

Ever since he was small Henry Brandon wanted to gain glory on the battlefield after he heard how his father and uncle had won a victory in France before he was born. Henry and his elder brother Edward use to pretend to fight for their uncle the King of England. It was their father the Duke of Suffolk who told them of the realities of seeing people die.

He remembered when his father had taken Edward to see Anne Boleyn die. Henry Brandon didn't understand the particulars at the time but he knew that a Queen of England was going to die for treason. Henry had been so jealous of his elder brother who was going to see such a spectacle whilst Henry had been forced to stay at home. However his feeling of jealousy changed when he saw the look on his brothers' face after they returned. It had taken some time to get Edward to speak of the matter for awhile all Edward would say was that the Queen was a brave woman. Eventually Edward had told his younger brother of the event and after he finished all he could say was, "She was innocent Hal. She was loyal to the King and she was beheaded for treason anyway." Edward died not long after that leaving Henry Brandon as the Duke of Suffolks' heir.

Henry Brandon never discussed this with his step mother Catherine as she always made her feelings known about the late Queen. In fact he remembered when Catherine and his father argued over the rebels in the north. With Edwards' word still fresh in Henrys' mind he urged his father to do as the King bid as he didn't want lose him like his cousin lost her mother. He remembered the look of horror on his fathers' face as Henry said those words and his father tried his best to sooth his son. His step mother never understood and left her husband after the rebels were dealt with.

Henry Brandon didn't miss her. In fact after she was gone he and his father became more close. After the late Queen Anne had finally been proclaimed innocent by the King of England, Henry Brandon sat with his father as he arranged charity projects to be built in Queen Anne's name. As Henry grew he learned from the Duke of Suffolk on how to run these charity projects and attended visits with him. "One day Hal," his father spoke solemnly, "this will be yours and it'll be up to you to keep it running when I'm gone."

Henry Brandon couldn't bear the thought of his father leaving him so soon so he didn't hesitate in joining his father in the battle of Boulogne. Although his father believed he was too young Henry Brandon insisted and was there to celebrate the victory for the English troops.

However not everyone was celebrating. King Henry was anxiously awaiting the news on whether the King of France would accept the King of Englands' terms. There were those like Surrey who was eager to please the King stating that it didn't matter if France accepted the terms or not. Lord Surrey claimed England would smash through every city until the Princess Elizabeth was found. However Charles Brandon wasn't as optimistic as Surrey. Charles told his son privately that King Henry took a tremendous gamble in taking Boulogne. The English army didn't have the supplies to march on the capital. Everything hinged on King Francis accepting this offer.

The messenger had finally arrived and the King who had no patience for the message to be read out opened the scroll himself. Charles Brandon noticed how his friends' hand shook as he read through the scroll. "Well your majesty?" Charles asked his friend nervously, "Does King Francis accept your terms?"

"He accepted the terms Charles." The King of England smiled with tears in his eyes. "My precious jewel of England is finally coming home." Everyone issued their congratulations to the King of England. Charles Brandon and his son were issued with orders to oversee the exchange. Mary Stafford and her son George would return to the French capital whilst Princess Elizabeth would be escorted to the English camp. "I would trust no one else to bring my daughter to me Charles."

"You can count on me your majesty." Both Charles and Henry Brandon bowed to their King then left to carry out his instructions. King Henry breathed a sigh of relief. Winning the battle had been the easy part. Earning his daughters' forgiveness would be tricky. Although Elizabeth had given no indication that she resented him in her letters, King Henry wouldn't be certain of her true feelings until he saw her and it wouldn't be long until that moment would finally arrive.


	17. Chapter 17

Princess Margaret watched as her friend the Princess Elizabeth said goodbye to her brother Prince Henrys' children Prince Francis and Princess Elizabeth of France. The English Princess gave some last minute advice to her namesake and teased the young Prince about future suitors. "You promise not to forget me your highness, I'll be so heartbroken if you'll forget me."

The young Prince blushed which caused his sister to giggle. "But what about Uncle Charles? Won't you miss him as well?" Prince Francis stuttered.

The Tudor Princess laughed, "No one in all the realm is more handsome than you my Prince." Prince Francis sister laughed as the older Princess kissed him on cheek making him turn even more red with embarrassment.

Princess Margaret decided to give her nephew a break. "Run along you two. Lizzie and I would like to speak with each other before she goes to England."

"Bye Aunt Lizzie." The children waved as the servants took them back to the nursery.

"I guess you won't be officially made their aunt as you won't be marrying my brother." Princess Margaret linked arms with her friend as they walked through the gardens. "He's quite upset about it you know."

"They'll be others." Elizabeth reasoned dismissively not wanting to talk about it.

"I think you under estimate his feelings." Margaret persisted. She liked Elizabeth and longed for the day to call her sister but Elizabeth always seemed less enthusiastic by Charles attentions.

"It's not that I don't like your brother but there's a part of me that always longs to be in England and I don't think he understands that." Elizabeth explained sadly. "I have family who I haven't seen in so long and some whom I never met." She thought of her younger brother Prince Edward. Although his mothers' family had hurt Elizabeth in ways no one could imagine she would still like to meet him because that's what her elder sister Mary would have done. The Lady Mary showed no reservations in showing her younger sister love despite what Anne Boleyn had done to Marys' mother and Elizabeth had never forgotten that.

"Do you believe they will love you like we will though?" Margaret questioned. Elizabeth couldn't answer that but she couldn't live her life without knowing for sure. It could have been so easy for Elizabeth to marry Charles and start a family of her own but she would always doubt. Elizabeth would always wonder about her family in England and she needed to find out for herself if her family had missed her just as much as she missed them.

* * *

Mary Tudor was spending time with her younger brother Edward. The boy seemed a lot more happier now that he had companions like his cousin Ned. After Edwards' birth many at court expected more brothers and sisters in the nursery but none came. Mary wasn't certain her father was sharing a bed with the Queen anymore which surprised Mary since her father was so desperate for heirs. However Henry had confided in his daughter that the events concerning her and Elizabeth were Gods way of punishing him for not just how he treated them but their mothers as well.

Mary had never considered before the treatment Anne had suffered at her fathers' hands. Marys' own bias prevented her from feeling sympathy for Anne but once she considered the countless offers her own mother received if she just walked away. Mary couldn't help but feel bad for Anne as she was never given the option to walk away nor did she have the allies Marys' mother did. She was all alone with not even a relative to back her except George and his name had been dragged through the mud with her. There were no Emperors or lords coming to Anne's rescue though Mary did have to wonder if King Francis was so willing to help her sister Elizabeth through this troubling time why not Anne as well?

Mary had no time to dwell on this matter as a messenger came in and informed her of the news of her fathers' success. "Did you hear that Edward?" Mary smiled pulling her brother into her arms. "Our sister is coming home."

Edward had heard about his sister Elizabeth and he also heard of his fathers' attempt to rescue her. "Do you think she'll like me sister?" He asked curiously.

"Of course she will brother." Although Mary couldn't be absolutely sure as Elizabeth spent so much time away from home but Mary had to believe that Elizabeth still possessed that generous heart she had when Mary had served in Hatfield. Whilst the other servants looked at Mary with contempt or even pity Elizabeth treated her like a sister. Elizabeth always requested that they referred to each other by name and not by titles. Elizabeths' love for her sister had always been unconditional and Mary had hoped that it would be the same for Edward.

* * *

Francis Bryan watched as Elizabeth said goodbye to Prince Charles. Whilst it was clear that Charles was devoted to Elizabeth, Francis Bryan could tell that Elizabeth wasn't as enthused though she hid it well. To an outsider they were two young lovers tragically pulled apart by circumstance. To a person like Francis Bryan who knew Elizabeth well he saw that the Princess was relieved that she no longer had to take part in the charade.

With one final kiss from the Prince the girl turned to Sir Francis who was to bring Elizabeth to be exchanged for her aunt and cousin. As they rode away Sir Francis couldn't help but comment on her farewell to the Prince, "You didn't have to lead the poor boy on you know."

Elizabeth sighed, "It wasn't my intention but Charles is so persistent." Elizabeth was glad she could be honest with Sir Francis. He never judged Elizabeth for he knew he had done worse in his youth and despite his past behaviours he never encouraged Elizabeth to follow his example as he was sure his cousin Mary Stafford would have killed him. "Sir Francis? Do you think there is something wrong with me?"

Sir Francis Bryan was surprised at Elizabeth sudden question. "Why would you say that?"

"It's just that any woman in the French court would love to receive such attentions from Charles and yet for some reason I find his attentions stifling." Elizabeth explained with concern.

"No Elizabeth there is nothing wrong with you." Sir Francis smiled reassuringly. "He was just simply not the one for you. As you know I've met countless of women and there was not one of them I wished to marry until Madeline." It was a shock to everyone who knew him that the well known womanizer Sir Francis Bryan had finally settled down. His mother written countless letters to both Elizabeth and Mary asking all kinds of questions about the woman who finally got her son to marry. However what his mother didn't realise was that Sir Francis hadn't quite settled down as most would believe. He just found a woman who shared his interests. When Madeline had spied on Diane for him he was fascinated by her intelligence and was awed on how quick she was to save his cousins' life when Mary had been poisoned. He continued, "With Madeline I've finally met my match and maybe one day you will too."

Elizabeth snorted in response. "I doubt a Princess will have so many opportunities."

Francis didn't have any time to respond as they finally arrived at their destination. It was no surprise to Francis that King Henry had selected the Duke of Suffolk to escort the Princess but he wondered who the young man was sitting at his side. There was no time to answer that as Mary along with George rushed to Elizabeth and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth." Mary cried.

"You don't need to be sorry Aunt." Elizabeth reassured, "I want to meet him."

Mary knew that was true. Elizabeth asked many questions about her father and despite her own personal feelings regarding her former brother in-law Mary did try not to paint King Henry in an awful light. This was no different, "He has changed Elizabeth. He was most kind to me and George."

"All he kept talking about was how much he missed you." George spoke eagerly, "And he made me a Duke."

"I heard." Elizabeth smiled at her young cousin. "You know George being a Duke is a tremendous responsibility. You must take good care of your land and your tenants. Do you promise?"

George nodded promising to take good care of Calais. Both the Duke of Suffolk and his son Henry Brandon watched the scene with fondness but it was soon time to go. Elizabeth watched as her aunt and cousin left with Sir Francis. She then followed her uncle and cousin that she hadn't spoken to before now. Both tried to reassure her that the King was most eager to meet her but Elizabeth would only be certain when she had met her father face to face. Elizabeth hadn't forgotten that her father had her mother killed but she had also known that it had come about thanks to second hand information by the Pope and other jealous courtiers. Elizabeth was determined not to make her fathers' mistake. She was going to form her own opinions about her father based on her own observations and not rumours.

* * *

Prince Henry and his wife Catherine greeted Mary on arrival which shocked Mary as she was certain Prince Henry didn't like her, more so now that Diane was dead. However here he was greeting Mary as though they were old friends and treating George like a true brother. He even offered George to be educated alongside his nephew Prince Francis. When the Prince had left to return to his duties Catherine explained her husbands' change in attitude. "Henry is beginning to understand the hell his father had gone through when he and his brother were imprisoned."

It took awhile for Mary to understand what Catherine had meant by those words until she suddenly she realised, "The King worried for us?" Mary clutched her sons' hand in surprise.

"I think worried was an understatement Mary." Catherine said seriously as she led Mary through the palace. "He and your daughter are waiting for you in there."

Mary entered the room only to be engulfed by her daughter Annie, "Mama I was so worried." Annie then turned and kissed her little brother much to his embarrassment. "I'm so glad you're both well."

"So am I." Francis breathed a sigh in relief watching as his son interacted with Annie. His son appeared to be unhurt but seemed to be shy in his fathers' presence which seemed to surprise Mary as George seemed so relaxed and brave in front of King Henry. Mary told Francis of how brave George had been and Francis turned to his son for confirmation, "Is that true son?"

"Yes your majesty." George said nervously desperate for his fathers' approval.

"There is no need for such formalities in private." King Francis smiled at his son. "When it's just us you can call me Papa if that is what you wish." King Francis knew he hadn't been the best father to George and he wanted to make amends.

"I would like that Papa." George rushed into his fathers' arms. Mary watched the scene with tears in her eyes. She placed her arm around her daughter Annie and watched as Francis tried to forge a bond with their son. There was only one thing missing during the happy scene and that was Elizabeth. Elizabeth had been a constant part of their lives since their arrival in France and now she was no longer there. Elizabeth would be starting a new life in England and Mary prayed that all would be well for her niece.

* * *

Henry Brandon watched as Elizabeth adjusted her appearance. She was acting very differently form the calm and composed girl he first met. She behaved with all the dignity of a Princess but as they got close to her fathers' camp she became more nervous. Elizabeth practically jumped when her cousin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry your highness." Henry Brandon smiled at her. "The King has missed you a great deal."

"So you and your father keep telling me Hal." Elizabeth agreed to call Henry Brandon Hal as he hoped to be friends as their fathers were but his father Charles watched the interaction with concern.

Charles couldn't help but be reminded of his sons' mother the Princess Mary as he watched Elizabeth interact with his son. He remembered how frightened Mary had been to marry a man old enough to be her father and how Charles had done his best to reassure her. Charles never planned to actually fall in love with her nor did he plan on defying his King by marrying her but Charles did just that. Fortunately Elizabeth wasn't on her way to an arranged marriage nor did she know Henry Brandon well enough to fall for him as her aunt did Charles. However Charles couldn't help but compare Elizabeth to his lost wife as the resemblance was striking. If it weren't for Anne's striking dark eyes Charles could have almost mistaken Elizabeth for the late Princess.

However Charles could no longer dwell on such thoughts as they had finally arrived. King Henry wanted this reunion to be as private as possible. King Henry watched as Elizabeth entered the room gracefully. As Elizabeth knelt before her father Henry was taken back to another time when Anne had done the same when he had given her the title of Marquis of Pembroke. If it wasn't for the Tudor red hair he could have sworn it was his Anne alive again but it wasn't. His little girl Elizabeth had grown and Henry had missed most of it.

Henry approached his daughter placing his hand underneath Elizabeths' chin so he could look into her eyes. Elizabeth noticed the tears in her fathers' eyes threatening to spill. She saw that he was just afraid of this meeting as she was. It was surprising for Elizabeth to see a man so powerful appear so broken by regret. This had made it easier to forgive him. Elizabeth risen slowly and approached her father cautiously. Her father smiled at his daughters' courage, "My Elizabeth." Henry then kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and held her close. He finally had the part of him he thought lost forever. His precious jewel of England had finally returned to him.


	18. Chapter 18

King Henry and Elizabeth shared an uncomfortable silence as they dined in private. Elizabeth had so many questions for her father but she feared her questions would anger him. Whilst Henry desperately wanted his daughters' forgiveness but feared he would never have it. Henry knew he would never get anywhere by not saying anything so he took a deep breath and began, "Elizabeth I know the last time we saw each other wasn't the happiest."

How could Elizabeth forget that moment? Her father was so angry at her mother whilst her mother who despite being so frightened pleaded for mercy from the King. Elizabeth remembered her father walking away from them never once looking back. Elizabeth decided to ignore the painful memories and lied, "I was so young your majesty I barely remember."

"You don't have to lie to me Elizabeth." Henry reached over to his daughters' hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I was cruel. Neither you nor your mother deserved that, nor do I deserve your forgiveness but I hope that one day you would forgive me for all the pain I caused."

Elizabeth was surprised by her fathers' words. She knew very well that it was never in a Kings' nature to admit he was wrong but her father seemed so sincere. "I just want to know one thing." Elizabeth looked down at her hands in uncertainty then looked into her fathers' eyes. "Why didn't you believe my mother when she said she loved you?"

Henry didn't know how to answer that without it upsetting her but he had to try. "It is very rare for a King to find people who love him for himself and not the rewards he can give them. For years I encountered people who would flatter me in order to receive such rewards. Your mother was always so difficult to read. One minute she was asking for things I could not give and the next we would disappear into a world were politics never existed. There were more than a few in court who believed that her love for me was just an act and for awhile I chose not to listen to them."

Elizabeth knew of the rumours that were used to bring her mother down. "What changed?"

For while Henry believed it was Anne's failure to produce a son on her first try but now Henry believed it to be something different. "I became tired Elizabeth. Anne and I we fought to be together for years. Even after we had finally married we still had to fight those who stood against us and every time we failed at something whether it be the reformation, securing a betrothal for you or even producing a son it felt like God had turned against us."

Elizabeth was slightly relieved that it wasn't just the lack son that drove her fathers' actions but she remembered something that was told to her long ago. "The Dauphine Catherine once told me that she believed God was testing you and that mother was taken from us because you failed his test. Do you believe that?"

Henry wasn't sure if he liked this Catherine putting ideas into Elizabeths' head but he had his own answer, "Elizabeth I failed Gods' test the minute I condemned you mother to die."

Elizabeth was confused, "But you had your son, you had an obedient Queen. You had everything you wanted."

"Everything I thought I wanted." Henry replied, "I lost the love of my life when Anne died. I lost both of my daughters to foreign Kings who threatened my rule. My legacy isn't just passed through my son but by my daughters as well. My own father always complained I had more Yorkist blood than Tudor and that came from my mother. Both you and Mary are just as important to the Tudor dynasty as your brother Edward. All I can say is that I'm sorry that it took me so long to realise it."

Elizabeth smiled at her fathers' words. In all her years she would have never imagined her father saying such things. At first she thought he said that just to flatter her but then she remembered the news of how her sister the Lady Mary had been acting as regent whilst her father had been in France. King Henry must have placed an awful lot of faith in Mary to be regent in his absence and wanted to learn more. After that they became more relaxed and comfortable. Henry asked Elizabeth about her stay in France and was pleased to know that her time there had been a lot better than Marys' stay in Spain. Henry spoke of Elizabeths' siblings. Edward seemed like a nice boy if her fathers' words were to be believed whilst news of Marys' imprisonment had been disturbing. Although Mary had bounced back from her ordeal Elizabeth knew how badly she wanted a child of her own and wished to console her in her grief.

The one thing that seemed strange to Elizabeth was that Queen Jane had not been mentioned during their conversations. At first Elizabeth thought her father was trying not to upset her but when Elizabeth brought up the subject herself her father had changed the subject immediately. Elizabeth didn't want to push but it seemed to Elizabeth that despite giving her father the long awaited son Jane still somehow managed to fall out of favour. A part of Elizabeth wanted to rejoice at the news of Queen Jane's fall from grace but at the same time Elizabeth couldn't help but feel pity for the woman for Elizabeth knew the price better than anyone for displeasing the King.

* * *

In another room Charles Brandon was having a meal with his son. Henry Brandon noticed that his father barely touched his food. "Is something wrong Father? I thought you'd be pleased that the King has reunited with his daughter."

"I am son." Charles replied, "It's just seeing her now reminded me of the mistakes I made."

"In regards to her mother." Henry guessed. He knew that ever since his father discovered the truth about Anne Boleyn Charles had been trying to atone with these charity projects. Charles had also been just as driven as the King to get Elizabeth back. It had been hard for young Henry to hear about his fathers' role in the affair but as he grew and saw what court was like for himself he realised how easy it was to be swayed by other people's opinions.

Henry also conceded that his step mother didn't help matters. Catherine Brandon had strong opinions about Anne Boleyn and religion. Everyone knew that the King despised the woman and that she wasn't welcome in court but Queen Jane made the foolish mistake of inviting Catherine to court. The Queen had claimed it was to mend Catherine's relationship with Charles but it wasn't long before the couple was seen arguing in the gardens. Charles marched back into the palace and arranged for Catherine to be sent home. The whole experience had been humiliating for the Brandon family and the King had been far from pleased with the Queen who had arranged it all.

"Not just her mother Henry." Charles sighed losing his appetite. "She reminds me of your own mother when we returned from France."

Henry knew the story of how his father had married his mother without the Kings' permission. "You aren't telling me you made a mistake in marrying mother." Henry said jokingly trying not to sound insecure.

"Hardly." Charles smiled at his son with affection. He wouldn't trade his son for the world. "We both knew that the King would have married her off to someone else and being married to an older man had been traumatic enough for your mother. Not that I was a suitable choice either. As a Princess she was used to certain things and being married to me changed all that for her."

"But she did love you did she not?" Henry asked hopefully. No one liked to hear their parents' marriage was a loveless one but that sometime happened particularly if the marriage had been arranged. However his parents' marriage wasn't arranged and they risked everything to be together.

"She did Henry but at times I didn't see it." Charles answered honestly. "Your mother never liked to show any weakness and at times she made me feel inadequate about myself so I foolishly moved my attentions elsewhere as most men in my position do. By the time I realised the pain I had caused her it was too late. God had taken her from me and when I married Catherine I swore to myself it would be different."

"It wasn't was it?" Henry knew that his fathers' marriage to Catherine was anything but successful.

"No it wasn't." Charles conceded. "I married hastily and I assumed she would be a good step mother to you and your brother."

"She was for a time." Henry did enjoy playing games with her when he was younger but then she was a child herself not that he would say anything to his father. "They way she acted when you disagreed with her wasn't appropriate." Henry vaguely remembered when she had been pregnant, she had wished for the child she was carrying to die after Charles had agreed to carry out the Kings' orders concerning the rebels against her wishes. Charles had been so horrified he had sent her away in case she harmed his living children.

It was clear Charles didn't want to remember that time and instead focused on another moment which at the time wasn't funny but now made him smile. "When your mother disagreed with me she would throw things at me."

"She did?" Henry laughed trying to imagine it.

"It's one thing the Tudors are known for is their temper." Charles smiled slyly. "It is one thing I'm glad you didn't inherit from her."

"I have no reason to be angry." Henry stated calmly. "You don't suppose Elizabeth has a temper do you?" From what Henry had witnessed she seemed to behave like the perfect princess.

"She Anne and Henrys' daughter." Charles smirked, "Of course she does." They both laughed as they continued with their meal. Henry Brandon thought about how interesting court would be when Englands' Princess would arrive.

* * *

Elizabeth had just returned to her chambers thinking about the evening she had spent with her father. Elizabeth enjoyed the time she had spent with him but at the same time she had felt guilty. Her mother was killed on his orders and though King Henry seemed sincere in his remorse it somehow didn't seem enough. Elizabeth wondered if she would always feel that way. She was so distracted that she didn't realise that someone was in the room. "Elizabeth?"

"Brigitte!" Elizabeth was startled to find her friend there and rushed to hug her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Boulogne."

"The Duke of Suffolk captured me trying to send a message to King Francis." Brigitte explained, "We became slightly close." Brigitte blushed, thinking of how close she and Charles Brandon became. It wasn't planned but there was something that drew her to him.

Elizabeth instantly understood what Brigitte was implying but she wanted to make sure, "Are you saying you're his mistress?" Elizabeth was finally old enough to understand what the term had meant. There were quite common in the French court as marriages were arranged for political gain and usually didn't involve love. Elizabeth knew King Francis didn't love Queen Eleanor but married her to maintain peace with Spain which in the end came to nothing. King Francis loved Mary but her family background didn't make her a desirable match for the crown so they were forced to find other ways to be together. Elizabeth knew her Aunt found the position humiliating at times but she loved Francis and she was willing to endure it for his sake.

"It's not that bad Elizabeth." Brigitte tried to reassure her friend. "He's kind and his son doesn't seem bothered by it."

"Hal Brandon is a nice person." Henry Brandon had been nothing but kind to Elizabeth since they had met and did his best to calm her nerves before meeting her father the King.

"Hal?" Brigitte smiled at Elizabeths' use of Henry Brandons' shortened name. Brigitte had always known Elizabeth to be proper even at a young age. The only person she would she would behave informally with was her cousin Annie. Everyone else got their proper names and titles.

"He asked me to call him that." Elizabeth defended blushing furiously.

"You never called the Prince of France Charlie." Brigitte teased knowing how flustered Elizabeth was becoming.

"I wouldn't call anyone let alone a prince Charlie because it sounds stupid." Elizabeth argued, "Aside from that I don't have any friends in England yet and Hal was kind enough to offer his friendship."

"Well that's not strictly true Elizabeth. You'll still have at least one friend with you in England." Brigitte smiled giving Elizabeths' hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you Brigitte." Elizabeth was glad to know there was at least one friendly face. Although so far her relationship with her father was going well there was no telling how many people in the English court wished to tear her down. It had happened to her mother and in France someone had attempted to take down her Aunt Mary. Elizabeth had to be vigilant if she was going to survive.

* * *

It was morning and Henry Brandon walked on deck to discover the Princess Elizabeth staring out to sea. She seemed preoccupied and didn't notice his presence until he asked her, "Did everything go well with his majesty?"

Elizabeth was surprised by his presence but quickly recovered, "As well as can be expected." She was still conflicted about her feelings towards her father and did her best to hide it.

However Henry wasn't fooled, "But you don't seem happy why is that? Wasn't he kind to you?" Henry was shocked if the King wasn't as he was so desperate to get his daughter back though it was hard to judge the Kings' mood sometimes.

"He was wonderful, he was kind, considerate and sincere but I can't help but feel like I'm betraying my mother for liking him." Elizabeth wasn't sure if she should be saying any of this to Henry Brandon but his concern for her seemed so genuine.

"I doubt your mother would think that. She did love him after all, even till the very end." Henry consoled remembering his brothers' opinion about the execution.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth observed Henry closely. He couldn't have been at the execution he was too young.

"My brother witnessed the execution." Henry explained, "He told me how almost everyone who arrived at the execution believed your mother to be guilty but by the time it was all over they had all believed her to be innocent, my father included. She showed no fear and was very brave. Not once did she ever say a bad word about the King. In fact she said he was the best Prince on the face of the world and asked everyone there to pray for him."

Elizabeth tried to keep the tears at bay but was failing. "Thank you for telling me." She said quietly and quickly attempted to depart hoping he wouldn't see her tears.

"Elizabeth." Henry stopped Elizabeth before she could retreat to her chambers. "Should you need someone to confide in you can speak to me. I won't tell anyone, even the King if you asked me not to."

"I believe you and may do so in the future." Elizabeth said quietly, "However right now I would like to rest. We should be arriving in England soon and I want to look my best."

"As you wish, your highness." Henry bowed politely to the Princess. Henry was now beginning to see the similarities his father spoke of. Like his mother Princess Elizabeth didn't like to show any weaknesses either. This made Henry worry for her. Henrys' own mother held her worries in until it had finally broken her. Henrys' sister Frances had never forgiven their father for not being their when mother was dying but what Frances did not understand was that Mary didn't want Charles there out of duty or obligation. Mary wanted her husband there because he loved her and Charles did love her but had failed to express it. Charles had allowed his own feelings of inadequacy to prevent him from telling his wife the truth and he had lived with that regret every day. Henry was not his father or mother or even sister, he would try and be there for Elizabeth when she needed him even if she would never say it.

* * *

Mary Tudor was very excited and nervous to see her sister again. She must have changed her choice of dress several times until Katherine Howard had finally lost her patience with her which was unusual for the girl as Mary usually intimidated her. As she waited she constantly questioned Archbishop Cranmer, "Has everything been set up for her at Hever?"

Cranmer did his best to reassure Mary. "Yes my lady the servants have ensured that everything has been prepared."

When Thomas Boleyn had died there was no one in England to claim his land or his title though Thomas Seymour had been foolish enough to attempt it. King Henry had tried to rein in his temper over the years but on this occasion he was livid. The next thing everyone knew Thomas Seymour was sent to France where he would never return. Some at court suspected that was the Kings' intention all along for Thomas to be caught and killed for his own foolishness but most believed it was to prevent King Henry from signing his brother in-laws' death warrant himself.

However Hever Castle would remain vacant until Elizabeth returned home. Mary knew it was her fathers' wish so she had spent time with Katherine Howard making sure everything was prepared for Elizabeths' arrival. Although Mary had no love loss for the Boleyn family she loved her sister and wanted her to feel welcome. Her brother Edward wanted to help with the project as well. He helped Mary pick certain pieces to go into the castle. Queen Jane however had wanted nothing to do with the project which Mary thought was foolish. If Queen Jane wanted to regain her husbands' favour she had to start by gaining Elizabeths' and already Queen Jane was failing.

Mary didn't have time to think of her step mothers' foolish behaviour as she had spotted the familiar long red hair belonging to her sister. "Elizabeth!" Mary cried with joy.

"Mary!" Elizabeth rushed to her older sister hugging her close. "I'm so glad to see you. It's been too long."

"Far too long." Mary taking the time to really look at her sister, "and look at you, almost a woman grown. The suitors in France must have been falling over themselves to get your attention."

"They would have had to get past Aunt Mary, Sir Francis Bryon and Catherine De Medici first." Elizabeth giggled.

"You have to tell me all about it." Mary smiled squeezing Elizabeths' hand as she led her younger sister to the carriage. "Is Catherine De Medici as formidable as they say? I've heard stories."

Elizabeth was about to answer but was interrupted by their father the King who whilst was enjoying the reunion between the two sisters he couldn't help but notice someone was missing. "Where's Edward? I thought he was enthusiastic about meeting his sister."

It was the only time Elizabeth saw her sister nervous since their arrival, "The Queen was afraid of him catching illness so she instructed to have him remain at Ludlow."

King Henry growled at the news but recovered quickly and gave his daughters a reassuring smile. "No matter I'm sure you shall meet at the celebration we will be having for Englands' victory over France."

"You'll be staying at Hever Castle." Mary explained to her sister. "Once you have settled and gotten used to your new surroundings, you'll be attending a celebration at Hampton Court Palace for your debut in the English court. You'll be performing in a special pageant. I trust they taught you how to dance in the French court."

"Naturally." There were many in the French court who thought Elizabeth was a fine dancer and she performed in countless of pageants with her cousin Annie and her friend the Princess Margaret. This however would be the first pageant to be held in her honour and she couldn't help but be excited.

"It looks as though you have arranged everything my Pearl." King Henry had been impressed with Marys' enthusiasm and was glad he made the right choice in naming her as regent in his absence. He had already decided on giving Mary the title of Duchess of Richmond. Henrys' grandmother Margaret Beaufort held the title of Countess there when she married the Earl of Richmond and was the driving force behind the Tudor dynasty. Henry had no doubt that Mary would protect the Tudor line as fiercely as Margaret once did. As for Elizabeth, Henry had decided to return the title that rightfully belonged to her since her mother died. Elizabeth was Anne's only heir after all and it was only fitting that she would be made the Marquess of Pembroke.


	19. Chapter 19

As Elizabeth travelled to Hever people stopped and greeted the Princess. Elizabeth was surprised for she had been absent from England for so long that she naturally assumed that most would not know her. All around the people cheered for "Good King Harrys' daughter" but was most surprising of all were the cheers for "Good Queen Anne's daughter" as well.

Elizabeth looked to her escort Hal Brandon for an explanation. "Your father the King made it well known throughout England that Queen Anne had died trying to protect the English people from Cromwells' greed. Cromwell used the money to bribe other nobles to follow the new faith whilst your mother wished that the money to be used for charitable purposes."

"Aunt Mary told me something similar." Elizabeth remembered visiting some of these projects that Mary had opened in Boulogne and dedicated to Anne's memory. "However I don't understand what these events have to do with my mothers' death."

"Cromwell gathered the false evidence against your mother." Hal explained sadly, "Not only that he made sure that your mother was blamed for his failures involving the Reformation. Almost everyone in England blamed your mother for the destruction of the monasteries but it was her who fought Cromwell to keep the good ones open."

"And my father believed that the evidence Cromwell was supplying was true." Whilst Elizabeth had no doubt that Cromwell was a horrible man to bring these false reports to the King, Elizabeth still felt that her father should have believed his wife when she denied these allegations.

"I don't think the King even looked at the evidence." Hal wasn't sure if he should be telling the Princess this but he wanted to be honest with her. "My father said that whenever a trial involved a friend or a loved one the King usually kept a distance and allowed others to investigate."

"There were others?" Elizabeth was curious as how many others were falsely executed because her father hadn't taken the time to look over the evidence.

"The only ones I knew of were Cardinal Wolsey and Sir Thomas More." Hal remembered how his father spoke about them and how even he played a part in Wolseys' downfall. "Cardinal Wolsey died on the way to tower whilst Thomas More had been executed for not signing the oath accepting the King as head of the English Church. Thomas More was loved by most of the people and many blamed your mother for that too."

"Did she have anything to do with Thomas More's downfall?" Elizabeth knew of her mothers' involvement in bringing down Wolsey thanks to her Aunt. Elizabeth had no sympathy for Wolsey as it was well known that he had spent most of the English treasury in an attempt to make himself Pope. However Elizabeth heard how well regarded Thomas More was and didn't like to think that her mother had played a part in his death.

Thankfully Hal had eased her worries, "No, she kept her distance like the King had done and yet she was still blamed for his death."

"I suppose the English court isn't that much different from the French one. So many different factions ready to tear the other down." Elizabeth thought the Catholic and Protestant factions constantly struggling for position in France and Elizabeth was at the centre of it with both sides trying to get her to favour their cause. "Will they try to bring me down like my mother?"

"They may try Princess." Hal Brandon was going to make certain that it would never happen but he wasn't the only one. "However I shouldn't worry. Ever since his majesty found out the truth of Cromwells' plot he has been more cautious with his trust and takes more of a personal interest in trials concerning treason."

"That's good to hear." Elizabeth would find out for herself if Henry Brandons' words were true but for now she was heading for her mothers' childhood home. Elizabeth had heard many stories from her Aunt Mary and wanted to see it for herself. Though Hever Castle could never compare to having her mother there with her Elizabeth was glad to have something belonging to her mothers' family.

* * *

Hever Castle was nothing like what Elizabeth was used to. It was fairly small but had its own charm which Elizabeth loved. Perhaps it had something to do with being her mothers' childhood home. "I remember when I first arrived in Spain" Mary had watched as her sister stared at the place in wonder. "For the first time in years I actually felt close to her again."

Elizabeth turned to sister and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I heard about your imprisonment in Spain. For what it's worth I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for. If anything the experience made me stronger." Mary smiled kindly at her sister then she frowned at her own naivety. "I was a grown woman behaving like a child chasing ghosts. I was so busy wishing for things to go back how they used to be but never thought of how things actually are now. Perhaps if I paid attention to current situations I wouldn't have found myself at my cousins' mercy."

"You certainly have more confidence in yourself and our father certainly believes you to be capable. He made you act as regent during his absence after all." Elizabeth smiled proud of her sisters' achievements.

However Mary was modest. "He only asked me to be regent because he felt the Queen wasn't worthy of the responsibility."

"If he didn't believe her to be worthy then why make her Queen at all." Elizabeth didn't want to be bitter but it was hard not to be. Elizabeths' mother died so that Jane could be Queen and now her father wasn't happy with the results.

"At the time Father thought she was something that he wanted." Mary commented based on her own observations. "She didn't argue with Father over policy and did exactly as she was told. Unlike our own mothers who often to spoke their mind."

Elizabeth smiled at her sisters' comment as it was the first time Mary acknowledged their mothers similarities. "So what changed?"

"I believed it happened shortly after Father was made aware of your disappearance." Mary had been surprised by her fathers' sudden change in attitude and wanted to find out how it happened. Mary spoke with countless people at court and they all said the same thing. "Queen Jane had already fallen out of favour when word came about my supposed treason as she was the one who enabled me to leave the country in the first place by encouraging Father to have me betrothed to Phillip. However it only became worse when Father had found discrepancies in the Royal ledgers."

"What kind of discrepancies?" Elizabeth was curious as to what they were. It must have been serious if it had turned her father away from his Queen.

"From what I understand Cromwell had spent money that should have gone to your household on not only your mothers' imprisonment but on Queen Jane's coronation as well." Mary explained, "However that was not all what Father had found. He also found out that whilst Queen Jane was willing to spend money on gifts for me she spent nothing on you. Naturally Father confronted Queen Jane on this matter and it seems that the Queen was unable to give a good enough explanation."

Elizabeth looked away from her sister in worry. "The Queen must despise me for ruining her marriage."

"Queen Jane has had plenty of opportunities to make amends and she has failed to do so." Mary thought how Jane refused to aid Mary in welcoming her sister to England. "I may not have liked your mother but she did try to make peace with me. I tried countless times to get the Queen to convince Father to bring you to court before you left for France and she did nothing."

"What if she tries to turn the court against me?" Elizabeth remembered how Queen Eleanor tried to get rid of Elizabeths' aunt by having Mary Stafford drink poison to prove her familys' loyalty.

"Queen Jane may try but she certainly isn't cunning enough to accomplish that." Mary tried to reassure her sister with a comforting smile. "Do not worry sister. You have plenty of friends in court and Fathers' love. You have nothing to fear." Elizabeth wanted to believe that her sister was right but she knew that she had to work just as hard to earn the people's loyalty and maintain her fathers' love. Although her father tried to reassure Elizabeth that his love for her had been unconditional Elizabeth remained sceptical. After all Anne Boleyn had been confident in King Henrys' love for her and look where that led her.

* * *

Elizabeth lay in bed thinking of the day's events. Both of her conversations with Mary and Hal played in her mind. It wasn't just one event that led to her mothers' death it was many events all intertwining and culminating in one twisted web.

Earlier in the evening Elizabeth had been searching for a book to read before she had gone to bed. As she pulled a book from the shelf a piece of paper fell out of the book. In closer inspection Elizabeth realised it had been a letter from her father to her mother. Elizabeth had felt it was an unusual place to store a letter but then she remembered something her Aunt Mary once told her. Her mother used to hide the Kings letters from Elizabeths' grandfather Thomas Boleyn. Thomas Boleyn wanted to know of the Kings' feelings for Anne so he could gage what kind of rewards he could get from the King. As Anne's feelings grew for the King she had no wish to share his private thoughts with anyone not even her own father.

After reading this particular letter it was easy to see why. In this particular letter the King had stated that he would give up the kingdom for a moment in the arms of his beloved sweetheart. He had even drawn a love heart next to his initials and signed as 'your humble servant'. Elizabeth wondered if they were more and scanned the bookshelf. After reading every letter she had found in its hiding place it had become clear that her father the King was truly devoted to her mother Anne Boleyn.

Her mothers' death became more tragic in Elizabeths' eyes. They had loved each other dearly and everyone saw fit to tear them apart in the most brutal way possible. Whilst Elizabeth did acknowledge her father made mistakes in placing his trust other people rather than his wife, Anne had made mistakes too. Anne relied too much on Henrys' love to protect her from enemies like Cromwell. Anne had needed the love of the people and unfortunately for Anne she only achieved that when she died. Elizabeth won't be making that mistake she thought. She would accept her fathers' love but she won't solely rely on it. She would make friends at court and she would earn the peoples love. She won't allow herself to fall victim to her enemies' schemes as Anne had. Elizabeth would survive.

* * *

Elizabeth suddenly remembered why she hated sewing so much. It wasn't that she lacked skill, as with anything she wasn't good with she tried even harder to master but that didn't mean she liked doing the task. She cursed as pricked her finger on the sewing needle for what felt like the hundredth time. She attempted to continue with her work but was interrupted by a visitor. "That doesn't seem like proper princess behaviour cursing like a commoner."

"Hal." Elizabeth smiled and risen to greet him glad for the interruption of the dreadful task.

"What is so important that you would risk damaging your fair hands your highness?" Hal Brandon kissed her abused hands jokingly.

Elizabeth laughed at the gesture. "If you must know I was making a gift for my father the King."

"I'm sure your father would be most thrilled to have a gift covered in your own blood." Hal smirked observing her work. Despite Elizabeth struggles to put the pieces together it was fine work.

"I'll admit needle work isn't my strong suit." Elizabeth said nervously. She wanted the piece ready for when she arrived at court.

"I really can't imagine you not being good at anything once you set your mind to it." In Hals' mind Elizabeth was good at everything. Languages, dancing, poetry, the list seemed endless. The perfect princess he thought and looked away embarrassed by such thoughts.

Elizabeth blushed at the complements. Though other men like Prince Charles of France gave her such complements before this felt different. She immediately changed the subject, "If may be so bold Hal is there anything you're not good at?"

"There are quite a few things I'm not good at your highness." Hal smiled kindly. "Languages for one thing and dancing but like my father I am good at sports."

"I heard the Duke of Suffolk is a good athlete so was my father before his injury." Elizabeth was a fan of sports too but rarely took part as it wasn't considered ladylike. "I also heard from my aunt that my mother liked to go hunting as well."

"Do you like to go hunting your highness?" Hal enquired.

"Very much so my lord." Elizabeth already experienced some hunting at Hever but it wasn't as much fun without someone with you who actually enjoyed it. Some of her new ladies appeared not to care for the sport. "Perhaps sometime in the future you could join me?"

"I would be honoured your highness." Hal smiled and gave her a polite bow. "However I did come for a reason. Everything is being arranged for the pageant being held in your honour. Seamstresses will be arriving to have you measured for your dress."

"Do you know what the pageant will be called?" All Elizabeth knew was that she'll be taking part but she knew little of what it was about as her sister Mary wanted it to be a surprise for her father.

"The Châteaux Vert." Hal somehow knew it must have been important for when his own father had learned of the name of the pageant Elizabeth would be debuting in he seemed to go off into another world.

* * *

Charles Brandon arrived at Hever to meet with his son and discuss arrangements for Princess Elizabeths' escort to Hampton Court Palace for her debut. As he arrived he heard music and laughter coming from the main hall. As he went to investigate he saw the Princess Elizabeth attempt to teach his own son to dance properly. "I told you I was no good at dancing your highness." Hal protested weakly although he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Nonsense." Elizabeth insisted, "Your doing a lot better than when we first started. It's like with any sport you just need to practice more."

"Wise words your highness." Charles agreed interrupting the lesson. "I wasn't very good at dancing when I was younger but I learned to get better as will you. Hopefully much sooner as you will also be performing in the pageant with her highness."

"Do you know anything about this pageant?" Elizabeth was very curious to know why it was so important that it remained as a surprise for her father.

"I do you highness, very well." Charles thought back to the time when the Châteaux Vert was last performed. "Your mother and father met in that very pageant. She was Lady Perseverance and your father was Lord Honesty."

Elizabeth wasn't surprised to learn that she would be performing her mothers' role of Perseverance. She could only laugh internally at the thought of her father playing the role of Honesty. However she couldn't help but wonder, "Who is playing Honesty your grace?"

Charles could tell she was worried about a betrothal being made for her so soon so he tried to reassure her. "As far as I'm aware your highness they'll be no Lord Honesty this time. However Lord Honesty wasn't meant to be Lady Perseverance partner in the pageant. Lord Gentleness was supposed escort Lady Perseverance from the castle."

"Me?" Hal Brandon knew he had been given the role of Lord Gentleness but he was surprised to be the one selected to be Princess Elizabeths' partner.

"Hopefully you would do a better job of protecting Lady Perseverance than I did." Charles commented remembering his time as Lord Gentleness. He had barely given Anne a second thought as he had been so focused on the Princess Mary at that time. Looking back Charles couldn't help but notice the comedy and tragedy of it all. Two pairs of lovers risking everything to be together but in the end both hurting each other more than they ever thought possible.

"You were Lord Gentleness?" Elizabeth was fascinated and wanted to learn more. "Who was Lord Honesty supposed to be dancing with?"

Hal had already guessed, "It was Mother wasn't it. She was the one dancing with the King." Now he understood why his father acted so strangely when he found out the name of the pageant.

"Yes son she played the role of Lady Mercy." Charles confirmed sadly. Elizabeth observed the tension between father and son. It seemed strange to her for as far as she was aware the Duke of Suffolks' marriage to the Princess Mary was built on a love that conquered the odds. At the time the King was well within his rights to have Charles Brandon executed for marrying the Kings' sister without his permission but Charles somehow survived and ended up having children with her. Elizabeth had to wonder whether any great loves were meant to last for it seemed to Elizabeth that despite the great love Hals' parents had shared they too ended up losing their way as Elizabeths' own parents had. Elizabeth wanted to discuss this with Hal but could do nothing whilst his father was there. For some reason Hal seemed to understand the confusion Elizabeth was feeling towards her own father and she wanted to understand why. Did Charles Brandon betray his wife too? If that was so then how did Henry Brandon remain so close with Charles after Princess Marys' death? There so many things about Henry Brandon that Elizabeth didn't know but she wanted to find out. Perhaps her time at court will help her discover more about Henry Brandon.


	20. Chapter 20

Henry Brandon had seen a few pageants but never before would think that he would be participating in one. He wasn't that fond of dancing to begin with but knowing that he had to perform as Elizabeths' partner for the pageant made him more determined not to embarrass the Princess on her debut. He saw Elizabeth stand in the green tower with her beautiful red hair tied up in a bun. A golden crown was placed on her head and she wore a white mask concealing her face. Henry Brandon could almost consider her to be an angel in her flowing white gown. He was ready to race up the tower and rescue her as was scripted in the pageant when a stranger stood by him dressed in the same dark uniform he was wearing. Whilst Henry Brandons' tunic had "Gentleness" written on the sash the man stood next him had the words "Honesty" which caused Henry to worry. Henry had no time to ponder this as it was now his cue to attack the tower.

Elizabeth practical froze when her wrist was grabbed by Lord Honesty for as far as she knew there wasn't supposed to be one. She was completely relieved when Henry Brandon in his Lord Gentleness uniform came to escort her from the tower. "Do you know who that is Hal?"

Hal shook his head and spoke quietly, "Whoever he is I don't think your sister was expecting him either." Henry observed the Duchess of Richmond conferring with one her ladies Katherine Howard. It was clear to Henry when Lord Honestys' face had been revealed that Lady Mary was not pleased with the mans' presence.

Elizabeth peered over Hals' shoulder as they danced and noticed her fathers' expression. Although the King seemed very pleased with Elizabeths' performance his happy expression would change into a scowl when Lord Honesty would cross his line of sight. The time had come for Elizabeth to switch partners and dance with Lord Honesty herself. "Who are you?"

The man spoke with a thick Spanish accent, "Philip your highness."

"The Emperors' son." Elizabeth easily guessed. She knew her father was allied with Spain to aid him in his war with France but she didn't think her father would push for a marriage alliance particularly after what happened to her sister Mary.

"Clever as well as beautiful." Philip complemented but Elizabeth doubted it was sincere. She knew perfectly well what his family thought of her and her mother. "I should learn to watch my step."

"And I'll watch mine your highness." Elizabeth replied glad to return to Henry Brandons' side. Henry gave her a look of concern but Elizabeth smiled at him and said, "I'm fine Hal you don't need to worry."

When the dance had finished her sister Mary approached them at her fathers' instruction as he wasn't sure he could keep his composure in front of his uninvited guest and retreated to his private rooms. "You were wonderful sister." Mary complemented and kissed Elizabeths' cheek. She then turned to Philip. "It's a surprise to see you here cousin. I haven't seen you since your own father had me confined to a convent."

"My father wishes to express his apology my Lady." Philip said in a polite tone. "He was only acting on Gods' will."

Elizabeth scowled at the comment, "It was Gods' will that my sister should be confined to a convent?" Elizabeth had not much love for the Catholic Faith but even she knew it wasn't the Catholic churches will to have Mary locked away.

"Her mother lied to the Catholic Church my lady." Philip explained calmly as if he were speaking to a child. "She made us all believe that her daughter was a true Princess, a title that rightfully belongs to you."

Philip obviously thought his words would appease Elizabeth but she was not and her rage was steadily growing by the minute. "My fathers' marriage to Katherine of Aragon was made in good faith your highness. Both my father and Katherine believed their marriage to be true and lawful when his Holiness gave his blessing. It was not their fault nor was it my sisters' that his Holiness was mistaken."

"You speak heresy madam." Philip growled glaring at Elizabeth.

"So was sacking Rome but that never stopped your father did it." Elizabeth smirked coldly at the Prince. As the Prince stormed away angrily she turned and saw the look of shock on Marys' face. Instantly she felt guilty, "I'm sorry Mary. I was so angry for what his family did to you I just lost control."

Mary surprised Elizabeth by giving her a fierce hug. "You shouldn't be sorry for defending your family sister."

"But what if he reports back to his father about what Elizabeth said?" Hal questioned. It wasn't that he disagreed with Elizabeths' words but she couldn't afford to make any enemies so soon.

"I shouldn't worry Lord Lincoln." Mary reassured, "We have good relations with France and with the Protestant League but all the same I would like you to stay close to Elizabeth during their stay as a precaution."

"Are you sure that is necessary?" It wasn't that Elizabeth didn't like Henry Brandons' company but it was her first time in the English court and she didn't want to make the wrong impression.

"I'm not taking any chances." Mary insisted. "Though after tonight's confrontation I doubt Prince Philip will be staying long." Elizabeth wanted to believe Marys' words were true. So far her debut in the English court was turning into a disaster. Instead of making new friends in court all she did was make new enemies. However Elizabeth wasn't sure if she wanted to make friends with Philip. Whilst Elizabeth could respect his loyalty to his country and religion, Philips' beliefs conflicted with Elizabeths' own so it was clear to her that she could never give Philip the type of alliance he was hoping for. The question was would Spain accept that?

* * *

King Henry was not pleased by the surprise arrival of the Spanish. He knew they would expect some sort of reward for their aid in the war against France but Elizabeth was not the price he was willing to pay. Elizabeth had just returned home and Henry was hardly going to sell her off to some foreign Prince. He certainly wasn't going have her married off to Philip of Spain especially after his father the Emperor had used Mary to plot against England.

What worried Henry more was the fact that the Spanish Prince was able to enter the palace undetected. Henry was sure someone must have helped Philip and he wanted to know who. He was certain it wasn't Mary as she had no love for the country save her Aunt Juana of Castille so it had to be someone else.

Mary entered the room and could see her father was upset. She could hardly blame him as she knew her father wanted to earn Elizabeths' trust and introducing her to a potential suitor on the night of her debut at court was hardly helpful. Whilst Mary knew her father would never consider such a match Elizabeth didn't know that and it could cause problems for their reconciliation. "Father the Spanish party will leave by the end of the week." She informed, "During that week Elizabeth will be spending time with Edward at Ludlow. Lord Lincoln will act as protector and escort."

"Do you know who invited the Prince of Spain to tonight's celebrations?" Henry wanted to know so he could wring their neck.

Mary reading her fathers' angry expression hesitated but then revealed, "It was the Queen."

Henry rose from his seat in fury and headed for the door. He spotted Charles Brandon standing outside talking to Bridgett and beckoned him over. Charles seeing the angry expression on the Kings' face immediately came over. "Charles," Henry ordered, "please escort the Queen to my chambers I wish to speak with her immediately."

Charles dashed off in search of the Queen whilst Mary was left alone with a caged lion. Mary tried to reason with her father calmly, "Father it isn't all the Queens' fault, we knew my cousin was going to try something like this."

"The Prince of Spain just walks right into my palace Mary." Henry growled pacing angrily, "No one knew he was here until he was within striking distance of my daughter."

Mary knew there was no point in arguing with him as she knew that he was right. It was the reason why she wanted Henry Brandon to remain close. Whilst Prince Philip may not have wished harm on Elizabeth others might have. Mary wanted answers too and soon she would have her wish as the Queen entered the room.

Any hope Queen Jane had of her husband inviting her to a private rendezvous evaporated when she saw the Lady Mary glaring at her. Although Marys' glare was intimidating it was nothing compared to the Kings' which was murderous. "Care to offer me an explanation Madam?"

Charles Brandon wished to leave but Lady Mary with a glance urged him to stay to act as a witness. Queen Jane swallowed her fear and spoke meekly, "I know not what you mean your majesty."

Henry had enough her meek and gentle act. "Don't lie to me Jane! You invited Philip of Spain to attend to my daughter the Princess Elizabeths' debut."

"You majesty I fail to see the problem." Jane defended, "The Spanish are our allies after all."

Mary seriously couldn't believe anyone could be that stupid. No foreign alliance was permanent even through marriage. She only had to look at her Aunt Margaret for that. Margaret was Queen of Scotland for a time and that didn't stop her husband invading England even when she was Queen. Though many had high hopes for the marriage between Prince Edward and the current Scots Queen Mary they still had to wait for the young royals to reach maturity and a lot could happen till then. Lady Mary herself had several betrothals to several different Princes before she reached maturity and by the time she did reach maturity she was declared a bastard.

The King obviously didn't like Jane's answer either, "Those men would overthrow our son and place a Catholic puppet on the throne and you would help them."

"Those men won't even consider overthrowing our son if you would just embrace the true faith." Jane argued shocking all who were present.

"Embrace the faith that conspired to murder my wife? Be a slave to Rome?" Henry seethed in anger at Jane, "Never!"

"Plus your argument is flawed." Mary reasoned, "Both France and Spain have been Catholic countries for years, yet they still fight in their wars to gain the upper hand. Even if England became a Catholic country Spain would still seek to conquer us."

"You don't mean that." Jane was shocked at Marys' words, "Your mother…"

"Don't speak to me of my mother!" Mary raged, "You don't know her nor do you know of the circumstances that led to the break from Rome. My father was willing to accept the Pope's decision until my cousin sacked Rome. After that Father could no longer be sure if the Pope's decision was Gods' will or the will of the Emperor."

Both Henry and Charles were shocked at Marys' words. They couldn't have known that Mary had a lengthy discussion with Archbishop Cranmer about the Great Matter. Though Mary was still certain her mother did not lie about the legitimacy of her marriage she did understand that the sack of Rome changed things. Mary saw the beauty of Hampton Court Palace and the English money spent by Cardinal Wolsey to impress Papal officials. It was easy to see why those like Anne Boleyn would turn to the Protestant faith with Cardinal Wolsey acting as a representative for the Catholic Church. Even Marys' mother a true Catholic couldn't stand the man. Mary would never forget when she was told that mother had once said during the Great Matter that even if she was unsuccessful in saving her marriage it would be worth resisting the annulment if it would lead to having Wolsey removed from power.

Henry got over his initial shock and turned to his wife. "Mary is correct. You know nothing of my marriages to Anne or to Katherine and you know nothing of me. You're not even fit to take their place as Queen."

"I gave you a son!" Jane cried. Both Charles and Mary could almost feel pity for the woman as they knew Henry could be cruel.

It seemed Henry would show his wife how cruel he could be. "A son that I will no longer allow you to see. I will not have you tear down my legacy through him. Your brother Edward will take sole responsibility for my sons' care from now on and should I die before Prince Edward reaches maturity my daughter Mary the Duchess of Richmond will act as regent. You will play no part in Englands' future." Henry then left the room leaving a shocked Charles, a surprised Mary and a devastated Queen Jane who was now Queen only in name.

* * *

Henry Brandon watched as Elizabeth bonded with her brother Edward. The young Prince was so excited at the prospect of having a new sister that he wished to share with her everything that was happening with him. Princess Elizabeth listened patiently and shared her own stories of France. Henry was glad that despite the history involving Anne Boleyn and Jane Seymour the royal siblings seemed to be getting along well.

As he watched the scene he was approached by someone familiar. "So this is the Kings' daughter I've heard so much about."

"What are you doing here Frances?" Henry Brandon was genuinely surprised to see his sister here at Ludlow. They had barely spoken to each other for years and he hadn't the chance to get to know his nieces very well.

"Is that anyway to speak to your sister?" Frances smirked at her younger brother. When she looked at her brother she saw nothing of the royal Tudor blood in him like she saw in herself. It was clear to Frances that Henry was truly his fathers' son.

"You must forgive me sister. I seem to be out of practice." Henry looked coldly at his sister. "After all the last time we saw each other was many years ago."

"After Father married that harlot." Frances still hadn't forgiven her father for marrying Catherine Willoughby. Frances mother invited the girl into their home to be a companion to her daughter not to marry her husband not long after she died. Catherine tried to pass herself off as a good Catholic girl but Frances knew better. Catherine Brandon was nothing more than an ambitious harlot in Frances eyes. Lady Grey couldn't help but rejoice when she learned of her Fathers' separation from the woman and she was even more pleased by recent news. "I hear Father has a new woman to entertain him now. So much for him being a better husband and father."

This made Henry furious, "What would you know about it Frances? You were never there, certainly not when Edward died. You've never visited, not once and we all needed you."

"I have my own family to consider now." Frances snapped, "My daughters' Jane and Katherine will be educated alongside the young Prince. They will show that Scots Queen what a true Tudor rose really is."

"You're deluded." Henry argued, "This match will unite this island and you intend to stop it by forcing one of your daughters' on the boy."

"It's better than your plan." Frances sneered, "Just because Father got away with seducing the Kings' sister doesn't mean that the King will allow you to seduce his youngest daughter."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Henry defended, "I was ordered to guard the Princess and that's what I will do."

"I'm sure that's what Father said when he set off for France." Frances smirked at her brother, "Farewell sweet brother. I'm sure we'll meet again." As Frances walked away Henry glanced at Elizabeth. Although she couldn't hear the confrontation between brother and sister she was concerned. She had never seen Hal in such distress before. Henry tried to give her a nod reassuring Elizabeth that he was indeed fine and there was no need to be concerned. However Elizabeth didn't believe him and wanted to help him in the same way he helped her when he listened to her problems. Elizabeth trusted him and she wanted Hal to trust her though she couldn't figure out why.

* * *

The Spanish party left without further incident. When Henry heard of Elizabeths' words to the Spanish Prince he couldn't help but admire her courage but he was also concerned. Anne had once said before the whole court that she wished all Spaniards were at the bottom of the sea. Looking back maybe Henry should have warned her against making an enemy of Spain but at the time they had both felt indestructible that their love could conquer anything. How wrong they were, they should have foreseen that by making so many enemies it would cause problems for their future. Perhaps if they both proceeded with more caution Anne would still be alive and Elizabeth would still have her mother.

He could no longer think of such thoughts as his youngest daughter approached him. He kissed her cheek in greeting, "My precious jewel. Did you enjoy visiting your brother?"

"Yes Papa." Elizabeth smiled happily thinking of her younger brother. "He's certainly energetic. I could see him become great athlete one day like his father."

"I haven't done much sport recently thanks to this old injury." Henry grumbled thinking back to the time when he first received the injury. Before that injury things seemed to be going well for him. Katherine had died so no one could dispute Anne's place as Queen whilst Anne herself had been pregnant with their son. Everything would have went perfectly if he hadn't accepted Jane's favour during the joust. He should have known then when he had his accident that God was punishing him for turning away from his true Queen but he was so certain that Jane's favour had saved him that he invited Jane to sit on his lap and kissed her. That kiss had cost him a son, Anne had told him that but he refused to listen. Now the injury served as a haunting reminder for not heeding Gods' warning.

Elizabeth saw the haunted look in her fathers' eyes and wondered whether now was the right time to present him with her gift. "I have a gift for you." She handed over a book with the letters H and A embroidered on the cover. "I made the cover myself though sewing isn't my strong suit."

This caused Henry to smile as he knew it wasn't Anne's either but the fact Elizabeth was willing to do this for him spoke volumes. When he looked inside the book he read some familiar words which surprised him, "Are these…?"

"Your letters to Mama." Elizabeth explained, "Mama had hidden them in Hever so Grandfather couldn't read them. I've also added the letters you sent to me during my stay France."

"You kept them?" Henry breathed with tears in his eyes. "She kept them."

"She loved you Papa as do I." Elizabeth meant it even though she didn't like him at times she still loved him. "You once told me that there were some people at court who believed my mothers' love for you to be just an act. The fact that these letters weren't destroyed but instead safely hidden away are all the proof you need."

"I don't need proof Elizabeth." Henry took his daughter into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I have you and I also have the letters your mother sent to me."

"You do?" Elizabeth was surprised as she was certain her father had destroyed everything when he believed her mother to be guilty.

"Even when I believed Anne was guilty I kept those letters." Henry spoke with sadness. "I used to read them over and over trying to convince myself that her words were lies and that she had never loved me. Now I know that her words were indeed true I read them to think of those happier days. When politics didn't play a part and we were just two fools in love."

"May I see them?" Although she had read the letters from her father a few times Elizabeth was eager learn of her mothers' response.

"You may." Henry smiled glad that he could share this with her. "In fact I think it would be a good idea to add you mothers' letters to this book you've given to me."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "It certainly would complete the book Papa. However I'm not sure if they'll be enough space."

"We'll alter it." Henry looked through the pages. This was important to him as so many others made assumptions about him and Anne. None of them knew the passion they had felt for one another though he had no intention of sharing this book with other people. However Henry would share this with Elizabeth as she was the product of their great love something he would never take for granted ever again.

* * *

Later in the even Elizabeth and Henry Brandon were playing cards. Both were hardly paying attention to the game as they were both distracted. Henry couldn't stop thinking about how bitter his sister had become whilst Elizabeth didn't know what to feel in regards to her father. Hal wanted to take his mind off his encounter with Frances so he asked, "Did his majesty like his gift?"

"He loved it." Elizabeth sighed, thinking about her mothers' letters. Her mind was going round in circles trying to find reasons to hate her father but Elizabeth couldn't help loving him at the same time.

"You're still uncertain?" Henry observed noticing Elizabeths' confusion.

"I know he loves me and my mother." Elizabeth confessed, "What I find hard to understand is why he killed my mother and left me with nothing if he loved us so? Why did he listen to Cromwell? Why did he pursue Jane Seymour?"

"What makes you think he knows?" Henry carefully shuffled the deck of cards. "I'm sure it had all made perfect sense at the time but now it seems all so foolish to him that even he can't make sense out of why it happened."

She couldn't deny there was some wisdom to his words. Since she arrived back in England no one was the same as they once were. Mary was more confident with a mind and will of her own, not exactly the person Katherine of Aragon wanted her daughter to be. Cranmer was the same kind man she always remembered but at times he seemed jaded and weary of court intrigues. Elizabeth had very few memories of her father before she left England but she did remember his confidence. Although he did seem as confident as a King should be Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how uncertain he was during their conversions like he was worried about offending her.

Elizabeth observed closely as Henry dealt out the cards. "You see quite a lot to know these things."

"I've learned to." Henry glanced at his own cards, "You're not the only one with a complicated family history. Though my father didn't play a part in my mothers' death in my sister Frances eyes he might as well have."

"Why would she think that?" Elizabeth enquired wanting to know more.

"When my mother was dying my father was away at court with his mistress." Henry explained, "And not long after he married his ward who was close in age to Frances."

"I can see why she would be upset." She knew her Uncle Charles had a reputation but she never expected this. "Yet why are you so close to him after all that he's done?"

"Because I've seen what that kind of resentment does to a person." Henry spoke sadly, "My sister wasn't always this cold or cruel but holding onto her bitterness has made her so. She doesn't even allow my father to see his grandchildren and judging from the very few moments that I have seen Katherine and Jane they're certainly not happy children growing up in their mothers' care."

"Perhaps they'll be more happier in my brothers' household." Elizabeth reached over and squeezed Henrys' hand in reassurance. Henry accepted the gesture with a smile though he couldn't get Frances words out of his mind. Was he getting too close to the Princess? He knew she was fond of him and he of her but was it enough to take a huge risk as his parents' had done. It wasn't just Henrys' parents who took a huge risk, Elizabeths' parents gambled too and they lost. Henry Brandon decided to himself that it was probably for the best that they remain as friends and nothing more. Besides it wasn't like the King of England would approve of the match anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

King Francis was reading his correspondences. Marie of Guise requested that her daughter the Scots Queen be fostered here in France till she reached an age to rule. Francis couldn't help but be amused by the request as it was the French who took in an unwanted child and transformed her into a beautiful Princess. Judging from the reports he had gotten regarding Elizabeth she was a force to be reckoned with and charmed everyone she met except Spain. When word had reached France of Elizabeths' comments to the Spanish Prince Mary Stafford had been worried about the backlash her niece would face from the Catholic Church but her worries were unfounded as the current Pope remembered the Emperors' actions in sacking Rome. The Pope also didn't like the Emperors' interference concerning the great matter claiming that if it wasn't for the lies Katherine of Aragon told and the Emperors' underhanded tactics concerning Anne Boleyn then England would still be in the Catholic fold.

Whether his Holiness was trying to gain the King of Englands' favour by showing his support for England Francis couldn't say but one thing he did know was that King Henry wasn't going to return to Rome now. Since the break from Rome King Henry had brokered trading deals with the Protestant states. They had pooled their resources to fund their own expeditions into new worlds. Whilst not all of them had been successful others brought them considerable wealth.

Princess Elizabeth was the most prized Princess in Europe with every King and their son wanting to marry her just to form an alliance with England. However no matter what the offer was King Henry refused stating that he wasn't willing to let go of his daughter just yet.

Francis could hardly blame the man after having his own eldest sons' imprisoned and then to have his youngest son captured by a rival monarch was still painful to remember to this day. Francis son Henry was beginning to understand himself after having children of his own and even began to be kind to his half brother George allowing him to be a companion to his eldest son Prince Francis. George and Prince Francis had become fast friends. They were often seen together causing mischief. The court were stunned to see Catherine take an interest in the young boy but it shouldn't have been surprising as she adored Elizabeth and still exchanged letters with the young Princess.

The only one who wasn't happy was the Duke of Orleans Charles. It was noted in court that he had taken many mistresses each having a slight resemblance to the Tudor Princess. Prince Henry didn't like his brothers' obsession with the English Princess as it had reminded him of his own blindness when dealing with Diane. Prince Henry urged his father to find him another match but Francis told him it might not do any good. It took an age for Prince Henry to get Diane De Portiere out of his system even with Catherine De Medici at his side why would a wife make a difference to Charles. Henry hated to admit it but his father was right. Though Henrys' relationship with Catherine improved drastically there was still an element of distrust.

However King Francis had no reason to distrust his son Prince Henry with this important task. Francis watched as Henry approached him with his secret note. "Well did his Holiness grant my request?"

"His Holiness has agreed to annul the marriage with Princess Eleanor based on the grounds that you had been coerced by the Emperor though he doesn't know why you would request it if you wish the annulment to remain a secret." Henry explained handing his father the note uneasily.

"Does he suspect my plans to marry Mary?" Francis had planned to marry his long term love Mary Stafford in secret. The only people there to witness the marriage were Catherine De Medici and Prince Henry.

"Provided the priest performing the ceremony stays quiet." Henry looked to his father in concern. "I don't understand why you need to do this Father. Mary is happy to remain at your side as a mistress. Why risk angering Rome by marrying her now?"

"I'm not marrying her as the King of France; I'm marrying her as Francis Valois." Francis could see his son didn't understand and tried to explain. "Son, I'm not long for this world. I've always done what is best for France but this is something I'm finally doing for myself as a man. To marry the woman I love with God as my witness like an ordinary man."

Prince Henry didn't want to admit that he understood his fathers' reasons. Prince Henry hadn't expected to become the Dauphin of France and when it did it was a tremendous burden to him. Everyone expected so much from him and for awhile Diane eased his worries but in the end she made it worse. His blindness to her ways made the people of court doubt that he would be a worthy ruler. However ever since Diane's death he and Catherine became closer. Together they had managed to mend the damage Diane did to Prince Henrys' reputation and many at court including his father believed Henry to be worthy of succeeding as King. Prince Henry himself didn't feel he was ready to lose his father yet but Francis was willing to accept that the day was coming soon and there was nothing Prince Henry could do about it.

* * *

Princess Elizabeth was busy writing letters to her friends in France when she had been interrupted by a visitor. Elizabeth recognised the man as one of the Duke of Suffolks' servants and she eagerly took the note. She hadn't seen Henry Brandon since his father had taken ill. Elizabeth knew how close Hal was with his father so she kept her distance though she did miss his absence.

However it was a great comfort to have his niece Jane Grey in her service. Jane's time away from her mothers' influence allowed her to come into her own and as Prince Edward was growing older the time had come for Jane and her sister Katherine to leave his household in Ludlow to protect her their reputation. It was fortunate they did for young Katherine Grey had already developed a crush the Prince's cousin Ned Seymour and their parents decided that they should separate before a scandal occurred. After hearing stories from Henry Brandon regarding his sister Frances Grey Elizabeth extended an offer for them to work in her household as ladies in waiting. Frances claimed that Katherine was too young but allowed Jane to work in Elizabeths' household. Elizabeth was no fool as she knew that the only reason Frances allowed Jane to work was so she had more opportunities to be close to Elizabeths' brother.

"What does the note say your highness?" Jane asked genuinely concerned for her grandfather despite seeing little of him.

"Your grandfather wishes to see me." Elizabeth found the request odd as she and Charles Brandon were never that close but he always seemed so kind to her on the rare occasions they did speak.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you my lady?" Jane asked quietly. Frances never allowed her daughters to get to know their grandfather and knowing that he may die soon made Jane sad at the missed opportunities.

"He's your family Jane." Elizabeth smiled reassuringly, "You don't need my permission to go and see him." Although Jane was becoming more confident in Elizabeths' service she was still afraid of her mother. Elizabeth herself had every reason to fear her own father but for some reason she was unable to. The relationship between father and daughter had almost mended so it worried Elizabeth about what this visit with Charles Brandon could reveal.

* * *

King Francis and Mary Stafford were married in a quiet chapel. Prince Henry and his wife Catherine acted as the only witnesses to the marriage. Not that they had planned on telling anyone and Mary preferred it that way as she had no desire to become Queen.

As they recited their vows before God Mary couldn't help but think of another private wedding between a King and a Boleyn girl. When Anne looked towards her King and said her vows did she feel nervous as Mary did saying hers to Francis? Mary almost shook her head at how silly she was being. Anne had waited years to marry King Henry. No one at the time could have predicted that the bride would be sentenced to death by her husband. Mary looked at Francis and tried to imagine him doing such a thing to her but she couldn't. Francis didn't want any heirs or alliances from her. He had nothing to gain by marrying Mary but he was doing it anyway. That made it all the more easy to go through with this marriage.

Prince Henry watched the ceremony although he knew his fathers' feelings for Mary were genuine he hadn't been certain of Marys' until now. Most women in Marys' position would have demanded that the marriage be made public. Prince Henry knew for a fact his former mistress Diane would have raged at not being declared Queen but Mary wasn't like them. She didn't care for riches or titles but she seemed to glow in his fathers' presence. She wasn't the only one glowing; Catherine was very pleased for her friends' happiness. Prince Henrys' wife was smiling a lot more these days as their marriage was slowly improving and he had his new step mother to thank for that.

The ceremony was finally over and the newlyweds were to retreat to an old hunting lodge belonging to his father. Francis kissed his knew wife's hand, "Are you happy my Queen?"

"Not your Queen my love but your wife." Mary corrected her husband with a smile. "And to answer your question my love, I am the most happy."

King Francis couldn't help but laugh at Marys' use of her sisters' motto remembering the promise he made when he made her a Countess years ago. "As am I my love." Francis was glad he could keep his promise to Mary and he hoped he could continue to do so.

* * *

Elizabeth was escorted by Bridgett to Charles Brandons' rooms. She saw no sign of Henry Brandon as he was already taking on some of his fathers' duties. However one person she didn't expect to see was Frances Grey. For a daughter whose father was on his death bed she didn't appear to be grieving. Bridgett informed Elizabeth of how Henry buried himself in his work just to avoid his sister which surprised Elizabeth as she always thought that Henry was the most forgiving out of the siblings.

It was a shock to Elizabeth to see Charles Brandon look so frail. In comparison to her father the King who suffered thanks to his jousting accident Elizabeth always assumed that Charles would outlive her father. Charles noticed a figure with striking Tudor red hair sitting next him, "Mary?"

"It's Elizabeth you grace." The Princess corrected the Duke. "You wished to see me?"

"Apologies your highness." The Duke of Suffolk spoke groggily. "These old eyes don't see so well these days. In this light you looked like the Kings sister."

Elizabeth smiled at the comparison, "It's funny your grace. I was told by many at court that I favour my grandmother Elizabeth of York and yet my father claims that whilst I mostly favour his side of the family he thought I had my mothers' face."

"You definitely have your mothers' eyes." Charles Brandon said sadly. "In fact the reason why I asked you to come was to talk to you about your mother Queen Anne."

"What is it about my mother you wish to discuss?" Elizabeth asked dreading the answer.

"I never knew you mother that well." Charles confessed, "During your fathers' courtship with her I was in exile after I married the Kings' sister Mary. Once I returned everything at court changed including your father and I hated her for it." Elizabeth was stunned at the confession but continued to listen as Charles went on. "I wanted things to go back to those carefree days of court, enjoying sport and women but your father seemed to be no longer interested in those things. He was more interested in the changes he wanted to make for the kingdom."

"A King is supposed to care for his kingdom." It was a surprise to Elizabeth that a grown man could be so childish. From the sound of it her father King Henry chose to grow up and take responsibility for his kingdom whilst Charles Brandon was upset that he lost his playmate.

"You're right Princess though at the time I couldn't see it." Charles explained, "At the time I thought that if Anne was gone things would somehow go back to how they were."

"What are you trying to say?" Though Elizabeth had a feeling she knew what Charles was saying but she didn't think she wanted to know.

"It was me who told your father about the Queen inviting men into her room at night." Charles confessed.

"My father trusted you and you lied to him." Elizabeth suddenly felt violently ill. This man was her fathers' friend and confidant. He lied to her father over something so childish and petty. "You tore my family apart because you weren't happy with the changes that were being made."

"And what about your sisters family." Charles questioned defensively.

"Don't you dare claim you were doing this for her!" Elizabeth raged. "My Aunt told me how you aided my mothers' family to dispose of Wolsey. You didn't even care that my sister and her mother would be hurt in the crossfire."

"You're right I have no excuse." Charles responded. "My reasons were childish and foolish. I wish I could take them back but I can't. All I can say is I'm sorry."

"Well I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you your grace." Elizabeth spat and quickly left the room not wanting the Duke to see her tears.

On her way out she ran into Henry Brandon. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" Henry noticing her tears tried to wipe them away.

Elizabeth looked up into Henrys' eyes. He was one of the first friends she made in England. He was a person she trusted with some of her private thoughts but who was also related to the man who lied to her father. It was with this horrifying thought in her mind she asked, "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Henry asked in concern.

"Know about the lies your father told about my mother?" Elizabeth asked angrily. Then she noticed Henry turn his eyes away from her at the question. "You did know didn't you and you didn't think to tell me."

"What could I tell you?" Henry looked away in guilt.

"You could have told me the truth." Elizabeth snapped and tried to walk away but Henry stopped her.

"You would ask me to betray my father?" Henry said heatedly. "You know the penalty for treason it would mean sending him to his death."

"So it's fine for my mother to die for crimes she didn't commit but it's not right for your father to face justice for the lies he told." Elizabeth argued. "It wasn't just her who died because of those lies Henry." Elizabeth thought of her uncle George who was one of the men who died unjustly thanks to Charles Brandons' pettiness.

"I know that." Henry had the decency to look ashamed. "But you still have a father and sister who love you. My sister hates me and once my father dies I'll have no one."

"You had me." Elizabeth cried and walked away not wanting to hear anymore of his excuses. Maybe in time she would forgive him but now the pain was too fresh. She trusted him with almost everything but he didn't trust her.

* * *

Prince Henry was looking over some paper work when his wife entered the room. It was hard to believe that they had once struggled to produce one child now Catherine was expecting their fourth. Their daughter Elizabeth requested a sister this time as she already had two brothers and Uncle George to play with. Catherine confided in Henry that she wished to have another girl and Henry could hardly refuse her as she had already secured France's future. "How are you my love?" Henry asked placing his hand over his wife's belly feeling the baby kick. "Is the little one giving you trouble?"

"We're both well." Catherine smiled at her husbands' gesture. "I've just come to check on you because you seemed so distracted at dinner."

"There is no need to be concerned." Henry tried to reassure his wife. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"I'm your wife; it's my job to be concerned." Catherine took his hand and led him to a seat nearby. "Tell me my love what's troubling you?"

Catherine had been very good to Henry when he confided in her. She offered good council and comfort when he needed it. Catherine was so good in fact that Henry couldn't believe he wasted most of their marriage avoiding her. At the time Henry had been so in love with Diane but she never offered the peace that Catherine provided. In actual fact all Diane did was make Henrys' life harder. Henry squeezed Catherine's hand in gratitude and began to tell Catherine what was on his mind. "My father is dying Catherine."

"Impossible," Catherine shook her head in denial, "I saw him in the chapel. He was absolutely glowing with joy." Catherine was careful not mention the wedding as she didn't want to risk other people overhearing their conversation.

"He's been ill for some time." Henry confessed sadly.

"Mary never said anything." Catherine was sure Mary would have confided in her if something was wrong as they were close friends. Their boys Francis and George were practically inseparable.

"Mary doesn't know." Henry confided, "My father didn't want to worry her."

"But she has the right to know." Catherine argued, "God forbid if it was you suffering with some illness I would want to know and help you."

Henry couldn't help but smile at his wife declaration. He was glad to know that his wife cared for him as much he did for her but he could also understand his fathers' reasons. "My father wants Marys' love not her sympathy. He wants to live out his final days with her as a man and wife should."

"What about George?" Catherine knew Henry allowed George to be a companion to their son Francis. Would Henrys' attitude to his bastard brother change once his father died?

"I will still care for him and his mother." Henry reassured his wife though he was slightly insulted that she would think he would turn them away. Though Henry had been initially angry with Mary over Diane's death he couldn't deny Marys' assistance to Catherine helped his marriage and he would forever be grateful for that. Also he could only imagine how disappointed his son Francis would be to learn he couldn't see George anymore.

"They're both going to be so upset when he's gone." Catherine cried into her husbands' arms.

"Aren't we all?" Henrys' arms tightened around his wife as tears threatened to escape his eyes. Henrys' relationship with his father had started to go well and to know that he was no longer going to be there anymore hurt. Henry thought he wasn't ready to be King yet. There was so many things he needed to ask his father about the subject but they were running out of time.


	22. Chapter 22

Mary Stafford was in the process of packing her things and leaving the palace for good. Since her husband died she had no intention in staying in a place where everything reminded her of him. A part of her wanted to be furious with Francis for not telling her of the state of his health but another part her understood why he would keep it to himself. For the short time they were married they were young and carefree again with no worries for politics or her sisters' marriage casting a shadow over their happiness. For so long Mary and Francis had been cautious allowing their fear of repeating Anne and Henry's mistakes. Now Mary had to wonder whether their cautious approach was a good idea after all.

Although Mary enjoyed the time she had spent with Francis it was her son who really suffered. George was only just beginning to know his father before Francis had died. Whilst Francis had been alive no one would dare sneer at George's bastard status but already there were some who now treated him differently. Fortunately the Valois family closed ranks to protect the young boy. The new King Henry II of France promised that his younger brother would remain as a companion to his son Prince Francis. Prince Francis and Princess Elizabeth Valois were rarely seen away from their young uncle.

Prince Charles acted as a protector towards Annie Stafford though Marys' cousin Francis Bryan remained sceptical. Sir Francis believed that Charles was merely using Annie as another replacement for her cousin Princess Elizabeth of England. It was another reason why Mary decided to leave the palace with her family she would not see her daughter be used by the Duke of Olean. Maybe that made Mary a hypocrite as she was once a mistress to two Kings' but she did not want her daughter to suffer as she had, especially if the man in question did not love Annie.

The new King wished to speak to Mary before she left. "Are you sure there is no way I could convince you to stay?" Henry asked.

Mary laughed quietly to herself, "There was once a time your majesty when you would have loved to see me go. What changed?"

"You helped my family. Before you my father distrusted me, my marriage was on the verge of collapse." Henry stated honestly. "You saved us and my family owes you a debt."

"You owe me nothing your majesty." Mary said modestly, "You had the power all along to change those things. You just didn't realise you had it in you to do so."

"I probably would have realised it sooner if had not been for Diane." Henry looked away in guilt thinking of the woman that was partly responsible for Marys' poisoning. "You tried to ease my fathers' burdens whilst Diane only made my life harder."

"Your father despite having many mistresses in the past always respected your mother." Mary remembered how kind Claude was and how much Francis was fond of her. "When she died Francis had no desire to marry again but sadly the Emperor forced his hand. Unfortunately for Eleanor she always served as a reminder of how he was forced to send you away to secure his freedom."

"You would pity the woman who wanted you dead?" Henry was surprised at Marys' compassion towards her former rival. No one would have expected it with the Boleyn reputation.

"Women are rarely allowed to choose who they marry." Mary explained, "My first marriage was to salvage what little reputation I had thanks to my fathers' schemes. Henry Carey wasn't horrible to me directly but he wanted compensation for taking a damaged woman. William my second husband wasn't like that." Mary smiled fondly at the thought of her second husband whose last name she had given to her children proudly. "William never held my past against me. He never saw me as a damaged woman but as something that was priceless. That's way I did not hesitate to marry him against my familys' wishes."

"And my father?" Henry knew how genuine his fathers' feelings towards Mary were but Mary herself had always been a mystery to him.

"Your father was my everything." Mary smiled sadly. "No matter how many years went by he could still make me feel like a teenager again. Although it didn't mean our love was without troubles. You have no idea how hurt and angry I was when he bragged to his court about bedding the 'English Mare'. Your father certainly wasn't happy with me when my own father placed me in the English Kings' way but somehow against all the odds we found each other again. Whilst I certainly didn't relish the idea of becoming a mistress again it was worth it to be by his side in some shape or form."

"I told my father there was no need to marry you as you were content to be his mistress." Henry confessed sadly thinking of his final conversations with his father.

"You're right I was but I don't think the marriage was for me it was more for him." Mary thought back to her final days with Francis. "I think in some way he feared I would leave him again. Although it was not my wish to leave him the first time as circumstances forced us apart. However short our marriage might have been I was his alone and he was mine."

Henry thought about his own marriage to Catherine. As it was an arranged marriage it didn't resemble what Mary and his father had. Whilst Catherine certainly belonged to him Henry couldn't honestly say he belonged to Catherine in the beginning. However somewhere along the way it began to change. As King he could certainly have as many mistresses as he wished but it was Catherine who truly understood him and would protect him from his enemies. To this day Catherine still hadn't revealed to anyone of the note Henry destroyed regarding the English attack of Boulogne and she never would.

* * *

When Elizabeth Tudor heard the news of King Francis death she felt numb. King Francis had known her for most of her life many in the French court saw him as a second father to the abandoned princess and in some way he was. However she couldn't help but believe that sometimes he saw her as a political pawn than a daughter though it was obvious to Elizabeth that most fathers at court saw their daughters as just that, a means to an end.

King Henry on the other hand had been different. Many offers came for Elizabeths' hand and her father refused them all. Some at court assumed it was to ensure that Elizabeth wouldn't be used as a figurehead to overthrow her father and brother though Elizabeth didn't believe that to be true. Elizabeth had seen it in the way her father spoke to her that he was making up for time lost and their time together was growing shorter. Despite having his own personal rivalry with King Francis the news of his death hit King Henry harder than it did Elizabeth and with Charles Brandon being unlikely to recover from his illness King Henry felt the world he once knew was slowly disappearing.

Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to tell her father of Charles Brandons' confession as it served no purpose. Charles Brandon was already dying and despite his son Henry Brandon lying to her she didn't feel it was right for him to pay for his fathers' mistakes. She went through most of her life having people judge her for her mothers' actions and Elizabeth believed it would be hypocritical of her to do the same to Hal.

She was debating with herself whether she to go and see him but then her father entered the room. His old jousting injury was affecting him badly so Elizabeth immediately went to assist him. "Bless you child." King Henry patted his daughters' hand in gratitude, "I wanted to see how you were fairing since learning of King Francis death."

"I'm well Papa." Elizabeth smiled reassuringly.

"You don't have to lie for my benefit my jewel." Henry squeezed her hand to offer some comfort. "I know he acted more of a father to you than I did." Henry didn't like to admit it but he couldn't change the fact that Francis was there when he wasn't no matter how much he wanted to.

"You never sent for Cardinals to question me on my opinion on matters regarding religion." It was that moment that had completely changed her view of King Francis. Mary Stafford would have preferred to live quietly in Boulogne but Francis saw an opportunity to make Elizabeth a princess and he took it at great risk to Elizabeths' safety.

"When was this?" It was the first Henry heard of this and he didn't like it. These were the very same men who decided to send Jesuits to murder his wife. One of them succeeded and was honoured in Rome as a Catholic martyr. Obviously Elizabeth somehow managed to convince Rome that she was no threat or they wouldn't have declared her a princess in the eyes of Europe. However Francis took a huge risk with his daughters' safety and that bothered him.

"Almost a year after I arrived in France I think." At least Elizabeth though it was that long ago. "I'm not exactly sure as it was so long ago that I don't remember."

"You were just a child." He doubted Elizabeth was even aware of the differences between Catholics and Protestants back then. "Francis shouldn't have allowed them to question you at all."

"The Pope gave him little choice." Elizabeth said quietly. "Not all Kings are willing to take a stand like you and that's why I'll always be proud to be your daughter."

Henry was surprised at Elizabeths' conviction in her words. Even people who believed in the reformation didn't have the conviction his daughter did. Being raised as Catholic himself he wasn't allows certain in the direction England was going in terms of religion but Elizabeth had that same steely resolve he saw in Anne. Both of them believed he was leading England in the right direction.

He wanted to speak further on this but they were interrupted as his eldest daughter the Lady Mary entered the room. "Some terrible news has arrived from Suffolk Papa." Mary announced sadly, "Charles Brandon has died."

Elizabeth froze at the news. It wasn't that long ago she had spoken to Charles and her parting words weren't the best. It was obvious he wanted forgiveness from her before he died but Elizabeth was unwilling to give him that peace. She still wasn't sure she could forgive him now that he was gone but she could forgive his son Henry Brandon the new Duke of Suffolk.

She looked to her father who still appeared to be in shock. "Papa with your permission I would like to journey to Suffolk and pay my respects."

Mary was surprised at her sisters' request. "It's highly unorthodox Elizabeth. As princess you would normally send someone else on your behalf. Perhaps Lady Jane Grey could go in your stead as Charles Brandon was her grandfather."

"My friend Brigitte came from Boulogne to be the late Duke's mistress." Elizabeth explained, "I don't know what will happen to her now that his grace has passed. Also his son Henry Brandon was the first friend I made in England. I would like to offer my condolence personally."

Mary wasn't sure if she believed her sisters' excuses. There was something in the way Elizabeth spoke of Henry Brandon that Mary couldn't quite put her finger on. However their father didn't notice still lost in his own grief he granted Elizabeths' request. Whatever was going on between Henry Brandon and Elizabeth, Mary was going to keep her eye on them and she would start by joining Elizabeth on her journey to Suffolk.

* * *

Catherine had just seen her friend leave the palace for what could be the last time. Mary had told Catherine that she had no wish to be surrounded by memories and people who doubted her sincerity in her feelings for Francis. She would live out the rest of her days at Boulogne where she could mourn privately though she did promise her children would visit.

Annie loved court but was easily flattered which was a concern for Mary. Before Mary didn't have to worry too much because Elizabeth kept Annie grounded but with Elizabeth away in England Annie started to gain attention of her own. Catherine tried to assure Mary that she would keep a watchful eye over Annie but Mary didn't want to burden her friend as the new Queen had her own duties to take care of. It was better for Annie to take some time away from court to allow her to mature. Mary wanted to prepare Annie to inherit Boulogne just as her son George was learning how to be a Duke and look after Calais.

George may have been young but he took Elizabeths' words to heart when she wanted him to look after Calais. He took all of his lessons seriously and despite his bastard status he knew how to charm people. Catherine could see him become a formidable political player and was eager to bring him under her wing as she had his cousin Elizabeth. George was already Francis right hand, ensuring the young prince took his studies seriously and was his close confidant. Other Queens would have been worried about how close uncle and nephew were but Catherine wasn't. George was loyal to his nephew and a true friend to Francis which was very rare for a prince.

Catherine found her husband sitting by the fire staring at a document looking very unsure of himself. Catherine came behind him placing her hands on his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "Is there something wrong my love?"

Henry relaxed under his wife's touch and showed her the letter he had been reading. "It's from Marie of Guise, she wants us take her daughter the Scots Queen as a ward. She claims that Scotland is no longer safe for the child Queen."

"It's strange that Marie doesn't go the English King as it his son is the girl is betrothed to." Catherine eyed the document in suspicion wondering what the Dowager Queen was up to.

"This could undermine the alliance my father tried to build with England." Mary of Scots was a relative of King Henry VIII. If the English King thought for one moment that the Scots Queen was being used to overthrow him it meant everything that King Francis had worked for could become undone.

"Marys' just a child, a lot could happen by the time she reaches womanhood." Catherine reasoned, "Though the Princess Elizabeth is a tough act to follow. I've yet to meet a child who has impressed me the way she had, though George has become a close second."

"And what about our own children my love?" Henry smirked knowing how fiercely she loved their children.

"Husband they could be the most horrible, useless children in world and I would still think they're brilliant." Catherine squeezed her husbands' hand, "Thank God they're not. I've waited so long to have them it would have been terrible if something was wrong with them."

"That would never happen my love for they have you as a mother." Henry kissed his wife's cheek in affection. Catherine smiled at her husbands' words for she knew he had meant them. She would have never have thought her marriage would be like this in the early years but now it had all seemed like it was a bad dream. Now she was wide awake with a husband and children who loved her something she thought would never happen. She would never trade it for anything and woe to those who would try to take it from her.

* * *

Mary Tudor had decided to accompany her sister to offer their condolences. Mary tried not to think of her Aunt Marys' marriage to the late Duke. She didn't want to believe her own sister would be as reckless as their aunt had been but she wanted to make sure that nothing was going on between her sister and the new Duke of Suffolk.

However Elizabeth was shrewd enough to realise her sisters' intentions. "You want to know why I was so insistent on this journey." Elizabeth had noticed her sister observing her from her seat in the carriage on their way to Suffolk.

"Ever since you were summoned to visit the late Duke of Suffolk you have been acting strangely." Mary made an effort not to mention Henry Brandons' name but Mary somehow thought he was involved in the incident as Elizabeth avoided speaking of him when she had returned.

Elizabeth sighed and began to inform Mary of Charle's confession regarding Anne Boleyn. Elizabeth studied Marys' reaction to the news, "You don't seem shocked at news sister."

"Unfortunately sister I'm not as it was well known that his Grace did not like your mother." Mary spoke carefully recalling the events she heard long ago when she was still in Ludlow awaiting news regarding her mothers' fate. "I heard once he spoke to father of a rumour he heard regarding a relationship between your mother and Thomas Wyatt."

"The poet?" Elizabeth read one or two of his poems but failed to make the connection.

"Some people say that most of his poems are about her. Some even say he was quite obsessed with her." Mary herself chose not to read them due to her own personal bias but some had been mentioned in court from time to time. One such poem she chose to read out of curiosity was the one that he written shortly after Anne's execution. Mary could only assume that her father never read that particular poem or Thomas would have most certainly been executed. Though her father was never openly mentioned in the poem one could easily guess who was the hunter and who was the deer in the poem.

"What did father say when the Duke of Suffolk mentioned the rumour?" Elizabeth did recall her father mentioning how certain people didn't believe her mothers' feelings for her father to be genuine and initially her father didn't listen to them. Maybe Charles Brandon was one of these people.

"Father banished him from court." Mary stated bluntly, "Father didn't believe in such rumours."

"Until one day he did." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Elizabeth I understand you love our father and you are looking for someone else to blame." Mary reached over squeezing Elizabeths' hand in comfort, "I too looked for other people to blame for my mother being cast aside but he is the King and in the end he has the final decision whether it is right or wrong."

"I know sister but it's still so hard to love him and hate him at same time." It was one of the things that drew the two sisters together, the injustice their mothers' had faced at the hands of their father. There were times Elizabeth worried that Mary would become resentful that Elizabeth had been reinstated as princess and not Mary but it seemed that so far Mary had made her peace with it.

"You tend to find Elizabeth a lot of our fathers' relationships end that way." Mary thought about her grandfather Henry VII and the way her father spoke of him. Although her father respected the kind of legacy Henry VII was trying to build Henry VIII still resented his own father for the way he was treated growing up.

Elizabeth thought about her fathers' relationship with Anne Boleyn. It was well known how passionate they were towards each other. One minute they loved each other with such intensity then the next they would hate each other just as fiercely. Then one day their passion went too far, Anne's jealousy spiralled out of control whilst Henry in his rage had her executed.

Though Henry would have loved nothing more to change the past there was nothing that could be done. All he could do was find some way to atone for his mistakes by making these charity projects in her name a success. Elizabeth suspected that Charles Brandon tried to do the same with his own charity projects and sought Elizabeths' approval but it had failed. Elizabeth was still hurt and angry over what happened to her mother but that didn't mean Elizabeth would hold Henry Brandon accountable for his fathers' actions. That's why she needed to see him in person, to let him know that he was still a most trusted friend.


	23. Chapter 23

Elizabeth and Mary had just arrived at Suffolk estate. Elizabeth looked around but saw no sign of Hal Brandon but she did see a grief stricken Brigitte. Elizabeth went to approach her but was stopped by her sister, "Is there something wrong sister?" Elizabeth was curious about why Mary would stop her from talking to Brigitte as she had no problem with her relationship with Charles Brandons' mistress before.

"Lady Catherine Brandon is here." Mary recognised the woman instantly though she had not seen her in a while. Catherine's mother was friend to Marys' own mother and it stood to reason they should be friends as well. However Mary did not see it that way. Although they once shared religious beliefs and an intense dislike for Anne Boleyn, Mary wouldn't tolerate the comments Catherine made regarding her baby sister.

Even Chapuays wasn't so bold as to make bad comments concerning Elizabeth to Marys' face. After seeing the reports Chapuays made regarding 'the little bastard' as he put it Mary was only reminded of what a two face liar he was. How could he praise Mary for showing love to her sister, knowing that he had issued that order from Rome to kill Anne whilst she carried Elizabeth in her womb to that animal Brereton? Mary knew that despite the Pope's blessing her mother Katherine of Aragon would have never approved of that. At least Mary hoped she wouldn't but Mary was beginning to realise that some of her mothers' supporters like Catherine Brandon and Eustace Chapuays were even viler than Anne's.

Elizabeth told Mary of how her Aunt Mary Stafford, sister to Anne Boleyn rushed to save her rival Queen Eleanor from being poisoned only to later find out it was a plot to trap Mary Stafford into drinking the poison herself. To protect her family and protect Elizabeth Mary Stafford drank the poison. Mary Tudor couldn't help but admire the womans' courage though it didn't surprise her as she remembered her visits to the woman before they both had left England. Mary Stafford would do anything for Elizabeth and it may have been the one thing beside their name that they had in common.

"Your highness." Catherine dipped into a shallow curtsy barely hiding the contempt in her voice as she spoke to Elizabeth, "Welcome to our home."

Charles Brandons' daughter Frances however didn't even conceal the loathing in her eyes as she spoke to her step-mother, "It's not your house anymore. It belongs to my brother. Which reminds me, when are you leaving exactly?"

Mary and Elizabeth shared a look. Both had shared a less than harmonious relationship with their step-mothers. Marys' unwillingness to forgive Anne for the part she played at the end of her parents' relationship. Elizabeth had it harder though as her own mother had been executed to make Jane Queen of England but that didn't stop Elizabeth from trying to be civil for her brother Edwards' sake. Sadly Queen Jane was less than cooperative. However seeing Catherine and Frances behave so openly hostile towards each other was completely unnerving to King Henrys' daughters.

"Since when have you cared for your brothers' well being?" Catherine snapped at Frances, "You certainly didn't care when Edward died."

"Like you didn't wish for his death like my other siblings you failed to carry to term." Frances snarled, "Everyone knows you wished for your children to die that's why Father sent you away before you could poison his living children just like you poisoned my mother!"

Elizabeth was horrified by Frances' accusation whilst Mary looked away in shame thinking of her own suspicions against Anne. In realty Anne was safer in her position as Queen when Katherine was alive. If her father King Henry tried to get rid of Anne when Marys' mother was alive there would be questions about whether Katherine would return to her role as Queen but with Katherine dead there were no questions. Jane was made Queen and life moved on.

However the argument continued, "I did not kill your mother. I would always be grateful to her for inviting me into her home…"

"And sleeping with her husband." Frances interrupted snidely, "You look down at your nose at Anne Boleyn for 'stealing' your beloved Queen Katherine's husband but you're no better. You're nothing more than a self righteous whore!"

Elizabeth was furious with Frances words regarding her mother but before she could say anything she heard the angry voice of Henry Brandon who had heard everything "Enough! My father has just died and you both shame him by acting this way." Elizabeth had never seen Hal so angry before. In fact she had never seen him angry before at all as he was always so patient but his sister and step-mother had pushed him to the breaking point. "I want you to leave." Henry glared at both Catherine and Frances coldly, "Leave this place and don't come back."

"Henry." Catherine pleaded with her step-son, "I have no place else to go."

"Perhaps Spain with your mothers' family would be more to your liking?" Henry snapped, "You never cared for changes made in England anyway. Perhaps you would be more comfortable living with Spanish inquisition as they seem to share your views."

Frances couldn't help but snicker at her brothers' comments but then he turned on her. "I don't know what you find so amusing sister. You've never been here for me or my father. You said you had your own family to consider now. If that's how you feel Frances go be with your family as you've already decided that I'm no longer a part of it."

Elizabeths' heart went out to Henry as she watched him leave. Despite everything that's happened with her own family the bond she had with her siblings remained strong and she wasn't alone. Henry Brandon had lost his family, he had no one left. Elizabeth looked to her sister to ask permission to follow him and Mary nodded in approval of Elizabeths' decision. As much as Mary was concerned about Elizabeth becoming too close with the new Duke of Suffolk she could sympathise with his plight. It was bad enough for Henry to have his family fall apart right before his very eyes but to have it happen in front of the Kings' daughters must have been humiliating for him. As Elizabeth followed Henry out into the gardens Mary gave the two women one final look of disgust and went off to speak to Brigitte to offer her condolences. Brigitte may have been nothing more than a mistress to Charles Brandon but she behaved with more dignity than Frances and Catherine did.

* * *

Henry Brandon was both humiliated and embarrassed by his sister and step-mothers' behaviour. He would have thought they would at least be civil to one another during this trying time but he was mistaken. All the past hurts had reached to the boiling point and he was sick of both of them. He was so lost in his own anger at the situation that he didn't even notice that Princess Elizabeth had followed him.

Any doubts Elizabeth may have had of Henry taking after his mothers' side of family had quickly vanished. Elizabeth could clearly see the Tudor temper coming out from the new Duke of Suffolk in waves. When it became clear that in his anger he could no longer see Elizabeth she decided to make herself known by calling out to him, "Henry!"

Henry who just began to notice Elizabeths' presence quickly apologised formally, "I'm sorry you highness that you had to witness that embarrassing display…"

"There is no need for that Hal." Elizabeth interrupted trying to present a friendly face. "Your father has just died and you had every right to be upset."

Henry wanted to believe that Elizabeth still cared for him but his mind was cast back to their last conversation after Elizabeth met with his father. "I suppose you think Fathers' death was justice for what he did to your mother."

Elizabeth was hurt by Henry Brandons' assumption, "If you believe that your Grace then you never knew me at all." Elizabeth then turned to walk away from him but was stopped.

"Elizabeth wait!" Henry turned Elizabeth to face him. As he saw the look of hurt in her beautiful dark eyes Henry couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. It's just with everything that's happened…"

"I know I understand." Elizabeth stroked Henrys' arm in a soothing gesture. "No family is without its problems. You have been so patient in helping me deal with my own family issues I thought it was only fair I aid you in yours."

"You don't have to do that Elizabeth." Though Henry did appreciate the kind gesture it was not a Princess' place to deal with these problems.

"I know that but I want to anyway." Elizabeths' eyes held such warmth and compassion that Henry was completely drawn in until Elizabeth turned away from him. Elizabeth blushed prettily when she held out her hand to him, "Come your Grace, join me in a stroll. It may sooth you."

Henry wanted to tell her that he was already soothed in her presence but he didn't want to scare her away. He didn't know when he had started to feel this way for Elizabeth. It had hurt him so much when they fell out over his fathers' confession and the thought of never being able to talk to her like he used to greatly saddened him. Now that she was back and willing to offer him her friendship again made him happy and relieved. He never wanted to go through that pain of losing her again so he kept his feelings in. He didn't want his sudden change of feelings to make Elizabeth uncomfortable so he would only settle for her friendship. He just hoped that would be enough for him.

* * *

A few years ago if anyone told Mary she would be consoling a mistress over her loss she would think they were insane. Mary had always viewed Anne Boleyn as a woman who overstepped her boundaries. However after witnessing France Grey and Catherine Brandons' confrontation she was beginning to rethink her position. Had Mary been that vicious to Anne as Frances had been to Catherine? Like Frances she didn't want to get to know Anne or even like her for fear that she was betraying her mother. Yet Elizabeth tried to be nice to Queen Jane and give her the benefit of the doubt.

Jane didn't have any control over catching the Kings' eye anymore than Anne did and yet both were viewed so differently when they had caught the Kings' attention. Anne was viewed as a whore though unlike King Henrys' previous lovers Anne resisted his advances. Most believed it was a ploy for Anne to become Queen but Mary wondered how could that be true when the idea was so unprecedented. Henry leaving Katherine had made it possible for a King to replace a Queen and Anne must have known that or she wouldn't have become so irrationally jealous when a new woman had caught the Kings' eye. Anne must have known what was coming the minute Jane Seymour arrived at the palace. Many including Mary would have thought it was justice for what Anne had put Katherine through but now Mary wasn't so sure.

Mary had told Elizabeth not to look for someone else to blame for their fathers' mistakes and so it was time for Mary to do the same. Though it was hard for Mary to accept that her father had chosen to discard her mother and declare Mary a bastard she would no longer solely blame Anne for King Henrys' choices. Mary would not allow rage and bitterness infect her heart the way it had Frances. She would love and care for her siblings regardless of their legitimacy or who their mothers were.

These thoughts had made Mary feel lighter as she continued to speak to Brigitte. "What will you do now that his Grace has passed?"

"I don't know." Brigitte answered sadly using a handkerchief to wipe her eyes, "His son has offered to allow me to stay on as a housekeeper till he has found a new bride but I wouldn't want to make things difficult for him with my reputation."

Mary wondered if Henry Brandon had any intention in finding a bride at all given how close he was with her sister Elizabeth. Mary wondered if she should stop it now before a scandal occurred but she couldn't bring herself to as the timing was poor. The young Duke of Suffolk was still grieving for his father and the royal family needed his loyalty.

The Howards despite their fall from grace were still powerful in the north. In public Thomas Howard played the part of the grieving uncle who was forced to turn against his niece by Cromwell. The King knew very well it was all a pack of lies but the people didn't know that. Once the King dies Thomas Howard could gather support against the Seymour's and take custody of Marys' brother himself. So Mary had made friends with Anne and Edward Seymour as it was the only way to secure her brother and Englands' future.

She also asked one her ladies Katherine Howard to spy on the scheming Duke. The information Katherine supplied was very useful as Thomas Howard had severely underestimated the girl and thought she was a fool. However Katherine had learned from Mary and was fiercely loyal to her.

Mary needed Henry Brandons' loyalty too. The charity projects Charles Brandon had built in Anne's name were doing well. Some provided healthcare for the poor which lowered the chances of diseases like the sweat from spreading. Crop production began to increase and the land prospered. The same could be said for Lord Hertfords' land which was why Mary herself followed their example with her lands in Richmond. With their combined efforts they could protect Prince Edward from any power play that Norfolk would try to make but Henry Brandon was still young. Even Charles Brandon in his early years of being a Duke was easily manipulated into joining in Norfolks' schemes and Mary didn't want the same to happen to Henry. Mary would keep Henry Brandon close to Elizabeth but not too close.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up feeling happy and relieved that she made peace with her friend Hal. They enjoyed a pleasant afternoon together and Hal was starting to look like his old self again. Though the grief over the loss of his father was still there he didn't seem as broken as he was before. It also helped that his sister and step-mother were no longer there. It was a horrible thing to see Frances and Catherine argue like that. Elizabeth could only imagine what Henry had felt which was why she was so offended on his behalf. All Henry Brandon wanted was for his family to be at peace with one another and the chances of that seemed unlikely.

Elizabeth went to join her sister Mary who was breaking her fast. "I'm surprised to see you here Elizabeth." Mary smiled at her sister, "I thought you would be with Lord Suffolk."

"He had to go out early to inspect some farmlands." Elizabeth mentioned casually taking piece of fruit from the table, "One of his tenants is implementing a new crop rotation to improve the soil and increase crop production."

"Interesting, I may have to ask his Grace to keep me informed. If it is successful I may consider adopting the technique in my own lands" Mary was clearly impressed that not only the tenant was bold enough to try something new but to also inform the Duke of his efforts. It was obvious to Mary that Henry Brandon was well liked within his own lands but it was a fine way to make enemies outside of them. Mary hoped that he would be more politically astute than his father.

"The people seem happier." Elizabeth observed, "They seem to truly care for their Duke."

"They're are not the only ones." Elizabeth may put on a perfect mask throughout court but Mary could see right through it. "I do hope you know what you're doing Elizabeth."

"It's not like that." Elizabeth denied instantly. "Nothing could ever happen between us."

"But you have thought about it." Mary claimed taking a sip from her drink.

"Thinking about it and doing it are two completely different things." Elizabeth said defensively. "I know my place. If I must marry for political gain I will do so without complaint."

"You'll tend to find saying it and doing it are completely different things as well." Mary explained to her sister, "I'm sure in our Aunt Marys' head it was most logical to follow her brothers' orders and secure an alliance with France through marriage but her heart wanted something completely different. I myself at one time thought it was both illogical and disrespectful to my mothers' memory to fall in love with someone of the Protestant faith but in the end my heart chose Philip." Mary then looked down at her hands sadly thinking of the love that she had lost. "You my sister will tell yourself every day that it's not right to love him but you will. I just hope and pray it doesn't end in tragedy like it did for me."

"I pray for it too." Elizabeth thought her parents and what they risked for love. She also thought Henry Brandons' parents and what happened to them. Then she thought of King Francis and her Aunt Mary Stafford. They were the only ones who played it safe and for the most part it worked for them but then Elizabeth dismissed thought quickly. The rules were very different for woman. Her mother Anne Boleyn refused to be a mistress and yet Europe had called her the great whore. Her father King Henry could take as many mistresses as pleased and no one would care. In fact in France Kings were considered less of a man if he didn't have a mistress in his bed. It was issues like that which disgusted Elizabeth as she didn't think it was fair for an outside party to pass judgement on other peoples relationships. Unfortunately that was how court worked, there was no such thing as privacy especially for a member of the royal family.

Elizabeth and Marys' meal was interrupted by a very worried Brigitte."My Ladies a message has arrived from court. Your father has taken ill. Your presence is required immediately as the physician is no longer certain he will recover."

Mary was the first to recover from the shock of the news. "Thank you Brigitte, please send our apologies to his Grace the Duke of Suffolk for our sudden departure and thank him again for his hospitality." As Mary began to make preparations for their departure Elizabeth thought about her father and his health. "He cannot die" she thought, there was so much more to do in rebuilding their relationship. She wasn't ready to let go of her father just yet.


	24. Chapter 24

Mary listened as the physician spoke of her fathers' condition. The outcome didn't look favourable no matter how much she prayed otherwise. Mary knew it would fall to her to act as regent on her brothers' behalf though she wasn't certain she could pull it off. Not only was she a woman but she had been declared a bastard in both the Protestant and Catholic faith which would make it difficult for her to hold her position as regent. Against her better judgement she made an alliance with Edward Seymour and with their combined efforts they would try to keep the Howards at bay but she wondered if that would be enough. Maybe with Elizabehs' help they could bring Henry Brandon into the fold though Elizabeth assured Mary that he was loyal to the Tudor family and would support Marys' regency.

Jane Seymour on the other hand was a wild card. It was clear to everyone that she wanted to undo Henry VIII's work and bring England back to Rome. However she was also very naïve when it came to the political arena and could be easily manipulated. This worried Mary because it was Marys' own naivety that had made her an unwilling pawn in the Emperors' schemes. If the physicians hadn't discovered that Mary was barren who knows what may have happened. Mary couldn't tell whether it was a blessing or a curse. Whilst a part of her would always want children of her own she didn't want the Spanish to succeed in imposing their will on England. Mary had no choice but to consider it as an unfortunate sacrifice to secure Englands' future though it brought Mary little comfort.

After the physician finished his report Mary turned to Edward Seymour. "Lord Hertford bring my brother to court."

Queen Jane however foolishly protested, "You can't expect my son to come here when his father is so ill. We can't risk him catching this illness."

The physician tried to sooth the Queen. "I can assure you my lady that the Kings' illness is not contagious."

"Even so the journey alone could be dangerous." Jane argued, "I will simply not allow my sons' health to be put at risk."

"Jane…" Edward tried to warn his sister of her folly but Jane didn't seem to notice.

Jane continued not aware that her step-daughter was losing her patience with the woman. "There is still a chance that his majesty could recover from this illness and we would be risking my sons' health for nothing."

"May I remind you your majesty that Prince Edward is not just your son but a Prince of England." Mary glared angrily at the woman, "He has a responsibility to his people and I will not have you interfere with his highness duties."

"How dare you!" Jane snapped at her step-daughter, "I am the Queen! I don't have to take orders from a bastard like you!"

The council room gasped in horror at the Queens' words. Everyone turned to Mary to see what she would do. Mary would have loved nothing more than to rage at the woman but it would have solved nothing in the current situation instead Mary gave Jane a cold look. "I may be a bastard as you put it madam but royal blood runs through my veins and my father has named me as regent to act on the behalf of my brother till he comes of age. You have no authority here madam. You will go to your chambers. When my brother arrives you will not have any contact with him as my father ordered. Disobey my fathers' orders and I will have no choice but to send you to the More to live out the rest of your days in exile." Everyone in the council room was shocked. Marys' own mother was sent to the More, never allowed to see here child and now here was Mary threatening the current Queen with the same fate.

Edward Seymour offered to escort his sister to her chambers. Edward never spoke a word to his sister as they made their way to the Queens' rooms. Edward was about to leave when he heard his sister ask, "Mary really wouldn't send me to that place would she?"

Normally Edward wouldn't have said anything as nowadays he tried to distance himself from the now unpopular Queen but there was still a part of him that cared enough to protect her. "I wouldn't test that theory sister nor would I try to push Mary further. Remember what happened to Thomas."

How could Jane forget their brother who was executed in France for attempted murder? She tried to get the King to intercede on her brothers' behalf but that had yet been another mistake. Thomas had tried to harm Elizabeth through her aunt and Henry would never forgive him for that. He even told Jane that Thomas was fortunate that Francis did away with him because if Henry had gotten his hands on the man he would suffer far worse. Not only did Jane fail in saving her brother but her protests against his execution made the people of England suspicious of her.

There were even rumours spread around court that Jane had poisoned Katherine of Aragon to frame Anne Boleyn for her murder. The rumours were false of coarse but it was also rumours that led Anne Boleyn to her death. Jane tried to assure herself that she would be fine; she gave the English people a son. No one would dare execute the mother of the future King of England but Edward was still a child and the Princess Elizabeth was grown.

Elizabeth attended court and charmed all those who came to greet her and it wasn't just the nobles who were charmed by her. She had won the hearts of the commoners with her charitable donations. She would walk out amongst the people and speak to them. Edward had never been allowed to do such things for fear he would catch an illness. On the rare occasions he did make a public appearance he didn't have the same aura or charisma Elizabeth had which caused Jane to worry.

Elizabeth was the daughter of the woman Jane replaced. If the people were to decide that Elizabeth would make a better ruler than her son Edward the Princess Elizabeth could very well decide to take revenge for her mother by having Jane executed. Jane had to find a way to stop that from happening but she needed to find allies and fast.

* * *

Elizabeth sat by her fathers' bedside as he slept. She thought about all the time they had lost due to her fathers' foolish pride, his failure to see his daughters' worth. Mary was already proving to be a wonderful regent and quite possibly a wonderful queen if given the chance. Unfortunately now she was considered as a bastard and would never inherit the throne of England. Father had offered to legitimise Mary as her parents' marriage was made in good faith but surprisingly Mary refused. Mary knew if she was made legitimate her cousin would use their blood connection to take England for himself and Mary would not allow that. Instead her father chose to honour her by making her the Duchess of Richmond a title once held by his grandmother Margaret Beaufort a formidable woman in her own right.

King Henrys' new found respect for women brought him closer to his daughters than he had ever been before. All the Tudor children were close to one another and spent a lot of time with their father in turn. Henry wanted them to be united against Englands' enemies when God had finally called him away to the eternal sleep and that day was soon approaching.

Henry woke up and saw his youngest daughter sitting by his bed. She was truly a wonder with her wit and intelligence. If only he had seen it before when Anne was alive, if only he could thank her for giving him this wonderful gift but she was not. She died at his hand and nothing he could say or do would change that.

Elizabeth noticed that her father was watching her with tears in his eyes. "Papa?" She was worried for him as it was unusual for a King to show his tears. She had almost seen King Francis cry once when he was told that her Aunt Mary and George Stafford were captured but Margaret of Navarre cleared the room.

"You remind of her. Your mother." Henry tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't help it. The time with his precious jewel was coming to an end.

Elizabeth couldn't help but be reminded of another deathbed. The dying Charles Brandon, who had confessed his sins to Elizabeth before he died. He had spent years of his life creating charity projects in Anne Boleyns' name to ease his guilt but it wasn't enough. Elizabeth could see now that Charles Brandon wanted her forgiveness but she couldn't give it as she was still too angry. Now that Elizabeth was sitting at her fathers' deathbed she wanted to give her father something she couldn't give to Charles Brandon a way to ease his pain. "It's fine Papa. I forgive you for everything."

Henry smiled at his daughter in disbelief. "You don't need to lie to me Elizabeth. I've spent the majority of my life around liars and sycophants telling me what they wanted me to hear. It was lies that led to your mothers' death, not just the rumours that were told about her but the lies we told each other. Your mother and I once promised to be truthful to each other which was how we wanted our love to be." Henry looked away in sadness thinking about his promise. "I didn't keep my promise and she didn't either. She was so frightened for her future by the end of our marriage but she would never have told me and at the time I don't think I would have listened to her concerns." Henry then reached for his daughters' hand and offered some words of wisdom. "If by some chance that you manage to find the love of your life…" Elizabeth wanted to point out that such a chance would be impossible for a Princess but Henry waved it away and continued, "I know it seems impossible but humour me. If you do find love be honest with that person. Share your doubts and fears and never child take that love for granted."

"I promise Papa." Elizabeth said solemnly kissing her fathers' hand.

"Bless you my jewel." Henry kissed his daughters' own hand and smiled. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Elizabeth was surprised as she wasn't expecting anything from him.

"Well almost." Henry explained, "Remember when we had decide to include your mothers' letters in that book you gave to me." Henry reached for the book by his bed giving it to Elizabeth. "Well here is the finished product."

Elizabeth looked inside and on the first page there was a miniature portrait of both Anne and Henry along with Elizabeth in the middle. Elizabeth looked at her father with tears in her eyes and leaned over to hug him. "My Papa."

Henry weakly wrapped his arms around his daughter holding her close to him and kissed the top of her Tudor red hair. "My Elizabeth."

* * *

Mary Stafford never wanted to set foot on English soil again after her sisters' death but after the death of King Henry VIII she decided to visit for Elizabeths' sake. Mary wasn't sure how Elizabeth would cope with her fathers' death as she always tried to keep her emotions in check. However despite what Henry had done to Elizabeths' mother she had still longed to see him. Mary Stafford understood what it was to have a father who hurt her in the worse possible way and longed for the days where titles did not matter. Marys' father was dead and gone so they had lost their chance to reconcile. Mary had hoped it would be different, if Elizabeth was unable to make peace with her father then hopefully she could make peace with herself.

Before Mary Stafford left for France she saw how the Lady Mary Tudors' unfinished business with her father took its' toll on her and Mary Stafford didn't want that for her niece. Mary Stafford tried to swallow her hatred for her brother in-law and tried to not present King Henry VIII in a bad light though at times it was tempting.

As Mary entered court all eyes were on her and her family. "Why are they staring at us Mama?" Annie voiced her confusion, "I thought Aunt Anne's name was cleared and we were welcome."

"Having our aunts' name cleared is not the reason we're welcome Annie." George reminded Mary of how Elizabeth spoke as if he was wise beyond his years. "The English King gave us dual citizenship that means we're both French and English subjects. It also means we have to answer to two Kings instead of one."

"What an intelligent young man you are your grace." Mary Tudor appeared out of nowhere to greet them. "Allow me to introduce you to the new King." Lady Richmond turned to present the visitors to the new King. "Your majesty this is Lady Mary Stafford the Countess of Boulogne and her daughter Anne Stafford. And this bright young man here is George Stafford the Duke of Calais."

The Stafford family paid their respect to the young King Edward. Mary Stafford observed the young King in particular. She usually prided herself in not showing bias but she could not help but see nothing of King Henry in Edward. All Mary could see in Edward was the pale face of the woman her sister was beheaded for but she had no ill will for King Edward as it wasn't his responsibility to pay for his parents crimes. Instead Mary Stafford gave King Edward a kind smile, "My niece the Princess Elizabeth has nothing but high praise for your majesty. It was for her I came to offer my condolences and to you as well. There would be no other man or King like your father your majesty."

Mary Tudor couldn't help but smile at Lady Staffords' comment. It could be taken either way as a complement or an insult to King Henry. She often heard how Mary Boleyn had been the least intelligent out of the Boleyn children but the Duchess of Richmond could clearly see that Lady Stafford knew the court game very well she just chose not to take part in it and it was this choice that could have possibly saved her life.

King Edward wasn't sure how he would be received by his sister Elizabeths' family given their mothers' shared history but they all seemed nice enough. Anne Stafford was very pretty in Edwards' mind and he couldn't help but blush when she smiled at him. George Stafford on the other hand Edward found intimidating and he couldn't understand why. George was a bastard and younger than Edward but he carried himself with the grace and dignity of a Prince. Maybe it was George's royal father the late King Francis that gave George these traits. Edwards' elder sister Mary had royal blood on bother her father and mothers' side which showed the reason why she was made regent to act on his behalf until he was old enough to be ready to take on the responsibility of being King.

Edward wondered if he would ever be ready for such a responsibility but he would try his best to learn all he can when the time comes. "Thank you for your kind words Lady Stafford. They mean a lot to me and to my family. I know my sister the Princess Elizabeth would be glad to see you. My uncle Lord Hertford shall show you the way to the Princess rooms."

Mary Stafford would rather have anyone else other than that vile man to escort her anywhere remembering her previous encounter with Thomas Seymour. Not only did Thomas attempt to kill her but for a moment it looked as though he was going to attempt to violate her as well. Elizabeth assured Mary that Edward Seymour was nothing like his brother. Although Elizabeth didn't trust Lord Herford she knew he was cunning and shrewd. In Elizabeths' letters to her aunt she wrote how she came to the decision that it was smarter to have him as an ally rather than an enemy. Elizabeth believed him to be the one that coached his sister into gaining the Kings' favour as it wasn't until the siblings' estrangement that Queen Jane had made very foolish and rash mistakes.

Mary Stafford was surprised that Elizabeth would make such an alliance. Mary knew her sister Anne would not be able to set her pride aside to make friends with an enemy but that had been one of Anne's many mistakes she made in court. She did not hide who she liked and disliked which made her a lot of enemies. Elizabeth seemed to have learned lessons from her mothers' mistakes and used them to secure her own position in court. Everywhere she went people spoke highly of their Princess and Mary could not be any more proud.

* * *

Elizabeth was surprised that Henry Brandon had returned to court so soon after his own fathers' death but she was grateful for his support. Her sister Mary was busy making preparations for her brothers' coronation and Edward was practicing for the event. Edward usually couldn't concentrate for very long during his lessons before he wanted to go outside and play sports but now he seem focused in not shaming his family. Elizabeth was proud of her brothers' dedication and hoped it continued in his reign but for the moment she seemed lost in her own grief.

Henry reached over and squeezed Elizabeths' hand, "Are you sure you're well?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Elizabeth smiled weakly at Hal. "It wasn't that long ago I saw your father on his deathbed."

"Elizabeth." Hal turned away from her then. He had hoped they had put that event behind them.

"Please believe me Hal I did not bring this up to be cruel." Elizabeth pleaded and looked down at her hands clutching her dress in nervousness. "I now believe that your father wanted my forgiveness for what he had done and in my rage I couldn't give it to him."

Henry turned to Elizabeth and placed his hand under her chin to have her look at him. "It's completely fine for you to not forgive him Elizabeth. They are plenty of people who wouldn't forgive my father in your position."

"Like Frances." Elizabeth remembered the bitter woman who blamed her step-mother for her mothers' murder even though it was highly unlikely to be true. "I don't want to be like her Hal."

"You're not I can assure you." Henry held her hands in his and kissed them. "You're nothing like her."

"I like to think so." Elizabeth smiled enjoying Henrys' comforting touch on her hands. "That's why I told my father I forgave him. I wanted him to have peace but he didn't believe me." Elizabeth turned away from Henry and looked out of the window. "Everyone believed they could manipulate my father, the Boleyns, the Howards, and the Seymours. Even your own father thought he could manipulate my father into thinking that the rumours about my mother were true. He tried before and do you know what happened to him?"

Elizabeth turned to look at Henry for his answer. Henry didn't know the answer as his father never mentioned it to him. Elizabeth could tell by the look on his face that he didn't know and turned away back to the window. "He was banished Hal. My father knew those accusations were false just as I'm sure he knew the second time your father brought these accusations before him."

Henry Brandon was confused on where Elizabeth was going with this. "Elizabeth, why would your father humiliate himself in the eyes of Europe by declaring your mother an adulteress?"

"I don't think that was how my father wanted to be free of my mother but he did want to be free of her at that time and he wasn't the only one who wanted that." Elizabeth explained sadly, "Most of the English court hated her and she made far too many enemies. It wasn't enough for the court to see my mother set aside like Katherine. They wanted her dead and a King must serve his people even if it hurts him to do so."

"You really believe your father didn't want to hurt your mother?" Henry had trouble grasping this as everyone knew King Henry VIII had a short temper.

"My father used an executioner from Calais who was proficient in beheading people with a sword." Elizabeth stated plainly, "My father could have chosen to have her butchered like Lady Salisbury or to have a drunken executioner like he did with Cromwell but instead he sends for a French executioner who is skilled at ending someone's life with the most minimal pain. My father didn't hate mother, he still loved her even then."

"Then why couldn't he have stopped it?" Henry asked clearly not understanding Elizabeths' logic.

"People wanted her dead!" Elizabeth cried showing her fury and her frustration at the situation. "The Pope had sent men to kill her; fathers' were throwing their daughters at my father to replace her. It wouldn't surprise me if people were poisoning her to ensure that she didn't bare my father a future King of England. The whole world was against them Hal. They tried to fight it throughout their relationship and they lost." Elizabeth took a deep breath to try and calm herself but she was failing. "I have to win these people's favour. I have to play the perfect Princess and not give them reason to hate me like they hated my mother."

"Elizabeth." Henry pulled her into his arms trying to sooth her. "You don't have play the perfect Princess with me. You can be honest with me."

Elizabeth looked up into Henrys' eyes remembering her fathers' final words to her about honesty and love. "Do you really mean that?"

Henry stroked Elizabeths' cheek gently and spoke quietly with conviction. "I do." Neither Henry nor Elizabeth knew who made the first move but before they knew it they shared a kiss. Both knew it was reckless and improper but in that moment they didn't care. However before it could escalate any further they heard someone approaching and quickly pulled away from one another.

If Jane Grey knew what had transpired between her uncle and the Princess she didn't show it. Elizabeth was certain that Jane didn't know anything as she seemed too shy or timid to deceive anyone. It was one of the things that Elizabeth liked about her. "What is it Jane?"

"Your Aunt the Lady Stafford and her children have arrived you highness." Jane stated quietly. "They are waiting for you outside. Do you wish me to invite them in?"

"Aunt Mary?" Elizabeth was stunned. As far as she knew her aunt had no wish to return to England and now she was here.

Henry Brandon took this opportunity to regain his composure. "I should probably be going. Your aunt came all this way to see you and I would be in the way."

"That's not true." Especially now after that kiss they shared. Elizabeth never felt like this with anyone before and she hoped Henry felt the same but now he was leaving her before they could discuss these feelings.

"Elizabeth." Henry tried to give Elizabeth an encouraging smile. "Play the role of the perfect Princess for now and then later we shall speak honestly." Henry then stepped away and bowed. "Your highness."

Before Henry could walk away Elizabeth called out to him. "I'll hold you to that, your grace." Elizabeth smiled at the hansom Duke and wished to say more but with Jane Grey present it was impossible. She knew she shouldn't be entertaining these feelings but her fathers' final words to her would not leave her. She wanted a person she could be completely honest with and Henry Brandon seemed to be exact person she was looking for.


	25. Chapter 25

Elizabeth had not realised how much she had missed Annie until they were walking in the gardens engaging in court gossip. Usually Elizabeth didn't care for such things but listening to Annie talk about it made Elizabeth feel at ease. Elizabeth didn't have to be serious when she spoke with Annie, they could act silly and childish with one another without fear of judgment. It didn't mean Annie was silly or frivolous. In fact she was quite clever as many underestimated Annie thanks to her mask of childish innocence. Elizabeth couldn't use childish innocence as a mask as her eyes always gave her away. Annie always told Elizabeth that anyone who looked into those dark brown eyes would know that Elizabeth was wise beyond her years and such wisdom could not be hidden.

Elizabeth could already tell her cousin George possessed that same trait as he was constantly observing what was happening in court and asking many questions. He had already made friends with Lord Hertfords' children. Edward Seymour obviously didn't think the boy was a serious threat and his wife Anne Seymour was highly amused by George Staffords' charming ways. Lady Hertford had privately asked Mary Stafford if a betrothal agreement could be arranged between George and one of her daughters but Mary Stafford politely declined.

Elizabeth could tell her Aunt Mary Stafford was uncomfortable dealing with the Seymours and Elizabeth could hardly blame her given their shared family history. However Elizabeth tried to be civil with Lord and Lady Hertford as they were the strongest supporters for her mothers' vision. Elizabeth had once suspected it was just a ploy to be in her fathers' good graces but after listening to Anne Seymour speak passionately about her various charity projects Elizabeth view of her changed. Edward Seymour on other hand Elizabeth would never trust. In Elizabeths' mind he was just as bad as Norfolk in the way he used Jane to secure his position in court and then abandoned her when she was no longer useful. Elizabeth may not have liked Jane but Elizabeth knew enough to know that Jane was just pawn and nothing more.

"Jane doesn't look much like a Queen." Annie commented as they walked through the gardens.

"She's not a Queen now." Elizabeth corrected, "She's the Dowager Queen."

"What did your father ever see in her?" Annie continued to comment, "Aunt Anne was ten times the woman she is."

"How would you know?" Elizabeth was beginning to be tired of this conversation, "You've never met my mother."

"I know you." Annie smiled at her cousin and linked their arms together as they walked. "Come on Lizzie, you don't have to pretend with me say what you really feel about her."

"You want to know the real truth?" Elizabeth turned to cousin with a serious look on her face. "I pity her. She didn't choose my father. As far as I can tell she never even loved him but she married him as her family wished. I don't think she has been happy for a long time."

"It still surprises me how you could be so diplomatic and mature about this." Annie herself couldn't imagine how she would feel if she was in Elizabeths' position. Although Annie's mother had been a mistress to the King of France and given him a son, Francis never even looked at another women when Mary was in the room. When Queen Eleanor conspired to kill Mary the King had the Queen banished for daring to harm his love. Annie had been lucky but Elizabeth was not so lucky as her mother died at her fathers' hand all for a woman he did not love.

"Believe me Annie I didn't always feel that way but someone showed me that holding onto such bitterness wasn't the answer." Elizabeth blushed, thinking of Hal and the moment they had shared.

"This person must be really special if he has managed to make the Princess of England blush." Annie noticed Elizabeths' blush and instantly wanted to know who had gotten Elizabeth so flustered. "Tell me."

Elizabeth quickly looked around to see if anyone was listening. When she realised the coast was all clear she spoke quietly, "If I tell you will you promise not to tell a soul, not even your mother." Annie nodded after realising how serious Elizabeth was. "Henry Brandon."

"The Duke of Suffolk?" Annie was very surprised, "I thought his father was an enemy of our family."

"His father maybe but Henry is not like that." Elizabeth remembering the wrongs Charles Brandon had committed against her mother. "He's like no one I've ever met. He's humble, kind and honest."

Annie listened as her cousin spoke about Brandon. From the way Elizabeth had talked about him it was clear that she was in love with him but something bothered Annie. "What about the Prince? What about Charles?"

"I don't feel that way about Charles. I've never have done." Elizabeth spoke sadly not wanting to disappoint her cousin as she always favoured Elizabeth and Charles getting married. Most of France was in favour of the match and it could still happen depending on what marriage her brother would arrange. The very thought filled her with dread. It made Elizabeth wonder if this is what Henrys' mother had felt when she was forced to marry someone else. "I've tried to make myself love him the way he loves me and I can't do it."

Annie knew Elizabeth had tried. Annie saw how Elizabeth would laugh and smile with Charles. To anyone who didn't know Elizabeth everyone would assume there was genuine affection between the Prince and Princess. To a certain extent there was but it wasn't love Annie could see that now. "And do you love this Henry Brandon?"

"It doesn't matter what I feel. I doubt my siblings would allow it." Elizabeth looked away sadly and continued their walk.

"You're that certain?" Annie didn't know Elizabeths' siblings' that well. King Edward was a sweetheart and adored Elizabeth. The Duchess of Richmond was more serious but Annie could tell she loved her sister dearly. "They would support the match if you asked them."

"I'm a Princess and a Princess must marry for duty not for love." Elizabeth spoke solemnly. They both continued their walk in silence. Elizabeth may have accepted defeat but it didn't mean that Annie did but then she did promise not to speak of this to anyone. Elizabeth had trusted Annie with this secret and she didn't want to break her promise.

* * *

Mary Stafford wasn't certain why the Duchess of Richmond summoned her to this private meeting but she assumed it must have been important. Mary was still surprised at the significant change in Mary Tudor, gone was the naïve woman who blindly believed in her mothers' words. Now Mary Tudor seemed jaded. The Countess of Boulogne could only imagine what the woman had seen in Spain to make her lose faith but Mary Stafford paid it no mind. The only thing that mattered to the Countess was Elizabeths' future and what Mary Tudor had planned for her.

"Firstly I must apologise Lady Stafford for judging you too harshly." Lady Mary Tudor began, "As a child I didn't want to believe that my father would willingly hurt me or my mother and I was looking for someone else to blame. Even after your sisters' death I was unwilling to admit to myself of how cruel and harsh he could be."

"He was your father my lady." Mary Stafford spoke with sympathy, "I myself tried to make excuses for my own fathers' actions but after what he did to Anne or more precisely what he didn't do to help her when those vile men made those accusations I could no longer make excuses for him."

Mary Tudor had almost forgotten about Thomas Boleyn. Despite Henry's many faults Mary doubted her father would use her or Elizabeth so callously in the way Thomas Boleyn used his daughters. "I agree madam your father was a horrible man but he wasn't working alone. Despite his banishment your uncle is not without some power."

"What has he done now?" Mary Stafford should have known her uncle wasn't one to just give up.

"Nothing yet but has some power with the Catholic faction." Lady Richmond explained.

"Forgive me my lady," Mary Stafford stating her confusion, "but I was under the impression that you were a devout follower of the Catholic Church."

"In some ways I am." Mary Tudor confirmed, "My mother was deeply devout and it stood to reason that I would follow her example. However despite my mothers' devotion and all the ways she suffered for her religion the Pope turned against her. He proclaimed her liar to all of Europe and that is something I cannot forgive. Though I still do not understand the ways of the Reformation I can understand its appeal given the corruption I have witnessed."

"You tend to find my lady that where there is wealth there is corruption." Mary Stafford had learned that from her father. The higher he rose the more corrupt he became. Thomas Boleyn had become a complete stranger to Mary by the end.

"Very true madam." Mary Tudor agreed, "As I said before the Duke of Norfolk has many allies within the Catholic faction and I fear he intends to take my place in acting as regent."

"How does he propose to do that?" As far Mary Stafford could tell Lady Mary Tudor was popular with both commoners and locals. Mary Stafford couldn't see how he would gain enough support to overthrow the Duchess of Richmond.

"By gaining Catholic allies." Mary Tudor revealed, "Mary of Guise has been mentioned and I believe she has been in talks with King Henry of France about having her daughter the Scots Queen fostered in France."

"I won't deny your grace that the King has been in talks with the Dowager Queen but he hasn't decided yet." Mary Stafford was fully aware as Catherine Medici had written to her about it. Catherine wanted to know what Englands' reaction would be should they accept such an offer. "He didn't want the alliance with England to be undermined."

The Duchess of Richmond seemed pleased with Mary Staffords' answer. "I'm glad to hear that which is why I would like his majesty King Henry to accept Mary of Guise's offer."

"Your grace I fear I don't understand." Mary of Guise was making secret deals behind Englands' back and the Lady Mary Tudor seemed to be letting her do it.

"I would much rather have the Scots Queen be raised by someone England can trust." Lady Mary Tudor explained, "Also in a show of good faith I'll consider a match between my sister and the Duke of Olean. However I'll only consider the match after the Scots Queen has married my brother not before. Do you believe his majesty the King of France will find this offer acceptable?"

"More than acceptable your grace." However Mary Stafford wasn't sure if she found the match acceptable for her niece. It was well known that Charles Valois had many mistresses. Mary wasn't certain that her niece had the temperament to deal with that as her mother certainly did not. However Mary Tudor only stated that she would only consider the match, she never fully agreed to it and that was if she intended to agree at all. Hopefully King Henry of France would not pick up on that technicality.

Anne Stafford who had just returned from her walk had heard what her mother and the Duchess were discussing. Annie knew Elizabeth had no wish to marry the Duke of Olean. Annie was surprised her mother would make such an arrangement without Elizabeths' knowledge. If anyone deserved to know it was Elizabeth and with this in mind Annie went to inform her cousin of what had transpired.

* * *

When Elizabeth heard of the arrangement she was beyond furious. If anyone knew what it was like to be used as a political tool it was her sister and yet she had arranged for Elizabeth to married off. Elizabeth wondered if she may have done something to anger her sister in someway but she couldn't think of anything. The only way for Elizabeth to find out what she was thinking was by talking to Mary herself.

Mary had just finished making the final arrangements when her sister had barged in the room with a look of fury on her face. "How could you?"

Mary was confused by Elizabeths' behaviour. "I don't understand what you're referring to sister."

"The betrothal to Charles Valois." Elizabeth snapped, "How could you agree to this without consulting me."

"Where did you hear this?" As far as Mary knew she had only discussed this with Mary Stafford just before Elizabeth had barged her way in. There was no way the Countess could have informed Elizabeth so quickly. Someone had to have been listening in on her conversation.

"Do you deny it?" Elizabeth wanted to believe that Annie was mistaken as her cousin had no reason to lie to her.

"I don't deny I discussed the possibility of a betrothal but I didn't officially agree to it." Mary explained to her sister, "I wanted ensure France's loyalty and offering a betrothal seemed the best way to go about it. I told your Aunt that I'll only consider the match until after our brother had married the Scots Queen."

Elizabeth was almost relieved that her sister hadn't fully agreed to it but something still bothered her, "What happens when our brother marries her and France expects you to deliver? What then? They would expect you to keep your word."

"If Mary of Guise has her way I highly doubt the marriage would come to pass." Mary of Guise already put the betrothal in jeopardy when she asked the King of France to take her daughter into their care. "The Scots Queen has Tudor blood running through her veins and is being raised as a Catholic there is no way the Pope would want her to be married off to a Protestant King when she could claim the throne in her own right."

"You would trust the French to not aid the Pope in his quest to have her conquer England for the Catholic Church?" Although Elizabeth had many friends in France both Catholic and Protestant both had tried to influence her into joining their side. Elizabeth wasn't sure if Mary of Scots was mentally equipped to deal with such intrigues.

"I trust them more than I trust my cousin the Emperor and we both know if France refuses she could easily be sent to Spain." Mary seriously didn't want that to happen. While France wanted to make allies Spain wanted to conquer and the Emperor had England in his sights. "The arrangement is only to allow us to build our strength until Edward reaches his maturity to take on the responsibility himself. Hopefully by then we'll be able to thwart any plan the Pope may have involving Mary of Scots but that won't happen if we're at odds with one another."

"I understand sister." There was some logic to what Mary was saying but she was still bothered by not being informed of her sisters' motives. "I just wish you would have told me. I'm not a child anymore and I wish to help my brother in any way I can."

"I suppose you're right." Mary agreed sadly, "Though it is hard for me considering it was me who took care of you all those years ago when you were so small."

"I wasn't sure you liked to remember those times." At the time most considered it an injustice for a Princess to look after a Kings' bastard like a simple maid but Mary seemed to care for Elizabeth all the same.

"Though I wasn't fond of the circumstances," Mary admitted freely, "you were the one bit of joy I had during those trying times. I would never see harm come to you then and I definitely won't let that happen now."

"I'm sorry for doubting you Mary." Elizabeth approached her sister holding her hands in hers. "I'm just so used to looking over my shoulder that it is hard for me to trust even those that are close to me."

"I know and understand what that is like sweet sister which is why we must band to together now more than ever." Mary spoke seriously, "There are those out there who would try to divide us but we cannot let that happen for our brothers' sake and for England."

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. Maybe it was foolish to over react like she had done. She should have known that her sister Mary wouldn't betray her like that but she had let the fear of being forced to marry someone cloud her judgment. There was still the possibility that she would never marry Henry Brandon like she wanted. Elizabeth had already told Annie that there was a possibility of marrying for duty rather than love but like her sister Mary had already informed her saying you will and actually doing are completely different.

* * *

Mary Stafford was no fool. When Lady Richmond came to inform her that someone had heard their conversation it wasn't hard to figure out who that person was. Annie had been acting strangely ever since her walk with Elizabeth so it was no surprise to Mary that Annie had heard everything and told her cousin. Mary didn't know whether to be proud of Annie's loyalty to her cousin or annoyed that she didn't have enough sense. "Annie I could understand you were trying to be loyal to your cousin but if you had just come to me I could have explained to you the full situation. In politics not everything that is said should be taken at face value."

"Well I'm sorry Mama I was not born a daughter of a King, then maybe then I would understand it." Annie muttered sarcastically getting really tired of her mothers' lectures. She tried to listen to her mothers' lessons but she hadn't grasped them as quickly as Elizabeth and George had.

"I will not hear you insult your fathers' memory like that." Marys' love for Will Stafford may not have been as intense as her love for Francis but he had given Mary the confidence to stand up for herself. "Your father may have been a common soldier but he understood human nature very well. He understood my fathers' true motives and tried to save me from it."

"And yet you're still with us Lady Stafford." The Dowager Queen Jane walked in with a woman who glared angrily at Mary.

Anne was going to ask who this woman was but Mary had recognised her instantly. "Cathy?" Katherine Carey had only been a little girl when the Careys' had taken her and Henry from Mary claiming that she had been an unfit mother.

It was clear from the look on Katherine's face that what the Careys' had told her of her mothers' past hadn't been good. "Hello Mother." Katherine greeted coldly.

"I thought it was only right I brought mother and daughter together." Jane said smugly to Mary. "I had hoped to bring Henry Carey to meet you but he wanted nothing to do with you."

If Jane's intention was to hurt Mary then she succeeded. Annie tried to squeeze her mothers' hand to offer comfort but Katherine had no comfort to give. "So this is my half sister set to inherit Boulogne but I don't see my bastard brother the Duke of Calais anywhere. It amazes me Mother how kind the late King was to other people's bastards but not his own. Where's my brother Henrys' title Mother?"

Mary Stafford clenched her hand into fists in anger at Katherine's accusations. She was about to comment but Lady Richmond had arrived and she was not happy. "That is where you're wrong Lady Carey. My father was happy to give me a title as a reward for my loyalty. Henry Carey despite your family's claims is not my fathers' child and I'm surprised that the Dowager Queen would support you in this folly." Mary Tudor gave Jane a cold look of her own.

"That was only at Anne Boleyn's request." Katherine defended. "She didn't want anything getting in the way of her marriage to the King."

"You're wrong." Mary Stafford growled. She didn't know what lies the Careys' had told her daughter but it had to end now. "I asked Anne to speak on my behalf. I told your father at the time that the child I was carrying wasn't King Henrys' but your father did nothing to stop my father and uncle from trying pass off my boy as the Kings' son. I didn't even want to name him Henry but my father insisted that it would be easier to convince the King that he was his. Anne was the only one willing to stand up for me and she took the blame when the King refused to acknowledge him."

"You lie!" Katherine raged. "My family told me…"

"Your family are nothing more than greedy vultures." Mary Tudor snapped at the woman. "It is obvious to me they have raised you to be the same. Fortunately Henry Carey isn't that callous and warned me of your attempt to guilt your mother into disinheriting Anne in favour of you and so I have rewarded him by making him the Earl of Wiltshire. Mary Stafford is Thomas Boleyns' only living heir after all aside from Elizabeth of course but I sure she wouldn't mind. You won't mind Lady Boulogne if I offer your eldest son your father's title?"

"Not at all your Grace." Mary Stafford was stunned that her eldest son would try to intervene on her behalf.

"Of course Wiltshire wasn't the only Earldom that the late Thomas Boleyn had possessed before his death." Mary Tudor continued, "I believe he was also the Earl of Ormond if I'm not mistaken." Mary Tudor turned and smirked at Katherine Carey. "Best of luck in Ireland Lady Ormond." Mary Tudor knew most courtiers hated accepting titles in Ireland as the locals were unruly especially after the Reformation. Most of the monasteries were too poor to be corrupt and many still followed the Catholic faith. Mary knew Katherine would hate it there.

Mary Stafford obviously felt sorry for her eldest daughter but she knew if she offered Katherine any help she would only be pushed away so Mary remained silent. After Katherine had left the Dowager Queen tried to slink away but Mary Tudor wasn't going to allow that. "I told you Jane what would happen if you tried to cause problems for England."

"It wasn't my intention Lady Richmond to cause problems." Jane defended innocently. "I was merely trying to reunite Lady Boulogne with her family."

Mary Stafford didn't believe that and clearly Mary Tudor didn't believe it either. "Don't bother trying to lie my lady. It was important for my brother to forge a good alliance with the Staffords' as they are duel citizens of both France and England. You almost jeopardised that by bringing that woman here. For that reason I'm banishing you to the More so you won't cause further harm to my brothers' rule."

Mary Stafford was stunned that Mary Tudor would make such a decision. Annie Stafford didn't understand the significance but she could tell by the look on Jane's face that it can't have been good. Jane couldn't believe she had failed to put Mary Stafford in her place and not only that got herself banished. Her brother had warned her to not to push her luck and that is what she did. Now she was forced into exile away from her son to that terrible place where Queen Katherine of Aragon had met her end.

After the Dowager Queen and Annie had left. Mary Tudor couldn't help but turn to Mary Stafford. "Something bothers me about what you said to Lady Katherine."

"What is that your grace?" All Mary Stafford wanted to do was forget that horrid encounter but Lady Richmond couldn't be avoided.

"You were only my fathers' mistress very briefly and then you married Lord Carey shortly after." Mary reasoned trying to put the pieces together. "Lord Henry Carey was born fairly early that's why many assumed he was my fathers'. So if he was not my fathers' child and he is not Lord Careys' whose child was he?"

Mary Stafford didn't want to divulge that secret to anyone but it had been so long ago. "Your father was a petty man. After he had lost his wrestling match to Francis at the Field of the Cloth of Gold he thought he could take something that was precious to Francis."

"King Francis loved you even then?" Mary Tudor learned of how close Lady Boulogne had become to the King of France from Elizabeth but she didn't think it was going on as long as that.

"He tried to hide it with his distasteful comments about me but King Henry saw right through him." Looking back on it Mary Stafford couldn't decide if she was more mad at King Henry or herself for being manipulated so easily. "He took me to his bed then married me off to some minor Lord. My son Henry was born shortly after."

"He's King Francis son." It explained where her father got the idea to use George as a hostage to trade for Elizabeth.

"I thought I could shield my son from the shame of being a bastard by giving him my husbands' name but neither my family nor the Carey family were satisfied. They wanted the rewards." Mary Stafford explained, "I know it's unfair that George gets the titles and wealth of being an acknowledged bastard of the King but at the time there was nothing I could do. As soon as my husband died the Careys wasted no time in taking my children from me, including a child they could never be sure was their own blood."

At this moment Mary Tudor couldn't help but feel sympathy for the woman and Henry Carey as she knew what it was like to be separated from her mother. "Do you plan on telling him the truth?"

"What purpose would it serve?" Deep down Mary Stafford believed her son deserved to know the truth but at the same time she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had. "As long as he is safe and happy that is all a mother could ask for and I want that for Katherine too. She may hate me all she likes but I would never want to cause her pain."

As Mary Stafford left Mary Tudor couldn't help but think of what her own mother would have wanted for her daughter. Would she be disappointed that her daughter was no longer a princess or would she be like Mary Stafford pleased that her daughter was safe and happy.


	26. Chapter 26

Mary Tudor was looking over some paperwork for her brothers' birthday celebration. Her regency was about to come to an end and for Mary it couldn't have come soon enough. Norfolk had been silenced early enough thanks to her alliance with Edward Seymour, Henry Brandon and Henry Carey. Mary Stafford had placed her daughter Anne in the French court to keep an eye of the Scots Queens' progress.

Judging from the reports Mary of Scots was either very clever at hiding her true motives or very foolish because it looked to the world that the Scots Queen had no interest in politics but more frivolous pursuits. However Elizabeth advised her sister to not be fooled as Elizabeth herself played ignorant to the politics of court but in reality listened very carefully to what was happening around her. Perhaps Mary of Scots was doing the same but Lady Mary Tudor was not so sure.

The other issue were the Spanish. Chapuays may have been a lying deceitful worm but Renard had the audacity to tell Mary how she should be running the kingdom. Mary knew if it had been her father or brother in her place Renard wouldn't have dared but because she was a woman he thought she could be easily controlled. Mary quite happily played the ignorant fool as it was easier to discover his intentions. It was very clear to Mary that her cousin wanted his son Philip to marry her sister Elizabeth. Mary was surprised that Philip himself would want to go through with the match given his previous encounter with Elizabeth. Mary thought the match was absurd as the two were so different but she knew such a thing did not matter in royal marriages.

Another suitor who was insistent was Charles Valois who had got it into his head to write letters to Elizabeth. Some fool had informed him that Elizabeths' parents had exchanged letters often so he thought to romance her in the same way. Unlike her mother Anne Boleyn who would treasure every letter Henry VIII he had written to her Elizabeth simple treated the letters from Charles like any other correspondence. She would read the letter write an appropriate response and then discard it.

Henry Brandon barely concealed his jealousy when a letter would arrive from France. Mary would have to do something about that soon. It wouldn't have been so bad except Brandon had Tudor blood of his own. Should they marry any heirs they would produce could rival Edwards' which could bring about a civil war that England could not afford.

Mary was just debating with herself when her chief lady in waiting Lady Katherine Culpepper Nee Howard had announced a surprise visitor. "Who?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"Juana of Castille your grace." Katherine revealed.

"Are you going to stand there on ceremony or are you going to offer me a seat." Juana leaned on a cane exhausted from her journey. "I'm much too old for ceremony but it is good to see you my dear."

"I'm pleased to see you as well Aunt though I am surprised that my cousin would let you leave the convent." Mary quickly helped her Aunt into a seat and offered her some wine.

"My foolish son hopes I could convince you to make a match for my dull grandson." Juana took a sip of wine enjoying the flavour. "Philip is not getting any younger he'll need heirs soon, preferably one that is not mad."

"So he is mad then?" Katherine heard stories of the mad Queen Juana but Mary assured her that wasn't true. The stories she heard about Philips' son Carlos seemed so unbelievable that she thought that there was no possible way for it to be true.

"One of life's obscure little ironies isn't it." Juana commented, "My family spread rumours about me so Charles could take the throne and now Philip produces a son completely unfit to rule. I would say it's Gods' justice."

"About the match for Elizabeth." Mary bringing the conversation back on point. "My cousin must be truly desperate if he sent you to convince me."

"Not that I ever would." Juana casually taking a sip of wine. "However I do suspect he knows that which means…"

"He's planning something." Mary finished and then turned to Katherine. "Inform the Duke of Suffolk that my sister may no longer be safe at Hever and have him escort Elizabeth to another estate." Although Mary didn't like Elizabeth spending more time with Henry Brandon than necessary but she knew that he would protect Elizabeth without question.

"Which estate your grace?" Katherine enquired.

"It is best no one at court knows." If something did happen the search for a traitor could be narrowed down. Mary just prayed that nothing would happen to Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth hated writing letters to Charles Valois. If she had her way she would never write to him at all but her sister Mary wanted France to believe that relations between the two countries were good. Elizabeth was starting to wonder if this charade would ever be finished. She just threw another failed attempt at a letter into the fire when Henry Brandon walked in.

"Another letter to the Duke of Olean?" Henry noted the look of pure frustration on Elizabeths' face.

"How did you guess?" Elizabeth muttered cynically.

"You could tell him that you don't love him." Hal stood behind Elizabeth rubbing her tense shoulders. "Tell him that you would rather stay in England with your Lord Gentleness."

Elizabeth smiled remembering the pageant they performed in her debut at the English court. "I would if I could but it seems I've lost my will to persevere."

"Does Lady Perseverance need my assistance?" Hal stopped rubbing Elizabeths' shoulders and knelt before Elizabeth and kissed her hands.

"Have you come to rescue me Lord Gentleness?" Elizabeth leaned in a kissed her Duke it was rare for them to have a moment alone so she cherished every minute that they had together.

Henry almost got lost in the moment but then he suddenly remembered why he was here. "Unfortunately I am. Your sister had a visitor today."

"A suitor?" Elizabeth began to worry. Elizabeth wasn't supposed to marry until her brother the King married first. Edward had just come of age and it looked as though he was going to marry Mary of Scots which meant that a betrothal could be made with Charles Valois, a marriage that Elizabeth didn't want.

"No." Henry held her hands in his to offer reassurance. "It was Juana of Castille."

"I'm surprised that she could make such a trip at her age." Whatever the reason it must have been important for Juana to come to England. Elizabeth had heard from Mary how there was no love lost between Juana and her son the Emperor. "Did she say why she came to England?"

"The official reason is that the Emperor wanted Juana to convince your sister to agree to a match between you and Philip of Spain." Henry scowled remembering the cold man who came to Elizabeths' debut in the English court uninvited. "I personally think she agreed to come to England just to get out of the convent."

"The Emperor didn't send his mother here just to have a break from the convent." Elizabeth stood up from her seat and began to pace trying to think of the Emperors' true motive. "There must be some other reason for it."

"Your sister believed so as well which is why she asked me to come here to escort you to safety." Henry explained, "Only a handful of people are supposed to know where we're going. Pick a handful of your most trusted servants and we will leave at first light."

"I'll see to it right away." Elizabeth quickly began to make preparations for her travel. She didn't know where she was going but she trusted Henry Brandons' judgement. Maybe on her journey she can figure out what it was the Emperor had planned.

* * *

The More wasn't going to break Jane like it broke Katherine of Aragon. Fortunately for her she found an ally who allowed her to remain in contact with her son. Those letters gave her the strength to continue on and soon when her son would gain control of the kingdom away from that ungrateful bastard Mary, Jane would make her triumphant return to court. However she still needed to get her precious son away from his vile sisters' influence. Mary who had sentenced her to live in the wretched More where Marys' own mother had perished and Elizabeth who spread her heresies as her whore of a mother Anne Boleyn had once done. Both had to be gotten rid of and thanks to the help from the Spanish ambassador Renard it would soon be done.

She had already been informed by her friend in the English court that Elizabeth was set to leave Hever with the Duke of Suffolk. Neither Elizabeth nor Suffolk knew that one her ladies had told her ally where they were headed. Jane's Spanish friends would ambush the Princess on route and would take her to Spain. Hopefully the Spanish inquisition will help Elizabeth see the error in her ways. Then Elizabeth would marry Prince Philip and then England would have a powerful Catholic ally. Mary Tudor would be exposed for her incompetence and would be forced into exile allowing Jane to take her rightful place by her sons' side.

Jane would teach her son the true religion and not the heresies her brother Lord Hertford had taught him. Instead her brother would burn for his betrayal and heresy along with his whore of a wife Anne Seymour. England shall return to the Catholic fold even if Jane had to destroy her own brother to make that happen.

* * *

Elizabeth sat nervously in the carriage with Brigitte Rousselot and Jane Grey. Elizabeth selected Brigitte to accompany her because she knew how to handle a weapon should the worst happen. Jane Grey, Elizabeth brought along as favour to Henry Brandon. Should the Spanish attack her household Elizabeth preferred Henry Brandons' niece would be out of danger by bringing Jane with her. However even that was not without risk as Elizabeth soon found out when the carriage suddenly stopped.

Henry who was on horseback came to the carriage window to inform them what happened. "The road is blocked your highness. You need to prepare yourselves in case there is an ambush."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She trusted Henrys' instincts and proceeded to arm herself with a knife that her Aunt Mary had given her. Knowing that her life maybe in danger from her mothers' enemies Sir Francis Bryan had taught the young Princess how to defend herself from would be assassins. Brigitte had practiced sparring with her to keep her skills up in private for propriety sake and also to insure that Elizabeths' enemies didn't know what the young Princess was capable of.

Jane Grey started panicking as she heard shouting going on from outside. "What's going on?"

Brigitte calmly peered outside to see who was fighting. "It seems we have been betrayed." It was clear to Brigitte that the men were not English as they spoke to one another in Spanish. Brigitte noticed some woodland beyond the fighting and quickly turned to Elizabeth. "Switch cloaks with me so I can make a distraction."

"Once they'll discover you're not me they will surely kill you." Elizabeth didn't want her friend to die for her.

"It has been an honour to serve you Princess." Brigitte smiled tying the cloak around her neck and pulling the hood over her face. "When the guards are distracted you'll quickly head for the woods. There should be one or two stray horses about so take one of them. If not keep running and don't look back." Elizabeth quickly hugged both Jane and Brigitte. Elizabeth stayed out of sight whilst Brigitte and Jane exited the carriage.

Brigitte kept her head down as one of the men grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. The rest surrounded Jane drawing their swords. Fearing for the young girl Brigitte quickly withdrew her dagger and stabbed the man who was dragging her away. She then took the fallen mans' sword and tried to defend Jane but she was too late. Jane screamed as she was viciously stabbed to death. In a savage rage Brigitte killed any man who had gotten close to her. Brigitte fought to avenge her lover Charles Brandons' grandchild and she would not stop till every one of those men were dead.

Unfortunately she wasn't skilled or strong enough to overpower them and was quickly apprehended. One of the men pulled the hood from Brigitte's head and flew into a rage when he realised that the woman they had in their custardy was not the Princess they were looking for. The remaining men quickly searched the carriage but found no one there. The man who had removed Brigitte's hood held a dagger to Brigitte's neck threateningly, "Where is she?!"

Brigitte spat in the man's face, "You'll have to kill me because I'll never tell you anything."

The man went to stab her but was stopped by a man who Brigitte assumed was the leader. "Don't kill her. She may be useful to us. The Duke of Suffolk isn't amongst the dead; he could have taken the Princess somewhere else." The men spoken to each other in Spanish but fortunately for Brigitte she knew the language so she could understand what they were saying. She did her best to conceal her relief when she heard that Henry Brandon was alive and also escaped. Brigitte had faith that Henry would find Elizabeth and would take the Princess to safety.

However her relief was short lived when the leader turned to Brigitte, "We'll have the inquisition deal with her. She will tell us what we need to know." Brigitte did her best not to let her fear show but deep down she was terrified. Everyone knew of the Spanish inquisition and their methods. She prayed to God to give her the strength to not betray her mistress. She prayed for the Duke of Suffolk Henry Brandon to find Elizabeth and deliver the Princess to safety. Brigitte knew Henry Brandon would protect Elizabeth as he had the best qualities of his father but he also had his mothers' Tudor blood. Not many saw it in the young Duke but Brigitte had witnessed it when Frances Grey and Catherine Brandon had pushed him too far. Woe to anyone who would harm Henry Brandons' Princess.


	27. Chapter 27

Elizabeth hadn't stopped running since she saw Jane Grey brutally stabbed by her attackers. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the look of sheer terror on Jane's face. Elizabeth couldn't help but blame herself for Jane's death. If Jane hadn't have been there she would still be alive. Elizabeth didn't even know what happened to Brigitte. When Elizabeth last saw the woman she had been fighting off their attackers. Elizabeth had no idea if Brigitte was alive or dead but she had hoped that her friend somehow made Jane's killers pay.

Elizabeth thought she heard a horse nearby. Not knowing whether it was a friend or a foe she hid behind a tree. She held onto to her dagger tightly hoping it wasn't one of the men who attacked her carriage. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned ready to stab her would be attacker but the person had grabbed her wrist before she could do any damage. She began to struggle to get free but was soothed by a familiar voice, "It's me."

"Henry!" Elizabeth went to hug him but Henry winced. She quickly looked and saw a wound on his chest. "You're hurt."

"It's just a scratch." Hal tried to reassure Elizabeth. "We should get moving before more of those Spaniards turn up."

Elizabeth went to follow him but she wanted to tell him about the fate of his niece, "Henry about Jane…"

Henry stopped and clenched his hands into fists and growled, "I already know." He could still here his niece's scream even now.

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth didn't want him to hate her for what happened.

"It wasn't your fault Elizabeth." Henry Brandon continued on his way trying to stay focused, "This mission was my responsibility. Jane shouldn't have been involved."

Elizabeth wanted to disagree but they found the horse Hal had ridden to escape the Spanish. Hal assisted in getting the Princess onto the horse and climbed on behind her. "Where are we headed?" Elizabeth asked as they rode through the forest.

"Queen Anne's Medical School." The Duke explained guiding the horse in the right direction. "I checked the route for nearby shelters in case we ran into trouble and Queen Anne's is the closest.

"Maybe they can look at your wound." Elizabeth could feel the Duke's wound bleeding into her back and this worried her.

"I told you Elizabeth it's just a scratch." Henry tried to reassure her but winced in pain.

"You're in pain Hal." Elizabeth was deeply concerned, "I've already lost Jane and quite possibly lost Brigitte too. I refuse to lose you as well. In fact I'm ordering you to have that wound checked once we've reached shelter."

Hal couldn't help but smile at Elizabeths' words despite the grim situation. "You're ordering me?"

"Yes and as your Princess you have to do whatever I say and that includes seeing a physician about that wound." Elizabeth tried to remain firm and not show how worried she was for him but she was failing.

"Whatever you say Princess." Henry tightened his hold around her trying to reassure that he was indeed fine.

Elizabeth reached for his hand that was around her waist and squeezed it gently. "I mean it Hal. I couldn't bare it if I lost you too." Henry kissed Elizabeths' Tudor red hair and they continued to ride silently. They should reach the medical school before nightfall.

* * *

Mary Tudor was pacing. She would have thought to have heard from the Duke of Suffolk by now. She began to wonder whether it was a mistake sending Henry Brandon to escort her sister to safety. It would just be Marys' unfortunate luck that Brandon would follow in his fathers' footsteps and elope with a Princess. Mary immediately shook her head at the absurd thought. Elizabeth wasn't as rash as their Aunt Mary had been when she married her Duke Charles Brandon.

The Duchess of Richmond knew her sister would follow her duty but then there was a small part that made her wonder whether the huge pressure on Elizabeth to humour these potential suitors had taken its toll. Maybe the threat of Spain forcing her into a match she did not want would force Elizabeth to do the unthinkable. After all as far as Mary knew their own Aunt had no problem with performing her duty until she was forced to marry a man old enough to be her father. It was just like Mary had told Elizabeth ages ago, saying you will and actually doing it are completely different things.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Katherine Culpepper entered the room and announced, "Lord Hertfords' son Ned Seymour is here to see you your grace and he has brought Lady Katherine Grey with him."

"He probably wants me to grant him permission for their betrothal." Mary guessed as she had been told by her brother the King that the two were close, "Very well send them in. I could use the distraction." However judging by their manner both Katherine and Ned didn't seem excited but rather nervous and afraid. "Do you have something you wish to address?" Mary urged formally as she was beginning to lose patience with them.

"Tell her what you told me Kathy." Ned urged the frightened girl forward. "She has some information about the Princess Elizabeth."

That statement immediately grabbed Marys' attention. "What information?" Mary stood up intimidating the young girl, "Well speak!" If it was something about Elizabeth she wished to know.

Kathy was shaking and turned to look at Ned. Ned nodded his head to give her support. Feeling a little braver she turned to Lady Richmond who appeared to becoming angrier the longer the girl took to speak. "I overheard my mother talking your grace. She plotted with the Spanish ambassador to abduct the Princess and not only that your grace. She also spoke of having my Uncle the Duke of Suffolk killed. He has no heirs you see and with him gone she would have his title."

"Did your mother say how she would carry this plan out?" Mary knew Frances Grey had been estranged from her brother for some time but the very idea of plotting to murder a sibling disgusted Mary. Even when Anne was still Queen Mary never even contemplated on harming Elizabeth and yet Frances would have own brother killed.

"The Spanish would attack the carriage as they travelled from Hever to your Richmond estate your grace. Uncle was supposed to be killed in the crossfire." Katherine Grey revealed quietly.

Mary knew Henry Brandon had planned on taking Elizabeth to one of their estates but not even Mary knew which one Elizabeth would be taken to for her sisters' safety. "How did your mother learn of the location that the Princess would be taken to?"

"My sister Jane had told her your grace." Katherine admitted quietly looking down to her feet in shame. Katherine knew the Princess trusted Jane and Jane Grey was proud to have her trust. Unfortunately even far away their mothers' hold on them was strong, when their mother asked Jane for the location Jane obeyed without question and now their Uncle was in danger. Katherine had to warn them somehow as her Uncle was always so nice as well as the Princess, neither one of them deserved what was about to happen to them.

Mary wasted no time; she turned to Lady Culpepper, "I need your husband to gather as many men he can find to search for the Princess. Leave no stone unturned."

"Yes your grace." Lady Culpepper curtsied and immediately left to carry out her mistress' order.

Mary immediately turned to Ned Seymour. "Escort the Lady Grey to her rooms. Under no circumstance is she allowed leave and no one is allowed to enter do you understand."

"But your grace." Kathy protested in panic, "I told the truth."

Mary could see that the girl was in distress and tried to reassure her, "Lady Grey you're not a prisoner. It is for your own protection as you are a valuable witness to us."

Kathy did not feel reassured but there was little she could do as Ned had taken her away to her rooms. Lady Katherine Culpepper had just arrived after she had fulfilled her task. "My husband is on his way your grace. Are there any further orders your grace?"

"Actually there is." Mary couldn't allow Frances to wander freely nor could she be allowed the time to destroy any potential evidence. All Mary had was Lady Katherine Greys' word and although Mary believed her others may not. "Have Lord Cecil search Lady Frances Greys' estates from top to bottom. If he finds any evidence that implicates Lady Frances as a traitor have her sent to the Tower without delay."

"Yes your grace." Lady Culpeper disappeared in search of Lord Cecil. Mary had every confidence that Lord Cecil would unravel this conspiracy as he was an able spymaster and his loyalty to England was without question. Should Thomas Culpepper fail in finding Elizabeth Lord Cecil would no doubt be successful in securing the Princess Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth could not sleep. They had only just arrived at Queen Anne's Medical School before Henry Brandon collapsed. The Physicians there assured Elizabeth that Hal would be fine but Elizabeth would only believe that until she had seen him. It seemed her long wait was over when she heard a knock on the door. A man standing nervously outside began to inform her of the Duke of Suffolks' condition, "He's going to make a full recovery my lady. The wound is clear of infection and with good rest he should be up and about by morning."

Elizabeth sighed in relief, "Would it be possibly for me to see him Master…?" Elizabeth didn't recall the young man's name as she was so worried for Henrys' health.

"Sam my lady and I'm not so sure that it is proper for an unmarried…" Sam stuttered nervously. Although the woman in front of him was very secretive about where she came from he could tell she was from a noble family.

"I'm sure it would be fine with some sort of chaperone." Elizabeth insisted as she did not think she could sleep without being sure that Hal was well. "Please Sam, he means the world to me."

Sam escorted Elizabeth to the Duke of Suffolks' chambers. Elizabeth sat at Henrys' bedside and held his hand. At the touch of Elizabeths' skin Henry opened his eyes. "I'm I dreaming?"

"It seems that the physicians' assessment is right." Elizabeth smiled. "You are going to make a quick recovery."

Henry then remembered that they were not exactly safe yet. "We should leave as soon as possible and send word to your sister." Mary must be at her wits end worrying for Elizabeths' safety.

"I could send a message my lord if that is what you wish." Sam tried to offer his assistance but he did not know the full circumstances.

Elizabeth didn't want to put any more people at risk so she waved her hand dismissively, "There is no need for that Sam. All we need is food and provisions for the journey. Can you do that for us?"

Sam was so enthusiastic to help he didn't realise he had left Elizabeth and Henry alone. Elizabeth wasted no time in leaning over and kissing her Duke. Henry groaned in pain which forced Elizabeth to pull away not wanting to cause him any more harm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Its fine Elizabeth like I told you it's just a scratch." Henry smiled at her but Elizabeth was still upset.

"I saw what they did to Jane." Elizabeth spoke with tears in her eyes. "She was just a girl, completely harmless and they butchered her. If I never asked her to come with me…"

"Shh Elizabeth." Henry wiped away her tears away. "I told you the mission was my responsibility and…" He was trying not to think of his niece who he had failed to protect.

"You were wonderful." Elizabeth spoke with conviction. "We were betrayed. You weren't to know and I've been racking my brain trying to figure out whom."

"Believe me I've been wondering the same thing and the only conclusion I can come to is one I dare not say." Henry remembered how the men who attacked them seemed to be more focused on him than any of the other guards. If weren't for his fathers' training he certainly wouldn't be alive right now.

"Who?" Elizabeth was curious to know what conclusion Henry arrived at.

"My sister always thought she deserved my lands and titles." Henry revealed, "It would only make sense that she would arrange to have me killed and have it look like an accident."

"But they killed Jane." Elizabeth argued, "As horrible as Frances is I doubt she would wish harm on her daughter."

"Who did you think told Frances where we were going?" Henry countered, "The Spanish were covering their tracks that's why they killed Jane. Poor Jane probably didn't even know she was committing treason when she told her mother where we were headed."

"And now she is dead." Elizabeth began to believe in Henrys' train of thought. "I doubt Frances had planned for that to happen." Whilst there was no doubt Frances Grey was ambitious there was no way she would want her daughter be killed in the process.

"No I don't think she did." Henry agreed, "However I don't believe she would hand herself over and confess her crimes. She would more likely try and save herself."

Elizabeth didn't want to admit it but she knew he was right. As distraught as Frances would be at the loss of Jane her other daughter Katherine was still alive. Frances being declared a traitor would ruin Katherine's marriage prospects.

However Elizabeth couldn't think about it right now as there were other issues to deal with. "It's just speculation at this point. We'll know more once we contact my sister." It was the more practical thing to do and once they had made it to their allies then they would deal with the traitors.

* * *

The news Thomas Culpepper had brought back wasn't good. Not only was Elizabeth and the Duke of Suffolk missing but Jane Greys' body was found with several stab wounds. Most of the people at court were horrified at the brutality of Jane Greys' murder. Jane's sister Katherine was so distraught that she refused to speak to anyone. As close as she was to Ned Seymour even he could not give her comfort for she was inconsolable.

King Edward had shut himself off in his room. At first Mary assumed it was because he was worried for their sister Elizabeth but she soon realised that he was also upset at the loss of Jane Grey. "I'm sorry little brother. I didn't realise that you two where so close."

"Jane didn't want her mother to know." Edward confirmed sadly. "Her mother was very ambitious but Jane wasn't like that."

"I know Jane was a sweet girl." Mary didn't want to tell Edward that even if Jane wasn't ambitious it wouldn't stop Frances from taking advantage of the poor girls' relationship with the King and that was precisely what Frances had done. It was the only reason for the shear boldness to act on this plot.

"And kind too." Edward smiled with tears in his eyes. "She was willing to help me get in contact with my mother."

"Your mother?" Mary was surprised that Jane Grey would get involved as she was a staunch Reformer. This had filled Mary with dread. It was well known that Jane Seymour followed the Catholic tradition. If she had found out that her son had feelings for Jane Grey who had followed the Protestant faith Jane Seymour along with Spanish backing would try to stop it. Jane Grey wasn't just an innocent caught in the crossfire she was a target.

Poor Edward did not understand his sister Marys' turmoil so he spoke in his mothers' defence. "I know neither you nor Lizzie like my mother. I don't understand her ways sometimes but she is still my mother. Is it so wrong for me to want my family together under one roof?"

"I understand Edward better than anyone." In the early days of her exile when Anne Boleyn was Queen Mary wanted nothing more than to have her family reunited but she had accepted a long time ago that such a thing was impossible. Whether Mary accepted Anne as Queen or not she was bound to hurt one of her parents and now she may end up hurting her little brother in the worst way possible.

Mary left her brother to search for Thomas Culpepper who was standing outside the Kings' rooms. "Is something the matter my lady." Thomas could see by the look on Marys' face that she was visibly shaken.

"Has Lord Cecils' men finished gathering information from Lady Frances Greys' estate?" Mary enquired. She knew Lord Cecil was thorough. If he had found anything on the Dowager Queen at Lady Greys' estate Mary would have surely been told.

"His men are looking through her papers right now your grace." Sir Thomas confirmed, "However most of the papers were coded and it may take some time for the spymasters to translate it."

"Time is something we do not have Sir Thomas." Mary was worried for Elizabeth. Although there was still a chance that Elizabeth could have escaped with Brandon Jane Greys' tragic end still played on Marys' mind. "I have reason to believe that the Dowager Queen is also involved. I think it's time I paid a surprise visit to the More to confirm if my suspicions are correct."

"Are you sure that is wise your grace." Although Thomas Culpepper wasn't very close to the Duchess of Richmond his wife Katherine on the other hand had the deepest respect and admiration for the lady. "If your suspicions are correct you could be placing yourself in grave danger."

"My sister is in grave danger right now!" Mary exclaimed in worry. "If Jane is somehow involved in this I need to find out for the security of not just Elizabeth but the entire realm. However I won't be going alone. Lord Hertford will stay here and watch over my brother. You will gather your men and escort me to the More where I will learn the truth there"

"If the Dowager Queen is involved in this do you think it is wise to trust her brother." Thomas Culpepper voiced his concern.

"Edward Seymour would not risk his position for this plot." Mary reasoned, "He may be greedy and ambitious but he is no fool. If Jane is found to be involved it could very well ruin the Seymour name so he has no choice but to be careful with his allegiance."

Thomas Culpepper couldn't argue with that logic and set off to gather the men needed. Mary hoped she was wrong about the Dowager Queen for her brothers' sake. He had already lost Jane Grey. If lost his mother thanks to this plot he would be absolutely devastated.


	28. Chapter 28

Sam had done well in supplying both Elizabeth and Henry supplies for their journey. He had even provided them with fresh horses much to Henrys' disappointment. "I was just beginning to enjoy sharing a horse with you."

"You were in pain most of the time." Elizabeth remembered how frightened she was that he was going to leave her alone in the wilderness with Spaniards chasing after her.

Hal instead chose not to remember his injury instead he focused on what it was like to hold Elizabeth close to him as they rode through the forest. "Those groans weren't in pain my lady."

"Your grace." Elizabeth pretended to be scandalised, "Remember you are speaking to a Princess."

"Your highness must forgive me." Hal bowed to her with a smile glad to see she was smiling again. Neither he nor Elizabeth had much to smile about since the ambush.

"I may grow tired of forgiving you your grace." Elizabeth smiled flirtatiously placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Impossible your highness." Henry was going to kiss her but then he pulled away when Sam approached with more supplies.

"I hope that is enough food for the journey." Sam handed Henry a saddle bag filled with food. "Are you sure you don't want an escort. Those roads are kind of dangerous you know."

"You've done so much for us already Sam." Elizabeth kindly reassured, "However there is one thing you could do for me. After we have left I want you to deliver this note to Arch Bishop Cranmer. I believe he is also a patron to your school."

"Do you also wish to donate to our school my lady?" Sam guessed.

"I would really like to offer a reward for the kindness your school has shown me and my friend." That wasn't a lie. As soon as Elizabeth reached safety she would reward this school handsomely.

"There is really no need my lady as we offer our services to anyone who is in need of medical care." Sam spoke modestly.

"And I would like to see that this fine work is continued." Elizabeth spoke with a warmth that could melt any mans' heart. However that was what mad Elizabeth so popular with people. She knew how to speak to people whether they be rich or poor. Henry could hardly hide his admiration when they rode away from the school. Elizabeth noticed Hal staring at her, "What is it?"

"I'm just admiring the way you had charmed our friend back there." Hal did little to hide how impressed he was which caused Elizabeth to blush.

"I merely wanted to send a note to the Arch Bishop informing him that we're safe." Elizabeth knew if she spoke kindly to Sam he would not betray them to the Spaniards. It may have seemed cold hearted but if Sam kept his word and delivered her message she would keep her promise. Somehow Elizabeth believed that Sam would keep his word as Elizabeth could tell just by looking at him that there wasn't a deceitful bone in his body. Elizabeth was unused to seeing such honesty at court. In actual fact there was only one man who was completely honest with her and he was riding a horse beside her.

* * *

Jane woke up to a banging noise as English guards burst into the estate. She barely had the chance to put on some decent clothing before Mary Tudor strolled in like she owned the place. Men were searching through her belongings. Jane was infuriated, "You dare treat the mother of the King in this way! Rest assured when my son hears of this…"

"How will you ever tell him?" Mary asked innocently. "I should think it would be rather difficult since the Spaniards have killed your messenger."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jane denied instantly. No one was supposed to know of the ambush on Princess Elizabeths' carriage.

"Don't bother lying to me madam!" Mary raged angrily at the vindictive woman. "My guards have captured your fellow conspirators trying to flee the estate. They will tell me one way or the other. I will spare you the agony of the dull axe if you would just tell me. Where is my sister?"

"My son would never harm me." Jane spoke confidently. "Your regency is coming to an end your grace. My son will rule England and he would never sign his mothers' death warrant."

In that moment Mary had finally lost her temper and struck Jane Seymour to the ground. It wasn't just on Elizabeths' behalf she was angry for but for her brother Edward as well. This vile woman before her was putting her son in this horrible position. Mary knew that England would demand justice for their Princess and despite providing England with a long awaited heir Jane Seymours' popularity had dwindled away to nothing. England would not balk at the idea of another Royal mother being executed because they had seen it done before. Jane did not understand that Anne Boleyns' death had set a precedent. Edward could do little to protect his mother. Whether the young King liked or not he will sign his mothers' death warrant and it would destroy him.

Mary would have loved nothing more than to strike the woman again but she was interrupted by Sir Thomas Culpepper, "You grace we've found one of your sisters' ladies in the cellar."

"Show me." Mary knew if one of Elizabeths' ladies were here then she was closer to finding Elizabeth.

However Sir Thomas blocked her path. "Your grace you don't want to see this."

Mary was in no mood for games and growled, "Show me." Thomas reluctantly allowed her to pass. They had left Jane with some guards and made their way to the cellar. Mary gasped at the horrible sight of Brigitte Roussellot strapped to a table with various wounds across her body. Mary knew from her time in Spain who was responsible for this. "The inquisition."

"I'm afraid so your grace." Sir Thomas himself had heard the stories but he never thought he would see such a sight. "From what I can gather from the servants is that Elizabeth had somehow escaped with Henry Brandon. The inquisition tried to get the information out of Lady Brigitte but she refused. One of the servants took pity on the poor woman and fed her poison to ease her suffering."

"Poison was certainly more kinder than going through another day of this." Mary cried remembering the woman who loved Elizabeth so much she was willing to go through such pain to protect her. "Brigitte was a true hero and England will not forget her sacrifice. Did you find the inquisitors Sir Thomas?"

"All of them have been apprehended your grace." Sir Thomas confirmed.

"Have them sent to the Tower and have our best man work on them." Mary hissed with fire and vengeance in her eyes. "I want them to suffer as Brigitte suffered. I want to show my dear cousin what I think of him and his precious inquisitors."

"It shall be done your grace." Any other time Sir Thomas would have been afraid of the Duchess of Richmond but he was feeling just as angry over what happened to Brigitte as Mary was. Though he did not know Brigitte personally he knew that she was an honoured guest of England and a citizen of France. The Spaniards had not only come to England uninvited but tortured this poor woman just because Mary refused to consider a match between the Princess Elizabeth of England and Prince Philip of Spain. Spain had started something they could not finish and it would be finished if Mary Tudor had anything to say about it.

* * *

It was the first time King Edward had handled court affairs without his sister at his side. Though he still had his Uncle Edward watching over him King Edward was still pleased to be finally taking the responsibility of the role. However he was pleased until he received a report from Lord Cecil regarding Elizabeths' disappearance. There were countless of letters between Lady Frances Grey and his mother about the plot to abduct his sister the Princess Elizabeth. Edward at first wanted to dismiss these letters as fakes but he saw for himself that these letters had been actually written in his mothers' hand.

Unfortunately there was worse to come as Cecil continued his report, "Lady Richmond herself went to visit the Dowager Queen to see if she could uncover the truth of this matter and what she had found was rather disturbing."

Seeing that his nephew was unable to speak Lord Hertford asked, "What did she find?" Edward Seymour had always known his sister was foolish but he would never have thought that Jane would be this reckless. This was the sort plot his brother Thomas would be involved in not Jane.

However sadly Lord Hertford was mistaken as Lord Cecil continued, "One of Princess Elizabeths' ladies, Brigitte Rousellot I believe her name was had been found dead at the scene, tortured at the hands of the Spanish Inquisition."

"My sister allowed this?" Edward Seymour was horrified at his sisters' actions. Jane had always been the sweet and innocent one of their family. Now she was allowing women to be tortured in her own home.

"From what I understand from Sir Thomas Culpeppers' report is that the Princess Elizabeth had escaped with the Duke of Suffolk and the inquisitors were trying to extract information from the Princess' lady in waiting." Lord Cecil concluded.

"So it seems that Lady Jane Grey had gotten off lightly." King Edward muttered sadly. As terrible as Jane Greys' death had been King Edward tried to imagine Jane Grey in Brigitte Rousellots' place and the thought made him feel ill.

"I'm sorry to report this, your majesty." Lord Cecily spoke hesitantly. "Sir Thomas Culpeppers' report also stated that your mother the Dowager Queen had made a request to the Spanish to have Lady Jane Grey killed."

"No that is not possible." King Edward shook his head in denial. He had shared with his mother by letter the feelings he had for Jane Grey. Jane Grey had personally smuggled letters to his mother insuring that Edward kept in contact with his mother at a great risk to herself. Edward didn't want to believe that his mother had broken his trust in such a horrible way.

"I've not had the chance to look at the evidence myself." Lord Cecil spoke honestly. "It will take some time for me to go through all the documents found at your mothers' estate but judging by what I have seen so far the Dowager Queen wanted you to marry a Catholic bride."

"But his majesty is already betrothed to the Scots Queen." Edward Seymour knew like most of England that Mary Queen of Scots was raised as a Catholic. Normally Lord Hertford would have balked at the idea of his nephew being married to a Catholic noble but unfortunately Protestant Princesses were few and far between plus Marys' kingdom was bordered right next to England so it was in the best interest of everyone that an alliance was made between the two countries.

"Lady Jane Grey was a Protestant." Lord Cecil stated bluntly. "The Dowager Queen wanted to restore the Catholic faith to England and saw Jane Grey as a potential threat."

"So like my father I lose the love of my life all for the Catholic Church." King Edward seethed in anger. Although it hurt Edward to know that his father never loved his mother in the same way he loved Anne Boleyn Edward now understood how King Henry VIII had felt when he discovered that those close to him had plotted and succeeded in killing his true love.

"Your majesty?" Edward Seymour was worried. He had never seen his nephew act this way. Growing up King Edwards' look always favoured his mother but right now in his rage he was every inch his fathers' son.

"Leave me." King Edward growled. After the men scurried away leaving the King alone. Edward flipped the table in anger throwing every object he could lay his hands on. Then his eyes landed on a portrait he had commissioned of his mother. Although Mary had banished his mother to the More she didn't begrudge Edward to keep a portrait of her hanging on his wall. When Marys' regency was over Edward had planned to invite his mother back to court but now that dream was dead. Edward took his dagger and began to stab violently into the portrait tearing it shreds. Exhausted Edward collapsed into a heap on the floor but then he noticed his face staring back at him in a mirror. He was disgusted at his image; unlike Elizabeth who was every inch a Tudor Edward saw only the face of his mother. Disgusted by his appearance Edward smashed the mirror into pieces just as his mother had smashed his heart.

* * *

Anne of Cleves had been given an estate not too far out of London by the late King Henry VIII. In his will King Henry declared her his great friend and sister. When her brother had heard this he assumed that she had been the Kings' mistress and demanded that she returned home but the Duke of Suffolk Henry Brandon soon put a stop to it by informing the Duchess of Richmond of the situation.

Mary Tudor wrote to Anne's brother informing him that Anne was still playing a vital role in the Protestant Alliance and in recognition of her work Anne of Cleves would be now known as the Countess of Essex. There were some at court that balked at the idea of another woman in power but Mary was playing a game of politics. Mary knew that the Duke of Norfolk had some powerful friends amongst the old families like the Percy family in Northumberland who had wanted the old religion to be restored. In order to stop that Mary had to make new powerful friends who were loyal to her and her family's cause.

Anne of Cleves was the perfect candidate and acted as an ambassador to the German states. She was very good at trade negotiations and always had Englands' best interests at heart something that the late King Henry had strived for in his reign. Mary Tudor had trusted Lady Anne so much that when Elizabeths' safety was at risk Anne's estate had been selected as a potential shelter for the Princess. Anne did not know if the Princess would arrive at her estate but Anne had informed her servants to be prepared and to inform her should the Princess arrive. Anne may have not been able to help her cousin Philip Duke of Bavaria but Anne would not fail in this task.

Unfortunately Anne didn't have to do anything for things to go completely wrong. Anne of Cleves should not have been surprised that the Spanish would be so bold. They had murdered her cousin after all. It was obvious to Anne that the Spanish were going to leave Juana as the scapegoat in this plot to abduct Elizabeth. The entire plot to abduct Elizabeth seemed mad so who better to blame for the incident than the mad Queen. Also Mary was close with her aunt which would hurt the Duchess of Richmond politically if Juana had been convicted.

However it seemed as if the Spanish plans were unravelling after Katherine Grey had stepped forward as a witness. Frances Greys' involvement was a complete shock to Lady Anne as she was so sure that Frances herself was of the Protestant faith. Anne suddenly thought of the former Earl of Essex Thomas Cromwell. He had brought down Anne Boleyn who had been of the Protestant faith and replaced her with a Catholic Queen. He had betrayed his own faith for ambition just as Lady Frances had done. The new Lady Essex had to be careful she did not allow her good fortune to sway her from her conscience.

Anne had almost settled into bed when there had been a knock at her door. One of her servants informed her that the Princess Elizabeth and the Duke of Suffolk had arrived. Lady Essex quickly got dressed and went to greet them. Elizabeth had a complete look of relief on her face when the Countess had greeted her and poor Henry Brandon looked completely exhausted. Anne wasted no time in offering them her hospitality, "Some rooms have already been prepared for you and your sister will be informed of you arrival."

"Mary must be so worried by now." Elizabeth was grateful to be having some real food and a more comfortable bed to sleep in.

"We should probably inform her of the ambush so we can arrange a proper burial for my niece." Obviously the Duke of Suffolk wasn't aware that Mary had already been informed of the ambush.

"I'm afraid your grace that Lady Richmond is already aware of the ambush." Lady Essex informed Henry. "Your other niece Katherine Grey came forward as a witness. I'm afraid I know very little of what happened. However I'm sorry to say your grace that your sister Frances has been arrested for treason and conspiracy to murder."

"I assume it was Lord Suffolk she wanted to murder." Elizabeth spoke carefully not wanting Lady Anne to know the depth of her feelings for Henry Brandon. Elizabeth watched Henry as he stared into the fire. She knew that Henry had suspected that Frances was involved but hearing it was another matter.

"You're correct your highness." Lady Anne confirmed. "However that was not all. There is rumour at court that the Dowager Queen was also involved and your sister Lady Richmond has left court to investigate this matter further."

"Oh God." At that moment Elizabeth had the wind completely knocked out of her. Elizabeth knew that Jane Seymour did not care for Elizabeth even as a child but to go this far. Elizabeth knew there would be no way out for Jane if the rumour was true and what had made it worse was that it would be Edward who will have to sign his own mothers' death warrant. Suddenly Elizabeth felt very sick and rushed out of the room.

After Elizabeth managed to compose herself she noticed Henry Brandon standing in her doorway. "I'm sorry Hal you should not me see like this." She must have looked awful she thought, sitting on the floor with her hair in mess and tears streaked down her face.

"Hey." Hal slowly approached kneeling at her side on the floor wiping the tears off her cheeks. "You said you wanted honesty between us. I'm here for you Elizabeth."

At Henrys' words Elizabeth threw her arms around Henry and cried. Henry stroked her Tudor red hair and kissed her head trying to sooth her. Elizabeth continued to cry, "I didn't want her to die. Not like this."

Henry knew that Elizabeth was thinking about her mother Anne Boleyn. Henry wanted to cry himself as he knew that soon his niece Katherine Grey would suffer that same pain. He didn't want his sister to die. Sadly Frances did not share Henrys' reservations on having a sibling killed and that had hurt Henry far more than the injury he had suffered during the ambush. The only thing that could sooth his pain was Elizabeth who was also suffering.

They held each other close until Elizabeth fell asleep in Henrys' arms. Henry carried Elizabeth and placed her on the bed. He would have loved nothing more than to stay by her side during the night but he couldn't risk ruining Elizabeths' reputation. Henry wondered if there could ever be a time when they could love each other out in the open. Henry leaned over Elizabeth and kissed her forehead. That night Henry Brandon prayed for something so impossible. Henry prayed that one day Elizabeth would be his wife and mother to his children. It did not matter to Henry whether Elizabeth would give him a boy or a girl just as long as they could be together out in the open.


	29. Chapter 29

George Stafford couldn't quite believe what he had read. The King of England had just requested from George to send an executioner from Calais to England. George had also received a copy of the death warrant. He thought he was hallucinating when he read the name of the condemned. After some digging he decided to present some of his findings to his brother the King of France.

"Is this true?" King Henry looked at the death warrant in shock.

Catherine De Medici looked at the document in horror. "For what reason does a King of England sentence his own mother to die?"

"She conspired with the Spaniards to abduct a Princess of England." George answered.

"How dare they?!" The Duke of Olean raged. "The nerve of them to take a Princess promised to France."

Princess Margaret could not help but role her eyes at her brothers' foolish behaviour. "The Duchess of Richmond made no such promise only that she would consider it after King Edward is wed to Mary."

Prince Francis looked on in concern for the Scots Queen. "I'm not sure anyone would want to marry a man who would murder his own mother."

The Scots Queen seemed genuinely touched by Francis' concern. "I thank you for your concern Francis but I must do my duty for Scotlond."

Both Queen Catherine and George Stafford shared a look of cynicism at Marys' words. Both knew that Marys' mother had practically groomed the young girl to take the English throne. George was more inclined to believe that the Scots Queen wanted the English throne more than her Scottish throne as she never seemed to take an interest in her own country. It was this lack of interest which caused Scottish Lords to rebel. France would send troops to aid Mary of Guise in securing the country for her daughter but it only served to alienate them further.

George was disgusted in the young Queens' lack of care for her country and her people but his nephew Francis did not see that. Francis seemed to be completely enchanted by her much to Queen Catherine's annoyance. Both George and Catherine had agreed that the sooner Mary was out of France and married the English King the better.

However the King of France continued to read the document that George supplied, "What is this part about the Dowager Queen condoning the torture of a French citizen?"

George quickly shared a glance with his sister Anne who was serving as a Lady in waiting to the Scots Queen. "Brigitte Rousellot, she has served our family since we arrived in Boulogne."

Anne Stafford burst into tears when she heard the news. Princess Margaret quickly went to comfort her. Anne was just as close to Margaret as Elizabeth was and she knew how much Brigitte had meant to them.

Catherine also did her best to keep her tears at bay. Brigitte may not have been close to Catherine as Mary Stafford was but she knew how loyal Brigitte was to the Stafford family. "How did this happen?"

"Brigitte was captured during the ambush whilst my cousin escaped with the Duke of Suffolk." George explained quietly, "The Spanish inquisition tortured her for information on the Princess Elizabeths' location but Brigitte refused to tell."

"This woman was a true hero of France." Charles was moved by this tale, "She and her family should be honoured." He also thought the Duke of Suffolk should be honoured too for keeping Elizabeth safe. Perhaps the Duke of Suffolk should be invited to attend the wedding when Charles would eventually marry his Princess.

"I will not only have the woman honoured Charles." Catherine snarled in anger at the situation. "I will have justice for Brigitte."

"The English have already dealt justice." George informed, "Lady Richmond had the inquisitors tortured, then hung, drawn and quartered."

"It seems as though the Dowager Queen has gotten off lightly considering the English summoned an executioner from Calais." Mary Stuart commented.

"It's not enough." Catherine snapped, "I will speak to a representative from Rome. I will ask his Holiness to urge the Emperor to disband the inquisition."

"Do you think his holiness would agree my love?" King Henry was curious if his wife could pull this off. He knew Catherine had grown up in that world and that if anyone could persuade the Pope in this matter it was her.

"Brigitte Rousellot was of the Catholic faith." Catherine explained confidently. "This event does not just damage the reputation of the Spanish but of the Catholic Church as well. The inquisition claims to act on the behalf on the Catholic faith and yet they harmed one of the faithful. Their actions allow the Reformers to appear more credible in the eyes of the commoners."

George knew how right Catherine was. He heard from his mother how pious the Duchess of Richmond was until her stay in Spain had completely changed her view. No one knew what Mary Tudor had witnessed in Spain but her experiences there made her more determined than ever to ensure that the inquisition would never have a place in England. The executions the inquisitors had suffered was Mary sending a message to her cousin the Emperor and it seemed that Queen Catherine had a message of her own to send to the Emperor.

* * *

Elizabeth advised Henry against this but the Duke of Suffolk felt the need to confront his sister. His niece Jane was dead the other, Katherine was absolutely broken. Frances had caused terrible damage to her family and Henry wanted to know why.

Frances was looking out of the window where the scaffold was being built. Frances hoped she would live long enough to watch Jane Seymour die as she was the one who ordered the death of her daughter. Frances turned and finally noticed her brothers' presence, "Have you come to gloat dear brother?"

"Should I be joyful that my sister wanted me dead?" Henry scowled at his sister. As far as he knew he did nothing to her and yet she still wanted him dead.

"If anyone deserved to have the Duchy of Suffolk it should have been me." Frances seethed, "I'm the oldest it should have been mine but alas I was woman and was considered unworthy."

"Even now you're thinking of titles rather than your family!" Henrys' anger boiled over into a rage that he could not control. He reached for Frances and began to shake her, "Your daughter is dead! She lies in the cold ground now because of your actions and yet you still think you should have been the Duchess of Suffolk. I would have given up a thousand titles to see Jane live but you won't even spare a thought for her!"

"Would you have given up Elizabeth for her?" Frances smirked evilly at her brother.

Henry froze at Frances words, "What does Elizabeth have to do with this?"

"You may think you hide your feelings well brother but you cannot hide from me." Frances sneered enjoying the chance to torment him. "You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" Henry pushed his sister away in disgust, "Whatever for?"

"Do you really think Elizabeths' family would marry her off to some foreign Prince after what happened?" Frances circled her brother like a vulture. "Spain had already taken Mary in the hopes of stealing the English throne for themselves. Sadly for poor Mary she proved to be barren as her mother but Elizabeth is young and fertile. It was no surprise that they would move their attentions to her but you stopped that didn't you little brother. You're the hero of England who rescued the fair Princess from foreign hands." Frances bowed mockingly at her brother.

"I did my duty." Henry growled in his defence.

"It truly amazes me little brother how much you sound like Father when you say that." Frances mocked, "Was it his duty to marry our mother? Our mother was a Princess and she gave up her royal privileges for him but what did she get in return?"

Henry knew what his mother had gotten. His father never lied to Henry about his infidelities. Henry knew where his father had been the night his mother died. "I know what my father did Frances that won't happen to Elizabeth." Henry also knew what his uncle's infidelities did to Elizabeths' own mother and how it affected Elizabeth. If by some miracle he and Elizabeth would end up together Henry would do his best to ensure that Elizabeth would never suffer in that way.

"How do you intend to ensure that dear brother? Marry her yourself?" France watched as her brother tensed at her words. "Well thanks to me you'll get your wish. England won't accept a foreign Prince for Elizabeths' hand but an English hero with Tudor blood running through his veins. There can only be one choice and that is you little brother. It seems I did get what I want in the end mothers' blood shall sit on the throne of England."

"You speak treason." Henry growled. "King Edward will rule for many years to come. His children shall rule over England but you will not live to see that day."

Henry went to leave but was stopped by Frances words, "You're so sure of that are you? Edward has always been a sickly child and I imagine after his mothers' betrayal he will not be long for this world."

"I will no longer listen to your poisonous words Frances. Goodbye." Henry left desperately trying to forget his sisters' words. Whilst Henry did want to marry Elizabeth he certainly didn't want a throne. What did he want with a throne? Henry shook his head at such thoughts. King Edward will marry and have children whilst Henry will marry Elizabeth. Whatever happens afterwards will be in Gods' hands not Henrys', not Elizabeths' and most certainly not Frances Greys'.

* * *

King Edward had not left his rooms since he signed his mothers' death warrant. Edward stayed in his bed not wanting to be disturbed. His sister Mary understood and took over some of his duties. He hadn't even seen Elizabeth until now. "Hello little brother." Elizabeth quietly sat by his side.

"I thought you would hate me." Edward knew that Anne Boleyns' death still hurt Elizabeth to this day. Elizabeth was very young when her mother died but despite having few memories of her mother the pain was all too real as Edward was beginning to learn.

"I was beginning to think you hated me." Elizabeth spoke sadly, "Jane never liked me but maybe if I had tried harder to bond with her she would never…"

"No." Edward interrupted, "She made her own choice."

"But it doesn't make it easier." Elizabeth knew her fathers' reasons for her mothers' execution and understood most of them. It still however didn't ease Elizabeths' pain. It was a scar on Elizabeths' soul that would never heal.

"No it doesn't." Edward agreed sadly. Edward knew he was not alone in his pain but in a way it was entirely different. Elizabeth did not sign Anne Boleyns' death warrant. Edward would have to live with the horror of having his mothers' blood on his hands for the rest of his life and that was something Elizabeth would never understand.

"Would you like me to stay with you until it's over?" Elizabeth offered. She had remembered very little of when her mother died but she did remember her sister, Mary staying with her throughout the day. Mary did not like Anne Boleyn but she had never left Elizabeths' side at that time and she was never cruel when Elizabeth was finally told of her mothers' fate. Elizabeth wanted to offer her little brother that same comfort.

Edward nodded and shuffled to one side to give Elizabeth some room. Elizabeth sat on the bed and Edward laid his head on Elizabeths' lap like a small child. Elizabeth idly stroked his blond hair and quietly shared stories of her adventures in France trying to take his mind off the events to come. They were later joined by Mary who sat by Elizabeth to offer her comfort as well. The Tudor siblings stayed that way and awaited the guns from the Tower to go off to signal the end of Jane Seymour. The sisters would stay as their brother cried for his mother and offer what little comfort they could give.

* * *

Henry thought of his brother as he travelled with his niece Katherine to Tower Green. At the time of Anne Boleyns' execution he had been so jealous of his elder brother for being allowed to see such an event. When his brother had returned Henry knew that his elder brother took no pleasure from the event just as he also knew neither he nor Katherine would take any pleasure from this event either.

Katherine's father Henry Grey was against the idea of allowing her to go but his daughter was stubborn. Katherine wanted to see justice done for her sister. Katherine would see Jane Seymour die but not before she would see her own mother die first. Her uncle Henry Brandon tried to discourage her from going as well but Katherine was determined to see this through.

As they made their way to find a decent spot Henry recognised a familiar face. "Lord Stafford."

"Your grace." George bowed, then turned to Katherine and kissed her hand. "My lady I'm sorry for your loss."

Henry couldn't quite tell if he was referring to Jane Grey or if he was referring to Frances but he spoke kindly to the young Duke. "I suppose you're here to offer your support for Princess Elizabeth."

"In a way." George spoke honestly, "It was me who supplied the executioner."

"I hear he is very good." Katherine commented somewhat relieved that her mother was not going to be butchered in front of her very eyes.

"I have to say Lady Katherine I admire your courage to come here." George spoke honestly as he didn't know what he would do if his mother was in Frances place. Though he would doubt his mother would ever do such a thing.

"I'm here for my sister your grace." Katherine was grateful for George's kind words. "I hear you have an elder sister as well."

"Anne, named for my aunt." George looked towards the scaffold as the crowd began to surge forward trying to get a glimpse of two women who were to be condemned.

It seemed to Henry that his sister was determined to go out like a Princess. Frances walked out with her head held high with the grace and dignity of royalty. Jane on the other hand was a wreck. The Dowager Queen still thought somehow she was going to get a reprieve from her son. However Henry knew that such a thing would be impossible.

George usually never got involved whenever his sister spoke against the Dowager Queen. He thought such talk was pointless and petty. Now as he saw Jane Seymour get practically dragged to the scaffold he couldn't help but agree with Annie's observations. This woman was never meant to be Queen. George's aunt and uncle knew the accusations against them were false but they did not behave like this woman. His mother had told George that both his Aunt Anne and Uncle George showed great courage in the face of death. Jane Seymour was nothing more than a coward.

Katherine reached for uncle's hand in order to brace herself for what was to come. Katherine held her breath to stifle any screams she could have made when the executioner swung his sword to remove her mothers' head. George noticed how pale Katherine looked lightly rubbed her back to offer her comfort, "Breathe my lady you're doing fine. Just one more to go and it's over."

Katherine may have been soothed by George's words but Henry was not. Secretly Henry always hoped that someday he and Frances would reconcile but with one swing of the sword his sister was gone and their final words they spoke to one another were filled with bitterness.

Now it was Jane's turn. The executioner told Jane to kneel but Jane shook her head, "I'm the Queen mother I do not kneel to the likes of you!"

The crowd booed at Jane's words and hurled insults at the woman.

"You're not a Queen you're a witch!"

"She used dark magic to bewitch the King away from his true wife!"

"She poisoned our beloved Queen Anne's son!"

"She tried to kill our beloved Princess!"

"Burn the witch!"

"Burn the whore!"

Henry could see a riot was about to break out if he did not do something. He left Katherine in George's care and made his way towards the scaffold. The warden of the Tower recognised Henry from his previous visit and allowed Henry to pass. Henry approached Jane Seymour to try to convince her to do as the executioner said, "My lady your death will be less painful if you just do as the executioner says."

"No!" Jane shook her head in denial, "My son is the King. He would never harm me."

"My lady he signed the death warrant." Henry showed her the warrant the warden had on him.

"Lies!" Jane screamed, "It's the work of Elizabeth. She is a witch just like her mother. She's the one who turned the people against me!"

It took everything Henry had not to strike this woman down. He knew Elizabeth never wished any harm on Jane Seymour. In fact it was Elizabeth who cried in Henrys' arms once she heard the news of Jane's fate but this stupid woman would not hear a word of it so he tried another tactic. "Madam if you do not do it the people will turn against your son. They will turn against their King and place Elizabeth on the throne of England is that what you want?"

"They would never!" Jane didn't believe Brandons' words. He was just as bewitched by that harlot like everyone else.

"Listen to the people Jane!" Henry was losing his patience with the woman. "They love their Princess and want you dead. The longer you make them wait the bigger the chance your son will lose his throne. Do it for Edward. Do it for your son."

Jane looked around and saw how rabid the people were for her blood. All of them were calling her such vile names and shouting praise for their beloved Princess. Anne Boleyns' witchcraft was never this powerful, Jane thought. She turned to Henry and whispered quietly, "Who would protect Edward once I'm gone?"

Henry wanted to say that Edward would do better without this delusional womans' interference but Henry knew that would not solve anything. Instead he appealed to the Jane's faith, "If it is Gods' will than his majesty will be in safe hands." Henry wasn't sure if his words had any effect on the mad woman but eventually Jane took a deep breath and knelt as the executioner instructed. Henry nodded to the executioner to proceed and with a swing of his sword Jane Seymour was no more.


	30. Chapter 30

George Stafford decided to stay in England for the time being. He was considered a duel citizen but he knew very little of England and he wanted that to change. The more he learned about England the more he realised that there was little difference between the English and French court. Almost everyone had their own agenda whether it be for power or religion. George's Howard relatives put on a good show of being a proud Catholic family but George knew better. The only thing the Duke of Norfolk worshiped was wealth and power.

Katherine Culpepper or Kitty as she preferred to be called, told George of how her uncle wanted her to spy on Lady Richmond but Kitty would never betray her mistress. Mary Tudor saved Kitty from being used as a glorified prostitute when she and Archbishop Cranmer had shut Lambeth down. Lady Richmond had provided Kitty with a good education and had also enabled her to marry the love of life Thomas Culpepper.

George should have been surprised that Lady Richmond was able to inspire such loyalty from her servants but he wasn't. He could see the similarities between Lady Richmond and his cousin Elizabeth. George hadn't seen much of Elizabeth recently. He wondered whether memories of her own mothers' death had caused Elizabeth some distress. It was certain that the Dowager Queen had caused the King to age considerably.

It was no surprise to George when Mary Tudor informed him that the betrothal between the King of England and the Scots Queen would be cancelled. George knew his sister in-law Catherine de Medici would be anything but pleased with this development. Her son Francis had become closer with the young Queen and her husband had become more impatient. King Henrys' advisors were pushing for the match between Francis and Mary no doubt at the Pope's urging. The Pope wanted England back into the Catholic fold and was prepared to use the Scots Queen to make it happen.

However George had found another contender that he did not consider. As he walked through the gardens he happened to stumble on an argument between Katherine Grey and Lord Hertfords' son Ned Seymour, "You said you loved me!" Katherine cried.

"I do Kathy but my father won't allow it." Ned tried to reason with her, "My family can't be seen consorting with yours. People would think we are plotting treason like my aunt and your mother."

George could not fault Neds' logic but it did not sooth Lady Katherine's distress. "So you'll stand back and allow my father to have me marry a Howard. My father has not forgiven the crown for mothers' death and you know that Lord Norfolks' intentions are not honourable." This caused George to worry. If what Katherine Grey said was true it would mean that Norfolk intends to go for the crown himself and have Katherine as a puppet ruler. George knew that should Norfolks' plan fail it won't be him that paid the price it would be Katherine and her father. George had to stop this plan before it had even begun. He had to see Lady Richmond.

* * *

King Henry had just finished his meeting with his councillors when his wife entered the room. It must have something to do with her own meeting with the Cardinals to discuss the Spanish inquisition. Normally France wouldn't get involved in Spanish affairs but Catherine was determined to have justice for Brigitte. Henry tried to tell his wife that Mary Tudor had already accomplished that when executed the perpetrators in the most vicious way possible but Catherine was passionate about this cause.

If anything Henry found Catherine's passion to accomplish her goal very attractive and he never ceased showing his appreciation for it. They had no more need to have more children but he still continued to share her bed. It was freeing for the couple to enjoy each other without the pressure of trying to conceive more heirs. Some of the courtiers questioned why he had taken no new mistress, some even assumed he was still heartbroken of Diane but Henry just told them, "I have a mistress and her name is Catherine."

Henrys' thought were interrupted when his Queen presented him with a document. Henry looked over the documents in shock, "I don't believe it. The Spanish actually agreed to disband the Inquisition?"

"The Pope threatened the Emperor with excommunication if he did not agree and considering the fact he's been ill recently I doubt the Emperor would want to lose his place in Heaven." Catherine explained looking very pleased with herself. "However Charles won't rule Spain forever. There is still work to be done."

King Henry was impressed that Catherine had made it this far but he couldn't help but admire his wife's enthusiasm. "What do you propose?"

"I was thinking of a betrothal between our daughter and Prince Philip." Catherine suggested, "It's highly unlikely that Philip of Spain would get the English match he wants but if he marries our daughter he will have a Catholic ally which would most definitely appeal."

"Don't you think it would undermine our alliance with England?" Henry questioned.

"I think our English allies would be more than pleased that our daughter marries him rather than that Scots Queen." Catherine reasoned coldly. Catherine could not put her finger on it but there was something about Mary of Scots that just rubbed her up wrong way.

"How many times do I have to tell you wife that Mary is betrothed to King Edward." Henry knew his wife had no love for Mary but he couldn't understand why. Catherine had been more that kind to Elizabeth and she adored Henrys' half brother George but for some reason Catherine could not find it in her heart to except Mary.

"That is what you think husband but I just received a letter from George." Catherine revealed the letter to Henry. "The King of England has taken ill and it is unknown if he will recover. As much as I hate to say it our son Francis may end up marrying the spoiled brat after all."

"Catherine." Henry admonished though even he knew he could not stop Catherine from saying what she really thought of the Scots Queen.

"Oh don't worry my love." Catherine tried to reassure her husband, "I will welcome Mary into our family with all the dignity of a Queen."

Somehow Henry did not feel so reassured and then there was the matter of his brother Charles. The Duke of Olean had his heart set on making the English Princess his bride. If the English King did not recover Elizabeth would be Queen and thanks to the fiasco with the Spanish the chances of England accepting a foreign Prince as Elizabeths' husband was highly unlikely. Henry just prayed that Charles would not be too hurt when England rejected the match though Henry highly doubted it.

* * *

Juana was sat reading in her rooms. Whilst she knew her niece was doing everything she can to avoid signing a death warrant for Juana, Mary was risking her own popularity to do so. Fortunately the Princess Elizabeth helped Marys' cause by speaking in defence of Juana. It was a surprise to Juana that Elizabeth was willing to do this for Mary for Juana herself could never imagine Catalina doing such thing for her. Catalina had the King of Englands' love when their relatives conspired to remove Juana from her throne and yet Catalina had done nothing. Juana knew that such thoughts were foolish as she herself could not defend Catalina when King Henry grew tired of his wife. Both Elizabeth and Mary were only half sisters and yet their bond had been far stronger than what Juana and Catalina had been. Juana was impressed by this bond and yet also saddened for once again she had been betrayed by her own family.

Although there was no love lost between mother and son Juana would never imagine that her son would try to frame her for the English Princess' abduction and not only that. Charles had completely left his mother at Englands' mercy.

Mary had arrived to inform Juana of her fate, "The council has decided to place you under house arrest indefinitely. From what I can gather from the Spanish prisoners that Lord Cecil interrogated, your son wanted to have justification to launch an invasion force against England and the only way he could do that was if…"

"Royal Spanish blood was spilled." Juana finished, "I have to say it was rather cunning of the bastard. I take it you have placed me somewhere better than that convent"

"Lady Essex has volunteered to act as you gaoler so to speak." Mary knew that despite Anne of Cleves complete dislike of the Emperor she knew that Anne would be kind to Juana. There were times Mary had wished her father had married the Lady of Cleves but there was no sense of lamenting over it now.

Lady Katherine Culpepper entered the room with urgency, "Lord Stafford wishes to have word with you my lady."

"Send him in Kitty." Mary could only wonder what new problems were arising now.

"Well this certainly a surprise." Juana commented cynically as George walked in, "Mary and I were only just discussing royal bastards and here one comes."

"Aunt." Mary quickly admonished and then turned to George, "My apologies Lord Stafford. I believe there was something in important you wish to discuss with me."

George hesitated as he was unsure whether he should be discussing this in front of the Spanish Royal. Juana saw George's hesitation and smirked, "Oh don't mind me. I'm far too old to be dealing with such intrigues but do intrigue away."

George couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at the elder womans' words. He could see by just looking at her that her mind was sharp but he didn't come here to speak to Juana. Instead he turned to Mary, "Your grace with the Kings' permission I wish to marry Lady Katherine Grey."

This surprised Mary, "Forgive me your grace but I believe the lady is already being courted by Lord Hertfords' son."

"Not anymore." George revealed, "In light of recent events the Seymours have cut all ties with the Greys."

This made sense to Mary but there was one thing that Mary could not understand, "But why the urgency your grace? As far as I'm aware you only just met her recently. Surely you wish to court her first."

"I would if I had the time your grace but unfortunately Lord Norfolk has his sights set on Lady Grey for one of his sons." George revealed.

"My uncle is already troublesome enough but to have one of his own married into the Tudor line would most definitely cause even more problems your grace." Lady Culpepper reasoned.

"You are right of course." Mary agreed. "My servant trusts you Lord Stafford and my sister trusts so I will trust you. I will speak with my brother to finalise the arrangements."

Juana watched as the Duke of Calais left, "You would really trust that boy with your cousin?"

"It strengthens Calais ties with England." Mary reasoned, "Also Lord Norfolk cannot use Katherine as figurehead if she is out of the country."

"The King of France could use her for that instead." Juana sat back observing Mary. "He already has the Scots Queen. If the Pope changes his mind about Princess Elizabeth her place in the succession could be precarious."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Whilst it was true that Edward had not been the same since his mothers' execution Mary still had hope that her brother would recover. "However I do think it is best to strengthen Elizabeths' claim to throne should the worst happen." Henry Brandon was the last surviving male heir to the Tudor line. No one could possibly question his legitimacy and by having him marry Elizabeth neither Katherine Grey nor Mary of Scots could be used to usurp Elizabeths' place in the succession.

* * *

Elizabeth was completely excited and relieved when Mary told her that she would be able to marry Henry Brandon. It almost didn't seem real to Elizabeth more like a pleasant dream that she didn't want to wake up from. She couldn't wait to go and tell Hal the wonderful news. Elizabeth hoped he would be as happy as she was but he knew his sisters' death weighed heavily on his mind.

Elizabeth didn't know how she would feel if she were at odds with Mary like Henry had been with Frances. However despite their mothers' history they remained close. There were some who tried to turn the sisters against each other with that wretched Eustace Chapuys being a prime example. Mary had told Elizabeth of how Chapuys came to Mary as friend filling her head with false hopes that her father would miraculously come to his senses and restore her to her rightful place as princess. Elizabeth felt sad for Mary. Elizabeth wanted more than anything to give Mary the title of Princess but it wasn't her power to give such titles. Even if Edward was not King, Elizabeth as Queen could not reinstate Mary because it could cause destabilise the realm. Mary was not prepared to let that happen so Elizabeth chose to leave it alone.

Henry Brandon had been walking in gardens trying to get Frances' poisonous words out of his head when Elizabeth called out to him, "Hal!"

Elizabeth was glowing with happiness but frowned in confusion when Henry bowed and greeted her formally, "Your highness."

"There is no need for that Hal." Elizabeth sliding her arms up his shoulders and around his neck holding him close, "We're quite alone."

Henry very much wanted to return her embrace. Her lips looked particularly inviting but then he remembered where they were and pulled away. "I can't Elizabeth I don't want to ruin your reputation."

"Hal we spent many hours alone together running through the wilderness and hiding from Spaniards." Elizabeth joked, "I seriously doubt the stories about us couldn't get any worse."

"If anyone says such words will have their heart cut out." Henry threatened.

"Why my Lord that is certainly not gentle of you." Elizabeth smiled alluding to the pageant they performed in. "However you need not worry for it seems my perseverance has paid off."

"What do you mean?" Henry was curious about Elizabeths' good mood. Her beautiful eyes alight with mischief.

"My sister has just informed me that my brother the King will allow us to marry." Elizabeth could barely contain her excitement.

"My God." The news brought Henry Brandon to his knees. He could hardly believe that his prayers were answered.

"My love." Elizabeth stood over him, placing her hands on his face and kissed his forehead. "Soon you need not bow to me for you shall be my husband."

"A lot of things will change my love." Henry stood up and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead. "But one thing that will never change is my love for you."

"Whilst I do appreciate your love my Lord I would also have your honesty." Elizabeth had remembered her fathers' words about love and honesty. Elizabeth wanted to always have that with Henry Brandon. She did not want to follow the same mistakes both of their parents made.

"You're right of course." Henry sighed, thinking about his final conversation with his sister. "That's why I feel I must tell you of my visit to the Tower to see my sister."

"The visit I told you not go on." Elizabeth knew Frances would try to upset him which was Elizabeth tried to convince Henry not go. However Henry could not be stopped and although Elizabeth did not know what was said she knew that Frances mush said something to hurt him.

"If it had been Mary would you not want to see her and try in someway to reconcile?" Henry looked into Elizabeths' eyes imploringly. He really wanted Elizabeth to understand his predicament.

Elizabeth didn't want to admit but she did understand his reasons for going though she did not like seeing Henry hurt in this way. "I take it that did not happen." Elizabeth looped her arm through his as they walked through the gardens he began to share with her of what was said in his confrontation with Frances. Elizabeth could hardly believe how vindictive the woman was. Elizabeth was no fool; she knew Frances did not have the foresight to predict that Henry would be considered as a potential suitor for Elizabeth after the crazy scheme with Jane Seymour failed. After Henry Brandon finished explaining to her what happened Elizabeth shared the only conclusion she could come to, "She only said those things to hurt you Henry. She didn't think you deserved to be happy with me when she spoke those words but she is wrong. We will not let her ruin what we have."

"You're right." Henry placed his arms around her. Elizabeth words had lifted his spirits. "We shall be the most happy."

"The most happy." Elizabeth agreed remembering her mothers' motto and sealed their agreement with a kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

Elizabeth was looking at herself in the mirror. Elizabeth was truly a vision in white with her Tudor red hair standing out with a golden crown resting on her head. Elizabeth had wanted her gown to be similar to what she wore in the pageant that she debuted. Lady Perseverance and Lord Gentleness joining together despite the various obstacles that stood in their way. She couldn't believe this day had finally arrived. She didn't actually think she would marry at all. She assumed that if she were to marry it would be for an alliance. Elizabeth did not believe that it was possible for her to marry for love and yet here she was preparing to marry Henry Brandon a man who not only loved her but understood her in a way that no one else did.

Elizabeth idly wondered if her mother felt this excited on her wedding day but she immediately dismissed those thoughts. Elizabeth silently prayed that her marriage wouldn't end in disaster like her and Hals' parents. Hal promised her it wouldn't and she believed in him. Both had known the pain of losing a mother and dealing with a fathers' guilt. Elizabeth and Henrys' marriage would not be the same as their parents.

"Elizabeth?" Mary walked in observing her sisters' appearance. "You look lovely though I am curious to know how you came by this necklace." Mary recognised the familiar pearl "B" necklace instantly.

"You don't approve?" Elizabeth was immediately on the defensive knowing perfectly well how her sister felt about Anne Boleyn.

"Sister it's your wedding." Mary offered Elizabeth her reassurance. "It's perfectly fine for you to wear your mothers' necklace. I'm just curious to know where it came from since I was under the impression that Father had destroyed everything belonging to her."

"Not everything." Elizabeth smiled in relief placing her hand over the necklace. "You may not be aware sister but my grandmother had two of these made, one for each daughter. She knew one day that her daughters would marry and take their husbands' name but she wanted them to have one all the same."

"It is strange though that after today you will take on you husbands' name that also starts with "B". Mary smiled jovially.

"You've found me out sister. I'm only marrying Henry Brandon so I can where this necklace and a very nice necklace it is too." Elizabeth joked and gave twirl laughing merrily.

Mary couldn't help but laugh herself joining in Elizabeths' joke. "Poor Hal will be so disappointed to learn of this."

"You won't tell will you?" Elizabeth smiled with mischief, "I wouldn't want to hurt Hals' feelings."

"Your secret is safe with me." Mary winked at her sister and then proceeded to help Elizabeth smooth out her dress. "Are you ready?"

Elizabeth nodded in confirmation and the two sisters walked out hand in hand to greet their brother who had been waiting for them. King Edward still hadn't recovered well after his mothers' betrayal but he managed to rally some strength so he could escort his sister down the aisle. "You look lovely sister."

"Thank you brother." Elizabeth was glad that Edward could make it. She hoped it was a start on his road to recovery. As they walked down the aisle together with their elder sister following them Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off her soon to be husband nor he her. Despite the many people here to witness this royal wedding for Elizabeth and Henry it was like they were the only ones in the room pledging themselves to one another. There was nothing in this world that could spoil their happiness.

* * *

King Henry of France knew his brother Charles wasn't going to be happy with this new development. He wanted to tell Charles as he got the letter informing him of the Princess Elizabeths' engagement but Catherine advised against it. Queen Catherine did not want her brother in-law to do something foolish like try and stop the marriage. Henry wanted to believe his brother wouldn't be so reckless but after he watched his brother throw an ornament against the wall he could see the wisdom in his wife's advice.

"That bloody Brandon!" Charles raged, "It was bad enough when his father insulted our grandfather by marrying his widow. His son has to insult our family further by stealing Elizabeth from me!"

"Oh please brother." Princess Margaret couldn't help but roll her eyes at her brothers' reaction, "Princess Mary was seventeen when she was forced to marry our Grandfather and I heard Charles Brandon was a handsome man in his day. It's hardly surprising that the Princess Mary would fall for him."

"Where exactly did you hear that?" Queen Catherine asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" The Duke of Orleans fumed. "His son has stolen my betrothed!"

"You make her sound as though she were an object." Catherine was beginning to lose her temper. As much as Catherine would have liked for Elizabeth to return to France she felt Elizabeth deserved better than to have this overgrown man child for a husband.

Sensing that a fight was going to break out between his wife and brother Henry quickly tried to defuse the situation. "No formal betrothal agreement between you and Elizabeth was made. After the Spanish attempt to abduct the Princess Elizabeth failed England had no desire for Elizabeth to marry a foreign Prince."

"So we do nothing?" Charles did not want to give up but his brother had already resigned to the fact.

"The Duke of Suffolk and the Princess Elizabeth will marry today." King Henry spoke calmly, "You must learn to accept it."

The Duke of Orleans stormed away leaving his family to discuss matters. "He'll need to be married off." Catherine observed her brother in-laws departure.

"But to whom though?" Margaret asked. She knew Charles loved Elizabeth since they were children and no matter how many mistresses he had taken none could compare to the one woman he could not have Elizabeth.

"I don't have time to dwell on that now." Henry waved dismissively. "We need to make preparations for my sons' marriage to the Scots Queen."

"So soon?" Catherine knew it could happen but she wasn't ready for her son to marry yet.

"I thought Mary was betrothed to the English King." Margaret spoke thoughtfully. Everyone knew the Scots Queen was betrothed to the English King but that didn't stop Prince Francis looks of longing towards the young Queen. Both Catherine and George tried to discourage Francis from acting on these feeling but it seemed he was about to get what he wanted after all.

"Our spies tell us that the English King is ill." Henry explained to his younger sister. "Henry Brandon has Tudor blood of his own. By having him marry Elizabeth the succession is secured. No matter what plans the Pope may have for Mary of Scots no one in England would be foolish enough to support her claim ahead of Henry and Elizabeth."

* * *

Katherine Grey watched as the happy couple danced. Recently there had been little to celebrate thanks to her mothers' plot with the Dowager Queen. Although Katherine lost a mother and a sister it was King Edward who seemed to be most hurt by it. The King did try to share his sisters' joy but he had retired early to his chambers. It was no doubt to Katherine that the King was still lamenting over missed opportunities with Katherine's sister Jane Grey. However Katherine knew that if Jane had been alive today she would be as happy as Katherine was for her uncle and the Princess.

Katherine began to think about her own future as her own betrothed George Stafford approached her side. "They seem to be happy don't they?"

Katherine turned to observe George and commented slyly, "The most happy." Though he wasn't her original choice for a husband there was no denying he was hansom.

George could not help but smirk at Katherine's use of his Aunts' motto. He heard those words often enough from his mother and his cousin Elizabeth himself. "I know I wasn't your first choice my lady." George casually glanced at Ned Seymour who looked in the couple's direction, "However it is my wish to make you just that. The most happy."

"You already have." Katherine confessed quietly. "If my father and Lord Norfolk had their way…"

George quickly took Katherine's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, "You don't have to tell me anything Katherine. My mother warned me of what Norfolk was like." George took a breath to collect his thoughts, "He pushed my Aunt to gain the late Kings' favour and when she fell from grace he didn't help her. He was more concerned with saving his own skin rather than his niece and considering from what I observed recently he hasn't changed at all."

Katherine looked at George in surprise. "You knew what Norfolk had planned?"

"I couldn't let what happened to my Aunt happen to you." George looked into Katherine's eyes and spoke softly, "I know we haven't known each other long but I know you don't deserve to suffer such a fate."

Katherine smiled at George's words. Ned Seymour had known her since they were children and he wasn't willing to lift one finger to help when her father tried to marry her off to a Howard. George didn't know her at all but he was willing to marry her just to protect Katherine from his scheming relatives. George was suddenly becoming more attractive in Katherine eyes and she hoped with their marriage that these feelings would grow to even surpass her feelings for Ned as time went on. "Enough with these serous words." Katherine smiled leading her betrothed to the dance floor, "Today is a celebration is it not?"

"You're correct my lady." George laughed with a bow and began to dance with his betrothed.

"We are to be married your grace." Katherine smiled and continued to dance, "There is no need for such formalities. Call my Kathy."

"Then I insist you call me George." George replied playfully, "Being referred to as your grace makes me feel like an old man."

"You're hardly what I'd consider as an old man." Katherine gave George a flirtatious look.

Mary Tudor watched as George and Kathy danced. She hoped that their arranged marriage would be a happy one. As she watched she couldn't help but be reminded by her first encounter with Philip of Bavaria. She remembered how he feigned an injury just to get a moment alone with her. Mary had suitors before who had tried to gain her favour but he was the only one who seemed to want her as a woman.

Anne of Cleves noticed the look on Marys' face. "Thinking of my cousin?"

"It has been years and I still miss him." Mary turned Anne curiously, "You were close with you cousin." Mary placed her hand over her barren womb. "You don't suppose he could have still loved me even if…"

"Yes he could." Anne reached over and squeezed Marys' hand in reassurance. "You weren't the only one concerned about what their family would think about a marriage of differing beliefs but he was prepared to take that risk for you. Yes your cousin had him killed for it but I don't think he regretted his decision for a single moment."

"Thank you Anne for your kind words." Maybe in another time and place they could have been happy but Mary had to believe God had some plan for her. It was the only thing that kept her sane. "How is my Aunt settling in Lady Essex?"

"Very well your grace?" Anne smiled thoughtfully, "I never thought I would enjoy the company of the Emperors' mother but somehow I find the woman quite entertaining. I may never like your cousin, and what he did to his own mother was unforgivable."

"I couldn't agree more Lady Anne." Mary agreed with the Countess of Essex. It was bad enough that Charles had kept his mother locked away all those years but then to frame Juana for Elizabeths' abduction was disgusting. "However his loss is our gain. Care to join me for a drink Lady Essex?"

Elizabeth watched as her sister enjoyed a drink with Lady Essex. Elizabeth wanted so much for Mary to be as happy as she was but the opportunity had been stolen from Mary. Sensing Elizabeths' sadness Henry Brandon kissed Elizabeth on the forehead, "Don't let her see you upset my love. You are quite fortunate to have a sister who cares for your happiness."

"I'm sorry my love." Elizabeth remembered how Frances' actions had hurt Henry, "I'll try to remember in future and I hope you'll remember that just because your sister didn't care for you in the way she should have it doesn't mean that they aren't those who love you" Elizabeth smiled and kissed her husband enjoying the fact she no longer had to hide her love from others. "I love you Lord Gentleness with my every breath."

Henry smiled at his new bride enjoying her embrace, "And I love you my Lady Perseverance with all my heart."

* * *

Anne Stafford was thrilled when she learned of her cousins' marriage. The last time her cousin spoke with Anne Elizabeth could not conceal her joy when she spoke of Henry Brandon. In Annie's opinion Henry was certainly hansom and was sure without a doubt that he certainly loved Lizzie. Annie only wished she could be there to share Lizzie's joy but she was stuck in France keeping an eye on the Scots Queen.

Annie couldn't understand her brother and Queen Catherine's hostility towards Mary. She was certainly lovely but was very curious about Elizabeths' stay in France. Whilst serving Mary the Scots Queen continuously questioned Annie about Elizabeth. This did not surprise Annie's mother the Countess of Boulogne as she told Annie of how King Francis always asked questions about King Henry of England. It seemed to the Countess that the Scots Queen wanted to see how she compared with Elizabeth. Queen Catherine did nothing to sooth the young Queens' insecurities regarding the Princess Elizabeth as she was always was singing Elizabeths' praises whilst at the same time acting cold towards Mary. Annie tried to sooth Mary by telling her that the only reason Queen Catherine was so cold was because Mary had the Prince Francis' heart and Catherine had always been protective over her first born.

It would only become worse when Mary would eventually marry Prince Francis. It seemed to Annie everyone was getting married lately except for her. First it was Lizzie and Henry Brandon, then it would be her brother George marrying Katherine Grey and then after that it would be the Scots Queen marring Prince Francis.

Annie was so lost in thought she practically jumped out her skin when she realised the Duke of Orleans was in the room. Annie quickly tried to regain her composure "Your grace you startled me."

"I'm sorry Annie." Charles stroked her arm trying to calm Annie but it was actually making her nervous, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No you grace." Annie blushed prettily, "It was my fault, I was completely distracted thinking about my brothers' up and coming wedding." Annie knew better than to mention Lizzie's wedding in front of the Duke as Charles was still upset about the news.

"Well George has always been smarter than I am." Charles lamented, "He saw a woman he wanted and did not let the opportunity pass him by."

"I'm not certain it was like that your grace." Annie knew that George's motivation for marrying Katherine Grey had been entirely political if his letters were anything to go by. However it seemed that George was already becoming fond of his new betrothed.

"You don't have to keep on referring to me as your grace Annie." Charles leaned over Annie leering at her, "We've known each other for a very long time."

"I don't believe that such behaviour is appropriate your grace." Annie edged away from Charles avoiding his stare, "Nor do I think it is appropriate for us to be alone like this, people will talk."

"Your mother did not seem to be too concerned when people spoke of her relationship with my father." Charles placed his hands around Annie's waste but Annie shrugged him off and turned to him in a fury.

"That was different!" Annie protested, "They loved each other. You don't love me and you certainly can't possibly love Elizabeth for if you did you'd certainly would not treat her cousin this way." Annie did not bother to wait for Charles' response as she stormed away. Although Annie did find Charles attractive she was proud of herself for not giving in to his advances. Annie knew she would be nothing more than another conquest for him and that somewhere she had made her namesake the famous Anne Boleyn proud.

Little did Annie know that like her namesake she had intrigued a man who liked the chase. Although Charles had been infuriated by Annie's words her couldn't help but intrigued by her fire. He had to have her if only to get over his loss of his first love. However Annie had resisted him which was new to Charles as he was used to having women fall at his feet. He had to think of some other way to gain Anne Staffords' favour.


	32. Chapter 32

George looked around the festivities. This was the third wedding he attended in recent months, including his own. He observed his new wife exchange pleasantries with Queen Catherine. Kathy had managed to adapt well to the French court. His mother and sister Annie welcomed his wife to France with open arms which George was grateful for as he would not know what to do if his own family did not like her. Surprisingly Queen Catherine had also approved of George's choice in wife which made the Scots Queen seethe with jealousy.

George did not see what Mary had to be jealous of as she would one day be Queen of two countries. Francis was practically beaming with joy at his new bride. George wouldn't admit aloud but Mary was beautiful in her wedding gown. He didn't always dislike Mary. When she first arrived in France George made an effort to be nice to her. Unfortunately Mary took George's kindness to mean something else. George had no illusions regarding his status as a royal bastard and knew very well that nothing could ever happen between them so he kept his distance. However Mary was stubborn and was use to getting her own way. She followed him everywhere. Fortunately for George he was in the constant company of his nephew Francis so no one in court suspected anything was out of the ordinary but Queen Catherine was no fool. Catherine saw how Mary tried to make George jealous by getting close to Francis and she did not like it one bit. Catherine never questioned George's loyalty as he didn't like the idea of Francis' feelings being played with either.

George had hoped that Mary would somehow grow to love his nephew as George himself was growing to love Kathy in his own way. However things were not starting well as Queen Mary approached him, "Well who makes the most beautiful bride me or my cousin?"

George raised his eyebrow at Marys' question, "Which cousin are you referring to your majesty? If you are referring to Elizabeth, I would say you're both beautiful in your own way."

The Scots Queen laughed at George's diplomatic answer, "And your wife Lady Katherine?"

George might have known what Mary was after but he wasn't going to play her game, "Then as her husband I will have to say that Katherine is the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. Good day your majesty."

George decided to leave the room to get some much needed air but it had seemed that he wasn't the only one who had a problem with unwanted suitors. He saw his sister Annie and his brother the Duke of Orleans engaged in a heated to discussion, "What seems to be the problem here?"

Annie saw her brother and immediately stood by George's side for protection, "I told his grace I had no wish to be his mistress."

"Mistress?" George was enraged. He knew how his brother Charles treated his mistresses and he did not want that for his sister. "I do hope my sister is mistaken dear brother."

"She is George." Charles tried to placate his brother, "I've spoken with the King and he will contact Rome about granting me a special dispensation to marry Annie. After all you're just a bastard so my union to your sister could hardly be considered incestuous."

Annie was furious with Charles' words but not half as angry as George was but he remained calm. "Until I see such a document from Rome you will no longer be allowed to be alone with my sister. I will not have her reputation be tarnished."

"As you wish dear brother." Charles bowed mockingly then smirked at Annie, "I'll see you soon my love. We'll have much to discuss."

Annie wanted to vomit. Now she could see why Elizabeth was so against the idea of marrying him. As he left she turned to George, "The Pope won't grant him the dispensation will he? After all the Pope doesn't like our family so I would doubt he would allow me to marry a Prince."

"I don't know Annie." George voiced his concern, "Charles is further down the line of succession. The Pope may even consider it an opportunity to bring the Boleyn family to heel."

"We're not Boleyns!" Annie shouted in frustration, "I don't want to be his wife!"

George could understand Annie's frustration but he was still annoyed with her, "Why didn't you tell me or Mother that he moved his attentions towards you? We could have stopped it if we had known sooner."

"I thought I could handle it on my own." Annie muttered guiltily, "I didn't think he would suggest marriage."

"I will speak with the King and see what can be done." Though George was uncertain as King Henry was desperate to have Charles married off. King Henry of France would be all for a marriage that would distract Charles from his fixation on Princess Elizabeth. "In the mean time you shall go to Boulogne and be with Mother. Hopefully whilst you're away Charles can find something else to fixate on."

Annie hoped George was right but something told her that Charles wasn't going to go away. Charles had missed his chance with Elizabeth he would not fail in getting what he wanted this time.

* * *

Elizabeth was reading by the window whilst her husband was out dealing with lordship matters. Normally Elizabeth would have joined him but lately she hadn't been feeling that well. However Elizabeth was not concerned as she had feeling that this was no ordinary illness. She placed her hand over her belly trying to imagine the small life growing there. Before Henry Brandon she could never picture herself being a mother but the thought of his child growing inside of her was something wonderful.

She was just thinking of a way to tell Henry when her husband came in carrying something, "Morning my love." Henry kissed his wife and handed over the bag he brought in, "I had the servants pick these for you since I know you've had a fondness for them in recent weeks."

Elizabeth reached into the bag and pulled out a most delicious looking apple, "Apples." Elizabeth smiled and kissed her husband. "It seems as though I cannot keep any secrets from you my love." Not many men that Elizabeth knew of would be as observant as her own husband.

"Well you did say you wanted honesty between us." Henry smiled as sat next his wife placing his hand over her belly excited at the prospect of having a child.

"I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure that my suspicions were correct." Elizabeth placed her hand on top of her husbands' enjoying his warmth.

"You're rarely wrong Elizabeth." Henry placed his arm around his wife and kissed her head.

"You keep saying things like that dearest husband and you will have the most happiest wife." Elizabeth laughed kissing husband with enthusiasm.

"If this is the reward I get for doing so then rest assured Elizabeth you shall be the most happy." As their kiss became more heated they were suddenly interrupted by one of their servants much to Henrys' displeasure. "This better be important." Henry snatched the message from his servant and began to read.

Elizabeth suddenly saw her husband go incredibly pale as he read the message. "Is there something wrong?"

"Your sister wants us to return to court." Henry spoke quietly, "Your brothers' illness has taken a turn for the worse."

Elizabeth was distressed. She had always hoped that her brother would somehow pull through but to hear he may not was upsetting. "If my brother is on his deathbed then I must go to him but the physician said I couldn't be exposed to any illness at such an early stage of pregnancy."

"I could go in your place." Henry squeezed Elizabeths' hand in comfort, "I'm sure your brother and sister would understand."

"I should be there." Elizabeth cried into her husbands' arms. "My brother shouldn't be ill. He should be sharing our joy with us."

"It's in Gods' hands now Elizabeth." Henry continued to comfort his wife kissing her Tudor red hair. He had to be strong for her but who would be strong for him. Henry Brandon did not want the throne but if King Edward were to die Elizabeth would be next in line and Henry would be ruling alongside her. It was something Henry wasn't ready for and didn't know how to deal with.

* * *

Kathy observed as her sister in-law Annie paced room. Mary Stafford sat sewing by the fire though Kathy could tell her mother in-law wasn't really concentrating as she kept making mistakes in her work. They were all awaiting news from George regarding the Duke of Orleans marriage proposal. At first Kathy didn't quite understand why the Stafford family objected to the match as to an outsider it seemed like an advantageous one. However after learning of the Duke's history with the Princess Elizabeth and his other conquests it was easy to see why Annie was so reluctant to wed the Duke.

Once again Kathy thanked God for her own good fortune. George was always respectful towards Kathy and never begrudged her studies. Kathys' mother Frances had always told her daughters that men didn't like wives who were more intelligent than them. George enjoyed being challenged intellectually as he said it kept his mind sharp. Slowly but surely Kathy was growing to love her husband which was not surprising as most of the French court loved George despite the circumstances of his birth. Most women would have felt intimidated having a husband whom was admired as George but Katherine was no ordinary woman. Katherine possessed the same Tudor charisma that her cousin Elizabeth had which had earned the respect of not just the court but the Queen of France herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted with her husbands' arrival. He barely had the chance to sit down before Annie bombarded him with questions. "Well? What did the King say? Is the marriage going to go ahead?"

Mary tried to calm her daughter down, "Annie please allow your brother to speak."

George looked completely exhausted as he sat next his wife. Kathy had offered him some wine to drink which George took eagerly. "It seems my brother is going to allow the marriage to go ahead."

"The Pope agreed to the dispensation?" Annie exclaimed in shock. She didn't believe the Pope would approve of such a marriage.

"He's the Pope." George muttered darkly as he sipped his wine. "He can do as he likes."

"Can you not ask your English relatives for assistance?" Kathy asked quietly.

"Not without starting a war." George looked sadly at Annie, "I'm sorry sister. I really did try to persuade the King against the marriage but it appears Henry was desperate to have Charles married off."

It was true that King Henry did want his brother to be married off. Ever since Elizabeths' marriage to Henry Brandon had been announced Charles had become a thorn in King Henrys' side. Not only had Charles accrued gambling debts but he bedded a few daughters of wealthy French nobles with each noble expecting to be compensated for their daughters' stolen virtue. Anne Stafford had been a welcome distraction. Unlike the other women who gave their maidenhead to Charles too easily Annie had refused him despite the words of flattery and trinkets he would offer her. However when Annie had threatened to leave France for good and stay with her cousin Elizabeth in England Charles refused to let her escape him so easily. Charles went to his brother the King to gain his permission to wed Anne Stafford.

Both Charles and Henry agreed to keep the arrangements from the Stafford family until they were granted a dispensation from the Pope. George had done his best to keep his religious allegiance private for his familys' safety. If George were to refuse the match after his Holiness had granted the dispensation the Pope would give King Henry grounds to take both Calais and Boulogne back by force. England would of course rush to the Stafford familys' defence but it would not be without any bloodshed. As a duel citizen it was up to George to please two Kings' rather than one and it was proving to be a difficult task.

Seeing her childrens' distress Mary had decided to speak with her daughter privately, "George, Kathy would you mind leaving us for a few moments. There things with Annie I need to discuss."

As soon as George and Kathy left Annie cried into her mothers' lap, "Mama I don't want to be his wife."

"I know my love." Mary stroked her daughters' hair soothingly, "However as women we must make the best of our situation."

"How?" Annie cried looking into her mothers' eyes, "I don't love him and I'm pretty sure he doesn't love me either."

"You may never grow to love your husband but you shall always love your children." Mary smiled wiping the tears away from her daughters' cheeks. "I may never have loved William Carey but I loved the children he gave me even if they no longer love me. You my child will be far more luckier than I was. The French royal family would never dream of taking your children from you. In fact my dear they will be counting on you to safeguard Orleans future because we both know that so far Charles has been neglecting his duties as Duke of Orleans."

"I'll be the Duchess of Orleans." Anne confirmed.

"Yes my dear and one day God willing your son shall inherit after his father." Mary had always tried show her children that there was some things that were more valuable than titles or wealth. However Mary knew her daughter would find no love or joy in her marriage to the Duke so she had to find something else for her daughter to look forward to. It was unfortunate for Mary that she had to revert to some of her own fathers' teachings in order to provider her daughter some comfort in an unhappy marriage. Maybe Charles could prove Mary wrong and be a good husband to her daughter but sadly Mary remained unconvinced that he would. Instead Mary decided to prepare her daughter for what was to come even if it broke her heart to do so.

* * *

Mary Tudor has initially been surprised at her sisters' absence. She knew Elizabeth had great affection their brother and would have wanted to be by his side in his final moments. Mary could not deny it anymore, her brother was dying. If Mary could have blamed anyone for Edwards' deteriorating health it would be Jane Seymour. Jane's actions had hurt Edward to such a degree that he thought just sharing her blood was curse. Mary tried to remind him that he was also a Tudor but he did not see it in himself. He became disgusted by his appearance and ordered all mirrors to be removed from his presence.

Mary had hoped that news of their sisters' pregnancy would lift Edwards' spirit. Edward smiled as Henry Brandon told him the news. "A new Prince or Princess for England." Edward patted Henry on the arm, "I must congratulate you Brandon for you have done far more for England that I ever have, or ever will."

Mary and Brandon shared a look of worry for the King, "You mustn't say things like that your majesty." Henry spoke quietly, "My wife will be most distressed if she heard you speak this way."

"His grace is right." Mary agreed, "Stress is not good for the child which is why you must get well dear brother, if not for your own sake then at least for Elizabeth and her child."

"You're right of course sister." Edward looked deep in thought, "I must rest." Both Mary and Henry helped the King into a more comfortable position and left him to his rest.

Henry Brandon leaned against the door in utter to defeat thinking of Frances' final words to him before she was executed. Whether Henry liked it or not what she predicted was coming true. "I need him to get better."

"Then my sister has chosen her husband well." Mary observed sadly, "There would be many men in at court and in Europe for that matter who would love to be in your place right now."

"I never wanted the throne." Henry protested, "I married Elizabeth not her title."

"I know Hal." Mary squeezed his arm in reassurance, "You don't know how happy it makes me to here you say those words but that doesn't mean you can run from your responsibility not just to Elizabeth but to England."

Henry knew Mary was right but he still had his doubts. "But what do I know about ruling?"

"It's almost like being the Duke of Suffolk I suppose." Mary tried to explain, "Except the land you'll be looking after will be much bigger and you won't be doing this alone. If I know Elizabeth she won't be sitting quietly while you'll make all the decisions."

"No." Henry Brandon smiled to himself. "That doesn't sound like her at all but I wouldn't have her any other way." Elizabeth was a bright intelligent politician. She was born for this role. Who was Henry to deny his wife her birthright.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I feel I must apologise for the slow updates but I have recently had some distressing news. My mother has been diagnosed with stage one cancer. Although stage one cancer is easily treated it was still upsetting for the family to hear. My mother had taken writing course herself and was very proud when I started writing some stories of my own.**

 **I don't like leaving a story unfinished so I will continue to write but sadly my updates will not be as frequent as they once were. Thanks again for your reviews and support.**


	33. Chapter 33

Despite their high hopes King Edward had died not long after the announcement had been made of Elizabeths' pregnancy. Fortunately no one at court thought anything was sinister regarding the timing. In fact many court claimed that King Edward died of a broken heart. Elizabeth couldn't help but agree as it was Jane's selfishness that led not just her death but her son as well. Elizabeth made a silent promise to herself that she would never be the cause of her childs' pain the way Jane had inflicted pain on Edward. Nor would she allow any conflict with her husband to harm her child in the way she and Henrys' parents caused them. Henry agreed with his wife and promised to do the same which Elizabeth was grateful for.

Elizabeth was currently busy arranging the coronation for her and her husband. Her sister Mary offered to help her sister as pregnancy had made Elizabeth tired at times. However the physician assured the family that all was well. Elizabeth had adapted to her duties rather easily whilst her husband Henry was rather exasperated. Henry was used to having his own privacy and doing things for himself now he was constantly followed by servants ready to cater to his every whim. What had made it even more worse was that lords who knew Elizabeth was going to be in confinement soon had begun to throw their daughters at him. Elizabeth showed that she was every inch her father and mothers' daughter when she raged at the lords for insulting her in this way. The lords looked to Henry for his support but he gave them none. Most of these women did not so much as glance at him when he was the Duke of Suffolk why should pay them any mind now that he was essentially King. Henry assured his wife that he would remain faithful to her and Elizabeth believed him. Mary assured Elizabeth that the lords would give up eventually once they realised Henry was not going to stray from his wife and Elizabeth trusted her sisters' judgment.

As Elizabeth was looking over some paperwork when she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Your majesty."

"No just cousin." Elizabeth smiled and turned to hug her cousin Annie. "I'm so glad you could make it. Is George with you?"

"Sadly not." Annie smiled looking at Elizabeths' belly, "It seems you were not the only one to be blessed with a child. Kathy is now expecting a child of her own."

"That's wonderful." Elizabeth was truly pleased for her cousins. "Henry will be so pleased for his niece."

"I see you are just as in love with him as the last time we spoke." Annie smiled, "To think it was you who believed it would never happen."

"I know Annie but then you were always more optimistic than I." Elizabeth laughed.

"Well I'm certainly going to need that optimism going forward being married to Charles." Annie tried to smile despite the sadness.

Elizabeths' own joy suddenly faded when she thought of her cousins' predicament. Elizabeths' Aunt Mary wrote to Elizabeth of how the Duke of Orleans practically forced Annie to marry him. Annie didn't deserve that, "I'm so sorry Annie."

"It's not your fault Lizzie." Annie tried to reassure her cousin, "He's not a bad husband and I'm trying to make the most of it." Annie had only been half lying when she had said those words. Although Annie had tried her best to please her husband he still strayed from her bed and she could only assume there was one reason Charles agreed to join her on this trip.

Elizabeth knew her cousin well enough to know that she was lying to her and wanted to box Charles Valois ears for causing the light to go out of her fair cousins' eyes. "Annie I'm Queen now and as Queen I can offer you protection should you need it." Elizabeth could see that Annie was about to protest but Elizabeth interrupted her, "I'm not saying that you need it now but I just wanted you to know that you have been like a sister to me and I will not see you hurt by him or anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Thank you Lizzie." Annie cried holding Elizabeth tightly until she had felt a kick from her cousins' babe. "It seems the little one agrees with you."

Elizabeth laughed, "Can you believe it I'm going to be huge by the time of the coronation."

"Well maybe it was fate." Annie placed her hand on Elizabeths' belly, "Your mother Queen Anne was carrying you when she was crowned Queen. Maybe it was always your destiny to become Queen."

"I never thought of it like that." Elizabeth wondering of her own childs' fate. "I pray that this childs' path to the throne would far easier than mine."

"That is something we all pray for cousin." Despite her husbands' infatuation with Elizabeth Annie couldn't bring herself to wish ill upon her cousin. Though they did not share the same parents they were sisters in a way that truly mattered. No one, not even Charles Valois could break that bond and no one ever will.

* * *

Henry was barely taking his sister in-laws words as she was trying to prepare him for the coronation. Whilst he knew important people were in attendance he would have never expected the Duke of Orleans to make an appearance. Henry Brandon remembered the countless of letters the French Duke had sent to Elizabeth which made his blood boil in fury. The news of the Duke of Orleans marriage to Anne Stafford did little to as ease his suspicion. In Henrys' view Charles Valois was merely settling for the Boleyn girl he could have rather than the one he could not. Henry did not know Anne personally but he knew how much she had meant to his wife. Elizabeth would often speak of Annie and her joy for life. Henry could only wonder what joy Anne would find being married to Charles Valois.

His thoughts were interrupted by his sister in-law, "Am I boring you your majesty?"

"I'm sorry Mary," Henry apologised sincerely, "I've got a lot on my mind."

"If it's about the coronation you have nothing to worry about." Mary smiled ruefully, "Provided you listen to my advice rather than silently ignoring me like you have done these last few moments."

"It's not about the coronation Mary." Henry stood up in frustration and stared out of the window. "It's about a certain guest in attendance."

"Ah of course our close friend the Duke of Orleans." Mary poured some wine and handed it to Henry to calm his nerves. "You do know that you have nothing to worry about. Elizabeth chose you remember?"

"But he was trained to be a Prince." Henry took a sip of wine that was served. "His family probably groomed him to marry Elizabeth and take the English throne."

"Well if he was they did a poor job of it." Mary reasoned, "Elizabeth told me how much of an immature buffoon he was and Elizabeth certainly had no desire to marry him. To be honest up until she had met you she had no intention of marrying anyone."

"To be honest I never thought of marrying anyone until I met her." It wasn't as if Henry hadn't got any offers but after witnessing the results of his fathers' haste to marry Catherine Willoughby he decided to be more cautious in his choice. However all thoughts of caution disappeared when Henry met the English Princess.

"Well try and remember that it is you that Elizabeth loves. You are the one she married and it is your child that Elizabeth carries inside her." Mary reminded him with conviction. "Do not let him provoke you the way his father provoked mine at the Field of the Cloth of Gold."

"I don't suppose Elizabeth would forgive me if I got into a wrestling match with the Duke of Orleans." Henry laughed thinking of the spectacle. However he wouldn't want to risk Elizabeths' famous Tudor temper which had only become worse now that she was with child.

"Would it make you feel any better if I said that you would beat Charles Valois hands down?" Mary remarked playfully.

"Haven't been crowned yet and already you would try and flatter me." Henry joked with his sister in-law.

"You better get used to it your majesty." Mary advised, "After the coronation they will be plenty of others who will try and flatter you to earn royal favour. When my Father had finally managed to learn that lesson England prospered."

Sadly it wasn't soon enough to save Elizabeths' mother Henry thought bitterly. At least he could count on Elizabeths' honesty. It was a promise they had made even before they were married that they would be always honest with each other. Henry would not break his word and nether would Elizabeth. He would trust that his wife would not succumb to the Duke of Orleans flattery and Elizabeth would trust Henry not lose his temper when dealing with the French Duke.

* * *

At the feast Elizabeth could not help but admire her husbands' restraint as he sat and listened to Charles Valois brag about the French court. Elizabeth remembered being told of how the King of France goaded her father into competing in a wrestling match at the Field of the Cloth and Gold. Elizabeth silently wondered if King Francis had been half as irritating then as his son was being now. She would ask her sister Mary but she was chatting with Lady Essex about her Aunt Juana's health.

According to Mary the old woman had made a promise to herself to try and outlive her treacherous son the Emperor. Elizabeth had only wished her brother possessed the same fighting spirit Juana did. Henry and Elizabeth could have been sitting in Suffolk Manor preparing for the birth of their child in peace. Unfortunately they were stuck here at Hampton Court surrounded by people and forced to enjoy the company of this arrogant Duke.

Henry noticing his wife's discomfort placed his hand on hers, "My love?"

Elizabeth whispered quietly to her husband so that Charles could not hear, "I grow weary of the fool's company. How soon can we retire?"

"You're Queen my love." Henry kissed his wife's forehead in affection. "You're free to retire when you wish."

"Not without my husband I hope." Elizabeth showing her love with a kiss. "After the coronation I will have very little time to have you to myself."

"I'm beginning to think that your sister was wise to refuse the crown when she did." Henry lamented the time alone he could have spent with Elizabeth. "Is it too late to back out?"

"And hand England over to the Scots Queen?" Elizabeth teased, "My Fathers' ghost would come back and haunt me for doing such a thing."

"Well I wouldn't want to upset your father." Henry joked, "He was scary enough when he was alive."

Elizabeth giggled and kissed her husband again which made Charles seethe in jealousy. It was not common for royal couples to show the affection freely in public but there was his Elizabeth freely enjoying the attentions of another man and not only that she was carrying the man's child. Charles had to prove once and for that he was superior to this Henry Brandon. Charles stood up and turned to the yet to be crowned King, "Your majesty I was wondering if you wouldn't mind engaging in a friendly competition?"

Henry raised his eyebrow the Duke of Orleans suggestion, "What kind of competition your grace?"

"A chance for an English King to regain the honour his father in-law lost at the Field of the Cloth and Gold." Charles smiled smugly whilst the poor French ambassador had stared in horror. Up until now France enjoyed a prosperous alliance with England and now this fool had threatened to tear it down out of petty jealousy. The Spanish ambassador saw this as good opportunity for if the French and English alliance fell Spain may once again regain some of the power it had lost thanks to the failed kidnapping attempt.

Elizabeth couldn't help but growl at Charles Valois' impertinence, "My father may have lost a silly little wrestling contest but he won the battles that mattered for it was his victory over France that secured my return to England."

Henry Brandon could see that a fight was going to happen between Elizabeth and the Duke of Orleans so he decided to intervene. Henry turned to sooth his wife, "It's just a friendly competition my love," then he turned to the Duke, "which is why I accept your challenge your grace."

"May the best man win your majesty." Charles bowed mockingly and turned to get ready. Charles felt he wouldn't have problem at all beating this upstart and showing to Elizabeth once and for all who the better man is.

Unfortunately for Charles, Henry Brandon was the superior athlete. Elizabeth knew this as she would often watch as her husband practiced. Before she had met her husband she thought such sports were childish but to watch her husband compete brought on certain feelings of lust that she didn't think even she was capable of. Elizabeth would enjoy watching her husband flatten the foolish Duke.

Annie couldn't help but look on in panic. Whether Charles won or lost she would be forced to endure her husbands' attentions. If Charles won Annie would be expected to reward her husbands' victory in many ways. However if her husband lost she would have endure rough treatment from the Duke. A part of Annie wished she could go to her cousin and stop this match but she knew her husband would not thank her for it. Either win or lose Annie would bare the consequence.

Henry could see that Charles was clumsy in his technique. The Duke of Orleans kept sneaking quick glances toward Elizabeth which made Henry angry which almost made him lose his concentration. However Henry would not lose this match, with a few precise manoeuvres Charles Valois was down. The English courtiers cheer as their Kings' hand was raised in victory but nothing was more rewarding than to have his beautiful Queen throw her arms around him and passionately kiss him in front of the entire court. Some would say that such behaviour was not proper for a King and Queen but it was hard not to be swept up in the romance of this young couple. The people loved the idea of chivalrous King and his beautiful fair Queen.

* * *

All night Elizabeth couldn't help but feel uneasy. The look on her cousins' face as she and her husband retired for the evening set Elizabeth on edge. Her husband tried to reassure her that everything was fine but the thought would not go away. The next morning Elizabeth made her way to Annie's rooms after she finished breaking her fast. Elizabeth had asked her husband to take Charles out hunting as peace offering whilst Elizabeth visited Annie. Henry didn't like the idea of spending the morning with the arrogant French man but he would endure it for Elizabeths' sake.

As Elizabeth arrived she was greeted by one Annie's ladies, "I'm sorry your majesty but the Duchess is not well."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Elizabeth certainly not happy to hear that at all. "Perhaps I should send for my own personal physician to make sure that my cousins' ailment is not too serious."

"I can assure you my lady that my mistress' illness is not serious." The woman insisted nervously.

"Then it should be fine for me to see my cousin and lift her spirits." Elizabeth was growing more suspicious of the servants' behaviour. The woman eyes kept shift from Annie's bedchamber to the Queen in fear.

"My lady I have orders from the Duke…" The servant trying to insist but Elizabeth interrupted her.

"Madam, do I need to remind you where you are?" Elizabeth glared angrily at the servant. "This is my palace. Now I command you to let me pass so I can see my cousin. If you do not follow my command I shall be forced to order the palace guards to remove you from my sight."

Defeated the servant reluctantly moved out of the way. As soon as Elizabeth walked into Annie's chambers her anger was soon turned to fear. "Annie!" Elizabeth cried and rushed to her cousins' side and inspected Annie's injuries. Annie was lying naked face down on the bed unconscious with red whip marks down her back and bruises around her waist.

"You majesty is something…" A palace guard rushed in when he heard his Queens' cry then he saw the state of the woman lying in her bed. "Merciful heavens!" He cried staring the state of Annie's injuries. Having a wife and a daughter of his own he was equally horrified as the Queen was.

Elizabeth quickly turned to the stunned palace guard, "Summon the royal physician and have some new rooms prepared for the Duke Orleans. He will not touch her this night or any other if I have my way." As the guard went to carry out Elizabeths' orders Elizabeth held her cousin close whilst being careful to avoid her injuries. "Don't worry cousin." Elizabeth kissed Annie on the forehead, "He shall never harm you again. I'll make sure of it."


	34. Chapter 34

Mary Tudor held her sister close as Elizabeth cried for her beloved cousin. Normally Elizabeth was good at controlling her emotions but the pregnancy was taking its toll. When Elizabeth had first come to Mary informing her Annie's plight Elizabeth had raged in such a violent way that Mary feared for the health of her niece or nephew. When the physician arrived to bring news of Annie's condition Mary had asked the physician to give something to Elizabeth to sooth her tempers. The concoction seemed to have the desired effect until he reported the extent of Annie's injuries. Elizabeth had been in tears ever since. Mary had sent for the King and she prayed that the Duke of Orleans was not with him for if he was Mary would make sure that what happened to Spanish that had dared to try abduct Elizabeth would pale in comparison to what Mary had planned for the Duke who had dared caused her sister such pain.

Fortunately Henry Brandon arrived and Elizabeth rushed into his arms. "Hal!" Elizabeth continued to sob into her husbands' arms.

"What in God's name happened?" Henry looked at his wife in concern.

Seeing that her sister was unable to speak at the moment Mary reported the physician's findings. "The Duchess of Orleans suffered some serious injuries. The cuts and bruises on her back indicated that she been whipped and what's worse he…"

"He forced himself on her." Elizabeth cried tightening her grip on Henry. "Charles wanted to punish me for choosing you by hurting her."

"You don't know that your majesty." Lady Essex, who happened to be having a meeting with Mary when Elizabeth rushed into the room to inform Mary of the Duchess of Orleans' condition. "It's an unfortunate thing that some women in our station endure. My brother had many different excuses to harm me and my sister. If it hadn't been for your father I would still be enduring them today."

"Lady Anne is right Elizabeth." Mary gently reminded her sister. "Father wrote to the Duke of Cleves naming the Lady Anne as the King's sister and informed him that she was needed England."

"Annie is already a duel citizen of both England and France." Henry reasoned. "France can't force her to leave England."

"It still may be difficult Henry." Elizabeth spoke quietly. "Annie is with child."

"All the more reason she should stay." Mary countered, "The Duke of Orleans' actions put his child in danger. We would be doing France a favour by protecting Annie and her child."

"Not to mention the fact he had already embarrassed France with his behaviour last night." Lady Essex reasoned, "I doubt the King of France would defend him for his actions."

"There you see my love?" Henry spoke soothingly, "You cousin shall be protected." Henry then kissed his wife on the forehead.

Elizabeth calmed down and took a deep breath. "I don't want him here. He has to leave."

"All the arrangements shall be arranged your majesty." Mary agreed with her sister. Having the Duke here was causing a great distress to Elizabeth and her child. The sooner he was gone the better.

* * *

Unaware of the events in England George had just returned from hunting with his nephew Prince Francis. Francis and his new wife Mary had being staying in Calais and whilst George enjoyed his nephew's company George's own wife Katherine did not enjoy Mary's. The Scots Queen kept on making ridicules demands of her hosts, more pacifically Katherine. George knew Katherine was no fool and would soon suspect why Mary was acting this way towards her. Francis however remained oblivious to Mary's behaviour which George was grateful as he didn't want to lose Francis friendship.

George was at a complete loss on what he was going to do about Mary. He had made it clear to the Scots Queen that he didn't care for her in that way. He even had been openly hostile to her on more than one occasion but for some reason Mary didn't care. She was so used to being the centre of attention and getting her own way that the idea that someone like George showing no interest in her intrigued her. George couldn't help but wonder if this was how his late aunt had felt when she had been pursued by the English King who like his Scottish kin did not seem to take no for an answer.

George's thoughts were interrupted when his wife Katherine entered the room, "Thank God you're home my love." Katherine greeted him with a kiss, "Any longer and I would have committed regicide."

"You shouldn't concerning yourself with our guest." George placed his wife in his lap and rubbing her pregnant belly. "You should be resting."

"Try telling that to the Scots Queen." Katherine huffed, "Five times she asked for the flowers to be changed in her rooms and she had sent her food sent back. Anyone would think she was the one with child."

"Perhaps she is." George certainly hoped so. Maybe a child would bring Mary and Francis closer together.

"Not likely." Katherine countered, "They haven't shared a bed since they arrived."

"What?" George was now shocked at this, "Francis never mentioned such a thing to me." Francis may have been his nephew but they acted like brothers, which was hardly surprising given they were the same age.

"Why would he?" Katherine thought it obvious why Francis hadn't shared this information with his uncle. "What man let alone a French prince would admit to having a wife unwilling to share his bed. It must be dreadfully embarrassing for him."

"How could she do this to him?" George silently fumed at Mary's behaviour. Francis was a good man and George believed his nephew would make a good king one day but to have the Scots Queen treat Francis this way made George's blood boil.

Sensing her husband's distress Katherine kissed her husband on the forehead, "You won't find me so unwilling my love." Katherine then kissed his lips seductively, "In fact you my wonderful husband will find me loving and kind."

"You really have missed me haven't you wife." George continued to kiss his wife laying her on the bed. Whatever thoughts about his nephew and the Scots Queen had completely faded from George's mind. Once again George couldn't believe his good fortune in find such a wife. Ned Seymour was clearly a fool to allow this woman to slip through his fingers.

* * *

It had been decided that Charles Valois would leave England. Henry had wanted Charles to leave the moment he arrived in England. Now instead of the relief he thought he would feel when he would finally tell Charles that he was no longer welcome in England Henry Brandon had felt only anger and disgust at his rival. However Henry the ability to hold his anger in check unlike his dear wife who was ready to tear the Duke of Orleans limb from limb. However Mary had convinced Elizabeth to rest for the sake of the child she was carrying.

It was thinking of his own child that had made Henry even more furious. Charles Valois had beaten Annie who was now carrying the heir to Orleans. It was unknown if the child would make it but the physicians had informed Henry that they would do everything in their power to help Annie and her child. Henry had also promised to himself that he would do the same by sending the Duke of Orleans away.

Charles Valois was heavily guarded and naturally angry at his treatment. "You dare treat a Prince of France this way!" He raged, "I demand to speak to the Queen!"

"She doesn't want to speak to you, your grace." Henry spoke through gritted teeth, trying to keep his anger under control.

"You may think you have won her now, your grace but I've known her since we're children." Charles spoke rudely ignoring the fact that Henry was now in fact a King. "She will come crawling back to me."

"Then you clearly do not know Elizabeth that well." Henry growled, "Elizabeth loves Annie like a sister and your treatment of her…"

"Anne is my wife not yours!" Charles shouted. "I can treat her how I wish."

"And Elizabeth is mine." Henry spoke coldly to the Duke, "However you have no need to fear for Elizabeth. Unlike you I don't beat women, especially who are with child."

Charles' eyes widened in shock as he clearly didn't know of Annie's condition, "Annie is…"

"Is pregnant with your child." Henry interrupted not caring if Charles did not know as in Henry's mind the Duke of Orleans should not have hurt Annie in the first place. "You will leave as soon as the tide allows. Lady Anne shall remain here under the Queen's protection."

"You shall not take my child from me!" Charles rose in anger. "My brother the King of France will not stand for this."

"The King of France will be unable to anything just like my father in-law was unable to do anything when your father stole his daughter from him." Henry reasoned calmly, "However I am not so cruel as to prevent the child from returning to their family. The child shall leave when the Duchess of Orleans wishes it and not before." Henry hadn't even bothered to inform Charles that he had already sent messengers to both the King and George informing them of the events which led to Charles being forced out of England. George not only needed to be informed of his sister's health but he had to prepare for the possibility of going to war with his brothers. Henry Brandon promised that George would have England's support should the worst should happen however it was still uncertain whether the French King would support the Duke of Orleans given the circumstances.

* * *

Elizabeth entered her cousin Annie's rooms. Annie was resting on her side to avoid pressure on her wounds. Elizabeth lay next to her to offer her cousin comfort. Annie spoke quietly, "Is he gone?"

Elizabeth remembered seeing Charles leave from her window. "Yes though he wasn't happy."

"I suppose not." Annie should have been glad her husband was gone but she couldn't help but worry. "You know there'll be a war."

"You don't know that." Elizabeth knew Charles would have been considered an embarrassment to the French court and was confident that no one would help him.

"The Pope gave us a special dispensation to marry." Annie informed Elizabeth, "He said that my marriage to Charles wouldn't be considered incestuous because George is bastard. The Pope agreed to the match because he fears our family. He wanted me to marry into a Catholic family to control me."

"The Bishop of Rome is just a man." Elizabeth spoke with conviction, "My father did not fear him and nor shall I." Annie began to protest but Elizabeth stopped her. "My father had built alliances, wealth and navies to ensure England's protection against the Papacy. My sister helped to build a sophisticated network of spies to smoke out Jesuits like William Brereton. I will use every resource I have to keep you and George safe."

"Even at the cost of England?" Annie didn't want Elizabeth to lose everything because of her.

"You knew me when I had nothing." Elizabeth reassured, "You know that I never fail at anything I set my mind to. Trust me Annie I will not fail you." Elizabeth pulled her cousin close. For the first time since arriving to England Annie had finally felt safe enough to sleep as she knew Elizabeth would keep her word.


	35. Chapter 35

George had enough of Queen Mary's petty demands. He and Katherine were quietly resting together when their servant had interrupted them for some complaint from the Scots Queen. Katherine being the good hostess attempted to get up and deal with it but George stopped her. He would not have his wife and child's health be put at risk for that woman. At first he thought to bring this to his nephew but then George thought better of it. So far Francis was completely unaware of Mary's affections for George and the young Duke of Calais wanted to keep it that way.

Mary was laying on her bed eating some strawberries when George had barged in. Pleased to have the opportunity to speak with him she immediately dismissed her ladies so she could be alone with him. George didn't like the idea of being alone with her, "You should have allowed them to stay. People like to gossip."

"Why George?" Mary arose from her place and attempted to put her arms around him. "Do you plan on doing something inappropriate?"

George immediately shoved her hands of him. "Do you have no shame? My wife is carrying my child…"

"Lots of men seek pleasure elsewhere when there wife is with child." Mary interrupted with a seductive smile.

George however only felt disgust at Mary's words. "Your wedding vows may not mean anything to you but they mean a damn sight more to me. I will not betray her and I will not betray Francis either." George spoke with conviction, "My nephew has been nothing but devoted to you and yet you shun him over a childhood fantasy."

"Is it a fantasy to follow one's heart and marry for love rather than duty?" Mary spoke sadly looking at George full of longing. One of Mary's fondest memories was George playing the hero in their games. It was during these games George had given Mary her first kiss. After that George had suddenly became distant. Mary merely thought George was simply denying his feelings because he was a bastard.

"You don't understand Mary." George shook his head with pity, "I love Katherine, we're having a child together and all I wish is for you to find happiness in your marriage as I have in mine."

"You're lying." Mary shook her head in denial. "I'm a Queen, she is the daughter of a traitor. There is no possible way for you to love her and not me."

George was furious with the Scots Queen's statement. Titles and status meant nothing when you love someone. His father the King of France told George that shortly before he had died. The love King Francis had for Mary Stafford was anything but convenient and yet they had loved each other anyway.

He was about to explain this to the Scots Queen but he was interrupted by a servant bringing an urgent message from England. As he read the message George's face became white as a sheet. Queen Mary seemed genuinely concerned for George's distress, "What is it?"

"I must go." George spoke quietly trying to keep his composure, "If you see Francis tell him I want to speak with."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Mary offered but George ignored her and walked out without so much as a glance in her direction. Whatever was in that message can't have been good.

* * *

When the King of France received a report regarding his brother the Duke of Orleans' banishment it took everything in him not to lose his temper. After everything his father had done to improve relations with England Charles had destroyed it in a single night. When the ambassador left after given his report Henry couldn't hold his rage anymore. He threw an ornament across the room smashing it against his brother's portrait. Henry only wished the ornament had hit is actual brother's face and not his portrait but fortunately for Charles he had not arrived home yet.

Henry morbidly wondered if Charles would make it home at all considering most of the shipping ports were on George's land. Henry knew for a fact George wouldn't forgive Charles for the treatment of his sister. Henry privately wondered if George would forgive him for making this marriage possible. George had argued against the match but Henry's advisors had stated it would be good to join the Valois family to the Stafford family in an official capacity since George had already married into the Tudor family through Katherine Grey. Henry didn't dare tell his advisors that the Valois and the Staffords had already joined in marriage thanks to his father and Mary but that would have caused new problems.

George had gained a degree of popularity in the Protestant faction though George never officially claimed allegiance to either religion. Henry never doubted George's loyalty but the King of France was still worried that others would use George against him whether the Duke of Calais wished to or not. However there was one thing both Catholic and Protestant factions agreed on was that they wanted a French man ruling France. Thanks to George's dual citizenship he would never get the French lords full support which George exploited ruthlessly. Whenever it looked as though the Protestant faction would use George in their schemes George took a trip to England to visit his cousin. George would come back full of praise for the English court thus alienating his Protestant supporters. This tactic could so easily have backfired but George was willing to take that risk to protect his family.

If only Charles had shown the same consideration then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. Henry wanted to throw something else but was stopped when his wife entered the room. Catherine had already guessed something was wrong, "I can tell from the English ambassador's abrupt exit and the damage to the portrait that my brother in-law has done something stupid."

"You guessed correctly madam." Henry sat down in front of the fire glaring angrily into the flames and began to explain what happened.

"That stupid fool!" Catherine paced angrily, "Does he know he may have started a war?"

"I have a feeling that is exactly what he wants." Henry knew Charles was still angry that he was forced to give up Elizabeth thanks to the loss of Boulogne to the English. However Henry VIII did offer to share Boulogne with France provided that he got his daughter back. Charles had never forgiven his father for giving up to the English King so easily. Charles didn't understand that France would not go to war with the English over Elizabeth just like Henry knew France won't go to war over Anne Stafford either. "I doubt the lords would go to war for Charles though."

"I don't suppose they would, considering how he treated their daughters in the past." Catherine agreed. Most lords would consider it an honour to have their daughter be a mistress to a Prince of France. At first it was kind of common to see a noble lady wear things in a similar style to the English Princess but after news came of Elizabeth's marriage to Brandon word had spread that the Duke of Orleans had been kind of rough with his bed partners. George knew this too that's why he practically begged his brother the King of France to reconsider the match with Annie. "You shouldn't have allowed him to marry Annie."

"I thought that with them being childhood friends he would be more lenient." Henry confessed sadly thinking of the bright bubbly Annie Stafford and what Charles had turned her into. The King had noticed that Annie no longer smiled like she used to and became very guarded in her interactions with people. George hadn't known as he been somewhat distracted by his own wife's pregnancy and what would Annie's mother Mary Stafford think? "I thought once Annie had produced an heir he would learn to love her."

"Not everyone is like us my love." Catherine reached over and squeezed his hand. "Based on what you have told me Annie was lucky to even conceive a child after such treatment." During her own struggles to conceive Catherine had studied the topic closely.

"Until we know of the Lady Anne's health we shall wait and see what there is to be done." Henry decided, "However I will not allow Charles to disgrace me further by allowing him to remain in court."

Catherine looked at her husband helplessly. She knew her husband should have been more firm with his brother years ago and now she couldn't help but feel that Henry was too late. The damage had already been done.

* * *

Prince Francis thought that spending some time with his uncle would help sooth George's anger. They had played tennis, went out hunting but George's mood hadn't improved. It had only become worse when George had found Katherine making some arrangements with the servants, "What are you doing?"

"George," Katherine tried to reason with her husband, "I know you are angry with you brother…"

"That man is not my brother!" George raged, "He and the Pope already decreed that when they arranged his blasted marriage." George was still hurt by Charles' declaration that they were not true brothers. King Henry did his best to try and include George in family gatherings but the marriage that the King of France helped to arrange only proved to George that he was never really one of them to begin with.

After seeing how hurt his uncle was Francis also tried to reason with George, "I'm not happy with what Charles did either but he is still a Prince. To refuse him entry could be seen as a insult to the King."

"And just how insulted would my brother the King of France would be if I beat the Duke of Orleans into a bloody pulp?" George shrugged Francis off glared angrily at his nephew. "If I allowed that man into my home that is exactly what would happen. So in the interest of maintaining peace with my brother the King I will not allow the Duke of Orleans to enter my home. I will not allow him near my wife and unborn child. As far as I'm concerned the Duke of Orleans can find lodgings elsewhere."

Kathy watched in concern as her husband stormed away in a rage. Francis saw this and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll write to my father and make sure he understands George's reasons."

"Thank you, your highness." Kathy nodded in gratitude and continued with her work.

Francis watched as Katherine worked diligently arranging things for the household. "I must say my lady I kind of impressed with the way you're handling things considering the situation."

Kathy smiled politely at Francis' observation, "Sadly I'm used to situations like this."

"My uncle doesn't mistreat you does he my lady?" Francis didn't want to believe that George was capable of that but Charles' treatment of Annie had shaken Francis' faith in his family.

"Oh no your highness. George has always treated me with love and respect." Kathy defended quickly hoping that she hadn't given the Prince of France the wrong impression. "The experience I was actually referring to was my mother."

"Your mother?" It was hard for Francis to comprehend such things. His own mother Catherine de Medici adored her children and would destroy anyone who would dare to harm her children.

Kathy nodded sadly, "My mother expected the best from us, Jane especially. If we made a mistake in any of our lessons we would receive a beating. My uncle the soon to be crowned King of England never knew exactly what was going on but he suspected. That's why he asked Elizabeth who was Princess at that time to offer us work as her ladies in waiting."

"He wanted to shield you from your mother's wrath." Francis was beginning to understand what kind of man the yet to be crowned King of England was.

"Yes." Kathy nodded her head in agreement. "Unfortunately despite the distance mother's hold on us was much too strong for Jane. My sister gave away her mistress' secrets to appease mother and got killed because of it. That's why when my mother got executed for treason I felt nothing for she was the reason my sister was dead and I will never forgive her for it."

Francis could hardly blame the Duchess for her feelings towards her mother. Francis had heard things regarding Frances Grey but hearing about her from Katherine gave him a cold feeling down his spine. Katherine was Frances' daughter and yet even the Duchess could not bring herself to love such a woman. Francis decided to send a silent prayer in thanks to God who had provided him with a good mother like Catherine who had raised him with all the love and support he needed.

* * *

Mary Stafford had just read of her daughter's condition in a letter from the Duchess of Richmond. Apparently Elizabeth had been too distressed to write to her aunt of Annie's condition so Mary Tudor had done so. The Duchess of Richmond had tried to assure Mary Stafford that Annie was well protected and that Charles had been sent home in disgrace.

This should have soothed Mary but it did not. The Pope had blessed this sham of a marriage and it could cause problems for England should Elizabeth intervene on Annie's behalf. However Mary wasn't just going to convince her daughter to reconcile with Charles. Mary had decided that something else needed to be done.

"Madeline." Mary called for her friend and cousin by marriage. After Brigitte had left for England Mary was in need of a new servant and Sir Francis Bryan's wife was loyal. Madeline proved that when she had saved Mary from the poison. "Summon your husband. I have need of his services."

After Madeline had left Mary she stared at a portrait of her deceased husband the late King Francis. "I'm sorry my love. I know he's your son but I love my daughter and will not allow him to hurt her anymore. I know you won't forgive me for this but I will not lose Anne by standing around doing nothing as I did when my sister was the one in danger."

"Mary?" Sir Francis Bryan arrived to see his cousin staring the late King of France's portrait. She had only done this when she was deeply upset by something and needed some of the late King's strength. "Is something wrong?" Mary handed the Duchess of Richmond's letter to Francis and he began to read. He looked up from the letter and looked at his cousin in concern. "I'm so sorry cousin."

"You suspected that this would happen." Mary turned to look at him. "You tried to warn us but I stupidly thought Charles would be kinder to her."

"They knew each other since they were children." Sir Francis tried sooth Mary, "It was not unreasonable for you to think like that. I'm sure the King of France believed that as well."

"That marriage shouldn't have taken place." Mary growled aggressively and began to pace. "Something must be done."

Sir Francis wasn't sure where cousin was going with this. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that we kill the Duke of Orleans." Mary confirmed seriously.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Francis knew even speaking of such an act was dangerous but to actually set out to kill someone much less a Prince of France could lead to ruin.

"You're an expert in these matters." Mary approached her cousin, "Can it be done?"

"I'm not saying it can't be done but I want you to be sure." Francis tried to reason with her, "Should we fail it won't be just your life that would be destroyed but the rest of your family will be as well."

"You don't think I know that?" Mary raged, "I wouldn't be here right now in this place if it hadn't been for my father's failures regarding my sister but I won't fail my daughter by doing nothing." Mary then held onto cousin's hands begging him, "I can't do this successfully without your help. Please cousin, help me."

Sir Francis Bryan still had reservations about this but he could tell by looking into to Mary eyes that she would try to find a way even without his help. Francis nodded his head in agreement and Mary responded by hugging her cousin relief. At least with Francis' help they were less likely to get caught. Sir Francis looked over Mary's shoulder and noticed the late King's portrait staring back at him in judgement. The late King had loved Mary and now she was plotting with her cousin to end his son's life.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOT: Hi everyone I'm back. My mother has finished her last treatment and things are going well. Though her cancer treatment was put on pause at one point because it was discovered that she had a heart issue that needed to be operated on. Thankfully the operation was a success and the heart issue wouldn't have been discovered if it weren't for the cancer which is really strange when you think about it. My mother is doing a lot better these days and it won't be long till she's back on form.**

 **I've been doing a lot of Game of Throne's short stories at the moment since Season 8 was done so poorly. I have seriously read fan fiction that was better than what these paid idiots managed to produce. I now feel motivated to continue on with this story but I don't want to let my readers down by writing something badly unlike the paid idiots who don't seem to care about what the fans of the show want. It has also reminded me why I got into writing fan fiction in the first place. There have countless times when I have been unsatisfied with canon and thought about the what ifs. I've enjoyed exploring the what ifs in history with this story because it's different to what has been written before and I hope you enjoy it too.**


End file.
